El Poema del Destino
by Amelyst
Summary: Una mujer hermosa y fuerte, otra, muy peligrosa la cual amenaza su felicidad, ¿el destino puede cambiarse? y si ese destino dependiera solo de las desiciones que tu tomas ¿como estrias seguro de que la desicion fue la correcta? ¿Logrará ella ser feliz?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos, les dejo el primer capitulo del Poema del Destino (editado) espero que lo disfruten.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que enfrentaron a Galaxia, en el aire se sentía la paz, era 30 de junio, ella estaba paseando por la calle un tanto melancólica debido a la ausencia de su amado:

_- Serena, debo decirte esto, me han vuelto a ofrecer la beca que me __habían ofrecido antes, así que debo marcharme de nuevo…_

_- de verdad me da mucho gusto Darien, esta vez si debes poner todo tu empeño en tus estudios, yo te voy a estar apoyando desde aquí, dijo serena tratando de evitar que Darien se diera cuenta que auque fingía estar feliz por dentro se estaba desmoronando por saber que debían separarse de nuevo…_

-Es mi cumpleaños y Darien no está conmigo… – pensaba ella mientras veía un examen, ella sonrió para sí misma y se dijo: -por lo menos mis calificaciones han mejorado – pues había sacado un diez.

Después de la partida de Darien ella decidió por fin ponerse a estudiar, demostrando así que lo que le daban los estudios era pereza, pero que era tan brillante como ella querría serlo, entre pensamientos pasó un rato hasta que por fin llegó al templo Hikawa, donde la esperaban sus amigas…

-Feliz cumpleaños Serena – gritaron todas las chicas

-Hoy cumples 17 años Serena, debes estar feliz- Lita muy animada

-Sí, disfruta de tu cumpleaños- Rei estaba en un rincón

-No olvides estudiar mucho, aunque ya veo que tus calificaciones han mejorado – Amy muy alegre al ver el examen que Serena llevaba en la mano.

-Hay Amy deja los estudios por un lado por una sola vez -dijo Mina con cara de aburrimiento.

-Gracias por la fiesta chicas- dijo Serena intentando fingir alegría, sin tener mucho éxito.

-Te pasa algo – preguntó Lita – ¿a caso te hicimos sentir mal?

-No para nada les agradezco el gesto chicas, pero lo que pasa es que extraño mucho a Darien, es todo - dijo Serena resignada

- Hay no te preocupes verás que pronto estarán juntos – dijo Mina golpeándola en la espalda tratando de darle ánimos.

-Si lo sé – respondió Serena

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, un chico veía hacia el cielo y observaba la luna tratando de ver reflejada la belleza de su amada, y luego de un suspiro pensó:

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Serena, me encantaría estar a su lado, pero hay una gran distancia por el momento…

Eso pasaba en la Tierra, pero en otro planeta un chico se dedicaba perdidamente a observar las estrellas brillantes del cielo profundo, pensando en la chica que le había robado el corazón y suspirando por el amor no correspondido, preguntándose porque ya no podía transformarse como antes, sin darse cuenta, se le acercó un chico de cabello gris que le dijo:

-Seiya, la princesa nos necesita, debemos presentarnos ante ella ahora mismo.

-Está bien Yaten vamos – y se dirigieron a la habitación principal.

La princesa se dirigió a ellos y les dijo:

-Mis queridos guardianes, me he dado cuenta de que hace tiempo que no se pueden transformar así que para no preocuparlos mas por su situación les explicaré que pasa; -el rostro de los jóvenes se llenó de inquietud- el hecho de que ya no puedan transformarse no significa que hayan perdido sus poderes, aún son guardianes, solo que ahora permanecerán como varones, sus poderes han evolucionado y ahora son Guardianes de Fuego…

-¿Guardianes de Fuego? – preguntaron los tres guerreros.

-Así es, como saben nuestro planeta pertenece al elemento de fuego es por esta razón por la cual su poder consiste en dominar este elemento, sus ataque y defensas al igual que ustedes mismos son dominados por el fuego, siéntanse orgullosos mis guerreros ya que ahora adquirieron nuevos poderes…

-Pero ¿cómo pasó esto?- Preguntó Taiki.

-Cada cierto tiempo los guerreros de los planetas evolucionan a este nivel, pues es indicio de que algún gran acontecimiento está por ocurrir- Dijo la princesa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay más como nosotros? ¿Y que es lo que va a ocurrir? – preguntó Yaten indignado.

-No lo se aún, pude ser algo bueno, algo malo, o pude ser una catástrofe, solo el tiempo nos dirá el porqué de estas situaciones- dijo la princesa intentando ocultar su angustia.

-Entonces… ¿Permaneceremos como varones hasta nuestra muerte?- Preguntó Seiya.

-Me temo que sí – respondió la princesa – pero ¿creí que les agradaba esa apariencia?

-Así es, me siento mejor así, no se los demás – afirmó Seiya

Los otros dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo a lo dicho por el joven guardián.

-A mí también me agrada verte así Seiya – dijo la princesa, con una sonrisa.

A los chicos le extrañó esta afirmación de su soberana pero pensaron que se trataba de un comentario inocente.

Así pasó el tiempo y de pronto un año más había transcurrido, Darien seguía llamando y escribiendo a Serena al igual que ella para tratar de disminuir la distancia que los separaba.

Pronto, noviembre hizo su aparición, ahora Serena tenía 18 años y para sorpresa de muchos se había graduado de preparatoria como una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela, solo superada por Amy, había ganado una beca para estudiar Política y relaciones políticas con países extranjeros, en una de las mas prestigiosas universidades de Tokio, según ella, su carrera le iba a servir en algún momento de su futuro.

Las chicas seguían sus sueños también, pero siempre juntas, ya que hasta se habían inscrito en misma universidad a excepción de Lita, quien con sus habilidades culinarias había ganado una beca para estudiar en una muy prestigiosa escuela de cocina internacional de Tokio. Amy estudiaría medicina, Rai Historia, y Mina con su sueño de ser una famosa cantante pensó que quizás estudiar comunicaciones le ayudaría en algo, a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru no las habían vuelto a ver desde el enfrentamiento con Galaxia, solo tenían noticias de ellas cuando Serena les decía que la habían llamado por teléfono. Así las chicas se convirtieron en unas muy respetadas estudiantes universitarias y Darien con 21 años seguía estudiando en Estados Unidos en donde era el mejor de su clase.

En la universidad, el primer día Serena se encontraba algo nerviosa, pero eso desapareció al ver a un chico que ella conocía, se trataba de un antiguo amigo de Darien a quien le había presentado unos pocos días antes de partir a Estados Unidos, su nombre era Daniel Krad, era un chico de la misma edad de Darien, muy distinguido entre la clase alta, de hecho de los más adinerados del país, alto, de cabello gris un poco corto que le caía por el lado derecho del rostro, con una mirada profunda y ojos grises, de los chicos más deseados del país.

-Hola Serena, tanto tiempo sin verte no sabía que te encontraría esta facultad– dijo el guapísimo chico al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Daniel, como estas – respondió Serena – es que voy a estudiar aquí.

-Así que seremos compañeros, bueno aunque yo ya casi me gradúe - dijo el chico – al menos voy a estar cerca de ti por un tiempo…

-Claro espero que me ayudes – respondió serena algo sonrojada.

Los días pasaron y Serena y las chicas se adaptaban a su nueva vida, Serena había madurado mucho, a tal punto de ser casi irreconocible, aquella niña llorona e irresponsable había quedado atrás, siendo suplantada por una dama distinguida, elegante y sofisticada.

Aunque seguía extrañando a su amado, Serena continuó esforzándose en sus estudios ayudada por Daniel, su mentor. Serena lo apreciaba mucho y tenía un lindo sentimiento de amistad hacia él, pero no se había dado cuenta que él sentía algo más que amistad por ella, desde el día en que Darien los había presentado él quedó cautivado por ella, con el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte, a tal punto de ser casi obsesivo.

Las chicas, por su lado seguían sin encontrar a su persona amada, aún así no perdían las esperanzas.

En un planeta alejado de la Vía Láctea, se consensuaba la decisión de viajar o no.

-Mis queridos guardianes, presiento que va a suceder algo, será mejor que partamos hacia aquel planeta azul – dijo la princesa.

-Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer allá? - preguntó Yaten

-No lo sé, pero siento un llamado que me obliga a viajar allá… - respondió la princesa.

-Está bien, como ordene princesa, ordenaré que empiecen con los preparativos para nuestra partida – dijo Taiki y así partieron hacia la puerta de la habitación del palacio del fuego.

-Parece que la idea no te agradó – dijo Taiki mirando de reojo a Seiya.

-No esperabas volver al planeta de esa mujer, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yaten

-No me molesten – respondió Seiya en un tono molesto

Seiya no esperaba volver a ver tan pronto a aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón, pero no podía negarse ya que era una orden de su princesa, ¿por qué había ocurrido eso? Él debía enfrentar sus miedos y ser valiente como el guerrero que ahora era.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra…

-Serena creo que es momento de hacer tu viaje relámpago – sugirió Luna a Serena, mientras observaban la luna llena.

-Si tienes razón, además mañana es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer así que iremos a ver como están las cosas, no me gusta la extraña sensación que tengo, ¿recuerdas que hace casi un año te dije que presentía algo? –dijo Serena un poco angustiada y prosiguió – no quería que las chicas se sacrificaran de esa manera solo por esta angustia, aunque sean las sailor del sistema solar exterior ellas deberían estar junto a nosotras aquí en la Tierra…

-No te atormentes Serena además ellas se ofrecieron a permanecer en el Palacio Lunar desde el enfrentamiento con Galaxia, para monitorear todo y evitar ese tipo de enfrentamientos – dijo Luna para tranquilizar a la joven princesa.

-Si tienes razón, pero no me gusta que estén así, pero… Ya vámonos, el tiempo es oro -extendiendo su broche hacia la luna y en un destello, utilizó su poder para transportarse hacia el que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

Serena había madurado en actitud así como con el paso del tiempo sus poderes se habían hecho más fuertes, ahora ella podía ir y venir de la Tierra y la Luna cuando quisiera, ahora podía controlar su energía e incluso había desarrollado nuevos poderes, pero con la llegada de nuevos poderes llegó una extraña sensación que la atormentaba, algo iba a suceder pero desconocía cuando y donde, todo esto lo mantenía oculto de sus amigas por temor a que se preocuparan, después de todo la tierra estaba en paz por el momento, y ella y sus amigas llevaban las vidas normales que ella siempre anheló.

Serena se materializó en la Luna como una rayo de luz plateada y mientras esta luz iba desvaneciéndose se podían percibir las siluetas de unas mariposas hechas de luz plateada y un suave aroma a lavanda y orquídeas blancas se hizo presente, entre las mariposas se percibía la silueta de la princesa y su aroma alertó a las sailor que corrieron a recibirla.

-Princesa no la esperábamos – dijo Uranus haciendo una reverencia.

-Sí, lo siento, no pude venir antes estaba un poco ocupada- dijo Serena sonriendo – ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? – preguntó luego.

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas con una mirada de preocupación.

-El ejército lunar está bien, los soldados tienen una buena capacidad de combate y hemos agrupado a los soldados en escuadrones de acuerdo al elemento que dominan – dijo Plut.

-Veo que se han encargado muy bien de todos los asuntos por aquí chicas, buen trabajo – dijo Luna – pero que hay del otro asunto…

-Hace unos días recibimos una transmisión de uno de los reinos del agua, en la cual informaban sobre la aparición de cierta energía negativa, pero aún no hemos confirmado si se trata de una amenaza grave o es algo leve – dijo Michiru.

-Serenity miró al suelo con una mirada de preocupación y dijo a las chicas – espero que no sea nada grave, pero mantengan monitoreada esa energía y los alrededores de donde se encuentra, y cualquier cosa avísenme, está bien.

-Si princesa como ordene – contestó Saturn

-Hay otro asunto… - dijo Neptune un poco insegura observando a sus compañeras, mientras Uranus ponía una expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Serenity

-Hace pocos días recibimos una transmisión de uno de los planetas del fuego, pedían permiso de llegada a la Luna, para algunos guerreros de fuego y su princesa… dijo Neptune un poco insegura.

-¿Que planeta de fuego era? - Preguntó Serenity intentando ocultar su ilusión, ante la posibilidad de que fueran aquellos tres chicos que había conocido antes.

-Aún no sabemos – contestó Uranus, ocultando la identidad de quien había pedido el premiso ante la expresión de ilusión que había hecho su princesa.

-Está bien, confirmen su identidad y otorguen el permiso – dijo Serena — Si no tienen más información regresaré a la Tierra.

-¿No descansará un poco, princesa?- preguntó Uranus

-No, aunque mañana sea sábado las chicas no pueden notar mi ausencia, manténganme informada acerca de la llegada de nuestros huéspedes y sus identidades, tengan cuidado- dicho esto Serenity desapareció en el mismo rayo de luz de plata en el que había llegado.

-No me agrada que ellos vuelvan a la Tierra – dijo Uranus muy molesta.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – contestó Plut sonriendo.

-Está bien, si no fuera por esas sospechas que tiene la princesa, y por las circunstancias que ha reportado el planeta de agua, me opondría rotundamente a que ellos vuelvan, pero en vista de la situación no tendremos más remedio que colaborar con otros guerreros – replicó molesta Uranus.

En otro planeta, se podían escuchar los preparativos de un viaje, les había llegado una transmisión en la cual se autorizaba a la princesa y sus guerreros llegar al Palacio Lunar, la princesa de aquel planeta de fuego partiría hacia aquel planeta azul, sin saber cuándo volvería, así ella y sus guardianes partían en un largo viaje.

Pasados algunos días, Serena estaba en la cafetería de su facultad estudiando, cuando sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro, Daniel – hola preciosa ¿como estás hoy? – le preguntó el chico con una tierna mirada

-Muy bien, solo estudiaba unas políticas de un país extranjero – dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras observaba como el chico se sentaba con ella a acompañarla y así conversar un poco ya que eran los últimos días que le quedaban en la universidad, pues dentro de poco se graduaría, al ser influyente y además inteligente, había conseguido un buen trabajo con el gobierno y se le concedería el privilegio de graduarse antes, así el chico le contó a Serena sus planes.

-Tal vez puedas venir a trabajar conmigo ahora que estoy con el gobierno – dijo el chico sonriente

– ¿En serio? La verdad me encantaría, necesito alejarme un poco de mi casa y volverme más independiente- dijo serena entusiasmada, claro que ella no sabía las verdaderas razones por las que Daniel le estaba ofreciendo el empleo

– Entonces aceptas – dijo Daniel con una expresión que era una mezcla de alegría y algo mas…

- Por supuesto que sí – afirmó Serena feliz

- Entonces me encargaré de que se te provea de un apartamento y un automóvil – dijo él con el objetivo de que Serena se entusiasmara más.

-¿Pero eso estará bien?

-Claro no hay problema después de todo, voy a ocupar un alto cargo, así que no habrá ningún problema, además tú también serías funcionaria, se te proveerán de esas cosas, espero que no te asustes con esto…

-No voy a estar bien, pero no se qué haré con la universidad… no tendré mucho tiempo para dedicarle a los estudios…

-No te preocupes por eso, confía en mí, vas a poder hacerlo todo…

-Está bien – dijo Serena más convencida…

Esa tarde, cuando Serena salió de la universidad, inmediatamente llamó a Darien para contarle, acerca de esta buena nueva.

– Me alegro mucho Serena – dijo Darien emocionado aunque con cierto recelo, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que detrás de esas atenciones habían intenciones ocultas.

– Ahora podré volverme más independiente, ya no estaré en casa causando molestias a mis padres- dijo con entusiasmo Serena, así continuó la conversación con el joven estudiante de medicina, poniéndose al día el uno al otro, hasta que llegó la hora de la despedida.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a hablarnos?- preguntó ella con melancolía.

-No lo sé, ahora cada día me queda menos tiempo, te prometo que en cuanto pueda lo primero que haré será llamarte.

-Sabes que no importa la hora que sea, siempre estaré para ti…

-Gracias mi princesa…

Finalizada la llamada, Serena caminaba a casa recorriendo el parque al que tantas veces había ido con su amado Darien, decidió descansar en una de las bancas del parque, admirando la belleza del atardecer, cuando de pronto alguien tomó su hombro por detrás…

- ¿Quién es?... ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! el segundo capitulo editado finalmente, espero que lo disfruten y recibir sus opiniones.

* * *

- ¿Que pasa bombón así es como me recibes? Si es así mejor me voy de vuelta…

- ¡No! Seiya- dijo la chica rubia abrazándolo – es solo que estoy muy sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, no sé qué decir…- sin más palabras, Serena se abalanzó sobre aquel joven al cual ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, el cual la había ayudado y la había sacado de aquel agujero en el que se había sumido alguna vez…

Después del abrazo, los chicos platicaron por un largo tiempo, poniéndose al corriente de lo que había pasado mientras no se habían visto, Serena le contó a Seiya sus planes y lo bien que le iba en los estudios, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera mucho al ver que aquella chica un poco atolondrada se estaba volviendo toda una mujer responsable y sobre todo más hermosa de lo que él recordaba, ella había madurado, no sólo en carácter en todo, su lindos chonguitos habían desaparecido y ahora recogía su cabello en una hermosa y larga cola de caballo, claro que ha veces volvía a sus chongos característicos, pero ella había cambiado.

Serena veía que aquel chico alegre que había conocido seguía igual, portándose muy lindo con ella.

-Así que vas a trabajar con el gobierno…

-Si precisamente hoy me ofrecieron el empleo – dijo Serena muy entusiasmada.

-¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Aún eres estudiante, como puedes tener un trabajo como ese?

-Bueno, voy a trabajar con un amigo que me presentó Darien antes de irse, pensó que como yo quería estudiar lo mismo que él, talvez me podría ayudar y así ha sido, él ha sido de gran ayuda para mí y le he tomado mucho cariño, se ha convertido en un buen amigo, su nombre es Daniel.

A Seiya no le agradó mucho la idea de que un chico estuviera cerca de Serena y mucho menos que ella le hubiera tomado cariño, de hecho estaba molesto, ahora no sólo tenía que soportar que Darien estuviera con ella, sino que también tenía competencia por ser siquiera su mejor amigo

–No puedo esperar porque me presentes al supuesto "amigo" ese – dijo Seiya de forma sarcástica, demostrando su molestia, aunque Serena no se percató de esto y respondió afirmativamente al pedido de su amigo, - y bombón… ¿como te va con Darien? – preguntó Seiya mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción, esperando que Serena contestara que no le iba muy bien, pero lo que él vio fue algo que no esperaba.

Una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por el ojo derecho de Serena mientras decía – él fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina- a Seiya le sorprendió un poco la respuesta, no pensó que él fuera capaz de dejarla nuevamente, le dio un poco de rabia, pero pensó que así sería mejor, tal vez tenía una oportunidad

– Entonces que pasa con su relación, ¿aún lo amas como antes?- preguntó Seiya esperando que la respuesta de la joven fuera que ya no tanto como antes.

- Claro que sí lo amo tanto como el primer día, me llama casi siempre, de hecho cuando tú me encontraste yo acababa de colgar con él, me envía algunas cartas y yo también le escribo, pero…

-¿pero?- Seiya la invitó a seguir, el rostro de ella se volvió aún más melancólico, para él, la oportunidad de conquistar a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón se hacía más palpable.

-Aun así… a veces me siento muy sola… lo extraño demasiado – contestó Serena mientras rodaban mas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

- Bombón, ahora me tienes aquí, yo haré que no te sientas demasiado sola- le dijo Seiya esperando levantarle los ánimos, mientra pensaba para sí mismo que tendría una oportunidad de conquistarla

– Gracias Seiya eres un buen amigo y me hace bien estar cerca de ti- dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa, mientras Seiya pensaba que era bueno que ella pensara en él como su amigo, su confidente, ya se encargaría de cambiar eso…

Así pasó el resto del día, Seiya se despidió de Serena y ambos partieron hacia sus hogares; mientras tanto, en Estados Unidos…

El sonido de las estudiantes hablando era la música de fondo; distraídamente Darien sorbía su café, su mente se hallaba con la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en Japón en su amada aquella mujer que lo amaba y a la que había abandonado rompiéndole el corazón una vez más…

-Darien – la voz profunda, clara, y amigable lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras las miradas de todas las chicas se centraban en el grupo de jóvenes que acompañaban al dueño de aquella voz.

Era común ver a aquel atractivo grupo a esas horas y en aquel lugar, las chicas solían reunirse en los alrededores de la cafetería de la universidad con el único fin de observarlos, y si tenían suerte, alguno de ellos dirigía alguna mirada hacia alguna de ellas, lo cual era sumamente extraño… en especial de aquel joven de ojos azul profundo y cabello azabache.

Desde que se conocieron, surgió entre ellos una amistad especial a tal grado que todos vivían en el mismo edificio de apartamentos, Darien había conocido a este grupo de chicos en una actividad general de la universidad, sus caracteres eran parecidos, al mismo tiempo distintos, pareciera como si estuviesen destinados a ser un equipo como si se conocieran de antes, mucho antes…

A decir verdad para Darien la amistad con Anthony era tan valiosa, él no sabía porque pero le daba la impresión de que podía confiar ciegamente en él.

Anthony Johnson era el nombre de su amigo proveniente de Inglaterra, de linaje pues poseía el rango de Lord en la corte inglesa de familia muy influyente, su físico concordaba con su linaje era alto de cabello rubio un poco largo y ojos verdes su rostro era la personificación de la realeza muy bien parecido y atractivo, muy atento y caballeroso de carácter tranquilo, sofisticado y elegante. ¿Qué hacía en Estados Unidos? Su padre era el dueño de uno de los periódicos de distribución nacional de aquel país, por lo cual él era quien llevaba las riendas de aquel negocio.

Detrás a la izquierda estaba un joven alto y de buen porte, de cabello azul marino y ojos negros con gafas lindas que ocultaban su mirada tierna, era Samuel Evans, Sam como lo llamaban sus amigos, estudiaba ingeniería en computación, poseía un carácter muy reservado y analítico, pero un muy leal con sus amigos.

Junto a él estaba el australiano Joshua Rothman de cabellos rubios un poco más oscuro que el de Anthony y de ojos azules, de piel bronceada pues gustaba de salir a surfear en sus ratos libres, tenía un carácter un poco relajado y tierno, era estudiante de arquitectura y su pasión era el mar.

Finalmente un poco rezagado estaba el japonés Masaki Kimura estudiante de derecho, de un humor sarcástico lo cual no le restaba el atractivo a pesar de que casi siempre estaba de mal humor, físicamente era la representación de la belleza masculina oriental con cabello oscuro y una mirada firme que decía "no me molestes pues no sabes a que te metes"…

Estos representantes de la belleza masculina formaban parte del círculo de amistad íntima de Darien el porqué estaban con él y se llevaban tan bien a pesar de ser tan distintos era cosa que no les importaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la voz de Anthony llevaba implícito un tono de preocupación –estas… ¿Triste? ¿Melancólico, quizás?

-Hablé con Serena… Me contó que le va muy bien, le ofrecieron un buen empleo y que lo va a aceptar, -Darien rió en forma irónica- creo que hice bien en presentarle a Daniel…

-¿Porque lo dices en ese tono?- preguntó Sam

-Tuve la impresión de que a él le gustaba, y desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que él siempre ha querido lo que yo tengo, pero esta vez…

-¿Tu confías en ella? – preguntó Josh interrumpiéndolo antes de que Darien continuara con mas pensamientos negativos.

-Claro…

-Entonces no tienes porqué preocuparte… - respondió Josh.

-Las mujeres son demasiado complicadas y siempre están dando problemas- dijo sarcásticamente Masaki.

-Eso dices tú porque aún no encuentras a la correcta, deja de molestar a los que si aman de verdad…- le respondió Josh.

Los días pasaban y los cinco amigos luego de salir de la universidad a veces iban a divertirse a algún bar, o al cine pues todos eran muy maduros y responsables, a pesar de todas las distracciones, Darien se sentía intranquilo, pues se sentía incompleto y sabía cuál era la razón de ese sentimiento…

En Tokio, los otros dos chicos, Taiki y Yaten junto a Seiya planeaban ir al Templo Hikawa suponiendo que todas sus amigas estarían allí reunidas…

Las chicas disfrutaban mientras Serena les contaba sobre el empleo que le ofrecieron ocultando el encuentro que tuvo con Seiya para darles una sorpresa, las chicas disfrutaban de la emoción del momento tanto que no prestaban atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Hola chicas ¿qué tal…?- la voz provenía de la puerta de la habitación donde estaban todas reunidas.

Todas, a excepción de Serena voltearon a ver sorprendidas- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntaron todas las chicas al unísono.

- Veníamos de visita – contestó Taiki – pero tú no pareces sorprendida – agregó viendo a la joven princesa…

- Seiya y yo nos encontramos ayer…- susurró Serena

-¡QUE! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Porqué no nos contaste – dijeron las chicas, exigiendo una explicación a su amiga, quien había guardado el secreto para darles una sorpresa.

- Así que a eso fuiste ayer con tanta prisa – preguntó Yaten a Seiya con una cara de pícaro, - con razón regresaste tan feliz…

- No me molestes – fue lo único que pudo decir Seiya un poco sonrojado ante la mirada perspicaz de las chicas.

Después de saludos, risas, chistes y demás todos continuaron platicando hasta poco antes del atardecer, momento en el cual los chicos se retiraron a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, las Sailor del Sistema solar externo se preparaban para darle la bienvenida a su nueva huésped.

-Nosotras le daremos la bienvenida oficial princesa, lamentablemente nuestra soberana está ocupada en la Tierra por lo cual no puede viajar para recibirla como se debe… - dijo la voz de la guerrera de Plutón.

-Si le preocupa su seguridad sepa que usted está completamente a salvo aquí nosotras la protegeremos de cualquier peligro, pero, nosotras queremos saber el motivo de su visita – dijo Saturn sin mayor preámbulos, cosa que las demás chicas parecieron apreciar, a ninguna le gustaba una visita de improviso.

Resignada Kakyuu accedió a compartir lo que ella sentía- Está bien, como representantes de la princesa de la Luna, están en todo el derecho de exigirlo– dijo la princesa del fuego y prosiguió – a pesar de que en el universo entero reina un paz momentánea, tengo un leve presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá pronto, no sé cuando, pero estoy segura de que su estancia aquí se debe a su princesa también tiene ese presentimiento ¿verdad?

-Así es- el tono de Neptune estaba lleno de desconfianza – La princesa Serena nos ordenó vigilar el universo y permanecer en contacto con cada uno de los reinos para poder saber lo ocurrido, ella está al tanto de la situación…

-¿Y que han encontrado hasta ahora? – cuestionó la princesa con desesperación.

Las guerreras se miraron entre ellas pues no estaban seguras de querer compartir sus descubrimientos, pero aún así debían respetar el rango que tenía ella como princesa.

-Creo que como una princesa aliada usted está en todo el derecho de estar enterada del estado de la situación. – la voz de Uranus fue seria– hasta ahora, uno de los planetas de agua ha reportado cierta energía negativa en un lugar cercano a ellos, en estos momentos estamos estudiando el área para poder descubrir de que se trata, si es algo que ellos puedan manejar o requiere nuestra intervención…

-A sí que por el momento solo ha sido eso, espero que no sea nada grave y mi presencia aquí solo se quede como una visita casual – dijo la princesa – y ¿la princesa Serenity cuándo viene? Tengo muchos deseos de saludarla…

-Ella permanece en la tierra, ocasionalmente viaja hacia acá para ponerse al tanto de las cosas y si es algo muy urgente una de nosotras desciende a la Tierra comunicarle, y déjeme aclararle que no es por cobardía que ella permanezca allá, nuestra misión es secreta y nos ofrecimos voluntariamente para cumplirla, nuestras compañeras no están enteradas pues no queremos preocuparlas, así que la princesa se queda a guardar las apariencias, así ellas viven sus vidas normales, y si la ocasión lo requiere ellas se enterarán en su momento, no antes ni después.– la voz de Saturn llevaba implícita una advertencia, no querían que sus compañeras se enteraran de la situación si no era necesario, pues debían vivir sus vidas normales, otra razón era que ellas no contaban con sus poderes completamente desarrollados.

-Así que por eso están ustedes aquí, se ofrecieron para esta misión y así sus compañeras vivan tranquilamente, eso es muy noble por parte de ustedes…- dijo la princesa.

-Para nosotras no es ningún sacrificio, siempre estuvimos destinadas a permanecer lejos de nuestras compañeras y cuidar a la princesa desde la lejanía… −la melancolía era audible en la voz de Uranus− A pesar de eso ella siempre está al pendiente de nosotras, así que podemos jactarnos de una vida feliz aquí al mismo tiempo que cumplimos con nuestro destino- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro normalmente serio.

En la tierra, Serena llegó a casa, saludó y fue directo a su habitación llena de cajas pues empacaba sus cosas ya que pronto se mudaría a su nuevo apartamento. Estaba cansada, había sido un largo día en la universidad se recostó y en pocos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida al lado de Luna…

−Serena… -los susurros de la suave voz femenina le resultaban familiares –Serena…- se escuchó nuevamente.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama? – preguntó Serena

−Soy yo no te asustes…−la voz se hizo más fuerte y de entre un montón de neblina se vislumbraba una la silueta de una mujer, ¿quién era y que quería? Se preguntaba Serena – tengo que decirte algo Serena…

− ¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres, porque estás aquí?- dijo Serena sorprendida.

−No tengo mucho tiempo, solo escúchame es importante lo que debo decirte… algo malo ha ocurrido en el tiempo, nuestros tiempos se han separado y ahora son tiempos alternos, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, pero creo que pequeños detalles han hacho un gran cambio, mi pasado no es tu presente y tu futuro no es mi presente, lo único que puedo decirte es que tu futuro es incierto, el futuro que conociste ya no es el presente que yo vivo, por favor Serena no cambies demasiado tu futuro o la tierra podría verse envuelta en un gran problema e incluso podría conllevar a la destrucción de toda la galaxia, esto es lo único que puedo decirte Serena o corro el riesgo de cambiar aún más las cosas y empeorarlo, solo recuerda que ahora eres tú quien decide que camino elegir, sobre ti recae el destino de la Tierra e incluso del mismo universo…-dijo la voz desvaneciéndose entre le niebla.

−Espera, no te vayas, necesito saber… no te vayas Neo Reina Serenity, por favor, no me dejes con estas dudas – dijo Serena angustiada – ¡No te vayas regresa! – gritó mientras se despertaba de golpe.

−Serena… ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - Preguntó Luna adormilada.

−Luna, algo le ha pasado al tiempo… Quizás eso tiene que ver con esta sensación extraña que he tenido desde hace tiempo…

− ¿De qué hablas Serena? – la voz de Luna sonó preocupada.

−Soñé con la Neo Reina Serenity, dijo que nuestros tiempos han cambiado, que su pasado no es mi presente y mi futuro no es el presente que ella vive, que mi futuro y el futuro de la Tierra es incierto – contestó Serena aún muy asustada.

−Serena ¿pero qué dices? eso está muy mal, ¿qué haremos si el tiempo cambió? eso quiere decir que Tokio de Cristal no existirá, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? – la gatita estaba muy aturdida.

-No lo sé, debemos corroborarlo, mañana iremos a la Luna a hablar con Plut, debemos comprobar si es cierto pues si es así la puerta del tiempo estará bloqueada y ni siquiera ella podrá pasar.

Finalizó la conversación y Serena intentaba conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo, solo podía pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas, como ocurrieron y qué futuro les depararía a ella, sus amigas, su amado y su querida Tierra…

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, las chicas se ponían al corriente, platicas comunes, que habían hecho el día anterior, tareas y chicos.

−Chicas, Serena me llamó hoy a primera hora y dijo que no vendrá a clases y que tampoco va a reunirse con nosotras que el templo, y no está segura si mañana asistirá o no - dijo Amy, mientras caminaba hacia sus amigas.

−Y porqué no va a venir, ¿a caso ya volvió a ser la perezosa de antes?, si es así no me extraña – dijo Rei.

−Tal vez tenga una cita con Seiya− insinuó en tono pícaro Mina.

-¡Mina! – gritaron sus dos amigas.

− ¡Hay! No tienen que gritarme yo solo decía…− respondió ella.

−Hay Mina tú no cambias verdad– dijo Amy –no creo que Serena se capaz de faltar a clases sólo por una cita, además ella tiene a Darien, yo creo que ha de ser por lo de su nuevo empleo…

−Tienes razón Amy, pero ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases…− sentenció Rai.

Cada una fue a sus clases, mientras Serena estaba preparándose en casa para partir al palacio junto a Luna.

En la Luna, la presencia de mariposas de luz blanca se hizo sentir, al igual que el suave aroma a lavanda y orquídeas blancas.

—Algo pasó, algo tan grave que ameritara que volviera tan pronto— dijo Uranus a sus compañeras, mientras se apresuraban a recibir a su princesa.

—Bienvenida princesa, pero… ¿porqué volvió tan pronto?— saludó Uranus mientras las tres se inclinaban en una reverencia.

—Plut necesito habar contigo— fueron las palabras de Serena mientras miraba a Plut muy seria.

—Si princesa como diga – respondió la sailor del tiempo.

Ambas se dirigieron a un lugar apartado del Palacio Lunar, para tratar los temas que a Serenity le importaba tratar.

— ¿Has ido a visitar la puerta del tiempo?— preguntó Serenity con la misma seriedad.

—No princesa, con todo el movimiento que hemos tenido últimamente, no he podido ir, ¿sucede algo malo acaso? —al ver que la princesa sostenía la misma mirada fría y sin emociones añadió— iré en este momento si usted lo desea.

—Date prisa, cuando vuelvas, repórtame la situación inmediatamente, estaré en la biblioteca, y quiero una explicación detallada de lo que sucede ahí ¿entiendes?

—Si princesa como ordene.

—No le comentes nada a las chicas hasta que yo te autorice.

—Si princesa— haciendo una última reverencia, Plut partió a donde estaba la Puerta del Tiempo, evitando encontrarse con una de sus compañeras, para evitar dar explicaciones.

Lo que le preocupaba aún más era la expresión fría de la princesa Serenity, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando y debía averiguarlo lo antes posible para darle solución.

Mientras esperaba, Serenity entró en la biblioteca, mentalmente intentaba encontrar algo que le ayudara a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez alguna pista que la ayudara a entender.

Afuera, las otras tres sailors estaban preocupadas, la actitud de la princesa no era la habitual, algo malo había pasado pero la mejor decisión por el momento era no preguntar nada ya que ella era quien decidía si decirles o no lo que ocurría.

En la biblioteca, Serenity y Luna estaban literalmente sepultadas en libros, buscando información, investigando la historia, alguna pista del pasado que les ayudase en su presente, cuando de pronto un libro antiguo llamó la atención de Serenity, era un de pasta café muy gruesa cuya portada no decía nada, al abrirlo, sin querer y sin darse cuenta una hoja rota cayó al suelo, Serenity leyó el libro y se dio cuenta que era un libro de poemas y leyendas escrito con una hermosa caligrafía antigua y los versos que de él brotaban eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto, pero lo extraño era que ninguno tenía autor.

—Que libro tan extraño, observa esto Luna— dijo la joven princesa mientras extendía el libro a su gata.

—Si tienes razón princesa, sus poemas están tan llenos de sentimientos he historia, mira, cuenta algunas historias de la Tierra en vellos versos de poemas… pero deja de entretenerte en eso, debemos encontrar algo que nos ayude a resolver el problema que tenemos frente a nosotras— dijo la gatita

—Si tienes razón Luna – respondió la princesa.

Mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro en otro lugar para así leerlo cuando tuviera oportunidad, pisó accidentalmente una hoja, en ella estaba escrito otro poema, asumiendo que era del libro Serenity revisó lo revisó, dándose cuenta que no hacía falta ninguna hoja, mientras observaba con detenimiento descubrió que efectivamente, el poema que estaba escrito en la hoja tenía la misma bella caligrafía que la del libro, mientras se adentraba en la lectura, un escalofrío recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de la joven, las palabras fluían hacia su mente, tomando forma en su cabeza, formando recuerdos y nuevas ideas sobre un futuro incierto.

La princesita se enamoró una vez…

Ella amó, pero la tragedia llegó a si vida.

De pronto el cuerpo inerte de él cayó

Y por él, ella se mató.

La princesita vivió de nuevo,

Sin sus recuerdos ella quedó.

La princesita a su amor encontró de nuevo,

La princesita de nuevo amó.

Una vez más de él se separó.

Una vez más a su lado él volvió,

Una vez más juraron amor eterno, pero…

De su lado él se separó de nuevo…

La ausencia de él deprimió a la princesa y

Su corazón se confundió.

De tres amores ella deberá elegir,

¿Será el amor predestinado?

¿El más fuerte y más apasionado?

¿Será el amor de cercano?

¿O será el amor que apareció de pronto?

Entre tres amores ella eligió…

Al lado de su amor ella va…

La princesita lejos de su casa está.

Rodeada de cuatro guardianes.

El día que al fin al lado de su amado está

Bajo la luz plateada del que fue su hogar,

Y un espectáculo celestial de luces habrá.

Bajo las luces una guerra se declarará

Su futuro de ella dependerá

Una nueva amenaza a su felicidad

Ella debe elegir, que futuro ha de seguir…

Serena vio con temor las palabras —¡Luna ven a ver esto! Ven pronto mira esto…

— ¿Qué es? – dijo la gatita mientras miraba fijamente la hoja de papel— pero, ¡princesa! Esto, esto es…


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, finalmente un nuevo capitulo editado espero que les guste y recibir comentarios, éxitos!

* * *

-Esto es… ¡es una profecía! ¡Princesa, esto es tu vida! – dijo Luna con emociones confusas, no sabía si sentir temor o asombro, no sabía que decir ante este escrito frente a ella.

-Pero, este documento es demasiado antiguo, ¿quién puede saber todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Como? ¿Quién escribió estos libros?

-No lo sé Princesa, pero con esto ya tenemos un indicio más de que en definitiva nuestro futuro cambiará, quizás a eso se deban las extrañas sensaciones que tienes, algo va a ocurrir, pero por el momento no sabemos cuándo ni dónde, Princesa, ¿qué haremos?

-No lo sé, por ahora esperaremos a Plut y las noticias que tenga, y luego hablaremos con las demás sailors que custodian este lugar, después de todo han tenido un entrenamiento más riguroso y sus poderes ya han evolucionado como deben.

-¿No crees que sería apropiado contarle a Darien y a las chicas en la tierra sobre todo esto?

-No, ellas no deben saber nada aún, no podrán manejar una situación como esta, además yo solamente quiero que disfruten su vida normal, que cumplan sus sueños, ninguna de nosotras pidió vivir de esta manera, así que no importa lo que yo deba pasar pero quiero que ellas disfruten su vida, sus carreras que se enamoren, que amen y sean felices.

-Está bien Princesa, como digas, pero entonces debemos trabajar y descifrar lo que este poema significa lo antes posible.

-Sí, concuerdo contigo, creo que éstas son cosas que ya han pasado desde aquí –Serenity señaló las primeras estrofas mientras ambas estudiaban cuidadosamente las líneas.

_La princesita se enamoró una vez…_

_Ella amó, pero la tragedia llegó a si vida._

_De pronto el cuerpo inerte de él cayó_

_Y por él, ella se mató._

_La princesita vivió de nuevo,_

_Sin sus recuerdos ella quedó._

_La princesita a su amor encontró de nuevo, _

_La princesita de nuevo amó._

_Una vez más de él se separó._

_Una vez más a su lado él volvió,_

_Una vez más juraron amor eterno, pero…_

_De su lado él se separó de nuevo…_

_La ausencia de él deprimió a la Princesa y_

_Su corazón se confundió._

-Si te das cuenta en esta parte—señaló Serenity— es mi vida en el Milenio de plata y nuestra muerte, luego nuestro nacimiento en ésta época y la partida de Darien antes de enfrentarnos a Galaxia, y de nuevo la partida de Darien y su ausencia actual…

Después de unos momentos de silencio entre ambas, finalmente fue Luna quien habló.

—Serena… tú… ¿estás enamorada de alguien más? – preguntó Luna algo extrañada.

Otro silencio aún mas largo se instaló entre ellas, Luna sabía que la ausencia de Darien había causado algo en su Princesa, para Serena en la tierra estar sola era una total amargura.

—Yo… No lo sé… — la mirada de Serenity se tornó triste y melancólica— Siento que Darien es el amor de mi vida Luna, pero yo necesito más cartas y un par de llamadas al mes para mantener mi ilusión, Luna, él es mi príncipe, pero en momentos como este, me pregunto si sacrificar mi felicidad por cumplir con mi destino realmente valdrá la pena… un destino que ahora es incierto.

—Yo… no sé qué decirte Princesa, siempre supimos que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos gracias a nuestra visita al futuro, pero en estos momentos en que nuestro futuro es incierto, yo no sé que decirte, pero siempre estaré a tu lado Princesa, pase lo que pase.

—Yo no sé que me pasa, amo a Darien, pero lo siento muy lejos de mí, y ahora mismo, la llegada de Seiya me ha hecho pensar las cosas, y Daniel se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

La pequeña gatita reflexionó ante estas palabras.

—Lee esta parte Princesa.— dijo mientras señalaba con una de sus patitas otras estrofas.

_De tres amores ella deberá elegir, _

_¿Será el amor predestinado?_

_¿El más fuerte y más apasionado?_

_¿Será el amor de cercano?_

_¿O será el amor que apareció de pronto?_

_Entre tres amores ella eligió…_

_Al lado de su amor ella va…_

—Creo que a partir de estas líneas lo que se narra es tu presente, justo aquí habla de tu confusión ene estos momentos, y por acá creo que ya son hechos que aún no han ocurrido.

—Es tan confuso.

—¿Vas a salir del país? — inquirió Luna

—No lo creo, ni siquiera he empezado a trabajar.

—Por lo que entiendo, el día que tú te reúnas con quien tu corazón elija, la guerra se declarará ¿me pregunto si esta parte es literal?

—No lo sé Luna, pero, las últimas líneas me confirman lo que ya sabemos. Nuestro futuro es incierto, la frase "ella debe elegir que futuro ha de seguir" me lo confirma.

—Es verdad, Princesa, creo que debes tener mucho cuidado con quienes te rodean y estar muy atenta a los acontecimientos que ocurran.

El sonido de alguien que tocaba la puerta las interrumpió.

—Soy yo Princesa, Plut

—Adelante— dijo desde adentro Serena

—Princesa, algo grave ocurre —Plut estaba agitada— no puedo pasar por la puerta del tiempo, algo la bloqueó, no puedo viajar al futuro, algo ha cambiado el tiempo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabía usted ¿verdad? Por eso me pidió que verificara.

—Sí, lo sospechábamos, la Neo Reina Serenity me lo dijo en un sueño, por eso vine aquí para investigar, será mejor que te explique junto con las demás, ve a llamarlas, las estaré esperando en el salón principal.

—Si Princesa— después de hacer una reverencia Plut se apresuró a buscar a las chicas a las cuales encontró sentadas alrededor de la fuente central del jardín principal.

—Chicas por favor vengan conmigo, la Princesa desea hablar con todas nosotras.

—Pasa algo malo ¿verdad?, por eso ella volvió tan pronto y se encerró en la biblioteca mientras tu te fuiste a no se donde— dijo Uranus con un tono preocupada

—Creo que será mejor que la Princesa responda todas nuestras preguntas— dijo Plut y agregó —yo sé algo, pero no me queda del todo claro.

Las cuatro sailor del sistema solar externo se dirigieron a encontrarse con Serenity en el salón, sus rostros reflejaban la emoción que a todas las embargaba, angustia.

—Princesa, estamos aquí— dijo Plut mientras las cuatro hacían una reverencia.

Serenity se volteó, su mirada era una mezcla de angustia, incredulidad, incertidumbre y oculto, se hallaba el temor.

—Debo informarles…— un suspiro profundo permitió que ella continuara con lo que tenía que decir— Esto no es muy alentador, de hecho es algo muy desagradable de saber, pero no puedo pensar en mantener oculto algo como esto.

—Lo que sea que suceda, nosotros podremos soportarlo Princesa— la mirada de Saturn confirmaba sus palabras.

—Descubrimos que nuestro futuro ha cambiado —dijo Serenity sin rodeos, era mejor de esa forma— en sueños la Neo Reina Serenity me dijo que mi presente no es su pasado y su presente no será mi futuro. Acabamos de confirmarlo ahora que Plut fue a visitar la puerta del tiempo y en efecto, esta se encuentra bloqueada. Con Luna encontramos esto en la biblioteca —Serenity extendió la hoja que contenía el poema – por lo que hemos descifrado esto es una profecía.

La mirada de asombro de las guardianas le confirmó a Serenity que la noticia las sorprendió tanto como a ella.

—Es una profecía, de mi vida para ser mas exactas —las sailor no articularon palabra alguna,a sí que Serenity continuó— si se dan cuenta esta parte habla sobre cosas que ya sucedieron— extendió la hoja de papel en su dirección, las cuatro se acercaron en silencio, meditando cada una de las palabras en su mente.

_La princesita vivió de nuevo,_

_Sin sus recuerdos ella quedó._

_La princesita a su amor encontró de nuevo, _

_La princesita de nuevo amó._

_Una vez más de él se separó._

_Una vez más a su lado él volvió,_

_Una vez más juraron amor eterno, pero…_

_De su lado él se separó de nuevo…_

_La ausencia de él deprimió a la princesa y_

_Su corazón se confundió._

Luego de leer la parte señalada, finalmente fue Plut quien rompió el silencio que se había instalado desde hacía tiempo.

—Efectivamente, esto ya pasó, es del pasado, el Milenio de Plata, Galaxia… —antes de que pudiera continuar Serenity las instó a que continuaran.

—Continúen con esta parte, es la que nos dice lo que pasará.

_De tres amores ella deberá elegir, _

_¿Será el amor predestinado?_

_¿El más fuerte y más apasionado?_

_¿Será el amor de cercano?_

_¿O será el amor que apareció de pronto?_

_Entre tres amores ella eligió…_

_Al lado de su amor ella va…_

_La princesita lejos de su casa está._

_Rodeada de cuatro guardianes._

_El día que al fin al lado de su amado está_

_Bajo la luz plateada del que fue su hogar,_

_Y un espectáculo celestial de luces habrá._

_Bajo las luces una guerra se declarará._

Un suspiro colectivo fue el que tomó lugar y finalmente la voz de Serenity fue la que llenó el lugar.

—Estas últimas tres líneas nos confirman que el futuro cambió.

_Su futuro de ella dependerá_

_Una nueva amenaza a su felicidad_

_Ella debe elegir, que futuro ha de seguir…_

Finalmente después de terminar de leer, las cuatro jóvenes sailor tardaron unos segundos más en asimilar toda la información ¿Qué había sucedido con el tiempo? ¿De dónde había salido ese poema o profecía o lo que fuera?

— ¿Pero porque un poema? ¿Quién rayos escribió esto? – finalmente Uranus pudo expresar su indignación.

— ¿En donde encontró esto Princesa?— preguntó Plut

—Estaba en un libro antiguo que encontramos en la biblioteca, — fue Luna quien respondió a la pregunta— pero lo extraño es que es una hoja arrancada de otro libro escrito por la misma persona ya que es la misma caligrafía, ahora que lo pienso bien cabe la posibilidad de la existencia de otro libro, ¿no lo crees así Princesa?

—Sí, no lo había pensado, tienes razón Luna, debemos encontrar el otro libro para poder comprender un poco mejor las cosas.

—Princesa Serenity ¿Cómo has estado?— todas las presentes voltearon a ver a la voz que las había interrumpido.

—Muy bien ¿y tú Kakyuu? —la mirada de Serenity se posó sobre la figura de la huésped— No había sido notificada de tu visita, aunque tenía la impresión de que pronto te vería.

—Lo sentimos Princesa, estábamos por enviarle una notificación a la Tierra sobre la estadía de la Princesa Kakyuu— dijo Uranus haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—Todo está bien, no hay problema chicas— respondió Serenity, se volteó para enfrentar a su huésped — ¿A que debemos tu visita y la de tus guardianes, Princesa de fuego?

—Yo… bueno… —Kakyuu miró en dirección hacia las sailors pues no estaba acostumbrada a tratar asuntos de seguridad frente a guerreros o guardianes.

—Puedes hablar frente a ellas, después de todo ellas están mejor enteradas que yo aunque por lo visto has tenido las mismas sensaciones que yo, de que algo está por ocurrir, ¿o me equivoco?

—Estas en lo correcto, Princesa Serenity, es por eso que he venido a este lugar para servirte de apoyo si así es necesario —dijo mientras hacía una reverencia frente a Serenity— y por lo que tus sailors me han contado creo que sí será necesaria.

—Espero que no suceda nada, pero si es necesario agradezco tu apoyo y he de decirte que lo acepto, después de todo, eres una de las princesas que más me ha demostrado su apoyo y afecto —la sonrisa de amistad que Serenity brindó a Kakyuu estaba llena de la calidez que la caracterizaba—. Por el momento debo regresar a la Tierra o las chicas se preocuparán, Kakyuu las sailors te pondrán al corriente de lo que hemos descubierto. —Serenity enfrentó a sus guerreras—Dejo en sus manos una copia del poema así como la misión de que busquen el otro libro, talvez descubramos más cosas si lo encontramos, ustedes están a cargo nuevamente del Palacio y decidirán qué hacer, solo quiero que me informen de todo y les pido que por favor cuiden de Kakyuu. No tengo idea de cuando pueda hacerme presente de nuevo, en la Tierra también es requerida mi presencia, así que todo está en sus manos queridas guerreras.

—Sí, Princesa— dijeron las cuatro sailors al unísono mientras coreografiaban otra reverencia.

Tras estas Serenity salió del salón, se dirigió por los pasillos hasta que finalmente estuvo frente al elegante jardín principal, lleno de flores de lavanda y pequeñas orquídeas blancas con forma de estrella, una última vista al cielo estrellado la hizo apreciar la belleza del universo y reflexionar sobre la transitoria paz que estaba viviendo, frente a ella el planeta azul capturó su atención y la hizo pensar en el amor que aún no se encontraba con ella, con un suspiro se desvaneció en un rayo de luz plateado que tomaba forma de miles de mariposas blancas dirigiéndose a ese bello planeta azul.

—Azul como la mirada que hace tiempo no me ve…— pensó.

Dos días pasaron desde que Serena visitó el Palacio Lunar, en su habitación mientras descansaba y pensaba en lo que iba a ocurrir, en las responsabilidades que tenía, pensaba en que ella no había pedido esa vida, pero debía cumplir con su destino lo había aceptado gustosa, pero ahora ¿Cuál era su destino?

El cambio del tiempo la había dejado a merced de confusiones que ella no estaba preparada aún para sobrellevar, sobre sus hombros estaba el peso del destino del universo, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ella solo deseaba llevar una vida normal, pero no podía… la mente se Serena Tsukino estaba llena de pensamientos confusos e ideas inconclusas.

Por la ventana de su alcoba los rayos de la luna acariciaban su rostro lleno de confusión e iluminaba el suelo, las siluetas que proyectaban los rayos eran cajas amontonadas, cajas llenas de su vida, era gracioso pensar en que la vida se podía doblar, acomodar en una caja y amontonarla junto a otras cajas para mudarla a otro lugar.

Se giró sobre su cama y pensó en que sería mejor descansar, el siguiente día sería largo, no tendría que asistir a clases debido a que se mudaría a su nuevo y lujoso apartamento que se ubicaba en un elegante distrito de Tokio; aún con no más que confusión en la cabeza finalmente logró conciliar el sueño.

Al amanecer los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en su alcoba, se colaban por entre las cortinas de la ventana, las aves cantaban alegremente y los árboles sacudían sus ramas al compás del viento, era un hermoso día.

Llegada media mañana, el camión de mudanzas esperaba partir en pocos minutos pues el automóvil último modelo de color azul marino, el cual guaría al camión de mudanzas, aún estaba aparcado frente a la casa mientras esperaba por su conductora, la cual se despedía de sus progenitores.

Finalmente después de muchos besos, abrazos, y lágrimas por parte de su padre Serena partió hacia el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Una vez en su nuevo apartamento, con una impresionante y hermosísima vista de la cuidad en la cual se apreciaba la Torre de Tokio, Serena recibió sus primeras visitas que ayudarían a desempacar sus cajas.

—Serena este lugar es bellísimo — dijo Lita.

—Sí la vista desde el balcón es impresionante— añadió Amy

—Todo tiene tanta… clase, es de verdad fabulosos— dijo Rei asombrada y un poco envidiosa.

—Imagínense cuantas fiestas podremos organizar con esta amplia sala de estar — dijo Mina con entusiasmo.

— ¡Mina!— gritaron las demás.

— ¿Qué? Debemos aprovechar que ahora contamos con un precioso lugar— defendió Mina con una expresión de picardía.

Las chicas pasaron el día desempacando, ordenando muebles, decidiendo donde iban a poner decoraciones y charlando acerca de los muchos usos y beneficios que podría traerles la nueva independencia de Serena, claro que ninguna sospechaba lo que ocurría, y en cierta forma era mejor, aún así, Serena se sentía intranquila.

Pasados algunos días, la vida de Serena estaba ocupada con su trabajo en el gobierno y sus estudios, apenas si le quedaba tiempo para ver a sus amigas e incluso para preocuparse por lo que ocurría con el futuro, trabajar con Daniel era casi una bendición, era muy comprensivo y ayudaba a Serena con sus estudios, incluso le dijo que al ser la mejor de su clase podía tener la oportunidad de graduarse antes, como hizo él, ya que aprendía muy rápido y en ese momento él necesitaba personas como ella y esto entusiasmó aún más a Serena.

Cierto día al no saber de ella en mucho tiempo su amigo Seiya decidió ir a buscarla a la universidad, caminó entre la multitud de estudiantes llamando la atención de las jóvenes estudiantes que caminaban por ahí, de pronto la vio sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, se encontraba hablando por su celular, él se acercó para saludarla pero se contuvo al escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Si Darien, me va muy bien, un poco ocupada pero no tengo mayor problema, incluso tengo la posibilidad de graduarme antes… ¿qué tal tú?—un suspiro— ya veo…. Bueno si, si entiendo que ambos estemos muy ocupados ahora, pero que no se te olvide que… —una pequeña duda— te quiero, con toda mi alma, sí, está bien, cuídate mucho, adiós…

¿Sólo "te quiero"? Esa no fue una conversación cariñosa, ¿Por qué fue la duda? ¿Por qué ahora dudaba? Se preguntaba Serena.

—Hola Bombón ¿cómo estás? tiempo sin verte - interrumpió Seiya cuando por fin terminó de conversar con el que suponía era Darien.

—Hola Seiya— suspiró nuevamente, su voz sonaba melancólica aunque intentaba darle alegría al igual que su rostro—lo siento, he estado muy alejada de todos mis amigos, pero es que me ha costado un poco adaptarme a mi nueva forma de vida, pero ya pronto todo volverá a la normalidad…

—Y ¿qué haces aquí Bombón? esperas ¿a alguien?— Seiya se estremeció ante la idea, esperaba que dijera que fuera a una amiga.

—Sí, espero a Daniel —el sólo escuchar a Serena pronunciar el nombre de otro le provocó náuseas— dijo que pasaría por mí porque mi automóvil está en el taller para que le hagan el servicio correspondiente —al escuchar esto a Seiya le hirvió mas la sangre e intentó disimular los celos ¿Quién se creía que era ese tal Daniel? No tenía porque hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Yo te puedo llevar si tú deseas— ofreció el joven.

—Eso no será necesario, para eso estoy yo— la voz provenía de un hombre, el cual se atrevió a poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Serena al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba — ¿Estas lista?

Serene se halló entre sus dos amigos, sus dos queridos amigos que tanto la habían ayudado —Sí, ha por cierto déjame presentarte a Seiya Kou, es uno de mis, mejores amigos —dijo Serena amablemente y agregó —Seiya, él —señaló al recién llegado— es el hombre que me ha ayudado mucho todo este tiempo y a quien le debo mucho, él es Daniel Krad —las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron, la tensión se hizo tangible y daban la impresión de que ninguno de los dos tendría ningún problema al destrozarse con una sola mirada, pero como los caballeros que eran ambos se dieron la mano, saludándose…

—Así que tú eres el renombrado Daniel Krad, uno de los hombres más influyentes de Japón y que además ha ayudado a mi Bombón— el tono de Seiya estaba colmado de sarcasmo.

—Así es, y tu eres… —la expresión de Daniel fue burlona, lo cual molestó aún más a Seiya— el cantante Seiya Kou amigo de Serena —la risa sarcástica fue aún más molesta— hacía mucho tiempo deseaba conocerte, es todo un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, Daniel —respondió Seiya respondiendo ante el reto no pronunciado por las palabras pero sí expresado con la mirada.

Serena percibió que algo surgió entre ellos, no entendía que era, ¿rivalidad? Sí, era rivalidad.

— ¿Serena estás lista? Ya debemos irnos— preguntó Daniel nuevamente ignorando a Seiya.

—Sí… Sí estoy lista— respondió— lo siento Seiya, debo irme, pero agradezco tu oferta, prometo estar más en contacto contigo, saluda a los demás de mi parte— Una pequeña punzada se clavó en su corazón, le dolió dejar a Seiya ahí parado, su mirada estaba triste y dolida pero por el momento debía cumplir con su trabajo, ya tendría tiempo de disculparse con, su amigo…

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, un joven pensaba en la dueña de su corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que no estaba a su lado, en que "otros" estaban cerca de ella, que esos "otros" la ayudaban, la escuchaban, la consolaban, hacían cosas por ella que él no podía hacer por estar tan lejos, pero él confiaba en que ella, al final… iba a ser solo para él estaba seguro de eso, sus sentimientos por ella jamás habían cambiado, la amaba como la había amado desde el primer día, sumido en estos pensamientos recordó su última conversación por celular y lo último que se habían dicho. — _que no se te olvide que… te quiero, con toda mi alma, sí, está bien, cuídate mucho, adiós…—_ ella dudó, se dijo a sí mismo, ella dudó y luego dijo "te quiero" ella siempre le decía que lo amaba, pero hoy… solo fue "te quiero".

—Darien ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pensativo ¿no puedes dormir? ¿qué haces aquí en la terraza?

—Sí, no te preocupes Anthony… solo pensaba en…

—Ya veo, ella te sigue robando el sueño…— le interrumpió Anthony.

—Es sólo que siento que quisiera estar con ella ahora, y me cuesta admitirlo, pero me siento enfermo solo de pensar en que tenga a dos tipos cerca de ella, dos tipos que además están enamorados de ella, es lo peor…

—Cálmate, Darien… Tú confías en ella, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, confío ciegamente en ella, pero no confío en ellos…— la rabia y la impotencia se hicieron eco en su voz.

—Piensa que por muchos sujetos que la rodeen ella te eligió a ti y sigue contigo, después de que toda ésta distancia que los separe desaparezca la tendrás sólo para ti… y espero que eso suceda pronto, porque al ver cómo te pone me da más curiosidad por conocerla, solo la he visto en las fotografías que tienes de ella y por lo que vi tienes razón al estar celoso de que se le acerquen es muy hermosa.

—Sí… es preciosa, pero lo que más me gusta de ella, es su personalidad, su dulzura y la forma en la que siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma.

—Supongo que eso es atrayente también, pero ya está bien, vamos a nuestros apartamentos o pescaremos un resfriado…

Los días pasaron, la rivalidad de Seiya y Daniel creció, siempre que se encontraban no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para lanzar una que otra indirecta ofensiva al otro, ambos deseando ser la persona por la cual la chica de sus conflictos suspiraba.

Mientras tanto, Darien pensaba en ellos dos y en cómo le gustaría estar cerca de ella para alejarla de ellos, así aunque no tuvieran contacto directo y sin querer, los tres se habían convertido en rivales…


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola!, un nuevo capitulo editado, cuando termine de editarlo todo quedará mas chico y con menos capitulos jajaja, que bien, cuidence!

* * *

Varios días pasaron y por fin el cumpleaños número 20 de Serena hizo presencia, con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de Daniel se graduó y ahora trabajaba todo el tiempo en una oficina de gobierno junto a Daniel, dado lo bien que le iba se había comprado un lujoso apartamento con vista al mar, le había pagado el automóvil a Daniel y ahora lo que poseía era porque ella se lo había ganado, Serena era feliz, las chicas seguían esforzándose mucho por terminar sus respectivos estudios, mientras tanto las sailors que permanecían en la Luna y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no descubrían nada, pero algo inquietaba a Serena, durante los últimos días en su mente solo estaba el poema que había encontrado en aquel libro, aquel poema que relataba su vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en él y en que aunque deseara ver a Darien con todo su corazón debía admitir que sentía cierto temor, temor no solo de lo que le sería su futuro, sino temor de lo que su propio corazón sentía, ¿y si cuando se vieran ya no era lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si se hacía realidad lo que estaba escrito en aquel poema? ¿Que tal si al reunirse ellos dos se desataba un a nueva guerra? Por el momento, el reencuentro no era una de sus preocupaciones, Darien no le había comentado que fuera a regresar y ella no tenía planes de viajar a visitarlo, ¿en cuanto a otros posibles candidatos a dueños de su corazón? Ella estaba segura que los sentimientos que sentía hacia Daniel y Seiya no eran más que agradecimiento y amistad.

—Serena, te tengo una excelentísima noticia— Serena se volteó para mirar a los ojos a la quien acababa de entrar en su modesta oficina.

—Dime ¿de qué se trata?— preguntó curiosa al ver la mirada de quien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a graduarte antes porque se necesitaban personas como tú ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, esa fue la razón por la que me gradué hace poco, pero ya dime ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Serena un poco confundida.

—Bueno, pues te informo que me han nombrado embajador de Japón en los Estados Unidos— Serena se sorprendió y se alegró al mismo tiempo por su amigo— y quiero que tú vengas conmigo como mi asistente— el corazón de Serena casi se paraliza en ese instante, ¿ella viajar a Estados Unidos? ¿Sería ésta una nueva mala jugada del destino?— Serena… Serena…. Veo que la noticia te tomó por sorpresa, pero ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— estas palabras trajeron de vuelta a Serena.

—Este… me… ¿me dejas pensarlo? por favor Daniel, es verdad, estoy muy sorprendida y tengo que consultarlo antes, pensar en la decisión que voy a tomar, ¿podrías darme un par de días para tomar mi decisión?

—Claro, pero no más de dos días, debo confirmar quien será la persona que lleve conmigo, pero dejando eso de lado, mi partida y la de mi personal será en pocos días así que no demores, quiero saber cuánto antes tu respuesta— dijo él dedicándole una última mirada mientras salía de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Encerrada sola con sus pensamientos, Serena volvió a lo que últimamente parecía un pasatiempo para ella, pensar, ¿acaso se haría realidad la profecía? ahora tenía una oportunidad para ver a Darien, pero ¿y si se hacían realidad aquellas palabras? Pero aún ¿y si el amor que creía sentir por Darien ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte? Serena pensó en eso toda la tarde pensando en que nada más la podría sorprender, pero estaba equivocada, cuando el destino marca el camino no hay otra razón que seguirlo y definitivamente el destino de Serena era partir y el mismo destino le diría lo que debía hacer.

Compitiendo con un zombi por parecer sin vida, llegó a su apartamento y una vez ahí Serena trataba de pensar en qué hacer, qué dirección tomar cuando de pronto el timbre la exaltó, abrió la puerta y sorpresa, sorpresa.

Las chicas habían llegado para que escuchara de boca de cada una de ellas las buenas nuevas.

— ¡Serena!— el coro de voces se escuchó fuertemente.

—Hola, chicas ¿cómo han estado? Siento no haberme comunicado antes, pero he estado muy ocupada— dijo con voz apagada.

—Descuida, decidimos venir a visitarte porque ya que casi no te reúnes con nosotras en el templo debíamos venir a darte las buenas noticias personalmente— dijo Amy muy animada.

— ¿Y qué noticias son?— preguntó Serena intentando parecer animada.

—Es que, bueno, como decirte esto— dijo Lita dudando un poco.

—Es que te vas a poner triste cuando oigas lo que te tenemos que decir— fue Mina la que ahora sonaba melancólica.

—Ya, basta, díganme, me están poniendo nerviosa y me están matando de curiosidad— Serena bajó la mirada— hay algo que yo también quiero consultarles.

—Entonces dinos tu primero— insistió Rei.

Después de dudar unos momentos, Serena decidió que tal vez era mejor terminar con aquel momento de una vez por todas.

—Está bien, bueno, lo que yo les tengo que consultar es que— todas la vieron con incertidumbre —me ofrecieron la posibilidad de ir a trabajar Estados Unidos.

— ¡Excelente! – exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Serena eso es genial!— dijo Rei muy alegre.

— ¡Así podemos estar todas juntas!— fue Mina quien no pudo disminuir su grado de emoción.

— ¿Como que todas juntas? No entiendo— la perplejidad de Serena era evidente.

— ¡Es que nosotras también tenemos la oportunidad de viajar allá!— gritó Mina.

— ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué? - preguntó Serena aún confundida y un poco temerosa.

—Te contaré –dijo Lita sentándose frente a Serena— a mí me ofrecieron un intercambio con uno de los chefs de un lujoso restaurante en la ciudad de Washington.

—Y a mí me llamaron para que ayudara con una investigación, debo descifrar unos jeroglíficos muy antiguos que encontraron unos exploradores, y que están en el museo de Historia por lo cual yo también estaré en la misma ciudad— dijo Rei.

—Y yo voy a hacer mi internado en el Hospital Metropolitano de Washington— dijo Amy

—Y a mí me ofrecieron ser la reportera principal del más importante de los periódicos a nivel nacional cuya base está en esa misma ciudad— añadió Mina —y ahora tú también Serena, digo si vas a trabajar en la embajada es seguro que también estés en Washington —Mina se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Serena mientras saltaba de alegría— ¡que felicidad, vamos a poder ir las cinco juntas!

— ¿Qué pasa Serena?— preguntó Amy al ver la expresión de Serena— ¿no estás feliz?

—Aún no decido si quiero ir…— la sombría mirada de Serena asustó un poco a las chicas.

—Pero, Serena, es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera— Rei estaba frustrada ante la negatividad de Serena —no puedes dejarla pasar así como así.

Serena sabía que el destino se estaba empeñando en cumplirse, en llevarla por el camino que debía seguir. Ya había pensado sobre eso, Darien estaba en Boston al otro lado de donde ella estaría, en un país tan grande no había forma de que se encontraran, al menos no muy pronto. Por lo pronto no iba a comentarle nada a él ningún plan, nada iba a serle revelado.

—Tengo un par de días para pensarlo, pero creo que, iré, debo enfrentar mi destino— dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Amy.

—No es nada— se excusó Serena, intentando fingir algo de felicidad —es solo que tienen razón no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad —"y que sea lo que el destino quiera" añadió para sí misma.

Dos días después, en la oficina Daniel esperaba ansioso, quedaba poco mas de una semana para su partida, los dos días que habían pasado parecían eternos, pero bien valía la pena esperar.

— ¿Qué has decidido?— Preguntó el joven reclinándose en la silla de respaldo alto mientras observaba por la ventana.

—He decidido, que voy a ir contigo a Estados Unidos.

—Esa, era la respuesta que estaba esperando— finalmente decidió confrontarla —me alegro que lo decidieras así. Partimos en una semana, prepara tus cosas, al ser funcionaria de gobierno tus documentos de viaje estarán listos hoy mismo si es necesario, una habitación de hotel está reservada a nuestro nombre al igual que un auto oficial para cada uno de los que viajen conmigo.

— ¿Puedo disponer de mi propia casa? ¿O estoy sujeta a lo que la Embajada decida por mi?

—Puedes hacer lo que desees con tu sueldo.

—Gracias, Daniel, prepararé mis cosas para el viaje.

Daniel vio con agrado como la joven daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, vio como sus dedos tocaban la manija y por un instante la envidió, deseando que esos delicados dedos se deslizaran por su piel que fuera a él a quien tocaban. La joven le dedicó una última mirada sobre su hombro y finalmente la puerta ocultó la angelical visión frente a él.

Una de sus ambiciones se estaba llevando a cabo, ella le debía mucho a él, por muchos años la había deseado en secreto, y finalmente en este tiempo, se estaba dando la oportunidad, se la arrebataría a él, se la quitaría de las manos y haría que sintiera lo que era perder lo que uno más amaba en la vida.

Quedaba menos de una semana para que Serena partiera a Estado Unidos, sus amigas tendrían que esperar un mes para poder tomar el mismo camino.

Serena se encargaría de rentar una casa en donde pudieran vivir las cinco, el automóvil, lo había enviado por barco pues no podía hacerse a la idea de dejar su convertible último modelo, había hablado con Darien pero no le había dicho que tomaría un vuelo con destino al mismo país que él para evitar que la buscara, quería evitar a toda costa que aquellas palabras que la atormentaban se hicieran realidad.

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, Darien había estado teniendo un extraño sueño recurrente aunque nada por lo que alarmarse, solamente soñaba con aquel tiempo en el que era un niño, no cuando era el niño Darien sino cuando era el pequeño Endymion, en su sueño se encontraba jugando en el patio de su palacio, en el reino Dorado, jugaba frente a la fuente central al lado de un niño que parecía un poco mayor que él, de rasgos parecidos a los suyos, mientras era observado por otros cuatro niños que lo vigilaban, uno lo veía con cierto desprecio, de la nada, apareció un imponente hombre alto y rubio vestido con una túnica de la Grecia antigua, se acercaba a ellos, el pequeño Endymion veía como aquel hombre se llevaba a todos los demás, dejándolo sólo a él, el hombre decía algo mientras se alejaba, pero era inaudible, el pequeño Endymion lloraba porque se llevaban a los demás niños y él se quedaba completamente solo en su palacio. Este era el extraño sueño que tenía Darien casi todas las noches, pero aún no comprendía porque lo soñaba.

En la Luna, las Sailors y la princesa Kakyuu descubrían que la energía negativa provenía de un punto muy lejano en el universo, demasiado alejado como para estudiar de qué se trataba estaba tan alejado que ni siquiera los reinos más cercanos podían estudiarlo bien, era muy extraño y las sailors ahora tenían la certeza de que algo malo ocurriría.

— ¿Contactaste con el planeta más cercano?— preguntó Uranus dirigiéndose a Neptune.

—Sí, lo hice, pero aún así está demasiado lejos como para que ellos puedan estudiarlo.

—Demonios— el puño de Uranus se estrelló contra uno de los tableros de control que tenían en el cuartel del Palacio Lunar, la Princesa Kakyuu se sobresaltó ante la reacción violenta de la sailor.

—Debes calmarte Uranus, pones nerviosa a nuestra invitada— la mano de Plut se posó sobre el hombro de su compañera mientras la mirada de ambas se desviaba hacia su invitada.

—Ofrezco disculpas por mi actitud, Princesa— Uranus se dirigió a Kakyuu.

—Entiendo tu frustración guerrera del Reino de la Luna, no tienes porqué disculparte— respondió ésta.

—Miren esto, en el monitor— fue Saturn quien interrumpió a las demás atrayendo su atención.

Mientras veían aquella parte del universo, un rayo oscuro se desprendió, su velocidad era tal que ni siquiera lograron verlo claramente hasta que el rayo cayó en la Tierra.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero debemos comunicarle a la Princesa— dijo Neptune.

—Solo esperemos que se trate de una situación que las chicas en la Tierra puedan manejar.

—Esperemos que así sea Saturn, porque parece que a caído directamente sobre Tokio. — la oscura voz de Plut expresó lo que todas sentían en se momento.

Un brillo inusual en el cielo nocturno hizo que las jóvenes guerreras que se hallaban en sus hogares, salieran rápidamente, transformándose en sailors llegaron pronto al lugar del que provenía el brillo negro y las cinco guerreras se quedaron atónitas ante lo que presenciaban.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Jupiter

—Esa cosa… ¿es un extraterreste?— preguntó Mars

—Chicas, tengan cuidado, permanezcan fuera de su área de ataque más próxima— dijo Sailor Moon mientras se acercaba a sus compañeras.

Justo ante sus ojos un demonio se ponía de pie ante ellas mientras decía hablaba.

—Yo solo soy el primero de muchos que vendrán, mi señora me ordenó que viniera para hacerles saber de nuestra existencia, y que muy pronto ustedes estarán acabadas.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Qué eres? ¡Responde! ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Mars muy molesta.

—No es indispensable que sepan mi identidad, yo no soy indispensable, sólo he venido a ponerme bajo las órdenes de mi señor que se encuentra en la Tierra desde hace mucho tiempo sin que ustedes se den cuenta, jajaja que ilusas han sido al confiarse tanto y no protegerse, muy pronto pagarán por tan grave error.

—Dinos quien es tu señora, dinos el nombre de tu amo a quien buscas en la Tierra— exigió Mercury

—Ustedes lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, ahora solo me divertiré con ustedes un poco, Luz negra— dijo el demonio mientras atacaba a las chicas con una especie de rayos negros-

Las guerreras combatían con el demonio excepto Sailor Moon quien permanecía petrificada, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos ¿sería a caso este el inicio de nuevas batallas? Un movimiento de Júpiter hizo que Sailor Moon volviera en sí.

—¡Beso de amor de Venus!

—¡Trueno de Júpiter!

—¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

—¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Los ataques de las jóvenes guerreras lograron herir gravemente al demonio, quien mientras se desvanecía rió descaradamente observando fijamente a Sailor Moon mientras repetía.

—Soy el primero de muchos otros, a donde quiera que ustedes vayan nosotros iremos tras ustedes hasta acabarlas jajajaja.

—Sailor Moon ¿que te pasa? – preguntó Mercury

—¿Porque no nos ayudaste con ese demonio o lo que sea? Te quedaste ahí parada como tonta – el tono de voz de Mars era muy agresivo.

—Ya cálmate Mars, seguro fue la impresión, después de todo hace tiempo que no enfrentamos a un enemigo ¿no es así Sailor Moon?— dijo Lita mientras todas volvían a la normalidad.

—Sí, lo siento no pude ayudarlas, fue la impresión y la verdad estoy un poco cansada, por eso no pude reaccionar, perdónenme por favor— dijo Serena un poco angustiada —me alegro de que ustedes solas lograran acabar con el demonio sin necesidad de mi ayuda, en verdad se han vuelto fuertes.

—Si tienes razón Serena, no sé pero me siento mas fuerte que antes— dijo Mina muy entusiasmada.

—Ya Mina, no es momento de alegrarse, afortunadamente el demonio estaba en un lugar desolado, y no tuvimos ningún problema, pero por lo que dijo, debemos ser muy cuidadosas, ya que dijo que vendrían más y a parte de eso también dijo que su Señor ya estaba entre nosotros— dijo Amy-

—Tienes razón, debemos ser cuidadosas, pienso, que por la protección de las personas no hay problema, ya dijo claro que con quienes quieren acabar es con nosotras— en la voz de Rei no había inseguridad.

—Sobre todo tú— Lita se dirigió a Serena— debes ser muy cuidadosa, estarás lejos de nosotras por casi tres semanas después de que te vayas a Estados Unidos, ten cuidado por favor.

—Si chicas no se preocupen, no me pasará nada— Serena intentó parecer calmada, pero en su mente, los pensamientos revoloteaban, ¿sería posible que la profecía se estuviera cumpliendo?

Sus compañeras sí habían notado que algo raro le pasaba a Serena, pero prefirieron no hostigarla con preguntas, confiaban en ella y les contaría si era necesario o quería desahogarse.

Cada una regresó a sus respectivos hogares excepto Serena, quien permaneció otro momento en el lugar pensando.

—Princesa— la voz provenía de su comunicador de pulsera.

—Dime— dijo una vez había reconocido a su interlocutora.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Uranus notó la inquietud de la joven —ha sido un enemigo, ¿verdad?

—Así es, afortunadamente las chicas pudieron con él —abruptamente el tono de voz de Serena se volvió un tanto hostil así como su mirada— lo han visto ¿verdad? No es casualidad que tú te comuniques conmigo justo después de su aparición.

—Sí, lo hemos visto, íbamos a comunicarle sobre eso, apareció dem pronto en el monitor del ordenador como un rayo de luz negra, calculamos que tuvo origen en el punto de energía negativa que hemos estado investigando, se dirigía a la Tierra a una velocidad impresionante, solo fuimos capaces de divisarlo claramente una vez que se estrelló en la Tierra.

—Es o era una especie de demonio de forma humanoide, su poder eran una especie de rayos oscuros, dijo que "era el primero de muchos más" además de que dijo que uno de sus "señores" se encontraba aquí en la Tierra.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos en medio de una invasión— el tono de voz de Uranus dejó escapar un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa.

—Me temo que sí— la mirada de Serena se volvió melancólica de nuevo —quiero que vigilen muy bien la zona de energía negativa, y refuercen las barreras de protección de la Tierra y de la Luna, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

— ¿Le comunicará a las demás lo que ocurre?

—Aún no, no quiero mortificarlas con todo lo que ya sabemos, veremos hasta que punto podemos lidiar con este asunto nosotras.

—Como desee Princesa— Uranus hizo una reverencia —por favor sea muy cuidadosa.

—Lo haré, gracias por preocuparte Uranus, cuento conustedes.

—Sí, Pricnesa.

La noche se hizo más oscura, finalizada la transmisión Serena permaneció unos minutos más en el lugar, pensando en todo lo sucedido, en el futuro, en el poema y en el demonio que había aparecido, no entendía que pasaba.

Casi como un zombi llegó a su casa y finalmente después de tanto pensar, se quedó profundamente dormida.

De pronto ella estaba en un pequeño claro entre los árboles, claramente sabía que estaba cerca de alguna ciudad pero el lugar donde ella estaba era desolado y poco iluminado, la poca luz provenía de la luna llena que la iluminaba y gracias a ella podía distinguir a cuatro hombres que la rodeaban pero no se acercaban a donde ella estaba, ella los veía pero no distinguía sus rostros debido a la oscuridad, de pronto, vio parado sobre un poste de luz cercano a un hombre vestido de blanco y un antifaz negro, la observaba muy fijamente, distinguió también que detrás de uno de los cuatro hombres había un quinto varón que parecía que quería acercarse a ella pero no podía.

Asustada y agitada, Serena despertó, ¿que era aquel sueño? ¿Acaso estaba relacionado con todo lo que había ocurrido o solo fue un juego de su mente que al dormirse pensando en cosas tormentosas le había hecho tener aquella extraña visión?

— ¿Estás bien?— la voz provenía de la parte baja de su cama.

—Sí, descuida Luna, solo fue un mal sueño.

Un ronroneo se escuchó y luego nada más que silencio interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas al dejarse arrastrar por el frío viento nocturno.

—Darien, ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?— susurró tan suavemente que pareció como si laspalabras en realidad no hubiesen sido dichas.


	5. Capitulo 5

Un nuevo capitulo editado, espero que les guste.

* * *

Los días pasaron y durante ese tiempo ningún otro demonio volvió a parecer, Serena estaba ocupada con sus preparativos de viaje, pues por fin era el día que debía partir hacia Estados Unidos.

En el aeropuerto sus amigas se reunieron para despedirla y desearle un buen viaje, todas coincidieron en que debía tener cuidado debido a lo que había sucedido una semana antes.

—Vamos Serena, sé razonable, viaja con nosotras, es peligroso que permanezcas tú sola en un lugar extraño— la voz de Lita era suplicante.

—No, chicas, ya he tomado la decisión, además ustedes necesitan que ya todo esté preparado cuando ustedes lleguen a la ciudad.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es tu seguridad— ahora fue Rei la que intentó convencerla de quedarse y viajar junto con ellas.

—Tengo obligaciones las cuales debo empezar a cumplir de inmediato, chicas, estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí— el tono de Serena sonaba determinante.

—Pero Serena— dijo Amy, siendo interrumpida.

—Mi decisión está tomada chicas, no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de idea.

—Ha, ¡ya sé!— Mina habló por fin —seguramente lo que quieres es pasar unos días sola para poder verte con Darien después de tanto tiempo.

—Te aseguro que eso es lo último que cruza por mi mente— En ese instante se anunciaba la salida del vuelo hacia Washington, Serena se volteó y le dio la espalda a sus amigas— Darien no sabe absolutamente nada de esto, y les pido que no se lo digan ustedes —anticipando a una protesta grupal Serena determinó— tengo mis razones y pido que sean respetadas, es todo. Las veré en Washington dentro de un mes.

Dos pasos había dado cuando algo la detuvo.

— ¡Espera bombón!

Todo el séquito se giró para ver a la persona que interrumpía la partida de Serena.

— ¡Seiya!— dijeron todas a coro. — ¡Chicos!

— ¿Seiya? ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?— preguntó Serena.

— ¿que no vez? venimos a despedirte y desearte suerte— contestó Taiki.

— Seiya nos obligó a venir, si por mi fuera…— Yaten dejó inconclusa esa frase.

—Si, si, si por ti fuera no estarías aquí— Seiya lo miró de reojo— Toma Bombón, te traje esto…

Las chicas se emocionaron al ver que lo que le llevaba era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, todas en su mejor punto, eran verdaderamente hermosas, aunque lo que pasaría las dejaría aún más asombradas.

—Nos vemos allá, tenemos programadas una serie de conciertos en Estados Unidos así que no voy a estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo— Seiya se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Despacio cantante— la voz se escuchó a tiempo que un brazo se cruzó entre el rostro de Serena y los labios de Seiya —yo sé que soy digno de tu admiración, pero besar mi mano sería demasiado ¿no crees?

—Tú…— fue la única palabra capaz de salir de los labios de Seiya mientras que sus manos se cerraban en dos puños.

—Hola preciosa, estás lista verdad, date prisa que tenemos que tomar un vuelo— Daniel ignoró intencionalmente a Seiya.

—Sí, ahora mismo estaba a punto de ir a la puerta de abordaje— respondió Serena.

Las chicas se quedaron asombradas no solo por la evidente rivalidad que había entre Seiya y el recién llegado, sino también por la familiaridad con que él le dijo aquellas palabras a Serena, y aún más asombradas, por la bella apariencia del joven que aún era desconocido para ellas.

—Aprovecho ésta oportunidad para presentarte a mis amigos— Serena extendió la mano hacia su grupo de amigas que se hallaba paralizado— ellas son Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, y ellos son Taiki y Yaten… Chicas él es Daniel, es quien me ha ayudado a hacer realidad algunos de mis objetivos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas y a ustedes también jóvenes— dijo Daniel cortésmente.

—Así que tú viajarás con ella— la rabia de Seiya luchaba por salir mientras se paraba frente a Daniel y sostenía su mirada— mas te vale que ella llegue sin un solo rasguño, ¿me oíste?

Daniel dio un paso al frente, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que los pechos de ambos entraran en contacto, Daniel se inclinó un poco hacia Seiya y habló justo cerca de su oreja.

—Considéralo hecho…— la voz de Daniel era de burla, su rostro expresaba confianza, las miradas de ambos se sostuvieron un par de segundos más, la mirada gris de Daniel taladrando en los ojos azules de Seiya.

—Debemos irnos Serena— volvió a decir Daniel, esta vez con seriedad.

—Sí, nos vemos pronto chicas, los espero a todos allá— dijo Serena, definitivamente esa no era la clase de despedida que esperaba.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar un momento tenso— dijo Daniel a Serena después de un par de minutos de silencio.

—No entiendo porqué ustedes dos no pueden llevarse bien— Serena le respondió fríamente.

—Es algo difícil de explicar— se excusó Daniel— no me disculparé por hacer lo que hice y lo volvería a hacer si es necesario.

—Los hombres son unos salvajes…— Serena se adelantó y cruzó la puerta de abordaje, bastantes problemas tenía como para lidiar con un par de niños pequeños.

Una vez en el avión por la cabeza de Serena pasaban muchas cosas, los acontecimientos que pasaron anteriormente, el sueño que había tenido antes, si vería a Darien o tardaría mucho más, o si Luna y Artemis viajaban cómodos en su caja para mascotas, sonrió al recordar que esta vez Artemis se separaría de Mina ya que gracias al acontecimiento de una semana antes las chicas habían decidido que los dos gatos viajaran con Serena ya que ellas no podían hacerlo antes y ella no quería esperar, fue cómico ver a Artemis aferrado a la pantorrilla de Mina.

La mente de Serena estaba muy ocupada, mientras que su acompañante solo podía verla y admirar la belleza que estaba sentada junto a él y pensaba en como desearía que ella sintiera lo mismo hacia él, pero muy pronto él lograría que de alguna u otra manera Serena fuera suya aún a costa del que alguna vez llamase su amigo, Darien.

Así pasó el largo vuelo de Tokio a Washington, Serena sumida en sus pensamientos y Daniel admirándola y pensando en como hacer para que se olvidara del que se suponía era un amigo.

Daniel recordaba como desde que conocía a Darien siempre estuvo celoso de lo que él tenía, de las cosas que él disfrutaba, ese sentimiento se remontaba a muchos años atrás, él recordaba que todo el tiempo había odiado a ese hombre ya una vez lo habían menospreciado para darle lugar a Darien, pero ahora todo sería diferente.

Finalmente después de muchas horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional, el largo viaje había terminado y el inicio de una nueva vida empezaba.

Ambos estaban muy cansados por lo cual no se dirigieron la palabra salvo para hacer alguna pregunta sin importancia o dar alguna observación.

El taxi que los esperaba los llevó directamente a uno de los hoteles más lujosos, al llegar, bajaron solamente con sus maletas que contenían algo de ropa y claro, la jaula de los gatos, la mayoría de su cosas las habían enviado días antes por barco, por lo cual tardarían un poco más en llegar, lo cual daba tiempo a Serena para encontrar una casa adecuada, después de todo tenía un poco de tiempo pues les habían informado que tomarían posesión de su trabajo hasta tres semanas después de su llegada.

Entraron al hotel y se registraron sin ningún problema, el cansancio del viaje los dejó muy agotados a los dos así que se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez allí Serena miró por la ventana, el paisaje era distinto, desde donde estaba podía admirar aquellos edificios históricos y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a manifestarse mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a desplazar la luz del sol, Serena se encontraba sumergida en aquella vista, pensando en que era lo que pasaría ahora, cuando una suave vos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Serena ¿estás bien?

—Si Luna, no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada por el viaje, voy a dormir un poco, mañana empezaré a buscar una casa para vivir con las chicas y creo que viajaré a la Luna para ver como están las cosas.

—Está bien, descansa Serena.

—Ustedes también Luna, buenas noches Artemis.

—Descansa Serena – contestaron los dos gatos.

Mientras Serena se entregaba a Morfeo los dos gatos se acurrucaron a los pies de su cama y conversaron un poco.

—Luna ella está realmente preocupara y veo que un poco deprimida— dijo Artemis.

—Lo sé, es por todo lo que ocurre, lleva años sin ver a Darien y creo que eso le afecta, no está segura de lo que siente, esos dos chicos han venido a desequilibrar su mundo, pero peor es su temor de que al ver a Darien de nuevo algo malo ocurrirá.

—Sí, debemos permanecer pendientes de ella y apoyarla en estos momentos, por lo pronto descansemos, si planea viajar a la Luna mañana tendremos un día agitado…

En Boston, Darien se preparaba para dormir, sus pensamientos estaban en Serena, en lo mucho que la extrañaba, ya eran casi tres años desde que no la veía, que no estaba con ella, años sin abrazarla, sin besarla, sin sentir la calidez de su piel, sin sentirla suya…

Pronto durmió y nuevamente tuvo ese sueño extraño, en él estaba como Endymion y jugaba con otro niño, mientras otros cuatro los veían, de pronto un hombre aparecía, ésta vez pudo escuchar una voz que decía: —ustedes no se reunirán con él hasta que él venga a ustedes, deberán permanecer con él hasta que todo le sea revelado, ustedes sabrán quien es pero él no sabrá nada de ustedes, cuídenlo de cualquier amenaza, el Príncipe de la Tierra está en sus manos.

Darien despertó alterado nuevamente, otra vez ese sueño pero al menos esta vez sí obtuvo algo de él, ¿que era? ¿Acaso un recuerdo? ¿O una ilusión? ¿Quiénes eran esos niños? ¿Quién era ese hombre? Darien no lograba entender que era ese sueño, pero sabía que no era coincidencia.

Serena se movía inquieta sobre su cama, era de nuevo ese sueño, el mismo sueño donde se encontraba en un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna con cuatro hombres que la rodeaban, su traje era parecido al de Tuxedo Mask, no podía verles los rostros y desde arriba de un poste de luz la observaba otro hombre con antifaz negro, detrás de uno de los cuatro otro hombre que intentaba acercarse pero no podía, el hombre que la observaba desde arriba del poste, se acercó a ella intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó, esta vez solo logró decir "Darien".

Despertó, se dio cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que decidió levantarse y arreglarse, le esperaba un largo día, en la mañana se dedicaría a buscar una casa en la cual pudieran vivir las cinco, no era una buena idea que vivieran separadas por como estaban las cosas,

Al atardecer viajaría a la Luna para ver como estaban las cosas y que habían averiguado las Scouts desde la última vez que las vio.

Mientras paseaba por la ciudad acompañada de sus gatos, Serena pensaba, últimamente se la pasaba casi sin decir palabra, solo metida en sus pensamientos, ¿que era ese sueño?

Había visto unas cuantas casa esa mañana, pero ninguna era de su agrado, por el dinero no debía preocuparse, tenía un buen trabajo y había logrado ahorrar bastante, a parte de eso, en la embajada tendría un sueldo mucho mejor, y habían quedado que todas las chicas colaborarían con los gastos.

Así en medio de ir y venir llegó el medio día, estaba cansada pero debía viajar a la luna ya que cada vez la situación se volvía más inquietante así que no debía perder el tiempo.

Una vez había almorzado, se dirigió junto con sus gatos a la luna.

Las sailors sintieron su presencia y corrieron a recibirla, esperaban su llegada pues luego de lo ocurrido la semana anterior en Tokio ella querría explicaciones al respecto.

—Bienvenida princesa— dijo Uranus mientras todas una reverencia, Uranus sabía que Serena había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña dulce y llorona a la que debían consolar, ahora era más fuerte y sobre todo, ante esas situaciones no le gustaba recibir sorpresas así que trató de no ponerla de mal humor y actuó con mucho formalismo al igual que sus compañeras.

— ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó la semana pasada?— la voz de Serenity era dura.

—Lo sentimos princesa, en ese momento nos encontrábamos observando el área en donde detectamos la energía negativa y de pronto vimos una luz negra que se dirigía a una impresionante velocidad hacia la Tierra, para nosotros fue casi imposible reaccionar y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había aterrizado en la Tierra— dijo Plut, tratando de evitar hacer enojar a Serenity.

— ¿No se supone que están aquí para evitar que estas cosas pasen?— la frustración de Serenity hacía que el ambiente se sintiera pesado.

—Tranquilízate Princesa— el tono suave de voz de Luna intentaba cortar la tensión— ellas no tienen la culpa, después de todo, durante todos estos años ellas han evitado que varios enemigos menores lleguen a la Tierra, gracias a ellas las chicas han tenido una vida mas o menos pacífica…

El estrés estaba matando a Serenity, ya eran muchas cosas las que debía soportar, pero las palabras de Luna de alguna manera la hicieron reaccionar.

—Tienes razón Luna, les pido una disculpa, pero esta situación me está estresando demasiado, desde hace tiempo no descubrimos nada más, y ahora yo no se… no se que hacer… estoy muy confundida, perdónenme por favor— Serenity estaba un tanto más tranquila.

—Si princesa – contestaron las cuatro sailors.

—No debe disculparse— de nuevo Uranus habló por todas.

— ¿Que han descubierto hasta ahora?— preguntó Artemis.

—No mucho desde que la Princesa vino la última vez, solamente que esa energía negativa se está incrementando pero desafortunadamente estamos demasiado lejos para estudiarla, ni siquiera el planeta de agua del cual recibimos la señal de alerta está lo suficientemente cerca como para llevar a cabo un estudio preliminar— respondió Plut.

— ¿Y sobre el libro?— inquirió Serenity, mientras se recostaba sobre la pared dando señales de desilusión ante las noticias.

—Nada… hemos revisado la biblioteca, el estudio, la habitación real, el sótano, casi todo el palacio pero no encontramos ningún libro parecido— dijo con desilusión Neptune.

—Ya veo— dijo aún mas desilusionada Serenity —esto es tan confuso, no me gustan las situaciones que se han dado, tengo miedo de que la profecía esté cerca de cumplirse.

— ¿Porqué dice eso princesa? ¿Sucedió algo malo?— preguntó preocupada Uranus.

—Si … más o menos, lo que sucede es que me han trasladado a Estados Unidos— en el rostro de las scouts la sorpresa y preocupación se hizo evidente— y no sólo a mí, a las chicas también y no es solo eso, últimamente he tenido un extraño sueño en el que estoy rodeada por cuatro hombres vestidos mas o menos como Tuxedo Mask y a parte de ellos hay otros dos hombres que me observan, pero no se quienes son —la angustia se apoderó de las bellas facciones de Serenity— temo que el día en que se declare otra nueva batalla está cerca —una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus azules ojos.

—Princesa no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien de eso puede estar segura, por otro lado… creo que sería mejor decirle a las chicas lo que está pasando —una pequeña pausa y Saturn continuó— creo que deben ponerse a entrenar y hacer que sus poderes evolucionen hasta alcanzar nuestro nivel.

—No, aún no, llegará el momento en que eso ocurra, pero aún no, ellas no están preparadas aún, además eso significaría que deberán dejar la Tierra y venir aquí, ellas no se acostumbrarán, aquí deberán comportarse de otra manera e incluso su relación conmigo cambiará, tal y como ha cambiado con ustedes— dijo Serenity con una expresión de tristeza.

—Princesa, sabe que en este lugar así son las cosas, aquí usted es la máxima autoridad y nosotras sus subordinadas —una nueva pausa por parte de Neptune— creo que tiene razón, las chicas aún no están preparadas para dar un cambio así, ellas están acostumbradas a tratarla con familiaridad cosa que aquí es totalmente prohibido.

—Es verdad, esas niñas pondrían en riesgo su autoridad ante los demás reinos, cosa que en éstos momentos no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder… será mejor mantenerlas al margen por el momento— añadió Uranus

—Gracias chicas —un suspiro de melancolía salió de ella— sólo venía a ver como estaban las cosas, será mejor que me retire…

–Princesa, debo entregarle algo… —dijo Plut— tome, con esto podremos estar comunicadas sin necesidad de que viaje a la luna constantemente, así nosotros la mantendremos informada sobre lo que sucede continuamente, es un nuevo comunicador que el departamento de tecnología desarrolló a petición mía.

—Está bien, con este comunicador tendremos menos problemas de comunicación y estaré informada al igual que ustedes —una duda más por parte de Serenity— otra cosa que olvidaba ¿Cómo se encuentra la Kakyuu?

—En estos momentos ya debe estar dormida, pero nos ha ayudado mucho en las investigaciones— dijo Saturn

—Está bien, cuídenla y cuídense mucho ustedes, no quiero perder a ninguna o mi corazón se destrozaría, son momentos difíciles pero espero que todo salga bien —dijo Serena antes de partir, estas palabras hicieron sentir muy bien a las scouts que recobraron los ánimos y la esperanza de que todo saldría bien…

Serena llegó al hotel casi a media noche, estaba muy cansada, por lo que solo se recostó en la cama e inmediatamente cayó dormida, de nuevo aquel sueño volvió para atormentarla, era lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez descubrió algo nuevo, el chico que se le acercaba le susurró —falta poco para que seas mía.

Serena se despertó perturbada, ese sueño cada ve era más tenebroso, ¿qué quería decir con eso de que pronto sería de él? ¿es que acaso alguien quería separarla de Darien? definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Cuando miró su reloj y vio que apenas eran las 2:30 de la mañana, siguió en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño gracias a su preocupación.

En Boston, Darien también tenía su extraño sueño, pero esta vez algo más le sería revelado, en los últimos momentos de su sueño ahora pudo escuchar lo que decía él, pero lo que escuchó era aún más extraño que el sueño mismo, claramente escuchó que el pequeño Endymión gritaba llorando —nooooo, papá no te lo lleves por favor, no hermano no te vayas…. No te vayas por favor no me dejes solo, por favor…— el pequeño Endymion quedó solo desconsolado llorando frente a la fuente central del Palacio del Sol.

Darien despertó, ¿que era ese sueño? definitivamente era un recuerdo, pero ¿porque ahora recordaba eso? ¿Por qué no lo recordó antes? tenía un hermano, ¿quién era su hermano y en donde estaba ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Quién era el hombre? ¿Era su padre? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Porque lo dejaron solo? todo eso pasaba por la mente de Darien, intranquilizándolo, después de un par de segundos angustiosos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica a su celular.

— ¿Quién rayos es a esta hora?— pensó, aún más extraño vio que el número del que lo llamaban le era conocido, pero el número de área no era el que debía ser ¿sería una coincidencia?

— ¿Bueno?— respondió dudoso.

—Hola…— la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba nerviosa.

— ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, algo debía haber sucedido.

—Estoy…. estoy… —la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba angustiada, asustada, nerviosa… — estoy aquí… sí Darien, vine a Estados Unidos… Tarde o temprano te tendrías que enterar así que es mejor que te lo diga yo antes de que creas otra cosa…

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? si me lo hubieras dicho te habría ido a buscar, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño Serena…

—Lo siento Darien, yo también te extraño mucho y no olvides que… te quiero, pero por ahora no podremos vernos aunque estemos cerca, no te puedo decir en donde me encuentro, no quiero que me busques, no ahora, por favor, solo llámame, háblame, solo quiero escuchar tu voz, me haces falta… - se escuchaba que mientras decía eso, ella lloraba.

— ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Por qué no quieres que te busque? acaso ya no me… ¿quieres? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso eres más feliz con alguno de ellos dos que conmigo? —preguntó Darien angustiado tragándose el orgullo y esperando que las lágrimas no se hicieran presentes.

—No… no es eso, por ti sería capaz de dar mi vida, y es porque te quiero por lo que no podemos vernos, sabía que si te decía que vendría a este país tú me buscarías, por eso no te dije nada— respondió Serena muy angustiada.

—Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no quieres que nos veamos? sabes que te extraño, desde hace casi tres años que no te veo, es que no entiendes que te quiero conmigo, me hace falta ver tus ojos, acariciar tu cabello, sentir tus besos y tus caricias, son tres años de no sentirte mía ¡me haces falta Serena! Dame una buena razón por la cual no me quieras ver, ¡una razón para no buscarte!— dijo Darien desesperado.

—Darien, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil, por ahora no puedo decirte la razón, por favor, yo te extraño mucho, sabes que quisiera verte y correr a tus brazos en estos momentos pero no puedo, por favor compréndeme, quiero que sepas que aunque no te vea mi corazón siempre estará contigo, no dudes de eso— para ella era muy difícil solo hablar por teléfono sabiendo que estaban tan cerca…

—Está bien Serena, haré lo que me pides, no te buscaré, pero quiero que cuando nos encontremos me des una muy buena explicación para hacer esto por favor no me olvides porque yo nunca lo voy a hacer… —la voz de Darien estaba impregnada de mucho dolor, esto era demasiado para él.

—Darien, por favor, no olvides llamarme de vez en cuando, si quiera para escuchar tu voz ya que por ahora no puedo tenerte conmigo…

—Está bien Serena, te amo y confío en ti… y te repito, no me olvides por favor…

Con estas últimas la comunicación se cortó, para Serena fue muy difícil hacer esa llamada, y para Darien fue doloroso recibirla, ¿porque ella no lo quería ver? ¿Acaso estaba sucediendo algo malo? ¿Estaba amenazada? ¿Había un nuevo enemigo? O peor, simplemente lo estaba dejado de amar…

Amaneció, ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño luego de esa llamada, era sábado y Serena se preparaba para salir nuevamente en busca de un lugar para vivir.

Darien estaba de descanso, por lo que permaneció en la cama hasta muy tarde de la mañana, sus amigos se preocuparon al ver que no salía de su apartamento, supusieron que algo malo le había pasado, así que decidieron que uno de ellos fuera a su apartamento…

—Darien… ¿Darien?— se podía escuchar la voz de un hombre en la sala de estar— Darien ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, en lo que se puede decir— la voz de Darien provenía de su habitación.

— ¿Que te pasó? ¿Porqué no has salido? Aún te esperamos para ir a almorzar…

—No tengo ganas… por favor Anthony, dile a los demás que me disculpen que no voy a ir…—dijo Darien mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama para no enfrentar a Anthony.

—Está bien… pero cuando volvamos nos vas a dar una explicación de lo que te ocurre, ¿entendiste?— Anthony estaba muy serio y ante sus palabras Darien solo respondió con un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza…

Anthony dejó el apartamento preocupado por su amigo.

— ¿Él está bien?— preguntó Josh, mientras Anthony se acercaba a los tres chicos que lo esperaban.

—Sí, pero creo que le ha pasado algo malo, será mejor que vayamos ya, así regresamos pronto y averiguamos que le ha pasado— dijo Anthony muy serio.

— ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que le digamos?— cuestionó Sam mientras se alejaban caminando.

— ¿Acaso se te olvidaron las órdenes?— dijo Masaki en un tono molesto —no debemos revelar nada hasta que sea el momento adecuado

—Masaki tiene razón, debemos esperar hasta que sea el momento indicado, hasta que no se dé este momento, solo debemos permanecer cerca de él— contestó Anthony.

Darien seguía pensando, ¿por qué Serena hacía eso?, ¿acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿a caso la distancia había hecho que se olvidara de él? o se había enamorado de uno de ellos, de alguno de esos dos chicos que durante su ausencia la habían apoyado y ayudado, la habían consolado, mientras él solo podía llamarle de vez en cuando…

El puño de Darien golpeó fuertemente una de las almohadas ¿qué le pasaba a Serena?

En Washington la suerte de Serena estaba de lo mejor, había encontrado una casa muy bella, a decir verdad era una pequeña mansión, ubicada en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad; era justo lo que ella buscaba así que decidió arrendarla, después de todo, no todos los días se encontraban casas como esa, de 5 habitaciones en el piso superior, cada habitación muy hermosa, en especial la habitación principal la cual tenía una bellísima vista, mientras que en la planta baja estaba la lujosa sala que incluso tenía un pequeño bar, el elegante comedor, la cocina estilo restaurante, la biblioteca y un pequeño estudio, también tenía otros lujos como piscina, jacuzzi, un garaje amplio, un pequeño jardín delantero y luego de la piscina y el jacuzzi ubicados en la parte trasera, había un bellísimo jardín con una linda terraza, era casi un sueño, así que no dudó y la rentó…

Pasados unos minutos, los amigos de Darien volvieron de almorzar y dispuestos a averiguar lo que sucedía con su amigo…

—Darien ¿estás ahí?— preguntó Anthony.

—Sí, aquí estoy…— respondió Darien saliendo de la ducha.

—Te trajimos algo de comer, espero que te guste— dijo Josh amigablemente.

—Gracias— fue lo único que Darien respondió.

—Bien, dinos que te pasa, porque normalmente tú no eres de los de quedarse en la cama todo el día cuando es descanso, esa actitud solo la esperaría de Masaki – dijo Josh en tono de broma.

—Oye, oye ¿qué te pasa?— contestó molesto Masaki.

—Cálmate, solo bromeaba— añadió Josh.

Después de pensarlo bien, Darien decidió.

—Está bien, les contaré— dijo resignado Darien, mientras los demás le ponían atención— hoy temprano en la mañana recibí una llamada de… Serena… ella… ella está aquí…

—Vaya eso es bueno entonces no tienes por qué estar así— dijo Josh.

—Ese no es el punto— contestó Darien —el punto es que no me llamó para decirme eso, y en cuanto le pregunté en donde estaba me pidió que no la buscara, que no debíamos vernos en estos momentos… que me "quería", pero que no la buscara…

—Ya veo así que por eso estás así…— dijo Anthony a lo que Darien solo asintió con la cabeza— tómalo con calma ella debe tener sus razones, no debes preocuparte y menos dudar de su amor… pero creo que no es sólo eso, algo mas te preocupa ¿verdad?

Darien volvió a asentir, pensó si debía contarles sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido, después de todo eran sus amigos, y pensó que tal vez lo podrían ayudar con eso, así que decidió contarles, pero sin revelar su vida pasada.

—He tenido un extraño sueño— la mirada de los cuatro cambió y se volvió muy seria— soy un niño y juego con otro niño parece ser un poco mayor que yo, otros cuatro niños nos observan, de pronto un hombre extraño se lleva a todos, y me deja solo, yo le grito que no se los lleve, al parecer el hombre es mi padre y uno de los niños es mi hermano…— los chicos sólo se miraron entre ellos seriamente.

–Ya veo, no te preocupes Darien no debe ser nada malo, será mejor que descanses, al parecer has tenido una muy mala noche, recupera tu sueño así que trata de dormir… —dijo Anthony mientras los demás se retiraban de la habitación.

Al salir del apartamento, se dirigieron a uno de los balcones públicos del edificio y conversaron.

—Está empezando a recordar, ¿no es así?— dijo Sam.

—Si tienes razón, creo que va siendo hora de decirle todo— añadió Masaki.

— ¿Le revelaremos todo o solo una parte?— preguntó Josh.

—Será mejor que le digamos todo de principio a fin — fue Anthony quien dio las instrucciones — así que al fin revelaremos nuestras identidades, pero esperemos a que esté de mejor ánimo, al parecer esa conversación lo dejó muy deprimido, no sería un buen momento decirle ahora; pero deberá ser lo antes posible, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto, si la Princesa de la Luna no quiere que la busque quiere decir que algo amenaza la paz de la Tierra y ella tiene miedo de que algo le pueda pasar, será mejor investigar que ocurre, no podemos permitir que nada malo suceda, después de todo para eso estamos nosotros los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos…


	6. Capitulo 6

Siguiente capitulo editado, agradezco sus muestras de ánimo, y espero recibir mas review! éxitos en todo!

* * *

Una semana pasó desde aquel día en el que Serena llamó a Darien, ni él ni ella se habían atrevido a hablarse de nuevo, ninguno sabía si era por miedo o por decepción.

Serena se mudó a su nueva casa, escogió la bella habitación principal, sus cosas personales y su automóvil habían llegado dos días atrás, no era mucho cosas las que esperaba recibir solo algo de ropa y algunos libros; su depresión se hacía un poco evidente, no sabía si Darien la había comprendido o no, pero ella solo pasaba en que sentía la necesidad de verlo comprobar si su corazón aún era suyo, comprobar que ese amor aún seguía vivo, pero también sabía que si lo hacía, si se veían aunque sea por un segundo, algo malo ocurriría ¿que debía hacer?

Mientras tanto, Darien ya no se encontraba tan deprimido, sus amigos le ayudaban bastante y muy pronto tendría que empezar su residencia en algún hospital así que no tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, ya tenía muchas ofertas de hospitales que querían que un chico con su talento trabajara con ellos pero él aún no decidía cual era su mejor opción, ese día se encontraba en el hospital en el cual terminaba su internado de residente, cuando recibió una llamada.

—Darien, esta noche los chicos y yo te esperamos para cenar en mi apartamento, espero que vengas porque hay algo importante que debemos decirte…

—Está bien estaré ahí a las ocho de la noche, no puedo más temprano porque debo terminar mi turno y esperar a que me firmen los papeles del cierre del internado.

—Está bien te esperamos a las ocho, por favor no faltes, te repito debemos hablarte de algo importante.

—No te preocupes Anthony ahí estaré, nos vemos…

—Adiós…

Darien quedó muy pensativo, ¿qué era lo que sus amigos debían hablar con él? ¿Que era tan importante? Mientras pensaba en eso no podía dejar de recordar ese extraño sueño que había tenido las últimas noches, si era un recuerdo ¿quienes eran esos niños, quien era su padre y al que llamó su hermano? Todo aquello lo estaba poniendo algo tenso…

—Y bien… ¿qué te dijo?— preguntó Sam

—Estará ahí, todo está listo, y creo que al fin llegó la hora de revelar quienes somos… — dijo Anthony.

— ¡Sí!— dijeron los chicos muy serios.

Al caer la noche, cerca de las siete con treinta minutos, extraños resplandores oscuros cayeron en la Tierra, específicamente en las ciudades de Tokio, Boston y Washington alertando a cada uno de los guerreros que se encontraban en esas ciudades.

En Tokio las cuatro sailors se enfrentaron a un nuevo demonio.

— ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

— ¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!

—Es suficiente chicas, debemos mantenerlo vivo para que nos diga quienes son nuestros nuevos enemigos y que es lo que quieren…— Amy habló.

—Dinos demonio ¿quien es tu autoridad, a quien sirves?...— dijo Venus mientras mantenía atado al demonio con su cadena.

—Ja,ja,ja pobres guerreras, soy sirviente de mi señora, la Dama del Reino Oscuro en el lugar más remoto y abandonado del universo, futura Señora de todo el universo.— dijo el demonio con burla.

— ¿Y como se llama esa supuesta dama?— preguntó Mars, mientras amenazaba al demonio.

—Eso no les corresponde saberlo, lo único que deben saber es que ella se encargará de hacer sufrir a la Princesa de la Luna, aquella a la que ella tanto odia desde hace un largo tiempo… —el demonio hizo una pausa rió sarcásticamente— no sé si mi Señor se lo permita, ya que él está enamorado de ella, como sea, de una u otra forma ustedes muy pronto se quedarán sin su adorada Princesa… —advirtió el demonio que estaba muy lastimado gracias a los ataques de las chicas, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar reducido a polvo.

La preocupación de las chicas se hizo evidente en ese momento, la angustia por saber si Serena se encontraba bien era muy fuerte entre las cuatro, era claro que ahora ella era quien corría un gran peligro.

En Washington otro demonio apareció y fue Sailor Moon quien se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Quien eres tú?, responde— exigió, su mirada era fría y calculadora.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió con reto el demonio— vengo a averiguar en que parte de la Tierra se encuentra la Princesa de la Luna ¿y me encuentro con un estorbo como tú?— dijo burlándose de ella el demonio.

—No me subestimes, tú no conoces mi poder— una media sonrisa un tanto arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Que me podría hacer una niñita como tú?, ¿arañarme con las uñas o abofetearme?— se burló de nuevo el demonio,

El humor de Sailor Moon no estaba para aguantar las burlas de un mísero demonio, acabaría con él de una vez por todas, era una buena oportunidad para comprobar que tan eficientes se habían vuelto sus poderes.

—Terminaste con mi paciencia, ahora sufrirás, ¡agujas de hielo!— gritó la joven guerrera mientras miles de agujas hechas de hielo salían de sus manos y se incrustaban en el cuerpo del demonio hiriéndolo, en ese mismo momento sintió algo extraño en su ser, se sentía débil, aún así, no lo demostró frente a su enemigo.

— ¿Ahora sí estas dispuesto a contestarme la pregunta?— preguntó nuevamente Sailor Moon

Arrogante, el demonio respondió — ¿tu crees que con eso me va a matar?— se necesita mas que unas simples astillas para matarme. ¡Electricidad oscura!— gritó el demonio, inmediatamente descargas eléctricas con destellos oscuros se dirigieron y golpearon a Sailor Moon, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara y cayera al suelo por la descarga de energía.

—Maldito— respondió Sailor Moon poniéndose de pie— Ya te dije que no me subestimes, ¡cuchillas de viento! – dijo e inmediatamente una ráfaga de viento cortó en dos al demonio— contéstame o en estos últimos segundos de vida que tienes te haré desear la muerte— Sailor Moon estaba muy furiosa, su mirada era totalmente fría, calculadora, sin rastro de piedad alguna, aquella pequeña adolescente dulce y piadosa era ahora una guerrera se sangre fría.

—Mi señora, se encargará de ti y de la Princesa de la Luna— de la boca del demonio emanó tanta sangre que las palabras se ahogaban en ella— su odio por ella la llevará lejos, a mí puedes matarme si quieres, pero contra ella no podrás— fueron las últimas palabras del demonio antes de desvanecerse y volverse polvo.

Mientras Sailor Moon volvía a ser Serena, vio con cierto desprecio los restos de su oponente, pero al mismo tiempo una gran preocupación y angustia invadió su ser, ¿quien era su Señora y porqué la odiaba? ¿Porque quería acabar con ella?

Afortunadamente los demonios no sabían aún quien era la Princesa de la Luna, lo cual les daba un poco de tiempo.

El destello que cayó directamente en las afueras de Boston llamó la atención de Darien quien inmediatamente se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y se dirigió al lugar en donde había caído el resplandor, algo le decía que debía acudir a ese lugar, que era algo que le ayudaría a entender un poco las cosas que le ocurrían

Al llegar pudo oír que una pequeña lucha se llevaba a cabo, se oían las voces de varios sujetos, golpes y ataques. Se acercó sigilosamente para que no lo descubrieran y finalmente después de un par de minutos llegó al lugar.

Con asombro vio a cuatro hombres vestidos en forma parecida a como él lo hacía, estaban atacando algo, un demonio; podía apreciar poderosos ataques de agua, fuego, tierra y viento; escuchó claramente cuando uno de ellos se dirigió al demonio.

—Dinos, ha que has venido a la Tierra y te dejaremos vivir.

—He venido por orden de mi Señora, debemos buscar a la Princesa de la Luna y llevarla ante ella.

El rostro de Darien quedó casi pálido al escuchar esas palabras, ¿que querían con Serena? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño? ¿Acaso ella sabía que corría peligro y por eso no lo quería ver? ¿Quienes eran esos cuatro hombres?

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu Señora con la Princesa de la Luna?— dijo otro de ellos

—Eso no les corresponde saberlo, pero de igual forma les diré lo que sé para que sufran más cuando se lleve a cabo el plan— el demonio estaba muy lastimado después de recibir los ataques de los cuatro chicos y se le dificultaba hablar— ella nos ordenó encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna, una vez escuché que ella la quería matar, pero mi Señor la persuadió pues dijo que la quería para él…— el corazón de Tuxedo Mask se estrujó, su amada Princesa corría peligro, una mujer la quería matar y un hombre se la quería arrebatar, él ya no aguantaba más, así que salió de donde estaba escondido sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos, en esos momentos el demonio murió y se desvaneció convirtiéndose en polvo…

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Exigió Tuxedo Mask – ¿son mis enemigos? ¿O son mis aliados?

Los cuatro desconocidos se miraron entre sí pues no sabían que decir, Tuxedo Mask en su interior sabía que eran buenas personas, así que decidió mejor retirarse y no presionar, después de todo lo más probable era que los volviera a ver si el peligro estaba al acecho.

Dio unos pasos en dirección contraria, se quería alejar, pero las palabras de uno de ellos lo detuvieron.

—Espera, —era una voz familiar, el corazón de Tuxedo Mask latió con fuerza, presentía lo que iba a pasar— recuerda que quedamos en reunirnos a las ocho, Príncipe Endymion— estas palabras lo paralizaron completamente y le confirmaron su suposición, eran sus amigos. Más importante aún, ¿como sabían que él era Endymion?

Se dio la vuela lentamente y vio como uno a uno se quitaban el antifaz que llevaba para revelar su rostro mientras se presentaban…

—Soy Eitaro el guardián de fuego, conocido por ti como Masaki

—Soy Dominic el guardián de tierra, conocido por ti como Samuel

—Angelo el guardián de agua, conocido por ti como Joshua

— Y yo soy Gabriel el Señor del viento, conocido por ti como Anthony— la mirada de éste último estaba llena de un sentimiento extraño, ¿nostalgia talvez?

Cada parte del rostro de Tuxedo Mask expresaba el asombro que su voz no podía formular, ¿porque sus amigos tenían esos poderes? ¿Quienes eran?

—Nosotros somos tus guardianes Príncipe Endymion, somos los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos…

— ¿Los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos?— repitió con asombro— ¿mis guardianes? No puede ser, mis guardianes están muertos, convertidos en piedra desde el momento en que derrotamos al Negaverso. ¿Por qué se de ustedes hasta ahora? ¿Acaso se relacionan con el sueño que he estado teniendo?

—Es verdad, tu tenías otros guardianes tu derecho como príncipe y guardián de la Tierra te daba ese derecho, ellos eran guerreros escogidos de un ejército especial, pero nosotros —Gabriel se acercó a él— nosotros fuimos escogidos por los dioses Príncipe Endymion para ser tu compañía, eres hijo de un dios y es tu derecho como tal. Nosotros no te podíamos buscar hasta que tu vinieras a nosotros y llegara el momento indicado para revelarte todo, esa fue nuestra orden— Tuxedo Mask recordó aquellas palabras del sueño que decían "permanecerán alejados hasta que él venga a ustedes"— ahora ha llegado el momento de revelarte todo lo que has olvidado de la infancia de tu vida pasada— dijo Gabriel.

— ¿La infancia olvidada de mi vida pasada?— repitió desconcertado, reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad, solo recordaba algunas cosas de cuando era el joven Príncipe Endymion, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de cuando era niño y su vida en el Palacio del Sol, era confuso, pero tenía tanta curiosidad por saber, saber su origen, saber su vida antigua.

—Como has de deducir esto sucedió hace miles de años— la voz de Gabriel se hizo baja, su mirada vislumbraba un pasado muy lejano— en una de todas las ocasiones en que los antiguos dioses griegos reencarnaron, el dios Apolo conocido como el dios del sol, tuvo tres hijos con dos mujeres, como ninguno de todos los hijos que había tenido en la antigüedad había sobrevivido, estos tres niños eran su única esperanza de tener una fructífera descendencia y por lo tanto, los tres fueron separados de sus madres desde que eran unos bebés y criados en el Palacio del Sol en el Reino Dorado, tú — el dedo índice de Gabriel lo señaló directamente— eres el segundo hijo de Apolo, elegido como su heredero y sucesor.

—Hijo de Apolo…— interrumpió Darien asombrado y desconcertado —pero, si soy su segundo hijo ¿que pasó con los otros dos?, ¿si soy el segundo no debería ser el mayor quien fuera su heredero? no yo.

—Así es,— continuó Gabriel —fue Zeus rey de los dioses quien decidió que fuera de esa manera, Apolo no podía contradecirlo y en cierta forma apoyaba esa decisión, tú eras el más indicado para ser su sucesor, tu carácter, temperamento y destreza ante la batalla te hacía el mejor de los tres, el primero de los hijos de Apolo era hermano de sangre del Príncipe Endymion, es decir, tenían la misma madre, el tercero era solo hermano de padre, el primer príncipe era muy diestro en la batalla, pero carecía de cierto carácter para la política y a pesar de ser muy maduro era de cierto modo algo tímido lo cual no era bueno, el tercero era parecido a ti, pero demasiado ambicioso y sentía un inexplicable odio hacia su hermano Endymion, es decir tú, así que tanto Zeus y Apolo estuvieron de acuerdo en que el era el menos indicado de los tres siendo tú el elegido. Llegado cierto tiempo eligieron a los que se convertirían en tus guardianes, gracias a su habilidad en batalla tu hermano mayor fue elegido como uno de tus guardianes junto a otros tres niños diestros, pasados unos años Apolo tomó la decisión de que solamente tú te criaras en el Palacio del Sol como Príncipe de la Tierra borrando todo recuerdo de tu padre y tus guardianes. Y así vivieras una vida sin muchas amenazas, dándote la oportunidad de despertar cuando llegara el momento en el que el destino de la Tierra corriera peligro. Esa es toda la historia…

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿que soy el heredero del dios del Sol Apolo? ¿Y que pasó él y con mi hermanos?— dijo sin salir del asombro.

—Veo que no me pusiste mucha atención ¿verdad?, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tu hermano mayor se había convertido en un guardián— dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

—Eso quiere decir que uno de ustedes es mí…

—Así es… Yo, yo soy tu hermano mayor, aunque en ésta época no hayamos nacido como tal, es por eso que yo soy Señor del Viento— dijo Gabriel.

Todo eso era demasiado para asimilar, ¿como podían haber pasado tales cosas? de un momento pasó de ser un hombre a ser el heredero de Apolo, y de no tener familia a tener dos hermanos de los cuales tenía a uno enfrente. Tuxedo Mask estaba atónito ¿como pasaban estas cosas? ¿era por eso que sentía tanta familiaridad con sus amigos? ¿era por eso que sentía tanta confianza con Anthony? ¡Era su hermano mayor! esto por lo menos brindó un poco de alegría en su confuso corazón.

—Está bien por ahora, entiendo que estés confundido— Gabriel se acercó un paso más— pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en el enemigo que vamos a enfrentar, si llegó el momento de que tú sepas todo, quiere decir que algo está por suceder y será algo grave por lo que presiento.

—Sí, tienes razón, es solo que sigo muy sorprendido, pero ya, estoy bien— él rió irónicamente —ahora que lo pienso ¿tendrá esto que ver con que ella no quiera que la busque?— Darien dudó por un momento, les había revelado sin querer que Serena era la Princesa de la Luna.

—No te preocupes por explicarnos, estamos enterados de que tu novia, Serena, es la Princesa de la Luna— dijo Ángelo, mientras él y los demás se acercaban a donde estaban ambos.

— Y sí, es probable que ella piense que te expone al peligro – dijo Dominic.

—Será mejor que vayamos al apartamento, allá podremos hablar con más calma— sugirió Eitaro.

Los cinco jóvenes volvieron a sus identidades terrenales y se dirigieron al apartamento de Anthony para hablar mejor las cosas.

Al llegar al apartamento de Anthony, la preocupación de Darien con respecto a Serena se hizo evidente, ¿acaso era por los nuevos enemigos que ella no lo quería ver? en todo caso ¿porqué ella no confiaba en él y le contaba de una buena vez que era lo que ocurría? Darien de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos, actividad que se estaba volviendo habitual estos últimos días.

—Darien… ¿Darien? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Anthony —te preocupa ella ¿verdad?

—Sí, si es a ella a quien buscan los nuevos enemigos quiere decir que está expuesta a mucho peligro, no sé porqué no me quiere decir en donde está, no lo comprendo… —respondió Darien preocupado mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—No te preocupes, ella podrá defenderse sola, pero debemos investigar quien es la persona que desea hacerle daño, si bien es verdad que estos años lejos de ti la han vuelto más fuerte y madura, no podrá defenderse sola por siempre…— dijo Josh

— ¿Como saben que se ha vuelto más fuerte?—preguntó Darien.

—Porque tú también lo has hecho, talvez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tus poderes han evolucionado más allá de lo inimaginable, tienes un tremendo poder, pero como has vivido en paz por este tiempo no los has descubierto— aportó Sam.

—Pero, yo no siento nada— Darien estaba frustrado.

—Talvez ahora no, aún debes entrenar para dominarlos, una vez lo hagas lograrás hacer ataques como los de nosotros, tienes esa facultad— dijo Masaki

—Eso quiere decir que ¿yo controlo algún elemento? – preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

La risa de Anthony se hizo eco en toda la habitación.

—Eres el heredero de Apolo, tienes más poder que los Guardianes, por lo menos debes controlar 4 elementos.

—Entones… ¿serán los que ustedes controlan? ¿Fuego, viento, agua y aire?

—No lo creo— contestó Anthony —eres el Príncipe de la Tierra y heredero de Apolo, eso quiere decir que al ser el Príncipe de la Tierra controlas lo que crezca de la tierra, es decir las plantas, al ser el heredero de Apolo, controlas la luz y la oscuridad, y como el rayo es derivado de la luz debes poder hacerlo.

—Pero… entonces, ¿como ha evolucionado el poder de Serena?— preguntó Darien aún preocupado por ella.

—Tengo entendido que la Princesa de la Luna si puede controlar los cuatro elementos básicos, es decir: fuego, viento, tierra y agua, junto con esto, posee un quinto poder mental, la telequinesia— respondió Sam.

—Pero ella nunca utilizó esos poderes, casi siempre sus ataques eran relativos a la curación o purificación— replicó Darien, pues no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto.

—Talvez antes no, pero algo ha ocurrido y mucha cosas han cambiado, y así es como están las cosas, junto con tus poderes y los de ella, el poder de sus guardianas, es decir las Sailors Scouts ha evolucionado también, así que no te preocupes por ahora, además, es posible que ellas estén enteradas de lo que sucede, quizás es por eso que no te quiere ver, pues siente que te expone al peligro como ya dijo antes Sam— dijo Anthony.

—Si, tienes razón ya lo había pensado— respondió Darien un tanto más tranquilo.

—Será mejor descansar hoy y mañana continuar con las investigaciones, dejaremos que todo siga su camino, el destino nos guiará y el tiempo nos dará las respuestas— dijo Masaki.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus apartamentos para descansar después de toda la actividad que habían tenido ese día.

En Tokio, en el Templo Hikaua se llevaba a cabo un debate.

—Debemos decirle a Serena lo que pasa— dijo Rei.

—Pero si lo hacemos ella se preocupará— dijo Lita.

—Es verdad, pero debemos saber si ella está bien, debemos advertirle que sea cuidadosa por lo menos hasta que nosotras lleguemos allá— dijo Amy

—Es verdad, será mejor que la llamemos y le digamos lo que pasa— dijo Mina.

Rei tomó el teléfono marcó el número de Serena poniendo el altavoz para que todas pudieran escuchar.

— ¿Si? diga – se escuchó por el altavoz.

—Serena, somos nosotras ¿como estás?— dijo Amy.

—Bien ahora voy a casa, les comento que ya renté una casa, es preciosa, está todo listo para que vengan— dijo Serena mientras conducía por la calle tratando de evitar que las chicas oyeran su preocupación ante lo que había ocurrido.

—Esta bien Serena, pero no te llamamos por eso— dijo Lita un poco preocupada-

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Serena.

—Te llamábamos porque… bueno… no queremos preocuparte ni nada, pero es importante que lo sepas— dijo Mina.

—Ya, hablen… —dijo Serena desesperada.

—Es que… bueno… —Mina suspiró— descubrimos que el enemigo está tras de ti, es a ti a quien quiere dañar…

Luego de una pausa Serena respondió —Ya lo sabía, veo que también atacaron Tokio.

— ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo lo sabías?— peguntó Amy expresando la misma pregunta que todas tenían.

—Aquí también atacó un demonio, antes de acabar con él obtuve algo de información—respondió Serena muy seria.

— ¿Pero tú estas bien?— Preguntó Lita muy preocupada.

—Vaya parece que ustedes también me subestiman, ¿no me creen capaz de acabar con un enemigo yo sola?

—No es eso Serena, es solo que estamos asombradas, ya sabemos que eres muy fuerte, —dijo Amy— pero por favor, no te confíes y se muy cuidadosa no te arriesgues mucho por lo menos hasta que lleguemos nosotras…

—Está bien chicas, debo colgar, mi teléfono casi se queda sin carga, cuídense mucho nos vemos…

—Adiós Serena— dijeron todas en coro y se cortó la comunicación.

—Al parecer ella está bien por el momento, pero será mejor mantenernos muy alertas ante esta nueva situación— sugirió Mina.

— ¡Si!— dijeron las demás, y cada una partió rumbo a su casa.

Luego de esa llamada, Serena llegó a su casa, guardó su automóvil en el garaje y fue directo a su habitación, estaba realmente cansada, y estaba más preocupada que nunca, vio por la ventana y pudo observar como los rayos de la luna vertían sus rayos iluminadores por toda la ciudad dijo en voz alta —al parecer ha llegado el momento de ser Princesa— como si hablara con la luna.

Sabía muy bien lo que ocurría y por lo que estaba preocupada, el momento al que ella había huido todos estos años estaba llegando, era el momento de tomar su papel de Princesa de la Luna, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero ella siempre lo negó, su vida sería completamente diferente si aceptaba de lleno su puesto como Princesa, pero no podía evitarlo.

Su transformación como Sailor Moon estaba llegando a su fin, cada vez era más débil, esta era una de las muchas cosas que había ocultado a sus amigas y las únicas que sabían eran las scouts que estaban en el Palacio de la Luna y los gatos Luna y Artemis.

Desafortunadamente ya había llegado el momento, era hora de luchar, pero ya no como Sailor Moon, sino como lo que realmente era La Princesa de la Luna.

—Bienvenida Serena ¿estás bien?— preguntó la gatita entrando por la ventana seguida del gato blanco.

—Sí, bueno, no… mi transformación de Sailor Moon es cada vez más débil, creo que solo podré transformarme dos o tres veces más.

— ¿Y porqué te pones así? sabías que este momento llegaría, eso no significa que vas a dejar de luchar junto a las chicas— dijo Luna amigablemente tratando de levantarle los ánimos a Serena.

—Lo sé— Serena se volteó y se encaminó a un pequeño sofá estilo antiguo que ocupaba su habitación, su perfil lucía triste en las sombras apenas iluminadas por los rayos de luna— pero eso significaría que el momento de tomar el trono estaría mas cerca, y junto con ese momento se desvanecería mi ilusión de vivir la vida como una chica normal, sabes que yo no deseo eso, yo no pedí esta vida— dijo Serena mientras miraba nuevamente a luna con una sonrisa de resignación.

—Serena, sabemos que tu no lo pediste, pero no pues negarte al destino que te fue dado— dijo Artemis mientras ambos gatos seguían el camino que ella había tomado hasta llegar al mismo sofá.

—Lo sé, es solo que de alguna manera yo aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no llegara este día— expresó la joven princesa mientras volteaba su mirada hacia sus acompañantes para brindarles una sonrisa.

El sonido de llamada del celular de Serena interrumpió aquella silenciosa calma.

—Serena— la voz sonaba nerviosa — ¿como has estado?— preguntó la voz.

—Bien ¿y tu? – preguntó Serena respondiendo con el mismo nerviosismo.

—He estado, pensando en ti…— dijo la voz.

—Darien, yo… lo siento… quisiera estar contigo, pero no puedo…

—Lo sé Serena… lo sé, no sabes cuán difícil es saberte cerca y no tenerte— dijo Darien de una manera muy dulce

—Darien— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Serena antes de que él continuara.

—Dime Serena ¿estás bien?

—Bien… si Darien estoy bien…

—Serena… tú me ocultas algo, dime que es lo que no me quieres decir, ¿porque haces esto?

—Darien, perdóname por favor…

—Me has ocultado que un nuevo enemigo ha llegado ¿verdad?

— ¿Como sabes?— Serena no pudo ocultar el asombro en su voz.

—Acabo de encontrarme con uno de esos demonios, Serena… por favor ten mucho cuidado, te lo pido no te arriesgues demasiado…yo… no se que haría sin ti…

—Darien… te quiero tanto… por favor, ten cuidado, si no te dije del nuevo enemigo fue por temor, pero no fue por otra cosa…

—Entonces no hay problema para que nos veamos, si eso era lo que te preocupaba…

— ¡No!— Serena se puso de pie —no aun no, es muy arriesgado, por favor no me busques Darien…

—Serena… te amo… por favor no me olvides…

—No lo haré… —con estas palabras ambos cortaron la llamada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, un "te quiero" en el lugar de un "te amo", pensó Darien, la duda nuevamente se manifestaba en la voz de Serena y él no la culpaba, sabía que había tenido mucha culpa al preferir su carrera que estar junto a ella todos estos años, lo único que Darien podía pedir era que el día que se volvieran a ver de nuevo, todas esas dudas desaparecieran y ella volviera a ser la misma chica cálida por la que él vivía.

Era tan doloroso para Serena, esperaba que Darien pudiera perdonarla algún día por dudar, sus sentimientos eran intensos por Darien, pero la lejanía y el tiempo habían calado, y su corazón ahora estaba confundido.

Le dolía no ver a Darien, pero no quería arriesgarse a que la profecía se hiciera realidad muy pronto. No quería presenciar una nueva guerra.

Pensó que quizás una nueva visita al Palacio de la Luna fuera productivo, así que se preparó para viajar.

—Neptune ¿sientes ese aroma? – dijo Uranus.

—Sí, esperaba comunicación con ella después de lo que vimos hace rato, pero ¿porque ha venido? ¿Por qué no habló con nosotras por medio del comunicador que le dio Plut?

—No tengo idea, pero será mejor ir a recibirla— dijo Uranus, mientras corrían hacia el lugar al cual ella siempre llegaba.

—Princesa ¿porque ha venido? precisamente Plut le dio el comunicador para evitar que se cansara viajando de la Tierra a la Luna— dijo Uranus mientras ambas hacían una reverencia.

—Lo sé, pero lo que les debo decir, prefiero decírselos en persona, por favor busquen a Plut y a Saturn, las espero en el salón del trono…— dijo Serenity, mientras se retiraba acompañada de los gatos.

— ¿Porqué en el salón del trono? Ella casi nunca va a ese salón— dijo Neptune a su compañera.

—No lo sé pero algo mas le preocupa ahora, apresurémonos en encontrar a Plut y Saturn, ya deben saber de su presencia— dijo Uranus mientras corrían por el Palacio de la Luna en busca de sus compañeras.

Después de unos minutos las encontraron en el salón de desarrollo tecnológico.

—Ella vino de nuevo ¿verdad?— dijo Plut muy seria.

—Quiere vernos a todas en el salón del trono— dijo Uranus.

—Pero si ella nunca va ahí – dijo Saturn muy extrañada.

—Lo sabemos, pensamos que algo mas le atormenta ahora— respondió Neptune.

Las cuatro corrieron hacia donde las esperaba su princesa y para su sorpresa, la encontraron sentada en el trono, cosa que jamás, desde que había restaurado el Milenio de Plata, había querido hacer.

—Princesa ya estamos aquí— dijo Plut haciendo una reverencia mientras ocultaba su asombro al verla ahí.

—Debo comunicarles que hemos descubierto el objetivo del nuevo enemigo…— dijo Serenity.

— ¿Cuál es? Princesa— preguntó Uranus.

—El objetivo es la Princesa— intervino Luna.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?— dijeron las cuatro chicas.

—El nuevo enemigo está en busca de la Princesa, pero aún no sabemos porque o para qué – respondió Artemis.

— En ese caso ¿no sería mejor que permaneciera aquí con nosotras?— sugirió Neptune— si permanece en este lugar nosotras podríamos protegerla, después de todo aquí esta todo el Ejército Plateado, nada podría pasarle en este lugar…

—No, eso solo sería alagar mas las cosas, si algo va a suceder que sea el destino quien lo decida, ya no voy a huir mas de las cosas— dijo Serenity con decisión y seguridad en su mirada, suspiró y continuó —mi transformación en Sailor Moon se está debilitando, si sigo así creo que solo podré transformarme dos o tres veces más…

—Princesa, no se preocupe, nosotras las sailor scout siempre velaremos por su bien, no importa que ya no se pueda transformar en Sailor Moon, usted siempre será la misma persona… —dijo dulcemente Uranus, a lo que Serenity correspondió con una bella sonrisa que iluminó el lugar.

— ¿Es por eso que vino a éste salón?— preguntó Saturn con curiosidad en sus palabras.

—Creo que debo acostumbrarme a este lugar— respondió Serenity sonriente aunque sus ojos reflejaran melancolía —bueno sólo vine a eso, debo regresar a la Tierra, avísenme de cualquier otra cosa que pase.

—Princesa antes de que se retire queremos informarle que hubieron muchos rayos negros que se dirigieron a la Tierra, por lo que le pedimos que sea muy cuidadosa, deben ser mas demonios, así que no se exponga— dijo Plut con resignación.

—No se preocupen voy a estar bien— dijo Serenity mientras caminaba de regreso al lugar al cual la habían ido a recibir Uranus y Neptune —Nos vemos, chicas— dijo antes de pasar por la enorme puerta del salón.

—Esto va mal— dijo Uranus a sus compañeras una vez que la princesa se había ido.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora no podemos hacer mas que esperar a que algo más ocurra, después de todo lo que dijo la Princesa es verdad —la voz de Neptune se volvió sombría— solo el destino es el que va a decidir que cosas pasarán…


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola! nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo editado, pido perdón por la demora, pero me frustré con este cap, ya lo había editado y la computadora no lo guaró y lo perdí todo ¬¬, pero bueno después de mucha fuerza de voluntad ya está terminado, espero que les guste.

* * *

Una chica de largos cabellos rojos observaba aquel bello planeta azul desde el balcón de la habitación que se le había designado, el corazón le dolía, la ausencia de aquel ser amado era un castigo.

Añoraba ver el rostro de aquel hombre al que había amado en secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo, le dolía tenerlo lejos, y más aún saber que no sería para ella, su corazón se rompía cada vez que pensaba en que su amor no era correspondido y que en el corazón de él, solo había lugar para hermosa mujer, una joven única, de gran valor, bella por fuera pero aún más hermosa por dentro, no lo culpaba por enamorarse de ella, pues también la admiraba.

Desde el balcón de su habitación Serena contemplaba la luna y las estrellas, ¿como era posible que de una vista tan bella se desprendieran aterradores peligros? Con un leve suspiro se dio la vuelta y redirigió a su cómoda cama, a través de las cortinas del dosel pudo ver a los dos gatos acurrucados.

Se deshizo de su bata de noche y se acomodó, muy pronto se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo dispuesta a descansar, de nuevo aquel extraño sueño asaltó su cabeza, alterada se despertó de golpe haciendo que los gatos que dormían a sus pues cayeran al suelo.

—Perdónenme, no era mi intención hacerlo, ¿se lastimaron? – preguntó preocupada.

—No, estamos bien la que nos preocupa eres tú, ¿has vuelto a tener ese sueño verdad?— Dijo Luna preocupada.

—Sí, yo… no se que es lo que pasará, deseo ver a Darien, pero si esto continúa así no sé que pasará, ya no sé que hacer, no estoy segura de nada, pude que nunca vea a Darien y si lo veo por tan solo un segundo puede que ocurra la destrucción del mundo — las lágrimas empezaban a emanar de los ojos de Serena.

—Serena, tómalo con calma, lo que deba ocurrir ocurrirá y lo que no pues no, el destino no es algo que puedas modificar tu sola, por el momento es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su propio camino— dijo Artemis tratando de levantar los ánimos.

—Me mortifica tanto no saber que es lo que sucederá pero, tienen razón, tratare de descansar aunque ya pronto amanecerá— Serena intentó descansar y pronto el sueño la venció nuevamente.

Una semana pasó y ningún otro demonio e presentó, solo quedaba una semana para que las otras chicas llegaran a Washington.

Serena afinaba los últimos detalles para empezar a trabajar, sin saber que el destino estaba por jugar con sus planes una vez más.

Un joven de cabello rubio tan claro que parecía gris, esperaba pacientemente sentado en una silla de un restaurante, la copa de vino junto a su mano derecha estaba vacía, su mirada gris plateado no se alejaba de la puerta de entrada, su cuerpo estaba inquieto, su corazón reaceleraba por la anticipación, finalmente, uno de sus propósitos se estaba cumpliendo, estaba solo, en un país extranjero en compañía de una hermosa mujer a la cual había añorado y deseado desde que la había conocido, y quien sabe, tal vez simplemente la deseó desde otros tiempos...

Observaba como las otras mujeres del restaurante le miraban, la misma anfitriona le había hecho miradas sugestivas desde el primero momento en el que él puso un pie en el lugar, pero todo esto carecía de importancia, ninguna mujer estaba a la altura de ella, nadie, era como ella.

Finalmente, captó destellos dorados pasando frente a la ventana, era su cabello reflejado por el sol, su sentido del olfato pronto captó la elegante fragancia natural de ella, el suave aroma a orquídeas blancas y el sutil toque de lilas hizo que su nariz tuviera un festín de olores; finalmente, la figura de la mujer perfecta apareció ante su vista, en la puerta de entrada, la anfitriona la recibió, y la condujo hacia él, se perdió por unos segundos en su figura, en el exquisito contoneo de sus caderas, en los reflejos dorados que producía su cabello reflejado por el sol, y en su mirada, profunda, serena y cautivante como un mar de verano.

El siguiente sentido en captarla fue el oído, al escuchar el placentero sonido de su sedosa voz.

—Hola Daniel… ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó ella.

El dulce sonido de sus palabras eran como la más complicada y sofisticada sinfonía para su sentido del oído, y su nombre salido de su sedosa boca le producía el mas grande placer que podía concebir.

Concentrando todas sus fuerzas en su respuesta, finalmente las palabras fueron capaces de salir de su boca.

—Bien ¿y tu Serena? ¿Has disfrutado de estos días?

Tal cual caballero, se puso de pie se acercó a ella brindándole a su sentido del olfato otro momento de placer al sentir el aroma de sus cabellos mientras acomodaba la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

Dos sentidos faltaban para que su placer fuera completo, mientras regresaba a su silla, sus dedos rozaron su brazo, su mano, y finalmente sus dedos, proporcionándole a su sentido del tacto la oportunidad de recrearse en la suave y fina textura de la piel de ella.

—Te cité aquí para que aparte de disfrutar de tu compañía podamos afinar los últimos detalles para cuando iniciemos nuestra labor, sabes que para que un embajador tome posesión son necesarios varios actos protocolarios ¿verdad? es por eso que quiero que todo esté perfecto, ya que solo quedan tres semanas para que nuestra llegada se haga pública.

Este había sido el pretexto perfecto, era verdad él necesitaba arreglar todos esos actos, pero como le había dicho a ella, la cita era principalmente para disfrutar de su compañía.

—¿Tres semanas? - Preguntó la rubia con un poco de preocupación.

—Así es, pido disculpas por no habértelo comentado antes, pero como ya sabes, llevamos dos semanas aquí, la próxima semana iniciamos a adaptarnos a las oficinas y al trabajo y seguidamente entramos de lleno al trabajo político, lo cual nos deja con dos semanas para preparar los actos públicos…

—Actos públicos…— dijo la joven, imprimiendo un tono de preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— él se vio obligado a preguntar, el tono de la mujer frente a el le tomó por sorpresa, parecía como si no quisiera saber nada de eso.

—Si… es sólo que me sorprendió la noticia— contestó ella aún pensativa.

—Y por cierto…— finalmente llegó a uno de los temas que a él le interesaba —como Darien está aquí supongo que ya has hecho planes de verlo ¿verdad?.

El solo pronunciar el nombre de su supuesto amigo, le provocó náuseas, desde la primera vez que conoció a Darien sintió que él le había quitado algo, en su corazón el rencor empezó a nacer, era verdad se hicieron amigos, pero todo eso siempre fue acompañado de una gran rivalidad; debía superarlo, ser mejor que él, y en cierta forma lo había conseguido, tenía mas dinero, mas amigos, era tan buen estudiante como él, tenía un mejor auto, un excelente empleo, y muchas otras cosas.

Todo lo que Daniel había conseguido hizo que poco a poco la envidia que sentía hacia Darien disminuyera, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que su amistad fue sincera, un tiempo en el que no deseó nada que él tuviera, pero eso fue antes de conocerla.

—Por ahora no tengo ningún plan— contestó nerviosa después de unos breves momentos de duda.

— ¿Acaso han peleado?— se atrevió a preguntar, omitiendo la pequeña felicidad que le producía la idea.

—No, no es eso, es solo que… seguramente él está muy ocupado, ya que es momento de que empiece a hacer su residencia…

Daniel sabía que mentía, había algo que ella no quería que supiera, pero fuera lo que fuera quedaba en segundo plano, lo importante era que ella estaba dudando.

—Ya veo… y ¿a tu amigo el cantante lo has visto?— debía saber como estaban las cosas con sus rivales.

— ¿Te refieres a Seiya?— el joven solo asintió con la cabeza —no lo he visto desde el día que se despidió en el aeropuerto.

Momentos después los dos terminaron de comer, tal cual caballero, Daniel pagó la cuenta y ambos se retiraron hacia sus automóviles, Daniel la acompañó hasta su auto y observó como se alejaba de él, mientras sus sentidos aún disfrutaban de los remanentes de la esencia de la mujer que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio, y en su mente, rememoró aquel momento.

_Era una t__arde de lluvia, acababa de salir de la universidad y debía prepararse para las evaluaciones de semestre, decidió esperar en una cafetería cercana, aún no sabía lo que había ocurrido con Darien la primera vez que viajó a Estados Unidos y desconocía los motivos de su retorno, aún así, había accedido a ayudarlo nuevamente con los trámites de ingreso, no había ningún problema, no quería nada de lo que Darien tuviera, se hallaba conforme con el rumbo que llevaba su vida y tenía todo lo que quería._

_Había salido temprano de la universidad lo cual le dio el tiempo suficiente para ver como todos los estudiantes de preparatoria corrían como hormigas para evitar empaparse con la lluvia._

_En medio de todo el caos, unos reflejos dorados llamaron su atención, una joven de larga cabellera rubia corría en dirección opuesta a donde él se hallaba sentado, por unos breves segundos la vida le había proporcionado la oportunidad de apreciar a un ángel._

_La figura de la joven era esbelta, piernas largas, cintura estrecha, piel blanca, no muy alta ni muy baja, la altura perfecta para ser protegida en los brazos de un hombre, cabello rubio dorado, ondulado y muy largo._

_¿Cómo serían sus ojos? Se preguntó, y como si el destino lo estuviera escuchando, la joven se volteó, en medio de aquel mar de estudiantes que corrían por todas partes, él solo la podía ver a ella, cautivado por sus ojos del color del mar de verano, azules como el cielo de las cuatro de la tarde, profundos y cálidos, podría pasar viendo días enteros aquellos ojos y estaba tan ensimismado viendo aquellos luceros que no se había dado cuenta que esos ojos también lo estaban mirando._

_Y, como un regalo más que el destino le daba, ella le sonrió…_

_El calor invadió su cuerpo, era la sonrisa mas hermosa y cálida que había apreciado en su vida, era la sonrisa de una diosa, definitivamente, tenía que saber quien era esa joven, no importaba lo que costara ni el tiempo que llevara, pero esa joven, era la mujer de su vida._

— _¿Estás bien?— la voz grave de Darien lo sacó de la ilusión que le había producido la aparición de la joven._

—_Sí, es solo que…— como arte de magia, la joven desapareció entre el mar de estudiantes que corrían por la calle —acabo de ver a un ángel correr por ahí— le respondió él a su recién llegado acompañante._

—_Debió ser una mujer muy hermosa si ha dejado sin palabras al gran Daniel— le dijo Darien en broma._

—_Parecía una ilusión, un sueño, no tengo palabras para describirlo, pero sí, era muy hermosa…_

_Darien tomó asiento frente a él, y pidió un café, platicaron un poco de la universidad, de los requisitos de inscripción de Darien y otras cosas personales._

_Entre charlas, Daniel notó que Darien veía insistentemente hacia la ventana, como si esperara a alguien._

— _¿Alguien en especial debe aparecer por esa dirección?— preguntó Daniel._

—_Quería presentarte a mi novia— respondió Darien._

—_Así que los rumores son ciertos, el famoso Darien tiene novia, jamás me habías platicado de ella._

—_Somos novios desde hace tiempo, pero siempre pasa algo que me impide presentártela._

—_Bien, ahora hiciste que me diera curiosidad por saber quien ha sido la mujer que ha robado el corazón de uno de los solteros mas codiciados._

_Pasaron un rato mas bromeando, Daniel tenía curiosidad por saber el tipo de chica que sería la novia de Darien, la imaginaba seria, reservada, claro, debía ser bella, y seguramente tan intelectual como él._

_Daniel se levantó para pedir una taza más de café y tal vez un pastel, la mesera a quien se dirigió se hallaba cerca de la puerta de entrada así que caminó hacia allá, hizo su pedido y justo en el momento en el que se volteaba para regresar, alguien entró por la puerta, lo cual hizo que ambos tropezaran._

_Los reflejos de Daniel eran rápidos, así que logró tomar de la cintura a la joven con la que había tropezado evitando que ella cayera al suelo._

_Aún aturdido, su olfato fue el primero en reaccionar, invadido por una suave esencia de orquídeas blancas y lavanda, su tacto se sintió agradecido ante el peso de la joven y sin querer rozó su suave piel, finalmente pudo ver los ojos de la joven, esos ojos que hacía un rato había apreciado desde la ventana ahora estaban frente a él._

—_Es el destino…— pensó Daniel._

_Finalmente, el sentido del oído se lleno de placer al escuchar la suave voz de la joven disculpándose con él._

—_Lo siento…— fueron las palabras de ella._

_Todo era como en cámara lenta, para Daniel parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si las personas no existieran y solo fuera él y la joven que aún estaba en sus brazos._

_Pero no era así, estaban en una cafetería y al parecer el acompañante de Daniel se había dado cuenta del accidente, pues ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, pronto su voz interrumpió la ensoñación de Daniel._

— _¿Estás bien?— preguntó Darien, su voz sonaba angustiada — ¿te hiciste daño?— investigó nuevamente._

_Daniel quería responderle que sí, que nunca en la vida pudo haber estado mejor, que se fuera y lo dejara a él solo con la joven que aún yacía en sus brazos, pero algo lo detuvo de contestar. _

_La voz de ella, fue ella quien le respondió a Darien, y fue en ese momento cuando Daniel se dio cuenta de que Darien no le preguntaba a él, sino le preguntaba a ella._

—_Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada— dijo ella mientras sus ojos estaba puestos en su amigo, a pesar de estar ahí y sostenerla, era como si Daniel no existiera, solo eran ella y Darien, nadie más…_

_Daniel aún aturdido, no por el golpe, sino por lo que acababa de presenciar, soltó a la joven quien inmediatamente buscó los brazos de Darien._

— _¿Estas segura de que no te pasó nada?— volvió a preguntarle Darien a la joven._

—_Si Darien, no me ha pasado nada, fue un descuido mío, afortunadamente él tiene buenos reflejos y me sostuvo antes de que me cayera al suelo._

—_Es una lamentable forma de conocerse— dijo Darien dirigiéndose a Daniel —es ella a quien quiero presentarte, ella es Serena, mi novia._

_El corazón de Daniel se congeló, por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir, así que aquella joven angelical era la novia de Darien, aquella joven mujer que había visto desde la ventana y que lo había cautivado con una sola mirada era la compañera de su amigo_

—_Es un gusto conocerte Daniel— dijo ella mientras sostenía la mano en el aire como saludo a él._

_Daniel reaccionó por inercia, no era conciente de lo que hacía pero aún así lo hizo, solo reaccionó cuando ya los tres se hallaban sentados en la mesa mientras ella les hacía preguntas las cuales él contestaba con un sí o no._

—_Debo irme— dijo Daniel después de un rato, no podía soportarlo más, sentía como si su corazón se encogiera, algo oscuro crecía dentro al verlos a ellos tan __felices._

_Al salir, sintió la brisa fría que le daba en el rostro, quizás antes no deseara nada que Darien tuviera, dio un último vistazo a donde ellos estaban y con una sonrisa fría dejó el lugar, antes no deseaba nada de él, ahora eso había cambiado. _

Las decisiones que tomamos en el presente son las que forjan nuestro destino.

Mirando hacia el cielo azul, un joven de oscuros cabellos y mirada profunda se encontraba decidiendo sobre su futuro y reflexionando en lo que le esperaba más adelante.

Acompañándolo en silencio, se hallaban sus amigos, esperando por su decisión.

—He decidido el hospital en el que llevaré a cabo mi residencia…— anunció finalmente a sus amigos.

—Y bien… ¿que has decidido?— le urgió el mayor de ellos y amigo más cercano.

—Me he decidido por el Hospital Metropolitano de Washington…

—Está bien por mí— dijo Anthony —entonces nos mudaremos a Washington— ante estas palabras el resto de los jóvenes se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Están seguros de que quieren venir conmigo?— preguntó Darien al ver la afirmación sin vacilación alguna de sus amigos —el hecho de que sean mis guardianes no quiere decir que siempre deben permanecer conmigo y olvidarse de sus vidas personales, después de todo ya estoy aprendiendo a manejar mis poderes y puedo defenderme solo.

—Es cierto que es nuestra obligación permanecer a tu lado para protegerte, pero no la hacemos solo por eso, lo hacemos porque nos gusta estar contigo y en cierto modo yo no puedo dejar a mi antiguo hermano menor después de tantos años, o mejor dicho siglos sin verlo, además las oficinas principales del periódico de mi padre están allá, si los demás no quieren venir no los obligaré a hacerlo —dijo Anthony.

—Claro que iré, voy a permanecer al lado del Príncipe siempre, además en esa ciudad ya me habían ofrecido un empleo, así que no será problema— dijo Josh

—Si, yo también iré— dijo el reservado Sam.

—Y yo, me ofrecieron el puesto de asistente del fiscal, así que aceptaré…— fueron palabras de Misaki.

—Gracias por su apoyo chicos…— Darien realmente se sentía agradecido por la sincera amistad que le brindaban sus amigos.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer con respecto a Serena? - preguntó Anthony.

Era un tema difícil, pero Darien había decidido que la dejaría decidir, si tiempo y espacio quería, eso era lo que tendría.

—Por lo pronto voy a respetar su decisión, hasta que ella me pida verla la voy a buscar así que continuaremos como hasta ahora…— respondió Darien mirando al piso tratando de ocultar su tristeza…

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos? — Josh dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Si les parece bien creo que en tres días estará bien, ¿no hay problema verdad?— dijo Anthony, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron cada uno a su departamento excepto Darien que se quedó en el departamento de Anthony a platicar un rato más.

Era extraño para él tener una relación de amistad tan cercana con alguien a excepción de la amistad que tenía con Andrew.

—Y… ¿en donde viviremos?— preguntó Darien al cabo de un rato pensando en que debían reservar habitaciones de hotel hasta encontrar un apartamento.

—Eso no es problema— dijo Anthony —mi familia es dueña de un edificio de apartamentos allá, así que podremos quedarnos en el penthouse que es lo suficientemente amplio para que cada quien tenga su privacidad y al mismo tiempo estemos juntos.

—Vaya, vaya, así que mi antiguo hermano mayor goza de una muy buena posición en ésta vida— dijo Darien bromeando, lo cual causó mucha gracia al otro chico, ambos rieron y se divirtieron.

—Sabes Darien— el tono de voz tranquilo de Anthony era relajante —en nuestra vida pasada, gozábamos de una muy buena relación, es más cuando te eligieron a ti como el sucesor de Apolo me dio mucho gusto, pensé que era la decisión acertada ya que yo… siendo sincero no me gustaba la idea de ser el futuro "Dios del Sol", así que cuando me dieron la noticia de que me convertiría en uno de tus cuatro guardianes, me alegré, pues estaría cerca de mi hermano…

Darien meditó estas palabras, había algo que le causaba curiosidad.

— ¿Que hay acerca del otro hijo de Apolo? el que es nuestro hermano también…— preguntó Darien

—Baltasar— dijo el chico dirigiendo su vista al cielo —de él ya no supimos nada desde que fue desterrado y desconocido como hijo de Apolo.

— ¿Por qué sucedió eso?— preguntó Darien.

—Porque sus sentimientos no eran buenos, era demasiado ambicioso, déspota y perverso, nadie nunca supo porqué pero el te odiaba a muerte, su odio se incrementó cuando fuiste nombrado heredero de Apolo, Zeus y Apolo se dieron cuenta de ello, así que debían decidir entre quitarle la vida o enviarlo lejos, en donde su maldad no alcanzara la Tierra. A pesar de ser perverso, Apolo no pudo quitarle la vida a alguien que llevara su sangre, así que decidieron desterrarlo.

—Estoy pensando ¿No tendrá él algo que ver con las cosas que están sucediendo ahora?— preguntó Darien.

—He pensado en esa posibilidad, como te dije, nadie supo nada de él después de ser desterrado, y es probable que al igual que nosotros él renaciera en esta época.

—Esto… es demasiado complicado— Darien estaba un poco frustrado —aún no me acostumbro a la idea de ser el heredero de Apolo, mis poderes están cambiando, y mi vida personal es un desastre…

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, querido hermano— Anthony puso la mano sobre el hombro de Darien en señal de apoyo —los problemas son la sazón de la vida…

En la ciudad de Tokio, un grupo de jóvenes afinaba los últimos detalles para su viaje, por algún raro designio del destino a todas se les habían presentado oportunidades similares en el mismo lugar, estuvieron a punto de dejar ir las oportunidades si a su princesa no se le presentara la misma oportunidad de trasladarse de ciudad.

La emoción era la sensación predominante en las jóvenes mujeres, una semana faltaba para que pudieran llegar al lugar que sería su próximo hogar, aunque nadie sabía por cuanto tiempo iban a estar allí querían disfrutar su estancia en el país extranjero, aunque su alegría no fuera completa, pues siembre había algo que las hacía poner los pies en la tierra y recordar todo lo que estaba pasando, que tanto la vida de ellas como la de su princesa corrían peligro, y la tierra nuevamente estaba amenazada…

Después de varios días de espera y preparativos, finalmente llegó el momento, en el aeropuerto internacional Serena esperaba sus amigas pues llegaban hoy a Washington, todo estaba listo para recibirlas, había mandado a arreglar y decorar cuidadosamente cada recámara que ocuparían cada una de las chicas.

Por medio de la ventana de la sala de llegadas, pudo observar el avión procedente de Japón, escuchó el estruendo de los motores acercándose, y finalmente el rechinido de las llantas al tocar el pavimento de la pista.

Se dirigió a la puerta de llegadas y entre el mar de personas recién llegadas finalmente escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

— ¡Serena por aquí! ¡Aquí estamos!— gritó una chica rubia bastante entusiasmada.

—Hola chicas, ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?— preguntó Serena a sus recién llegadas amigas.

—Estoy rendida… será mejor que nos hayas preparado un buen recibimiento Serena— dijo Rei en tono de burla.

—Todo está listo, hace un par de días terminaron de arreglar sus habitaciones les van a encantar, la casa es preciosa, la cocina es muy amplia, te va a gustar Lita; y tiene una biblioteca preciosa de donde seguro que Amy no saldrá; además de un bello jardín, una hermosa piscina y un agradable jacuzzi, cada una de sus habitaciones es grande y linda, con baño cada una y decorada especialmente para cada una de ustedes, y una hermosa vista.

—Me emociono de tan solo oír, debe ser una hermosa casa, vámonos que ya la quiero ver— dijo Lita emocionada.

—El automóvil está allá afuera, démonos prisa seguramente quieren descansar y yo también, fue un día pesado y mañana será mi primer día de trabajo oficial, quiero estar fresca para empezar bien…

Con la ayuda de un de taxis y el auto de Serena, las jóvenes se trasladaron del aeropuerto hacia la zona residencial, Mina y Rei decidieron ir en el auto con Serena, Lita y Amy tomaron el taxi.

—Oye Serena, ¿has visto a Darien? Supongo que estando cerca se verán más seguido, ¿como está?— preguntó Mina, la mirada de Serena cambió, se tornó melancólica, Rei notó que en ese tema no todo estaba bien, pero no quiso preguntar la razón.

—No, Mina no lo he visto… y por favor no pregunten porque— fue la cortante respuesta que dio Serena a la pregunta formulada por Mina.

—Pero…— al ver que Mina insistía con el tema fue Rei quien puso un alto a la situación.

— ¡Ya basta Mina!— el tono de voz de Rei era autoritario —respeta la intimidad de los demás, Serena tiene sus razones, no insistas.

El silencio se instaló después de eso, nadie dijo nada, ni Rei, ni Mina, ni Serena.

Serena se limitó a conducir mientras sus dos acompañantes disfrutaban del paisaje.

Finalmente entraron en la zona residencial, las calles eran elegantes y limpias, las aceras estaban llenas de árboles verdes y frondosos, las casas eran de arquitectura colonial, grandes y lujosas. Al final de la calle, irguiéndose elegantemente estaba una pequeña y hermosa mansión, un pequeño pero elegante jardín delantero le daba la bienvenida a los invitados.

Serena abrió el portón principal y estacionó su automóvil en el garaje con espacio suficiente para dos autos.

Atónitas, todas las jóvenes mujeres esperaron hasta estar todas reunidas, después de darle las gracias al amable taxista quien bajó todas las maletas, finalmente exclamaron en grupo.

— ¡Es hermosa!

— ¿Verdad que sí? pero entren les mostraré todo el interior y les indicaré cuales son sus habitaciones.

Al abrir la puerta, las jóvenes pudieron ver que en verdad Serena no mentía, el interior era luminoso, espacioso, la sala de estar fue la primera en recibirlas, las paredes eran de color blanco marfil, los muebles estaban tapizados de la mas fina tela de algodón blanco, las partes de madera eran de color roble rojo, habían adornos elegantes en los que predominaban las figuras con lunas y soles.

Al lado, estaba la biblioteca, las paredes cubiertas completamente de madera color chocolate, grandes libreras repletas de libros, junto a la biblioteca, estaba el pequeño estudio del mismo color de la biblioteca en el cual Serena ya se había instalado, en la parte posterior la cocina, moderna y elegante, bien podría ser la cocina de un moderno restaurante; dos puertas dobles daban la vista hacia el enorme y elegante jardín trasero, una terraza y pérgola cubierta de enredaderas le daba calidez al jardín lleno de altos árboles.

Junto al jardín estaban la piscina y el jacuzzi ambos con diseños de manantial rodeados de piedras y plantas.

Serena las dejó disfrutar de la vista unos momentos antes de anunciar que todas las habitaciones estaban en el piso superior.

Juntas y aún asombradas subieron por la elegante escalera alfombrada, en el piso superior un pequeño vestíbulo dividía las habitaciones dos de cada lado y la habitación principal al centro.

—Tomé la habitación del centro, espero que no les moleste chicas— fueron las palabras de Serena —Mina tu habitación es la de la derecha, Rei la tuya es la de la izquierda, Amy está junto a Rei y Lita junto a Mina.

—Veremos primero habitación la de Amy si no les importa.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la primer habitación de lado izquierdo, Serena dio la llave a Amy y cuado ésta abrió la puerta fueron invadidas por la sensación de estar en la playa.

El piso era de madera color arena, las paredes estaban pintadas de color celeste como el cielo de medio día, la cama era do color azul marino, el amueblado un dosel con cortinas blancas que caían desde el techo hacia el piso, al igual que las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, un pequeño balcón desde el cual se apreciaba la vista de la piscina y el jacuzzi y algunos árboles lejanos, los muebles del tocador así como los del clóset eran blancos las decoraciones marinas predominaban en el ambiente y finalmente al ver el baño cubierto de baldosas de azul marino, todas dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Es como estar en el mar, Serena… gracias es hermosa…— dijo Amy mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

—No es nada chicas, espero que a todas les guste, la siguiente que veremos será la habitación de Lita.

El grupo entero cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la habitación opuesta a la de Amy, Serena hizo entrega de la llave y fue la misma Lita quien abrió la puerta revelando el interior.

—Estoy en un bosque— suspiró Lita.

El piso también era de madera pero de color roble oscuro, pequeñas alfombras verde oscuro recreaban el suelo boscoso, la madera de los amueblados era del mismo color exacto del piso, las cortinas que colgaban del dosel eran verde esmeralda al igual que las cortinas de la ventana, la cama era de color verde musgo, contrastando con el suave verde de las paredes, el baldosado del baño era como una joya de color verde jade; en la decoración de la habitación predominaban las hojas y árboles. Al acercarse por e pequeño balcón podían apreciar los bosques cercanos ala casa, los árboles estaban realmente cerca y la habitación daba la apariencia de ser parte del bosque.

Serena nuevamente le dio tiempo a las demás, antes de llevarlas a la siguiente habitación.

—La siguiente, es la tuya Rei— dijo mientras extendía las llaves en dirección a la joven nombrada.

Rei tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

El color rojo era predominante, se podía sentir la fuerza pura vibrando, había energía y pasión emanando de cada rincón del lugar. La cama era color rojo oscuro al igual que las cortinas del dosel y las cortinas de la ventana, el piso era de madera rojiza, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco mármol, la madera de los muebles era de color chocolate, las decoraciones eran relacionadas al fuego, y el baño era totalmente blanco.

—La habitación de una princesa— exhaló Rei sin más palabras que decir.

—Me alegro que te guste, finalmente veremos la habitación de Mina.

El grupo se dirigió de nuevo al lado opuesto del vestíbulo, todas siguiendo el paso de Serena.

— ¡No puedo esperar por ver mi habitación!— fueron las palabras de una muy entusiasmada Mina.

Como con las demás, Serena extendió la mano con la llave que habría la cerradura de la puerta para que fuera ella misma quien revelara el interior, muy emocionada Mina casi la arrebató la llave de las manos.

Debido a los nervios y desesperación, Mina no consiguió abrir la puerta tan rápido como ella deseaba.

—Tranquilízate Mina, vas a romper la llave si vas así de desesperada— Lita intentaba calmar a Mina.

Finalmente después de un par de segundos de luchar con la puerta, la cerradura cedió y reveló el precioso interior.

Las cuatro recién llegadas dejaron escapar un wow grupal y de inmediato se internaron en la habitación.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de color melocotón suave, la cama y el dosel contrastaban con pues eran de color naranja fuerte, como la lava de un volcán, el piso era de madera natural así como los detalles de madera del amueblado de la habitación, entre las decoraciones predominaban los corazones en color dorado, por el balcón podían observarse los límites del bosque y las luces lejanas de la ciudad, el baño era una maravilla, con azulejos de color beige y detalles dorados.

—Serena esto es increíble— era difícil dejar a Mina sin palabras, al parecer estaba demasiado impresionada.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, todas las jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Serena quien se quedó en la habitación debido a que Mina le había impedido salir.

—Lamento mucho lo de hace rato en el auto, no fue mi intención inmiscuirme en tus cosas personales

—Descuida, está bien, es solo que no quiero hablar de ese tema…

—Por cierto Serena…— Mina recordó algo importante— ¿en donde están Artemis y Luna?

Serena lo pensó un rato.

—Deben estar en mi habitación durmiendo— Serena reunió a las demás y se dirigieron a la habitación principal.

La paz y tranquilidad emanaban de cada rincón de la habitación, Las paredes eran color blanco, puro e inmaculado, detalles plateados adornaban cada rincón, los muebles eran estilo victoriano, color marfil, y detalles de madera color chocolate al igual que el piso de madera, pequeñas y tersas alfombras hacían que el caminar fuera como deslizarse en las nubes, el tocador era digno de una princesa y sobre él estaban todas las esencias que hacían tan encantadora a su dueña, la luz se derramaba por cada rincón y la sutil brisa mecía las cortinas, la vista espectacular daba un toque romántico, el choque entre los bosques y la ciudad hacían que los rayos del sol durmiente se tornaran dramáticos.

—Vaya…— se escuchó en un susurro colectivo.

Finalmente las miradas se dirigieron a la mullida cama con dosel y sabanas blancas, sobre esa nube estaban acurrucados cómodamente los dos gatos.

Serena se adentró en la habitación y gentilmente posó sus cálidas manos sobre las pequeñas cabezas de los felinos, quienes a su contacto despertaron plácidamente.

—Ellas han llegado— dijo en voz baja a ambos, quienes con estas palabras saltaron de la cama y se dirigieron a saludar al grupo de recién llegadas.

— ¡Artemis!— Mina extendió sus brazos y el pequeño minino saltó hacia ellos.

—Que bueno que llegaste sana y salva Mina— dijo el pequeño gato a su dueña.

Luna pasaba de un brazo a otro disfrutando de las caricias de las jóvenes, —Sean bienvenidas chicas— dijo una vez sus patas volvieron a tocas el suelo.

Mientras duraron los saludos, Serena se dirigió al balcón, el sol estaba poniéndose sobre el horizonte y la vista era demasiado espectacular como para desperdiciarla.

La temperatura disminuía, la brisa se tornó más fría y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella mientras el viento acariciaba la piel de su rostro.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación la vista que tenían las jóvenes y los gatos les obligó a permanecer en silencio, la figura de Serena se combinaba perfectamente con el fondo, con el atardecer, los árboles y la ciudad, la brisa mecía sus cabellos, y su piel brillaba tenuemente en contraste con el sol.

Era una imagen imponente, de Serena se desbordaba la elegancia y la imponencia, tal cual princesa real, era una imagen digna de reverencia, y como impulso, las jóvenes la reverenciaron.

—Estamos a su servicio, Princesa— dijeron todas al unísono.

Cinco jóvenes disfrutaban cómodamente del ocaso desde la sala de su penthouse, el día había sido largo, habían llegado hacía una semana y finalmente hoy habían terminado de desempacar e instalarse.

Solamente un joven permanecía de pie, su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto, la luna.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— preguntó su mejor amigo acercándosele.

—Es solo que estoy algo melancólico— respondió él fijando su profunda mirada azul en los ojos de su antiguo hermano.

—Deja que el tiempo sea el que decida Darien.

—Lo sé, es solo que es tan difícil el pensar en ella y no estar cerca.

—Si en verdad es amor, ni el tiempo ni la distancia hará que los sentimientos desaparezcan, el amor es imposible de borrar.

—Gracias, hermano… gracias por estar ahí para mí cuando más lo necesito.

—Y siempre lo haré.

La embajada de Japón en los Estados Unidos de América se acababa de trasladar a un nuevo edificio, estilo colonial, el interior era elegante, cada detalle complementaba la estructura, los muebles y escritorios eran de madera, el solo entrar era como trasladarse a otra época, aquella época en al que los caballeros vestían de traje y sombrero, y las mujeres usaban largos y elegantes vestidos, guantes delicados y sombrilla para protegerse.

Dos elegantes oficinas eran la principal atracción destinadas para el embajador y su asistente.

La oficina del embajador era amplia, decorada al estilo antiguo pero aún así sobria, el escritorio era de roble puro y tallado, en una de las esquinas había una mesa suficientemente grande para seis personas, adecuada para pequeñas reuniones, detrás del escritorio se erguía un hermoso ventanal y al fondo la vista del jardín proveía de paz y tranquilidad.

La oficina del asistente de embajador era parecida, más pequeña y la vista que tenía daba hacia la fuente central del jardín.

El embajador había echo su entrada minutos antes, el personal no había llegado aún pues aún faltaban minutos para la hora de entrada.

Se sentó en su silla reclinable, disfrutaba de la vista del jardín, sus pies estaban inquietos así que decidió ponerse de pie, estaba inquieto, ansioso, sabía cual era la razón de ese comportamiento, su desesperación tenía rostro, nombre y apellido —y también dueño— pensó, pero desechó pronto ese pensamiento, aprovecharía y le arrebataría a él lo más preciado que tenía en esta vida.

Después de un rato de silencio, Daniel decidió salir al pasillo, dio un par de pasos, y se detuvo, las puertas francesas fueron abiertas desde afuera revelando una silueta femenina.

La mujer iba vestida formalmente, traje sastre azul marino, camisa celeste, una mascada de seda color azul marino en el cuello, zapatillas de gamuza azul marino y de tacón medio, un reloj elegante de plata y una cadena de plata con el colgante de una luna, aretes largos plateados y su largo cabello dorado recogido en una cola de caballo.

El joven embajador quedó hipnotizado por la aparición que acababa de traspasar las puertas, veía como se dirigía a él con un paso firme, elegante, sensual y con un toque de altivez.

—Hola Daniel— sin darse cuenta ella llegó hasta aparecer frente a él — ¿listo para el primer día de trabajo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien Serena que tal tú, ¿no estas nerviosa?

—No para nada, estoy bien— respondió ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Está bien, como aún es temprano tengo tiempo para mostrarte con detalles el edificio.

Daniel dirigió a Serena por el todo el edificio, mostrándole cada pequeño rincón de él, alargando al máximo esos momentos con ella y añorando más.

Serena estaba deslumbrada, el edificio era hermoso, antiguo, elegante, la oficina de Daniel era hermosa, grande, y luminosa, ahora se dirigían a la de ella que estaba junto a la de él.

Daniel abrió la puerta y los ojos de Serena quedaron desorbitados.

—Daniel, ¿estás seguro que ésta será mi oficina?— dijo casi tartamudeando.

—Claro linda, como crees que te daría algo menos de lo que tú mereces – dijo él coquetamente.

—Gracias, Daniel, me pondré a trabajar enseguida para estar listos para el acto de toma de posesión— dijo en respuesta ella, era realmente más de lo que esperaba, era hermosa, grande, luminosa y con una gran vista del jardín.

—Está bien entonces te dejo— respondió el despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la joven.

Realmente Serena estaba viviendo uno de sus mas grandes sueños, ahora tenía una oficina propia, grande y espaciosa, era parte del cuerpo diplomático de su país en un gran país extranjero, ¿que más podía pedirle a la vida?

—La paz del universo y un corazón que no se confunda tanto— pensó.

Por impulso tomó el teléfono de la oficina, pero después de cinco segundos de sostenerlo lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, —aún no es momento— pensó nuevamente.

Una semana después Serena estaba muy ocupada preparando todo para el acto de toma de posesión de Daniel como Embajador de Japón por lo cual salía casi siempre al anochecer de la embajada…durante ese tiempo las chicas que ya se habían adaptado a la ciudad ningún demonio había aparecido y todas estaban preparadas para iniciar con sus actividades personales.

_Una joven de largos cabellos rubios se alejaba en la oscuridad, caminando lejos, dándole la espalda, dirigiendo sus pasos lejos, se escuchó un grito atrapado en el silencio de la oscuridad la cual se hacía cada vez mas espesa, hasta que finalmente de a figura de ella solo se podía apreciar un leve resplandor…_

Una serie de pitidos repetitivos le despertaron de la pesadilla, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto de sudor frío, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, enloquecido; ahí, llevó su mano hacia el objeto del que provenía ese pitido y ahí sentado en la cama de descanso de la habitación de residentes con su localizador en la mano, el doctor Darien Chiba se hacía la siguiente pregunta: — ¿ella aún me ama?

El pitido volvió a aparecer, una emergencia requería de su persona, así que la pregunta quedó en el aire.

Un caso de accidente requería de sus servicios, y ahora como uno de los residentes del Hospital Metropolitano de Washington, debía atenderlo.

Por el camino, pensó en su vida, sus amigos estaban con él, Anthony debía estar en su oficina en el periódico, Sam trabajaba en una empresa de tecnología de alto prestigio como el Director General, Josh tenía varios proyectos de nuevos edificios en las afueras de la ciudad y Masaki era asistente de fiscal de Washington.

Las vidas de todos estaban encaminadas, todos eran jóvenes prometedores, excelentes en su trabajo y admirados como personas.

A pesar de estar en la misma ciudad, ni Serena ni Darien se imaginaban que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Una noche, Serena salió de la embajada aproximadamente a las diecinueve horas con treinta minutos, las chicas probablemente ya habían llegado a casa, sentía una sensación de opresión en el pecho así que decidió pasear en su auto un rato para relajare un poco y quitarse el estrés que la estaba matando.

Había luna llena y el cielo estaba estrellado, Serena disfrutaba de las noches así, se dirigió a un pequeño parque lleno de árboles a las afueras de la ciudad para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo que la noche le ofrecía, mientras se detenía en un semáforo llamó a las chicas que estaban en casa para avisarles en donde estaba, para que no se preocuparan.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de dejar que su pie diera rienda suelta al acelerador del auto y sentir el frío viento nocturno, finalmente llegó al estacionamiento del parque.

Estacionó el auto, se aseguró de que estuviese cerrado y caminó un poco, había una pequeña banca cercana y decidió sentarse un rato.

De pronto al ver al cielo pudo apreciar un brillante estrella fugaz, Serena pidió un deseo – por favor que encuentre pronto mi felicidad – pensó.

Un destello oscuro cayó cerca de donde ella se encontraba, sabía lo que era, y no esperaba que esa noche tuviera que pasar por eso.

La preocupación se apoderó de ella, hacía tiempo que su transformación en Sailor Moon estaba cada vez más débil, sus poderes no daban todo de sí, sus ataques eran débiles en comparación con antes, no sabía a que se debía y eso la asustaba.

No quería aceptarlo, pero el momento de dejar ir a Sailor Moon y darle la bienvenida a la Princesa Serenity estaba llegando.

Con un esfuerzo más, se transformó en Sailor Moon, pero a pesar de estar ella en excelente estado físico, sentía que estaba atrapada dentro de ella misma, que había algo que no la dejaba liberarse al ser Sailor Moon, pero a pesar de eso, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había caído el resplandor.

Dos grupos de guerreros fueron testigos de la caída del resplandor oscuro, y ambos grupos se dirigieron con premura hacia el lugar.

—Estoy segura que es un demonio, y lo peor, creo que cayó cerca del parque en el que dijo Serena que estaría — dijo Mina, que apresuradamente tomó su comunicador y habló con Serena…

— ¿Serena, estás bien?

—Sí el demonio está cerca de aquí, así que iré, apresúrense— dijo mientras corría.

—Ya vamos para allá, no te arriesgues en ir tu sola, espéranos y lo enfrentamos juntas.

—Estaré bien— respondió Sailor Moon, dando por terminada la comunicación con las otras scouts.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, apresurémonos chicas— dijo Sailor Venus.

Una figura fantasmal veía como Sailor Moon se alejaba corriendo detrás del demonio, una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en su rostro, finalmente había confirmado sus sospechas, la había seguido desde que salió de su trabajo, su plan habría sido fingir un encuentro casual, pero esto, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, la hermosa Serena Tsukino y la bella guerrera Sailor Moon eran la misma persona.

Los jóvenes Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos, se hallaban cerca del lugar, así que llegaron pronto, se dividieron por el pequeño parque en busca de aquel demonio que había causado el destello, estaba cerca, podían sentirlo, Gabriel tomó el camino que anteriormente había tomado Sailor Moon, claro que él no sabía lo que pasaba, antes de separarse advirtió.

—Iré por aquí, Eitaro, cuida del Príncipe.

—Lo haré— dijo éste mientras asentía.

—Ten cuidado— dijo Tuxedo Mask palabras ante las cuales su antiguo hermano y guardián sólo se limitó a asentir.

Sailor Moon corría tras el demonio, se limitó a seguirlo pues era demasiado veloz y sentía que sus poderes estaban más débiles, no podría enfrentarlo ella sola así que esperaría por las demás y así entre todas lo acorralarían.

Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, su vista estaba agudizada, y con su visión periférica captó un rápido movimiento; alguien la estaba siguiendo, o tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una broma.

Después de correr un par de minutos volvió a ver la figura fantasmal, era un joven, vestido elegantemente, su traje le recordó al traje que solía usar Tuxedo Mask, pero era de color blanco, no pudo ver su rostro porque lo llevaba cubierto por un antifaz negro.

Sailor Moon detuvo su marcha por un momento pensó en volver y esperar a las chicas a las afueras del parque, pero algo la obligaba a continuar su marcha, después de unos segundos decidió reanudar su persecución.

Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que pasaba, ¿alguien la seguía? O lo estaba imaginando.

Después de correr otro minuto sintió otra presencia, se detuvo nuevamente y esta vez logró ver a otro joven, esta vez vestido de negro de traje tan parecido al de Tuxedo Mask que por un momento pensó que era él, solo había una diferencia, ésta vez, el joven que vio, era rubio.

Finalmente, Sailor Moon decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del lugar, era mejor continuar en movimiento y confundir a quienes la perseguían, pero aún así seguiría al demonio, y si era una trampa, tomaría el riesgo.

Sailor Moon reanudó su marcha cautelosamente, siguiendo al demonio pero poniendo mucha atención a lo que la rodeaba, no quería ser sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, esa figura oscura que Serena había visto no era otro sino que el mismo Gabriel, quien el verla pensó —Ella está aquí— así que decidió esperar a sus compañeros poniendo mucha atención a la dirección a la cual se dirigían ella y el demonio.

Aturdida, Sailor Moon no se dio cuenta de que le había dado alcance al demonio, el cual se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño claro en el parque, el sonido de algunos autos se podía escuchar si se ponía mucha atención, estaba poco iluminado por lo que las estrellas y la luna se apreciaban de una manera sorprendente —¿porque te detienes ahora?— dijo Serena haciéndole frente evitando que el demonio captara su inseguridad —¿acaso ya te cansaste de huir y decidiste enfrentarme?— preguntó de manera retadora a lo cual el demonio solo sonrió de forma malévola…

Es ese mismo momento Gabriel se encontró con sus compañeros y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tuxedo Mask dijo:

—Debo decirte algo

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Tuxedo Mask con desconcierto.

—Ella, está aquí… la acabo de ver, iba persiguiendo al demonio…

—No es cierto… ¿es verdad? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

–Si, se fueron por allá– señaló Gabriel.

Sin esperar otra palabra más Tuxedo Mask corrió con toda su energía, había esperado tanto tiempo para verla y ahora por fin iba a poder hacerlo…

Serena luchaba con el demonio, éste era más fuerte que los anteriores, y su transformación en Sailor Moon no le estaba ayudando, cada vez se volvía mas débil, por más que usara todo su poder no podía atacar al demonio y herirlo, así que se limitó solo a defenderse y esquivar.

De la nada, el demonio le tiró una bola de energía negra, su velocidad sorprendente tomó desprevenida a Sailor Moon quien recibió el ataque directamente, quedando mal herida.

— ¿Te rindes niña?— preguntó el demonio con sarcasmo.

—Nunca, me rendiré— respondió Serena aún con tenacidad en su mirada, sin embargo su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

—Entonces pagarás las consecuencias por enfrentarte a mí— dijo el demonio mientras corría hacia ella con otra bola de energía en la mano.

Sailor Moon sintió temor, su cuerpo no le respondía ni siquiera para esquivar el ataque, cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver el golpe que sería el que según ella causaría su muerte.

—¡Detente!— ordenó una voz masculina que venía desde lo alto.

—Pero Señor… es una de las Scout— dijo el demonio.

—Te ordeno que la dejes— dijo nuevamente esa voz, en ese mismo momento cuatro figuras vestidas de negro rodearon al demonio y al hombre que se encontraba parado sobre un poste de luz —Vaya, vaya, tenemos compañía— dijo el hombre que se encontraba sobre el poste, vestía un traje blanco y su rostro estaba cubierto con un antifaz negro —será mejor que no interfieran, ¡campo de energía!— gritó y una cúpula invisible rodeó al hombre, al demonio y a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon abrió y miró con horror al joven en lo alto del poste, era el mismo que había visto que la seguía, pero lo peor, lo que la llenaba de mas temor era darse cuenta que esas imágenes que se presentaban en su mente, en sus sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas, eran las mismas que estaba viviendo.

Totalmente paralizada, no emitió ningún sonido, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo veía en su mente esas palabras, aquel poema al que ella le temía. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía hacerse realidad.

—¡Sailor Moon!— un grito, una voz tan familiar, se volteó por impulso, y con terror reconoció al dueño de esa voz encontrándose con esos dos luceros azules, esa mirada, era él…

—Tuxedo Mask— susurró.

Era inconsciente de lo que hacía, en su mente, las palabras resonaban fuertemente, la aturdían, se tapó los oídos, le martillaban y torturaban, dejó escapar un grito desgarrador. Y finalmente, perdió el control, era testigo de que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo, se sentía poseída y sin su consentimiento sus labios se movieron, su voz se escapó y las palabras brotaron solas.

La princesita se enamoró una vez…

Ella amó, pero la tragedia llegó a su vida.

De pronto el cuerpo inerte de él cayó

Y por él, ella se mató.

La princesita vivió de nuevo,

Sin sus recuerdos ella quedó.

La princesita a su amor encontró de nuevo,

La princesita de nuevo amó.

Una vez más de él se separó.

Una vez más a su lado él volvió,

Una vez más juraron amor eterno, pero…

De su lado él se separó de nuevo…

La ausencia de él deprimió a la princesa y

Su corazón se confundió.

De tres amores ella deberá elegir,

¿Será el amor predestinado?

¿El más fuerte y más apasionado?

¿Será el amor de cercano?

¿O será el amor que apareció de pronto?

Entre tres amores ella eligió…

Al lado de su amor ella va…

La princesita lejos de su casa está.

Rodeada de cuatro guardianes.

El día que al fin al lado de su amado está

Bajo la luz plateada del que fue su hogar,

Y un espectáculo celestial de luces habrá.

Bajo las luces una guerra se declarará

Su futuro de ella dependerá

Una nueva amenaza a su felicidad

Ella debe elegir, que futuro ha de seguir…

Tuxedo Mask la vio confundido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, actuaba como si estuviese poseída.

Efectivamente, ella no estaba razonando, actuaba por impulso, estaba en shock debido a lo que uno de sus temores se hacía realidad, y su instinto de guerrera tomó el control.

Tuxedo Mask fue consciente de que los brazos de sus amigos lo apresaban con fuerza, él se limitó a ver pues debido al campo de energía que había no podía correr a su lado, sería como correr hacia su propia muerte.

La mirada calculadora de Sailor Moon se detuvo en el demonio, señaló una sola vez y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa fría.

– ¡Látigo de fuego!— gritó y lanzó un poderoso látigo dirigido a su oponente —¡agujas de hielo! ¡Cuchillas de viento! ¡Tormenta de Arena!

Sailor Moon atacó cruel y sin piedad alguna a su oponente, el demonio quedó hecho polvo en ese instante.

—Serena… - susurró Tuxedo Mask, mientras la veía asombrado y un poco horrorizado.

Sailor Moon recuperó la razón y dándose cuenta de todo cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras era observada por todos, en especial por el hombre que se encontraba sobre el poste.

Una hermosa lluvia de estrellas interrumpió descaradamente el cielo, la luna llena los alumbraba directamente y ante ese escenario el hombre del poste se acercó a ella, la tomó por el mentón y le susurró al oído.

—Serás mía…— y sonrió.

Sailor Moon estaba muy lastimada y agotada por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con el demonio, había gastado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ahora estaba a merced de ese hombre, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— gritaba Tuxedo Mask, mientras Gabriel y los demás lo detenía para que éste no fuera contra él y se lastimara con el campo de energía que había alrededor.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ¿eso es lo que temes verdad?— dijo el hombre mientras se burlaba de él —temes que te quite al amor de tu vida, jajajaja verás que pronto te quitaré lo que mas amas en esta vida, ella será mía, y te hará a un lado, así como a mí me hicieron a un lado una vez… por tu culpa— sus palabras estaban impregnadas de odio y su mirada destellaba ira.

— ¿Te hicieron a un lado por culpa de él?— dijo Gabriel.

—Así es, ésta es mi venganza… por haberme desterrado y desconocido.

—¡Desterrado y desconocido!— repitieron Gabriel y Tuxedo Mask al mismo tiempo.

—Así es… queridos hermanos, ¿o es que acaso ya no se acuerdan de mí? Yo soy su hermano olvidado, Baltasar.

—Baltasar… ¿qué quieres con ella?— Tuxedo Mask preguntó con enfado.

—Sabes Endymion— dijo él mientras sonreía —siempre he envidiado todo lo que tu tienes, siempre fuiste el favorito, al más amado, el elegido para todo, el perfecto… tú en todas las vidas siempre has poseído todo… pero esta vez yo te voy a quitar lo que más quieres, ella será mía no vas a poder impedirlo…— se inclinó hacia Sailor Moon intentando besarla.

Sailor Moon a penas era consiente de lo que sucedía, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse estaba muy lastimada y débil.

Tuxedo Mask sólo la podía observar impotente, quería ir y destrozar con sus manos al que alguna vez fue su hermano…

Sin previo aviso el Cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar en el pecho de Serena… el resplandor se hizo intenso y liberó tanta energía que lanzó por el aire a Baltasar al mismo tiempo que desapareció el campo de energía.

Sailor Moon fue cubierta por la luz del cristal, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire mientras su uniforme de Scout era reemplazado por un hermoso vestido blanco.

—Las vestiduras de la Princesa Guerrera— susurró Gabriel.

La princesa Serenity pudo contemplar aquel bello vestido, el largo de la falda era igual al de su traje de Sailor Moon, la parte superior era tallada estilo halter con un sensual escote y largas cintas que al quedar atadas daban la impresión de tener una capa, su calzado eran unas zapatillas estilo ateniense antiguo cuyas cintas llegaban hasta la rodilla…

Asombrada, contempló su nueva transformación al mismo tiempo que sentía recorrer en todo su cuerpo el nuevo poder que se le confiaba.

Una vez deshecho el campo de energía Baltazar no tenía oportunidad ya que los jóvenes habían corrido hacia ella para defenderla.

—Ya veo que hoy no podré cumplir mis objetivos, pero ten en cuenta esto Endymion… —advirtió Baltasar alejándose— yo voy a quitarte lo que más quieres, y me quedaré con tu lugar de Gobernante de la Tierra, y a ti Princesa de la Luna… te digo que te cuides, pues una persona que te odia quiere acabar con tu vida, yo puedo persuadirla por ahora, pero no será por siempre, así que ten cuidado no quiero que te pase nada, una vez que seas mía no podrán hacerte nada…

Dicho eso, Baltasar desapareció entre las tinieblas, mientras todos observaban el espacio vacío.

Serenity elevó su mirada, observó como la lluvia de estrellas permanecía en el cielo, era un bello espectáculo…

—Así que al final se han cumplido mis temores— susurró al cielo, tenía miedo de mirar y ver los ojos que la veían, ver ese rostro que había anhelado ver durante mucho tiempo.

–Estas aquí…— susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se desvanecía inconsciente en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask

Finalmente las sailor scouts habían hallado el lugar y aunque llegaron tarde al espectáculo principal, aún había muchas explicaciones para dar.

—¡Quienes son ustedes!— exclamó Venus al ver a los extraños que rodeaban a la desmayada Serena y al joven que la sostenía en brazos.

—¿Que le han hecho?– dijo Mars mientras se preparaba para atacar.

—¿Quiénes son? Respondan— exigió Jupiter.

—Queremos saber quienes son y que es lo que quieren con ella, ¿porqué está inconsciente? – dijo Marcury.

—Tranquilas, ella está bien, solo está desmayada porque perdió mucha energía— dijo Gabriel en tono apacible.

—Deberían haberse apresurado para poder proteger mejor a la Princesa, no cabe duda que son unas aprendices— dijo Eitaro con cierto desprecio.

—Ya basta Eitaro— dijo Dominic intentando apagar el explosivo temperamento de Eitaro.

—¿Que has dicho? ¿que somos unas aprendices?, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es una aprendiz – dijo Rei muy molesta mientras se preparaba para lanzar uno de sus ataques.

—¡Basta!— ordenó Tuxedo Mask finalmente mientras se levantaba con Serena en brazos— es que ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que soy yo?— preguntó con enfado mientras se dirigía hacia las jóvenes Scouts.

—No puede ser… ¡Tuxedo Mask!- dijeron todas.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí y que pasó, porque Serena se desmayó?— preguntó angustiada Mercury.

—Es una larga historia, pero este no es el lugar para explicar— las palabras eran dichas mientras volvía a ser Darien, acto seguido, todos dejaron sus identidades y se trasformaron en sus identidades terrestres —Antes de seguir— dijo Darien deteniéndose un momento— ellos son mis Guardianes, son los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos.


	8. Capitulo 8

Y como premio por la espera aqui está el capitulo 8 editado, espero les guste!

* * *

Aún en el parque, pero ya con sus identidades terrestres, todos seguían silenciosamente a Darien quien llevaba a Serena en brazos pues aún estaba inconsciente.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente fue Mina quien interrumpió el silencio.

—Es suficiente— dijo mientras se quedó parada negándose a dar un paso más — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quiénes son los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos?

No teniendo ninguna otra opción más que la verdad los jóvenes explicaron su situación.

—Nosotros somos uno por cada cielo terrestre y nacemos con un elemento dominante… - contestó Anthony

— ¿Por cada cielo terrestre y un elemento dominante?— preguntó Amy.

—Así es, así como ustedes nosotros representamos un cielo de la Tierra, el Cielo de America lo represento yo— dijo Sam —y mi elemento dominante es la tierra, Anthony representa al Cielo de Europa y su elemento dominante es el viento, Josh representa al Cielo de Oceanía y su elemento dominante es el agua, finalmente Masaki representa al Cielo de Oriente es decir Asia y su elemento es el fuego…

—Así que ¿es como si fueran nuestras contrapartes masculinas quienes protegen al Príncipe de la Tierra?— preguntó Lita.

—Es correcto y bueno, ya que seremos compañeros será mejor que nos presentemos, yo soy Anthony Johnson, Señor del Viento Gabriel y hermano mayor del Príncipe Endymion— dijo Anthony

— ¡Hermano mayor del Príncipe Edymion!— dijeron las chicas en coro con total asombro.

— Si pero eso se los aclararé en otro lugar— dijo Darien prestando su total atención a Serena.

—Yo soy Samuel Evans Guardián de tierra Angelo— dijo Sam.

—Un placer chicas soy Joshua Rothman Guardián de agua Dominic

—Soy Misaki Kimura Guardián de fuego Eitaro.

—Mucho gusto chicos yo soy Mina Aino, Sailor Venus; ella es Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury; ella Rei Hino, Sailor Mars y ella es Lita Kino, Sailor Júpiter.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí es aún peligroso, chicas acompáñenos y les explicaremos mejor las cosas, el penthouse está aquí cerca— dijo Darien protegiendo la amada carga que llevaba en brazos.

Una vez llegaron al pent-house todo fue asombro para las chicas, había mucho lujo pero no para envidiarles nada ya que parecía ellas habitaban una pequeña mansión.

Mientras tanto, Darien recostaba a Serena en su cama, no podía apartar la mirada de su bello rostro, casi tres años de no verla, tres años de no acariciar su piel y su cabello, al fin la tenía con él, pero ¿a qué se debía que Serena no quisiera verlo?

En esos mismos momentos los chicos les contaban todo lo que había sucedido, el encuentro con el demonio y luego lo que había sucedido con Baltazar el hermano de Endymion, también les explicaron la historia de Endymion y de que él era el heredero de Apolo.

—Así que Darien es el heredero de Apolo y futuro dios del Sol— dijo Amy.

— ¿Cómo fue que Serena logró vencer al enemigo?— Preguntó Rei preocupada por su amiga.

—Con los poderes que ha adquirido durante estos años… — dijo con ironía Misaki.

— ¿Cuales poderes?— preguntaron a coro las chicas.

— ¿Es que acaso no han visto los poderes que ha ido adquiriendo Serena durante estos años? Eso quiere decir que ustedes tampoco se han dado cuenta de cómo han evolucionado los suyos— dijo Josh un poco decepcionado.

—No, no hemos visto nada, pero si no si sentimos un poco más fuertes— dijo Lita.

—Es por eso, porque sus poderes ya han evolucionado, pero desafortunadamente no han entrenado lo suficiente para poder manejarlos a la perfección— respondió Sam.

—Eso quiere decir que debemos ayudarlas a entrenar, no solo con sus poderes, sino que también con sus respectivas armas de las cuales supongo también desconocen, esto será muy complicado…— dijo Anthony suspirando mientras se ponía una mano en la frente en señal de decepción.

— ¿Que armas? ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo que entrenar con nuestros poderes y nuestras armas?...— dijo Rei con un tono de molestia.

— ¿Es que acaso estás sorda? dijo que cada una debe entrenar con el arma que le pertenece a cada una de ustedes… definitivamente ustedes serán una molestia…— dijo Misaki molesto.

— ¿Cómo que molestia? te enseñaré lo que es una molestia— respondió Rei quien se aproximaba hacia muy enojada.

—Basta Misaki— ordenó Anthony, mientras Misaki volteaba tratando de ignorar lo que había provocado.

—Ya Rei cálmate — decían Lita y Mina mientras impedían que Rei se acercara a Misaki a golpearlo.

—Anthony ¿podrías explicarnos un poco sobre lo que acabas de decir?— pidió Amy amablemente.

—Pues, así como los poderes de su Princesa han evolucionado haciéndose mas fuertes los suyos lo han hecho también, se supone, que una vez alcanzado cierto nivel de energía su Princesa les debe entregar una arma distinta a cada una, en caso de haber una batalla— dijo Anthony.

—Pero Serena no nos había dicho nada respecto a sus poderes y los nuestros y mucho menos mencionó lo de las armas, es posible que ella no esté enterada— dijo Mina.

—Es posible, pero nosotros fuimos testigos de la batalla que sostuvo con ese demonio y podemos decir que los poderes de ella evolucionaron mucho y los controla a la perfección— dijo Sam.

—Pero ¿cómo pudo Serena ocultarnos algo así?— dijo Lita.

—Esa tonta, como siempre— respondió Rei muy molesta —pero una vez que despierte voy a hablar con ella para que me explique lo que está pasando.

—No se enojen ni la malinterpreten, tal vez ella solamente quería protegerlas al igual que a Darien— dijo Anthony defendiendo a Serena.

Adentro, lejos de las discusiones, Darien contemplaba a Serena mientras la luz de la luna llena bañaba la habitación oscura, y alumbraba su rostro, Darien pensó que era mejor dejarla descansar, pero, fue detenido al ver que Serena recobraba el conocimiento y abría los ojos muy lentamente.

—Darien…— susurró ella débilmente.

—Serena… ¿estás bien?

— ¿Qué haces aquí Darien? tú y yo no debíamos encontrarnos o la guerra iba a ser declarada… ya es muy tarde… ya no lo podemos evitar…— dijo en medio de angustiosos susurros.

— ¿De que hablas Serena? ¿Por qué no me dices de que se trata todo esto?

—Darien… qué bueno que estas aquí…— Serena se abalanzó sobre él mientras lágrimas de alegría se derramaban sobre sus mejillas— deseaba tanto verte y abrazarte…

—Serena… yo también te extrañaba mucho, te amo— y selló tan dulces palabras con un tierno beso mientras la luna los ilumina formando una escena muy conmovedora y romántica.

—Dime Serena ¿por qué razón no querías que nos viéramos?

—Lo que sucede es que, bueno…— era hora de que Serena le dijera todo, incluyendo que viajaba a la Luna constantemente para ver como iban las cosas —bueno, te contaré, pero te diré todo al mismo tiempo que hablo con las chicas ya que no les he sido completamente sincera…

—Está bien, como quieras… te amo…— y nuevamente capturó su boca entre sus labios, un beso muy largo después de tanto tiempo si sentirla.

—Por cierto… ¿quiénes son los chicos? Solo alcancé a escuchar que son tus guardianes… ¿es cierto?…

—Será mejor que salgamos y así te contaré que es lo que sucedió— una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Darien —han cambiado muchas cosas… encontré al que había sido mi hermano en mi vida pasada —la sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Serena —pero luego de que hablemos con las chicas te contaré todo, es posible que ellas ya sepan algo, pero creo que les debes explicar tú que es lo que a ti te pasa…

—Si— fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—Serena ¿estás bien?— preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras los chicos solo observaron a los recién llegados.

—Sí, no se preocupen solo estoy un poco cansada, es que usé mucha energía sin querer…

—Princesa que bueno que se encuentra bien… es un honor conocerla por fin en persona— dijo Anthony mientras él y los demás hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Después de una sonrisa de agradecimiento Serena se dirigió a ellos —En este lugar no tiene por que tratarme tan formalmente, aquí solo llámenme Serena.

—Como digas, ¿puedo tutearte verdad?— preguntó Anthony, Serena solo se limitó a asentir una vez— yo soy Anthony el Señor del viento Gabriel.

—Alcancé a escuchar que tú eres hermano mayor de Endymion.

—Así es, desde el tiempo mitológico— contestó Anthony.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y finalmente dijo —Yo soy Sam el Guardián de tierra Angelo.

—Yo soy Josh el Guardián de agua Dominic, es un placer conocerte.

—Yo Misaki el Guardián de fuego Eitaro

—Me alegro de conocerlos a todos— dijo Serena sonriendo nuevamente.

—Serena podrías explicarnos porque rayos nos ocultaste lo de la evolución de los poderes— interrumpió Rei muy molesta.

—Me disculpo por eso… es verdad, les ha ocultado eso y otras cosas— dijo Serena mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el piso.

— ¿Qué otras cosas Serena? ¿es por el nuevo enemigo?— preguntó Mina.

—Antes de que les cuente todo, quiero pedirles que intenten entender mis razones. —Después de un suspiro Serena inició con su relato.

—Desde que Darien partió nuevamente hacia aquí, tuve una extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar… así que hablé con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru sobre eso, no las quería preocupar a ustedes después de la batalla con Galaxia, una vez les comuniqué mis temores ellas se ofrecieron para permanecer en el Palacio de la Luna y desde allí monitorear los alrededores, desde ese entonces mis poderes empezaron a cambiar, me di cuenta que poco a poco iba controlando el agua, el viento, la tierra y el fuego, así que comencé a entrenar con ellos.

Las jóvenes la miraban con asombro ¿Quién iba a decir que los poderes de Serena crecerían en tal magnitud?

—Ahora estoy aprendiendo la telequinesis, pero eso se me dificulta aún ya que debo concentrarme mucho para mover los objetos, cuando aprendí a controlar mis poderes empecé a viajar a la luna para ponerme al tanto de las cosas… Hace poco tiempo, mientras dormía, la Neo Reina Serenity me habló en sueños y me dijo que el futuro de nosotras ya no era el presente que ella vivía que nuestro futuro era incierto, y hace algún tiempo cuando el primer demonio apareció viajamos con Luna al Palacio, y mientras buscábamos información y esperábamos a Plut a quien había pedido que revisara la puerta del tiempo, encontré un libro muy antiguo del cual se desprendió una hoja rota, en la hoja estaban escritas estas palabras— después de mucho releer el poema, Serena lo sabía de memoria, no era ningún problema para ella brindarles un pequeño espectáculo de declamación.

La princesita se enamoró una vez…

Ella amó, pero la tragedia llegó a su vida.

De pronto el cuerpo inerte de él cayó

Y por él, ella se mató.

La princesita vivió de nuevo,

Sin sus recuerdos ella quedó.

La princesita a su amor encontró de nuevo,

La princesita de nuevo amó.

Una vez más de él se separó.

Una vez más a su lado él volvió,

Una vez más juraron amor eterno, pero…

De su lado él se separó de nuevo…

La ausencia de él deprimió a la princesa y

Su corazón se confundió.

De tres amores ella deberá elegir,

¿Será el amor predestinado?

¿El más fuerte y más apasionado?

¿Será el amor de cercano?

¿O será el amor que apareció de pronto?

Entre tres amores ella eligió…

Al lado de su amor ella va…

La princesita lejos de su casa está.

Rodeada de cuatro guardianes.

El día que al fin al lado de su amado está

Bajo la luz plateada del que fue su hogar,

Y un espectáculo celestial de luces habrá.

Bajo las luces una guerra se declarará

Su futuro de ella dependerá

Una nueva amenaza a su felicidad

Ella debe elegir, que futuro ha de seguir…

Serena hizo una pausa en su narración, al parecer la información que estaba brindando era demasiada y debía darles tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Después de un par de minutos ella continuó.

—Con Luna y las chicas estuvimos de acuerdo en que era una profecía, que era una advertencia de lo que pasaría, y efectivamente Plut nos confirmó que el tiempo había cambiado ya. Hace algunos días empecé a tener un sueño en el cual veía las imágenes de lo que precisamente sucedió hoy, era por eso que no quería verte Darien— dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de él — el poema decía que en el momento en que yo me reuniera contigo la guerra se iba a declarar, yo temía que ese momento llegara, y no lo pude impedir— concluyó muy triste.

—Pero Serena, lo que nos acabas de decir es información muy importante, ¿por qué nos lo ocultaste? ¿Es que acaso ya no confías en nosotras?— preguntó Amy entristecida.

—Claro que confío en ustedes— decía Serena entre sollozos —lo que pasa es que yo quería que ustedes tuvieran un vida normal todo este tiempo, no quería sacrificarlas nuevamente con una batalla mas…

—Serena, cálmate, te entendemos, pero al ocultarnos eso nos hemos atrasado en el control de nuestros poderes— intentó tranquilizar a Serena al mismo tiempo que ella también se tranquilizaba.

—Es verdad, pero no llores, lo importante es que ahora ya estamos enteradas de todo— dijo Lita sonriendo.

—Hay, otra cosa que debo decirles…— Serena suspiró y todos estaban expectantes ante lo que diría— creo que esta fue la última vez que pude transformarme en Sailor Moon…

— ¡Que!— se oyó un grito colectivo por parte de todos los presentes.

—Sí, desde hace algunos días me pude dar cuenta que mi energía al transformarme en Sailor Moon disminuía, y hoy mi transformación desapareció— un suspiro entristecido escapó de su pecho —creo que es hora de luchar ya no como Sailor Moon, sino como Serenity la Princesa de la Luna y tomar mi lugar en el Palacio de la Luna como heredera.

— ¿De qué hablas Serena? ¿Porque te entristeces si eso es bueno? Si no es grave, aún tienes tus poderes— dijo Rei.

—Lo que sucede es que, — un nuevo suspiro escapó —al tomar mi lugar… bueno, tienes razón Rei no es tan malo… no se preocupen— Serena no les quiso decir que al tomar su lugar ellas deberían permanecer siempre con ella y tener una relación de más formalidad y respeto, su vida ya no sería de ellas, así decidió ocultarlo un poco más de tiempo.

En el Palacio de la Luna, las jóvenes scout que vigilaban el lugar deliberaban sobre cierto asunto que había empezado a darse justo después de la visita de Serenity.

—Plut, ¿cuántos príncipes han solicitado el permiso para llegar al Palacio y permanecer?— preguntó Uranus

—Hasta ahora, son los Cuatro Príncipes Guardianes de cada cuadrante del universo, y algunos de los príncipes guardianes de las galaxias. — Respondió Plut mientras consultaba en su base de datos en un ordenador.

—Rayos, si siguen solicitando permisos de visita tendremos lleno no solo el Palacio, también las residencias de los alrededores— Uranus estaba molesta ante la perspectiva de tener a muchas personas importantes reunidas en el mismo lugar —debemos avisar a la Princesa para que nos autorice a concederles el permiso… en especial a los Cuatro Príncipes Guardianes de cada cuadrante…

—Es probable que se quieran presentar para empezar a planear estrategias en especial en caso de haber una batalla, estoy segura de que todos se han dado cuenta de que algo anda mal en ese punto del universo lejano— dijo Neptune.

—Me comunicaré con la Princesa inmediatamente — Plut inició con la comunicación.

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos deliberando sobre la nueva información, de pronto, un pitido repetitivo los interrumpió.

—Disculpen— dijo Serena mientras levantándose de donde estaba sentada y hiendo en dirección al balcón del penthouse.

—Dime— dijo seriamente, las chicas debían haber descubierto algo nuevo.

—Princesa— después de un breve momento de duda Plut continuó— debemos pedirle su autorización para poder recibir aquí a los Cuatro Príncipes Guardianes de los cuadrantes y —una pequeña pausa— a los demás príncipes, acabamos de recibir confirmación de que La Corte de los 52 quiere hacer acto de presencia.

Después de un suspiro por parte de Serena ella respondió. —Está bien Plut, pueden recibir a los príncipes ¿creo que en total son 48 además de los Cuatro Guardianes de cuadrante verdad?

—Así es princesa…

—Está bien, reciban a La Corte de 52 príncipes, bueno 51 porque Kakyuu ya está ahí…

—Como ordene Princesa…

—Te informo que las chicas, los Guardianes del Príncipe Endymion y yo visitaremos pronto el Palacio.

— ¿Los Guardianes del Príncipe Endymion?— preguntó Plut extrañada.

—Es una larga historia para contar ahora, les explicaré cuando lleguemos allá.

— ¿Las chicas? Así que ya están enteradas… ¿será buena idea traerlas con todos los príncipes aquí presentes?

—Justo eso estaba pensado, será mejor así deberán acostumbrarse al ambiente, deben conocer a los soldados de sus escuadrones y entrenar sus poderes y además acostumbrarse a sus armas, así que también les voy a pedir que las ayuden con respecto a eso.

— Está bien ¿entonces cuando los esperamos?

— Sólo avísenme cuando estén presentes todos los príncipes.

—Sí Princesa, como ordene…

La comunicación se cortó y Plut comunicó a sus compañeras lo que la Princesa le había dicho y todos los príncipes fueron autorizados para entrar al Palacio de la Luna.

Mientras en la Tierra, los chicos platicaban amenamente, y se podía percibir cierta química entre algunos de ellos, Serena hizo su aparición nuevamente, pero esta vez había algo distinto en su mirada, una nueva prueba estaba a punto de presentarse y ella era consciente de ello, no iba a ser tan fácil tomar las riendas de algo que has estado negando.

— ¿Serena que pasa?— preguntó Mina mientras observaba a Serena sentarse nuevamente en el sofá junto a Darien.

—Quiero que se preparen— dijo ella con un tono de voz mortalmente serio— aproximadamente para el final de la otra semana deberemos viajar a la Luna, todos— sentenció ella mientras miraba los rostros de cada uno de los presentes.

— ¿Y eso porqué? ¿Porqué tan repentinamente?— preguntó Rei.

—Principalmente para ponerlas al tanto de la situación, deben entrenar y familiarizarse con sus armas las cuales solo se las puedo dar allá— Serena suspiró nuevamente y miró fijamente a los varones— ustedes también deberán venir…

— ¡Sí! – respondieron todos al unísono.

Al terminar la pequeña reunión, las chicas se encaminaron a las puertas del pent-house, Darien detuvo a Serena tomándole la mano.

—Serena… ¿nos vemos mañana? no puedes negarte, es domingo…— dijo Darien.

—Está bien… ¿en dónde?— preguntó ella

—Dame la dirección de tu casa, te recogeré ahí a las diez— dijo Darien mientras le alcanzaba un block para notas.

Serena le escribió en el papel la dirección y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te estaré esperando— dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta.

El grupo de jóvenes salió del edificio en el auto de Serena, para alivio de ella no lo habían dejado olvidado en el parque.

—Hay ¿no creen que Anthony está muy guapo? además es inglés— dijo Mina mientras en su rostro se vislumbraba la ilusión de un posible amor.

—Pues… yo pienso que Josh es lindo, además tiene una linda actitud y se ve que es muy tierno y dulce— dijo Lita mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

—Bueno…— fue Amy quien habló, se podía escuchar la timidez en su voz —a mi me… a mi me pareció lindo Sam…

El rostro de las jóvenes se llenó de asombro, Amy nunca expresaba algo cuando un joven le parecía atractivo.

—Y a ti ¿quién te gustó Rei?— Mina interrogó a su amiga.

—A Rei le gustó Misuki ¿no viste?— dijo Lita en tono de burla.

—Como crees que me guste semejante hombre… es un presumido y sarcástico, si cambiara un poco su actitud sería diferente…— dijo Rei molesta al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hay Rei, pero si es igual a ti, tienen el mismo carácter…— dijo Serena quien al fin sonreía un poco.

—Tú cállate, él no es mi tipo— replicó Rei, pero en realidad el joven sí había tocado una pequeña fibra de su ser.

—Entonces ¿porqué te sonrojas?— preguntó Mina nuevamente.

—Ya basta chicas… es suficiente— dijo Amy —dejemos a Rei y sus sentimientos por él en paz.

—Tú también Amy— dijo Rei mientras sonrojada.

Al otro día tal y como lo había prometido, Darien pasó por Serena a su casa, él saludó a las chicas y también a Luna y Artemis a quienes tampoco había visto en mucho tiempo, al poco rato salieron de la casa y fueron al centro comercial, y luego fueron a comer en un restaurante muy lujoso, después dieron un paseo por la ciudad platicando todo lo que había ocurrido todos estos años que no se habían visto.

Darien no podía creer que al fin podía estar cerca de ella, ver sus ojos, besar sus labios, acariciar su cabello y sentir su piel… al fin, después de tanto tiempo… luego de comer fueron al parque donde había ocurrido el incidente la noche anterior.

—Serena… — dijo él mientras la abrasaba frente de una bella fuente —no sabes cuánto te extrañé, extrañaba reflejarme en tus ojos, ver tu sonrisa, extrañaba tenerte cerca, me mataba el pensar que estabas lejos de mí, que otros te acompañaban, que eran otros los que te consolaban cuando estabas triste, me hervía la sangre el solo pensar en que alguno de ellos podía abrazarte y yo no, no sabes cuanto desee estar contigo otra vez, y saberte mía…

—Darien… yo también te extrañaba mucho, me hiciste mucha falta— dijo ella entre sollozos —pero siempre que me levantaba era tu recuerdo el que me motivaba a hacerlo y tener un buen día, ha veces la melancolía me mataba, pero el solo saber que pronto te volvería a ver y pronto estaríamos juntos me hacía sonreír aún en medio de las lagrimas…

—Serena… te amaré por el resto de la eternidad…— dijo Darien y la besó dulcemente, no quería soltarla nunca más, quería estar con ella para siempre.

Transcurrieron los días y pronto fue viernes, día en que Serna decidió que viajarían a la Luna, así podrían permanecer allí el fin de semana hasta y regresar a la tierra el domingo por la tarde.

El punto de reunión era en el pent-house de los chicos, desde allí Serena los llevaría al palacio…

—Bueno Serena ¿cómo nos vas a llevar? ¿En una nave espacial?— preguntó Rei

—No se preocupen, solo cierren sus ojos y concéntrense, es todo, yo me encargaré de guiarlos—respondió Serena…

En pocos instantes se encontraban ya en el Palacio, en el patio principal rodeando un pequeño báculo de piedra en el cual se cruzaban ocho caminos, ya estaban todos transformados, Darien y Serena con sus respectivos trajes de príncipes, las otras sailors ya se encontraban esperándolas…

—Bienvenida Princesa, Príncipe Endymion… - dijeron las cuatro haciendo una reverencia…

—Hola chicas…— saludó Endymion.

— ¿Como están las cosas?— preguntó Serenity a las cuatro scouts —por cierto ellos son los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos— dijo Serenity señalando a los cuatro guardianes.

—La Corte de los 52 está completa pero no están muy felices…— dijo Uranus —no me cabe la menor duda de que la política es muy complicada

A Serena le causó mucha gracia ese comentario y le respondió con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia el interior del Palacio, los dos Príncipes y los cuatro Guardianes siguieron caminando, pero las ocho sailor scout quedaron rezagadas debido a que Uranus les impidió seguir.

—Espero que se comporten… y sepan actuar de acuerdo a la situación…— dijo Uranus amenazante.

—Ella tiene razón…— agregó Neptune, las cuatro Outers tenían una mirada seria y amenazante.

—Chicas dense prisa… deben conocer a sus soldados de escuadrón e iniciar con su entrenamiento— dijo Serenity apresurando a todas.

Desde el segundo nivel dos personajes observaban entre las sombras al grupo recién llegado.

—Esa es la Princesa y sus guerreras, no creo que sean las indicadas para liderar una guerra— se escuchó por parte de uno de los personajes.

—Tienes razón ni si quiera creo que pueda mantener el control de sus guerreras… será mejor escoger en la reunión al mejor líder pues la Princesa de la Luna no es la indicada.

Una risa de burla provino del lugar en donde ellos estaban.

La Corte de los 52 Príncipes era la cúpula de poder del universo y al parecer no todos estaban de acuerdo con que Serenity liderara, muchos la consideraban débil y no apta para la guerra y la actitud de sus jóvenes guerreras al tratarla con tanta familiaridad no ayudaba mucho.

—Ya vamos, además si no fuera por ti, desde hace mucho que podríamos manejar nuestros poderes, fuiste una irresponsable al no decirnos nada— dijo Mars frente de varios Príncipes que se apresuraban a recibir a los recién llegados.

Un estruendo se escuchó resonar por todo el salón de recepción, una mano se había estrellado contra una mejilla, el silencio siguiente solo fui interrumpido por la voz de la Princesa de Luna hacia una de sus guardianas.

—Jamás, vuelvas a faltarme así el respeto, no eres más que una guerrera así que respeta a tu Princesa— dijo Serenity muy seria, acto seguido luego se retiró del lugar acompañada de Endymion, cuatro Guardianes, Luna y Artemis.

Mercury, Venus y Júpiter permanecieron al lado de Mars, quien solo quedó paralizada con una mano en la mejilla que la Princesa había castigado, ellas no lo podían creer…

—Eres una estúpida— dijo Uranus en voz baja muy furiosa, mientras Neptune, Plut y Saturn las observaban muy serias —como se te ocurre decirle esas palabras enfrente de los demás Príncipes, no vez que eso afecta su imagen como máxima autoridad, definitivamente ella tenía razón al decir que ustedes no estaban listas para venir a este lugar.

—Aquí en la Luna ustedes no son más que guerreras destinadas a protegerla, no son sus amigas, no pueden tratarla con la familiaridad que acostumbran, por eso les dijimos que se comportaran, lo que acabas de hacer es una falta grave y tienes suerte que solo te abofeteara— dijo Neptune.

—Por eso ella no quería que ustedes se enteraran de todo y vinieran a este lugar, aquí su relación con ella cambia totalmente, no pueden faltarle al respeto y siempre deben tratarla como su Princesa no como su amiga— agregó Plut.

—Por el momento será mejor que permanezcan lejos de ella, retírense a un lugar aislado, piensen sobre lo el error que acaban de cometer y empiecen su entrenamiento, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo y las llamaremos si son necesarias…— sentenció Saturn y con las palabras de ésta última las cuatro se retiraron siguiendo el camino por donde se habían ido los demás, dejando solas a las otras cuatro chicas…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Venus a Mars.

—Sí, estoy bien…— respondió con los ojos sollozantes.

—Será mejor irnos de este lugar, busquemos un lugar más alejado en donde podamos platicar— sugirió Mercury.

Así las chicas llegaron a unas pequeñas bancas solitarias que estaban en uno de los amplios patios del Palacio…

—Serena…— susurró Mars mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas, aún con la mano en la mejilla.

—Así que esa era la razón por la cual no quería que nosotros viniéramos a este lugar— dijo Lita.

—Así es… ella sabía que para nosotros sería difícil tratarla, como princesa… cometimos un grave error… — dijo Mina.

—Sí, tienen razón, estamos acostumbradas a tratarla como nuestra amiga, pero aquí es diferente… ella es nuestra Princesa… ¿qué podemos hacer para redimirnos?— dijo Amy mientras todas reflexionaban ante lo ocurrido.

En uno de los salones del Palacio, se encontraban reunidos La Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe Endymion, para Endymion, la situación no era extraña, en la Tierra los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos y Serenity habían conversado mucho al respecto de todo lo que ocurría, los protocolos, la forma de gobierno y todo lo que respectaba a los altos mandos y La Corte de los 52.

— ¿No crees que fuiste dura con ellas?— preguntó Endymion a Serenity.

—Era por eso que yo no quería que vinieran, a ellas les costará acostumbrarse a estos cambios— dijo Serenity muy triste.

—Tranquilízate todo estará bien— le animó Luna.

—Así es, estoy seguro de que ellas comprenderán…— agregó Artemis.

—Princesa…— llamó Uranus.

—Dime…— pidió Serenity.

—Le informamos que la reunión con La Corte de los 52 está por comenzar, los están esperando en el salón principal.

—Gracias Uranus, pide a las otras tres chicas que también estén presentes, y ustedes— dijo dirigiéndose a los cuatro jóvenes— también deberán venir, solo espero que ese incidente no haya influido en las cosas.


	9. Capitulo 9

En un grande y elegante salón, un grupo de diez personas encabezados por el Príncipe y la Princesa anfitriones y dos gatos hacían su entrada ante la mirada expectante de 52 personas reunidas especialmente para llevar a cabo la reunión, cada una con una mentalidad diferente y con una misión diferente.

—Sean bienvenidos todos y cada uno de los príncipes presentes en éste salón— la voz de Serenity resonó en cada rincón del silencioso salón —como Princesa de la Luna Serenity una de los dos guardianes de la Vía láctea juntamente con el Príncipe de la Tierra Endymion, Guardianes de la Región Central del Universo, damos por iniciada la reunión.

—Vaya, vaya, así que finalmente te reconoces a ti misma como la Princesa de la Luna, la que ha sido designada para ser líder de los Príncipes y sus ejércitos – dijo uno de los presentes de forma irónica.

—Dinos princesa ¿Cómo quieres comandar a todos los ejércitos si ni siquiera puede controlar a sus propias guerreras? ¿Es esa la líder que quieren todos ustedes?— dijo otro príncipe dirigiéndose a los demás presentes —Una niña sin autoridad.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?— dijo Uranus con furia mientras corría hacia el príncipe para golpearlo por ofender a su Princesa.

—Detente Uranus— ordenó Serenity —no te atrevas a levantar el puño contra un príncipe por muy grave que sea su ofensa.

Uranus se detuvo sostuvo la mirada al príncipe, retadoramente y éste le devolvió el gesto mientras en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Fue Endymion quien tomó la palabra en defensa de Serenity.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir que ella no es la indicada?— su mirada era fría, retadora —no has comprobado su poder, ¿o es que acaso dudas del poder de de defensa y ataque que poseen los reinos de la Vía láctea? Lo que viste hace unos momentos fue solo un pequeño error por parte de las guerreras.

—No dudo de tu capacidad para la guerra, Príncipe Endymion, ni tampoco cuestiono el poder que posee la Región Central, lo que cuestiono, es el poder de ella— dijo el príncipe mientras señalaba a Serenity.

—Todos los aquí presentes sabemos perfectamente bien que el heredero del Milenio de Plata es el elegido para comandar los ejércitos del universo— Gabriel habló, como hermano de Endymion, estaba facultado para tomar la palabra puesto que era un príncipe mas en la reunión.

—Yo propongo que la Princesa compruebe su poder en una batalla— dijo otro de los príncipes presentes, mientras los demás apoyaban la propuesta.

—Y contra quien quieres que se enfrente ¿contra tí?— preguntó Endymion dirigiéndose a quien había hablado —sabes muy bien que ni ella, ni yo nos enfrentaríamos a un príncipe de un rango menor al nuestro— concluyó Endymion, como en todo ejército, entre los príncipes del universo había catalogaciones, Serenity y Endymion eran de un rango muy superior al de los demás, mas poderosos que cualquier otro.

Durante siglos, el equilibrio del universo se había mantenido pues en ningún momento el universo había llegado a correr tanto peligro, al parecer Serenity se enfrentaba no solo a demonios, ahora en su nievo rol de Princesa debía enfrentarse a la política, a las cortes y a las inconformidades de los demás.

—Porqué no te enfrentas tú contra mí Príncipe Guardián del Cuadrante de Fuego Alexis o tú Príncipe Guardián del Cuadrante de Viento Camilo— dijo finalmente Serenity —ya que son ustedes dos los que me ponen a prueba deberá ser uno de ustedes quien se enfrente a mí, o quizás las otras dos Princesas Guardianas de Cuadrante quieran ponerme a prueba también— la mirada de Serenity era orgullosa, altiva y retadora.

—¿Crees que me voy a dejar intimidar por ti?— dijo el príncipe Alexis, un joven muy atractivo de cabello castaño y ojos grises, con una actitud muy prepotente y agresiva.

—Así es… talvez con las Princesas Guardianas de Cuadrante Almira y Darika puedas hacer eso, pero con nosotros no— dijo el otro príncipe, Camilo, de cabello azul y ojos celestes.

—Bien, entonces será uno de ustedes dos, decidan quien o si prefieren enfrentarme los dos al mismo tiempo no tendré ningún problema— Serenity levantó el rostro y sonrió.

—Yo te enfrentaré y probaré que no eres más que una niña sin autoridad— dijo Alexis aceptando el reto.

—Como quieras, pero que quede claro que si yo gano jamás volverás a cuestionarme Alexis, si tu ganas, serás tú quien comande los ejércitos. Las reglas son las siguientes: Nos enfrentaremos en una Batalla Real común, cada uno podrá hacer uso de dos armas, la primera será una espada y la segunda queda a tu criterio, el primero que quede sin sus dos armas podrá usar sus poderes en ese momento el otro podrá hacer lo mismo no importando si tiene o no armas aún…

—No tienes porqué repetirme las reglas de la Batalla que usamos en la realeza— dijo Alexis arrogantemente.

—Y… por el puesto del segundo al mando ¿están de acuerdo en que sea Endymion?— dijo Serena con voz de reto —recuerden que él solo se puede enfrentar a alguien de su nivel así que: Camilo, Almira y Darika ¿alguno se va a enfrentar a él?

—Pero Princesa…— dijo Neptune intentando intervenir, con ello estaban poniendo en riesgo el reino del Milenio de Plata y la Tierra.

—Silencio, no quiero oír una sola palabra— ordenó Serenity mientras todos los príncipes murmuraban —¿que deciden? príncipes…

Después de un momento de silencio, alguien se atrevió a interrumpir.

—Yo me enfrentaré a Endymion, así probaremos definitivamente que ustedes son unos incompetentes – dijo Camilo

—Está bien, entonces las reglas serán las mismas, nos veremos en una hora en la arena que se encuentra en el ala derecha del palacio, será un duelo público frente a todos los príncipes, guerreros y soldados que deseen ver, no habrá restricciones para ninguno— con estas palabras Serenity se dio la vuelta y se fue del salón seguida de todos sus acompañantes incluidos los dos gatos, en absoluto silencio.

Caminaron por varios pasillos así, alejándose del salón, la tensión se hizo más palpable, hasta que finalmente fue inaguantable.

—Princesa, ¿fue correcto que aceptara el reto, y que el príncipe Endymion también vaya a pelear?

—No hay otra forma de ganarnos la confianza de todos, estamos en una cuerda floja y necesitamos estabilizarnos— la mirada de Serenity se tornó pensativa— y si perdemos, quiere decir que ellos tenían razón…

—Pero ¿será correcto que la pelea sea enfrente de todos? ¿No sería mejor hacerla solo frente a los príncipes?

—No, es mejor que ellos pelen frente a todos, así quedará claro para todos quienes son los más indicados para ser los líderes— respondió Gabriel.

—Tiene razón, todos serán testigos y no podrán hacer nada al respecto— agregó Saturn

—Endymion, perdóname por meterte en este asunto, pero no había otra forma de probarles las cosas, además yo confío en ti y he visto que en poco tiempo has logrado controlar tus poderes— dijo Serenity dirigiéndose a Endymion.

—No te preocupes, así ambos demostraremos que podemos hacerlo, yo confío en ti, y sé que podremos hacerlo— dijo Endymion mientras la abrazaba.

Por un instante el corazón de Serenity se olvidó de toda confusión y se entregó por completo a al recuerdo de aquel amor puro que había sentido alguna vez por él, sintió correr por todo su ser aquel amor eterno, aquel amor que a pesar de pasar siglos aún seguía vivo como fuego eterno.

—¿Que arma va a usar Princesa? – preguntó Uranus, interrumpiendo aquel momento glorioso.

—Mi espada y mis sais, con eso será suficiente.

—Príncipe— ahora Uranus se dirigió a Endymion— ¿Cuál usará usted?

—Creo que con mi espada me será suficiente, pero llevaré mi katana.

—Me ocuparé de prepararlas inmediatamente para que estén listas, Princesa, una pregunta más, ¿debemos informarle de esta situación a las demás?— el tono de voz de Uranus era serio, su mirada era firme.

—Creo que deben estar presentes— dijo Serenity.

—Así será Princesa, con su permiso, nos retiramos a prepararlo todo si no necesitan otra cosa— dijo Uranus.

—Está bien chicas, pueden retirarse, y gracias.

Con una reverencia las cuatro guerreras se dirigieron a preparar las armas y lo necesario para el duelo.

—Así que vas a pelear con dos espadas— dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a Endymion.

—Soy mejor con la espada que con cualquier otra arma— sonrió Endymion en respuesta.

—Por favor, ten cuidado— pidió Serenity.

—Lo tendré y tú también debes tenerlo— dijo Endymion mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Serenity y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

En respuesta, ella se acercó, colocó una mano en su pecho.

Finalmente Luna habló después de permanecer callada todo este tiempo.

—Chicos, síganos, Artemis y yo les llevaremos a conocer y familiarizarse con el resto del palacio, pueden ayudarnos con los preparativos.

—Está bien, ¿podrías llevarnos a la biblioteca? Quiero examinar aquel extraño libro.— dijo Gabriel

—Por su puesto— sonrió Luna.

Y finalmente se retiraron dejando solos a Serenity y Endymion.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte la pista de patinaje del palacio— con una sonrisa Serenity tomó de la mano a Endymion y lo condujo hacia donde ella deseaba llevarle.

—Vaya, así que tienes una pista de patinaje aquí, ahora entiendo porque te escapabas de vez en cuando— dijo Endymion sonriendo.

—Sí, según palabras de Luna en mi vida pasada me encantaba patinar, ahora me ayuda a relajarme y pensar mejor…— dijo Serenity.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, salones y un jardín, llegaron a una grande y hermosa pista de patinaje, un poco alejada del barullo del palacio, pero aún dentro de sus límites.

—Vaya, si que es grande y hermosa…— dijo Endymion asombrado.

—Ven vamos a patinar— dijo Serenity mientras jalaba a Endymion.

Durante esa hora de espera, ellos patinaron, se relajaron y se divirtieron. Durante una hora el universo fue solo para ellos, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones y sin confusiones.

Endymion estaba asombrado por la delicadeza con que ella patinaba, parecía un ángel… pero aún así no dejaba de ser ella, no importaba que hiciera o como fuera, siempre sería ella.

Mientras tanto, Uranus y Neptune encontraron a Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus quienes aún estaban arrepintiéndose por lo que había pasado…

—Uranus, Neptune— gritaron las cuatro al verlas acercarse

—¿Que ha pasado, nos necesitan para algo?— preguntó Venus.

—Gracias a ustedes, los príncipes han dudado del poder de la Princesa y ahora ella y el Príncipe Endymion se van a enfrentar a dos de ellos— dijo Uranus, su mirada era gélida, su voz enfadada.

—Pero ¿que podemos hacer para reparar nuestro error?— preguntó Mercury.

—De eso nos ocuparemos después, por lo pronto, todas tenemos que estar presentes en el duelo… así que será mejor que se preparen, esperamos que esta vez se comporten a la altura de la situación— dijo Neptune — vengan con nosotras o se perderán en el palacio, deberán empezar a familiarizarse tendrán que ser independientes, no siempre vamos a estar aquí todas, que quede claro.

—Sí— respondieron todas y partieron hasta donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo.

Mientras caminaban Uranus se volteó, les dirigió una mirada y les dijo:

—Hay otra cosa— su expresión se volvió más tranquila y amigable —seguramente algunos de los príncipes las querrán provocar y dirán cosas ofensivas hacia nosotras, por ningún motivo les deben dar importancia a sus comentarios y no deben responder a nada que les digan, harán lo que sea para sacarlas de quicio, no caigan en sus juegos, ellos intentarán probar que nosotras no valemos como guerreras, así que a menos que la vida de los príncipes esté en peligro no deberán moverse ni hablar.

—Entendido— dijeron nuevamente las cuatro chicas.

—Bien démonos prisa, ya solo quedan quince minutos para que de inicio el duelo…— concluyó Neptune

Plut y Saturn fueron en busca de los príncipes, finalmente los encontraron en la pista de patinaje, divirtiéndose.

—Príncipes, lamento interrumpir, pero ya es hora…

—Está bien… ¿nuestras armas están listas?— preguntó Serenity.

—Sí, las mandé a traer del salón de armas y ya están listas para su uso.

—Bien, buen trabajo Plut, entonces vamos… — dijo Endymion tomando la cintura de Serenity.

En la arena de duelos los 52 príncipes estaban presentes al igual que cada uno de sus guardianes, las ocho sailor scouts y los cuatro guardianes de Endymion, al igual que algunos soldados de la Luna y los otros reinos…

—Bueno será mejor iniciar con esto— dijo Serenity mientras se dirigía al sitio designado para ella y sus acompañantes, allí les esperaban sus scouts y los guardianes permaneciendo de pie y con la multitud frente a ella anunció —la primera batalla será la del Príncipe de la Tierra, Guardián de la Vía Láctea y la Región Central el Príncipe Endymion contra El Príncipe Guardián del Cuadrante de Viento Camilo.

Mientras los presentes tomaban asiento, Serenity tomó de la mano a Endymion quien se disponía a dirigirse al centro de la arena —por favor cuídate— le susurró al oído, gesto ante el cual él respondió con un curto beso a los labios de ella.

—Por favor, los contrincantes pasen a la arena, recuerden que no es un duelo a muerte, y… ¡que dé inicio la batalla!

—Así que finalmente me voy a enfrentar al Príncipe de la Tierra, ahora mismo te demostraré que eres un incompetente junto con tu Princesita— dijo Camilo mientras se lanzaba contra Endymion intentando herirlo con su espada.

— ¿Crees que me vas a ganar? Por si no lo sabías, el arma que domino es la espada así que…— Endymion bloqueó el ataque de Camilo— el que está acabado eres tú.

En un solo golpe Endymion lanzó la espada de Camilo hasta afuera de la arena…

Camilo rápidamente sacó su otra arma, era un tridente el cual podía hacer daño a largo alcance, Endymion esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques y los bloqueaba, Camilo empezaba a desesperarse, no esperaba que Endymion fuera tan superior en batalla, sus habilidades con la espada eran excelentes, sin mencionar que desde la antigüedad era conocido como el mejor espadachín de todos.

Era casi obvio quien iba a ganar, de pronto Endymion en un hábil movimiento logró quitarle el tridente a Camilo, por lo tanto éste le atacó con uno de sus ataques de viento, el cual hirió una de las rodillas de Endymion haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Desde las alturas Serenity observaba esperando que todo saliera bien, que Endymion no saliera de la arena con lesiones graves, sabía que Camilo era uno de los príncipes más poderosos, pero ella confiaba en Endymion y en sus habilidades.

Por otra parte los demás príncipes estaban atónitos ante la batalla, pues a pesar de las heridas Endymion aún tenía ventaja, pues a su oponente no le quedaban armas…

Camilo lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia Endymion haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente y debido al viento el polvo comenzó a levantarse haciendo que la visión de Endymion fuera reducida, así que utilizó uno de sus poderes.

–Enredadera de espinas– dijo y de la nada brotaron del suelo enredaderas con las cuales agarró los pies de Camilo dejándolo inmóvil — ¿te rindes? Ahora no te puedes mover y es inútil que intentes soltarte de esas enredaderas pues si lo intentas te desgarrarán la piel, y tu no quieres eso ¿o sí? —dijo Endymion mientras mantenía la punta de su espada en el cuello de Camilo el cual solo le podía ver asombrado y con un poco de temor…

— ¿Es suficiente?— dijo Serenity mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía su mirada hacia los príncipes —o ¿es que acaso quieren sacrificar la vida de Camilo?— los príncipes negaron con la cabeza —bien entonces es suficiente, —Serenity dirigió su mirada hacia la arena— el vencedor de la batalla es el Príncipe Endymion— declaró.

— Ahora dará inicio el segundo combate— dijo Serenity mientras observaba a Alexis.

El vestuario de Serenity cambió, el mismo traje que tenía cuando cambió su transformación ante Baltasar en la Tierra, solo que esta vez sobre la falda corta tenía otra tela la cual era más larga y le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla y cubría la parte trasera de la falda corta, dejando la parte de enfrente igual… Las chicas la vieron asombrada pues nunca habían visto esa transformación, Serenity se paró al frente de todos y anunció:

—El siguiente combate será entre El Príncipe Guardián del Cuadrante de Fuego Alexis contra mí, La Princesa de la Luna, Guardiana de la Vía Láctea y la Región Central, así que— Serenity se volteó y fijó su mirada en Alexis —Príncipe Alexis lo invito a que pasemos a la arena— expresó con reto.

—Bien Princesa, veremos que tan buena eres en batalla— mientras los dos se ponían en posición de combate.

—¿Sabes algo? en esta primera parte tendrás ventaja— mientras sonreía confiada —no soy muy buena con la espada…

Alexis atacó a Serenity de frente, ella esquivó el ataque y saltó sobre él, mientras éste la seguía con la vista, ella se lanzó para atacar, él esquivó y atacó logrando cortarle un poco de cabello, Serenity intentaba bloquear sus ataques, pero tal y como ella dijo, aún le faltaba entrenar con su espada.

—Eres una tonta— se mofó Alexis mientras le quitaba la espada a Serenity. Sutilmente se escuchó una exhalación grupal, todos los presentes retuvieron el aire mientras la espada de Serenity voló por los aires.

—Te dije que la espada no era mi fuerte— rió, mientras sacaba los sais, los cuales estaba atados en las cintas de sus zapatos —pero ahora no me podrás vencer— dijo con mucha confianza, lo cual puso de mal humor a Alexis.

—¿Crees que con esas pobres armas vas a poder vencerme?— respondió el joven, él no sabía que Serenity era realmente buena, nadie sabía porqué pero ella adoraba usar sus sai.

—Son letales— respondió Serenity mientras hacía girar uno de los sai.

Alexis se dedicó a atacar a Serenity, la cual lograba bloquear sus ataque y contraatacar con mucha rapidez lo cual hacía que Alexis tuviera poco tiempo para reaccionar.

Poco a poco Serenity acorralaba a su oponente logrando hacer algunos cortes superficiales en su piel, después de todo ella no quería herirlo de gravedad, así finalmente en un ataque la espada de Alexis quedó trabada entre los sai de Serenity la cual aprovechó para jalarla y usarla ella mientras volvía a meter sus sai entre las cintas de sus zapatos.

Alexis tuvo que sacar su segunda arma la cual era una alabarda, una vez mas fue una lucha de espadas, mientras Serenity evitaba ser cortada Alexis la intentaba acorralar, en un pequeño descuido Serenity saltó sobre él y se puso a sus espaldas, cuando él se volteó ella logró hacer que soltara su alabarda obligando a éste a atacarla con sus poderes de fuego.

Una vez sin sus armas Alexis perdió la paciencia, la atacó con varias bolas de fuego lo cual hizo que literalmente lloviera fuego.

Serenity, se defendía con la espada e intentaba regresarle algunas bolas de fuego hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió dejar de una vez la espada.

—¡Tempestad de viento! – dijo con lo cual logró hacer que Alexis cayera al suelo y la lluvia de fuego cesara, pero aún así ella continuó con el ataque —torbellino acuático— con lo cual logró hacer que una gran cantidad de agua inundara la arena, así ella solo hizo que esa agua que rodeaba a Alexis se congelara dejando inmóvil a su joven oponente, pondría fin de una vez por todas aquel espectáculo y dejaría bien claro quién era ella, con esa idea tomó uno de sus sai caminó hacia el príncipe que permanecía inmóvil atrapado en el hielo.

Un fino hilo de sangre roja tiño el sai cuando la fina punta de éste hizo contacto con la piel del príncipe — ¿es suficiente esto para ti? ¿O aún debo mostrarte algo más de mi poder?— el joven asintió con la cabeza y ante la mirada atónita de los demás príncipes Serenity le dijo a Alexis —espero que te sirva de lección, la próxima vez que me retes no te perdonaré la vida— su mirada era fría, su mano firme, su voz era dura, atrás quedaron los días de aquella dulce princesa, aquella jovencita inocente se había convertido en toda una princesa guerrera, que debía portarse fría si quería conservar su reputación y su autoridad intactas…

Una vez dicho eso, Serenity caminó hacia los príncipes.

—Mañana planearemos que es lo que vamos a hacer, así que los veré en el gran salón en la mañana, por lo pronto pueden disfrutar de la cena que les hemos preparado— dijo muy sonriente, mientras los príncipes la observaban marcharse junto con sus ocho guardianas su príncipe y sus guardianes y sus dos gatos acompañantes.

—Princesa…— fue Venus quien habló —nosotras queríamos…

—Basta, no digan nada mas y no hablemos de ese asunto— Serenity le interrumpió dándole una sonrisa —pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, por lo pronto será mejor que se pongan a entrenar, nuestra situación aún es inestable, muy pronto los príncipes querrán probarlos a todos ustedes también para saber si en verdad están calificados para ser quienes dirijan la batalla que se nos avecina, lo que acaba de suceder no fue causado por ustedes, eso debía pasar, pero ahora deben probarles a todos ellos que ustedes son los mejores y que están a la altura de ellos, así que será mejor que todos y cada uno de ustedes tenga un buen control de sus poderes como de sus armas…

—Pero Princesa, aún no nos ha dado nuestras armas— dijo Amy cuidadosamente, no querían cometer otro error.

—Es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle, síganme todos, sus armas están almacenadas en una habitación especial, seguramente las chicas que han estado aquí ya las han visto…—dirigió su mirada a las Scouts que habían permanecido en el Palacio de la Luna.

—Así es princesa, pero aún no estábamos autorizadas para poder usarlas— dijo Neptune.

—Está bien, desde ahora estas van a ser sus armas…— dijo Serenity mientras abría la puerta de una habitación grande en la cual habían hermosas armas.

—Bien, veamos, Mercury, al igual que Neptune usarán un tridente, el símbolo mas representativo del agua y el mar; Venus, al ser la líder de las scouts, usarás una bella espada de doble filo; Mars, tu arma será el complicado arco y las flechas, Jupiter tu arma será una filosa alabarda; Uranus ya posee un arma, su poderoso sable; Plut tú y posees tu cetro de granate que en una de las puntas posee una filosa cuchilla por lo tanto lo puedes usar como lanza, y Saturn ya posee también su filosa hoz… eso es todo, quiero que se pongan a entrenar inmediatamente, estoy segura que ellos van a pedir verlas en combate y ustedes también chicos, así que será mejor que trabajen juntos desde ahora…

—Sí Princesa— contestaron todos los guardianes.

Los 52 príncipes se encontraban disfrutando de ella en el comedor principal mientras comentaban lo que había sucedido horas antes… Sin embargo, en alguna parte del palacio se encontraban la Princesa de la Luna, el Príncipe de la Tierra reunidos con sus guardianes.

—Princesa… hay algo que quiero preguntar— se dirigió Mercury a Serenity.

—Dime— respondió Serenity un tanto cautelosa.

—Podría explicarnos ¿porqué hay príncipes guardianes de cuadrantes? ¿Que son ellos, es decir, porque tienen ese título?

—Es verdad, no tuve tiempo de explicarles adecuadamente, les ofrezco una disculpa por mi olvido. —Serenity volvió a sonreír —El universo está dividido en cuatro regiones o cuadrantes, cada región o cuadrante es dominada por un elemento natural, así quedan El Cuadrante del Agua, El Cuadrante de la Tierra, el Cuadrante del Viento y el Cuadrante del Fuego.

El grupo se hallaba reunido en uno de los salones de té del palacio, estaba decorado estilo victoriano y dominaban los colores dorados, muy elegante digno de la princesa de la Luna.

Serenity continuó con su explicación después de un pequeño sorbo de agua —Cada uno de los planetas que están en cada uno de los cuadrantes son regidos por el elemento del cuadrante al que pertenecen, así, cada uno de los príncipes de algún planeta, al igual que sus guardianes, poseen la capacidad de dominar ese elemento para poder proteger el lugar en el que viven...

Desde hace miles de años los antiguos príncipes guardianes se dieron cuenta que sin líderes era muy difícil estar de acuerdo por lo cual surgían conflictos entre los reinos muy a menudo, por esta razón se tomó la decisión de poner al más poderoso de cada uno de los reinos que dominaban el mismo elemento como líder, para que junto a sus guardianes pudieran hacerse cargo de la estabilidad, es por esta razón que existen los Príncipes Guardianes de Cuadrante: La Princesa Guardiana del Cuadrante de Agua Darika, La Princesa Guardiana del Cuadrante de Tierra Almira, El Príncipe Guardián del Cuadrante del Viento Camilo y el orgulloso y vanidoso Príncipe Guardián del Cuadrante del Fuego Alexis, son quienes en la actualidad son considerados los más poderosos entre todos los demás príncipes y por ello son los representantes de cada cuadrante.

—Pero entonces, ¿ustedes dos con el Príncipe Endymion, a que elemento o cuadrante pertenecen? ¿Y nosotras? ya que cada una domina un elemento distinto, al igual que los Guardianes de los cuatro cielos — expresó Venus confundida.

—Nosotros, somos diferentes, nos fue encomendada la misión de cuidar la región central en la cual se ubica la Vía Láctea, como ya lo saben aquí se encuentra el Caldero de la Vida, al tener el cuidado de esta región y por encontrarnos en el centro del universo, poseemos la ventaja de manipular distintos elementos, haciendo que seamos hasta cierto punto más fuertes que los demás…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que los guerreros más poderosos siempre han sido los que pertenecemos a esta región?— preguntó Mars.

—Así es, pero con el paso del tiempo se ha podido ver como muchos han deseado obtener nuestro poder, pero los Guerreros de la Luna siempre han salido victoriosos…

— ¿Entonces nuestro nivel de poder es superior al de otros guerreros? — preguntó Júpiter.

—Si llegan a desarrollarlos completamente podrían estar al nivel de cualquiera de los 48 príncipes guardianes, pero el nivel de poder de los Príncipes de Cuadrante es muy superior, creo que, por el momento, los únicos que pueden compararse con ellos son los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos, en estos momentos, las Sailors del Sistema solar externo son las únicas que están al nivel de los 48 príncipes, pero ustedes cuatro— Serenity miró fijamente a las scouts del sistema solar interno —aún no llegan a ese nivel, ahora solo están al nivel de cualquiera de los guerreros guardianes.

— ¡Entonces deberemos entrenar mucho!— dijo Venus muy animada.

—Sí— respondieron todas con el mismo ánimo.

—Así es, es probable que uno de los 48 príncipes sea su oponente si es que acaso llegan a pedir que ustedes demuestren sus poderes, así que será mejor que no me decepcionen; mañana por la mañana deberán estar todos presentes en la reunión, ahí los presentaré ante los demás príncipes y les explicaré como quedarán los rangos establecidos, así que descansen por esta noche…

—Si princesa— respondieron todos y después de hacer una reverencia se retiraron a descansar.

La noche pasó en medio de nerviosismo por parte de todas las Sailor Scouts, dudas por parte de la Serenity respecto al rumbo que tomaba su vida, mientras que Endymion esperaba agonizante que el fuerte amor que un día había sido como el fuego, no se estuviera desvaneciendo por culpa del pasar del tiempo.

Los 52 príncipes esperaban a los Príncipes Guardianes de la Región Central, pero lo que no se esperaban era que ellos llegaran con todos sus guerreros guardianes…

— ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? de haber sabido esto, todos hubiéramos traído a nuestro guardianes… ¿no se trataba de una reunión sólo de príncipes? – protestó Alexis al ver entrar a todo el grupo por la puerta principal.

—Así es, pero consideré prudente que ustedes conocieran a mis guardianas, después de todo ellas son las que están bajo mis órdenes inmediatas, serán todos ellas quienes estarán al frente de mi ejército junto a los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos, por lo tanto deberán trabajar con ellos, y conocerlos y que ellos los conozcan a ustedes también…

— ¿Y tú crees que nosotros nos vamos a rebajar a trabajar con unos guardianes cualquiera? hasta ahora he aceptado que seas tú la líder de todos nosotros, pero ¿quieres que ellos tengan un trato personal con nosotros?— protestó de nuevo Alexis, sus palabras desbordaban enojo y discriminación hacia los recién llegados.

—No creo que tengas elección, ni ninguno de ustedes —respondió Serenity dirigiéndose a los demás allí presentes— después de todo, somos los que tenemos mayor poder militar, aparte de las diversas cualidades que poseen todos mis guerreros, ¿acaso quieres actuar por tu cuenta y cometer el más grave error de todos y hacer sufrir a tu gente?— preguntó Serenity con voz de reto —si eso es lo que quieres me temo que no podrás trabajar conmigo, así que quien no quiera aceptar a mis guardianas yo respetaré su decisión de salir de aquí, pero tomen muy en cuenta que cuando una señal de auxilio sea recibida no moveré un solo dedo por apoyar a quien lo necesite. —La mirada gélida de Serenity hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de todos los presentes, ella se había vuelto realmente peligrosa.

Alexis no tuvo más que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar tener comunicación con las guardianas…

—Después de la presentación y la organización, ellas saldrán de este lugar, así que quedaremos solo los príncipes, para que no te incomodes Alexis— Serenity dejó que apreciaran una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, pues sabía que ellos no tenía más opción que la que ella les ofrecía y así realizó la presentación—, a Uranus, Neptune, Plut, y Saturn ya las conocen pues es gracias a ellas que hoy están aquí gozando de la protección el Palacio de la Luna, —finalmente señaló a las Sailor Scouts que faltaban— Venus es la líder de las scouts, Mars, Mercury y Júpiter son quienes faltaban, ellas han permanecido en la Tierra y confío en sus poderes al cien por ciento.

El silencio dominaba el salón, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera a emitir un solo susurro, Serenity quería apostar a que varios de ellos ni siquiera respiraban en su presencia debido al temor de hacer un solo sonido.

Después de varios segundos de tenso silencio fue Endymion quien presentó a los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos.

Ellos son los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos —dijo Endymion mientras su voz varonil resonaba por todo el salón— mi hermano mayor el Señor del Viento Gabriel, y supongo que ya que es mi hermano no tendrán ningún problema con él ya que es un príncipe también —el tono de burla e ironía estaba expresamente dirigido a Alexis— él es el Guardián de Tierra Ángelo, él es el Guardián de Agua Dominic y él es el Guardián de Fuego Eitaro, son mis guardianes personales y también quienes estarán a cargo de nuestros ejércitos.

—Como les expliqué, —dijo Serenity dirigiéndose a las Scouts y los Guardianes— ellos son los cuatro príncipes guardianes encargados de los cuatro cuadrantes del universo, en cada cuadrante son nombrados los 12 príncipes más fuertes para organizar todo en situaciones como ésta, de este modo se logra mantener la organización y comunicación, pues si no se hace así tendríamos que tratar con cada representante de un planeta o reino, lo cual haría imposible tomar medidas en los asuntos importantes, ustedes como mis Guardianas estarán al mando de mi ejército el cual está dividido en escuadrones según su poder, el poder de cada soldado de un escuadrón es igual al de la persona que está al mando de ese escuadrón, es decir, que sus soldados tendrán un poder similar al suyo pero en menor nivel, ya que ustedes son guerreras de élite, cada líder de escuadrón, es decir ustedes, estarán bajo el mando de los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos, y éstos a su vez estarán bajo las órdenes de Endymion, así es como será todos los ejército de cada reino, al igual que para cada uno de los príncipes presentes de aquí, por lo tanto cada príncipes jefe de un ejército estará bajo mi mando y obedecerá cada orden que le dé —dijo Serenity muy seria— eso es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse excepto Plut, tú te quedarás aquí y claro, está de más recordar que como Gabriel es un príncipe también puede y tiene que permanecer aquí.

—Si Princesa como ordene…— dijeron las Scouts y los Guardianes y se retiraron luego de hacer una reverencia excepto Plut quien permaneció detrás de Serenity, Endymion y Gabriel.

—Plut, quiero que nos expliques detalladamente que es lo que han podido investigar sobre lo que sea que está amenazándonos…

—Sí Princesa— dijo Plut, respiró profundamente e inició con su explicación —hace tiempo descubrimos que energía negativa se estaba acumulando en los límites del cuadrante de agua, pero por estar a demasiada distancia no pudimos estudiarlo, hasta ahora luego de los ataques que recibimos en la Tierra pudimos descubrir que en ese lugar hay un agujero negro de gran tamaño, sospechamos que dentro de ese agujero negro se encuentra un reino el cual ha sido invadido por la maldad que ha sido expulsada de nuestros reinos, en pocas palabras ese punto se ha convertido en el refugio de todos los delincuentes de nuestros reinos, también hemos descubierto que uno de los líderes es el otro hermano del Príncipe Endymion que fue desterrado de la Tierra hace muchos años y que halló asilo en ese lugar al igual que muchos otros Príncipes y Guardianes desterrados, podemos concluir que ese reino busca la destrucción de cada uno de los reinos y que no se detentará hasta adueñarse del universo, lo cual solo lo podrá hacer si toma posesión de la Vía Láctea ya que gracias a su posición es la única en la que convergen los cuatro cuadrantes, lo que aún no sabemos es la identidad de quien está al frente de ellos, pero suponemos que es alguien con el nivel de realeza, otra de las cosas que puedo agregar es que los demonios que enfrentamos en la tierra fueron demonios de un nivel medio, lo cual quiere decir que hay demonios con un nivel superior, por lo tanto debemos ser cuidadosos, es todo lo que puedo informar hasta ahora.— Concluyó Plut.

—Gracias Plut, puedes retirarte, después de informar detalladamente de la situación a las demás llévalas a que conozcan su escuadrón y se familiaricen con todos y con el lugar, les recomiendo que todas se pongan a entrenar— las palabras de Serenity estaban dichas con calidez, pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza.

—Si Princesa— Plut hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró del salón, afuera, todas las Scouts le esperaban.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué era lo que quería, porque solo te quedaste tú?— preguntó Venus.

—Nada grave, solo quería que pusiera al tanto a todos los príncipes de la situación— dijo Plut con una leve sonrisa —cosa que también debo hacer con ustedes, así que mientras caminamos les contaré y las pondré al tanto de la situación, tenemos orden de entrenar inmediatamente, las llevaré a sus respectivos escuadrones.

—Tengo una inquietud— expresó Mercury.

—Te escucho— dijo Plut.

— ¿Es correcto que la princesa hubiera obligado a los príncipes a que nos aceptaran y que aceptaran a tratar algunos asuntos con nosotras?— preguntó Mercury

—Ella sabe lo que hace, además sabe que ellos no podrían hacerlo sin la ayuda de nosotros y no se atreverían a contradecirla— dijo Uranus en respuesta.

—Está bien, debemos respetar sus decisiones, síganme, las llevaré a sus escuadrones…— dijo Plut encabezando aquel desfile de guerreras, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, iba relatando cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta el momento presente.

Mientras tanto en el salón, los príncipes murmuraban respecto a lo que Plut les había relatado, algunos expresaban su temor, otros mencionaban nombres con respecto a quien podría encabezar los ataques, hasta que finalmente tomaron la palabra los Príncipes Guardianes de Cuadrante.

—Así que la situación es más grave de lo que parece…— expresó Camilo con preocupación.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Qué será de nuestros reinos y de nosotros? - Preguntó otro príncipe

— Por lo pronto solo estudiaremos los sucesos que ocurran, hasta el momento no ha pasado nada grave, tengo entendido que todos están aquí porque han notado algo extraño, sinembargo no hay reportes de ningún reino atacado ni de víctimas mortales, pero será mejor permanecer alertas, y fortalecer cada uno de nuestros ejércitos para la batalla final…

—Así que no será necesario que permanezcamos aquí, ¿podremos regresar a nuestros reinos?— preguntó Almira.

—Sí, si es lo que desean, pero si ocurriera algo grave será mejor que regresen no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestras vidas pues dejaríamos un gran desnivel de poder, si fuera necesaria una batalla final todos estaremos aquí en el Palacio de la Luna, procuren mantener una buena comunicación entre ustedes y con nosotros, en este lugar siempre permanecerán cuatro de las scouts, así que manténganse en contacto pues ellas siempre me mantienen informada de todo lo que ocurre, por lo pronto doy por terminada esta reunión.— dijo Serenity, y luego de eso se retiró del salón acompañada de Endymion.

Lado a lado, ambos caminaron en silencio, recorriendo uno de los pasillos acompañados por el sonido de sus pasos al caminar. Finalmente algunos minutos después fue Endymion quien habló.

—Definitivamente, has cambiado mucho, nunca te había visto actuar de esa manera— en su voz, había cierto tono de nostalgia, aquella dulce niña se había ido.

—No puedo darme el lujo de dudar, en especial frente a ellos… —ella hizo una pausa, su mirada estaba triste, su corazón se sentía un poco roto— sabes, me alegro que en estos momentos tú estés conmigo, me has dado la fortaleza que necesitaba, me has hecho mucha falta…

—Mi princesa, sabes que tu también me hiciste mucha falta — Endymion la enfrentó, dio un paso hacia ella— cada día sin ti fue una tortura, ahora puedo tocar tu cabello, abrasarte, tenerte conmigo y sentirte cerca de mí, pero— la mirada de Endymion se tornó triste y desgarradora — ¿de qué me sirve? si gracias a mi descuido te siento cada vez más lejos de mí… te veo cada vez más inalcanzable que nunca aunque estés aquí parada frente a mí.

Serenity lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que él se diera cuenta de que ella dudaba, pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Se había portado distante desde el primero momento, lo había abrazado, lo había tocado, se había emocionado al verlo su corazón se aceleró como cuando tenía quince años y lo veía, pero su cabeza y su razón la frenaban.

—Perdóname— ella bajó la mirada al suelo, era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, lo quería, lo amaba, pero aún así, había algo que la frenaba, estaba feliz de estar con él, pero algo no la dejaba liberarse y demostrar su amor.

—Sabes que te amaré hasta el final de mi vida, y aún así te seguiré amando en la otra vida, pase lo que pase, mi amor siempre será tuyo— dijo Endymion, mientras la atraía con sus brazos hacia él.

Ella se dejó llevar, necesitaba el consuelo, se aferró a él, y enterró su rostro en su pecho, tantos pasaron desde la última vez que algo así había pasado, el tiempo cambia las cosas, cambia a las personas, varias lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, pensó que se habían secado por tanto llorar su ausencia, pero aquí estaban presentes, ahí estaban las lágrimas nuevamente, llorando porque él estaba ahí y ella no podía amarlo como antes, frustrada porque no podía amarlo como él se merecía ser amado.

Lloró por varios minutos, dejó que toda la frustración saliera, y dejó que él la consolara.

Era desgarrador para él ver como todo el amor que una vez se habían tenido había llegado a ese punto, ella estaba confundida, y no la culpaba habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, ella había sufrido y él no estuvo ahí para consolarla, ella había sido feliz y él no estuvo ahí para compartir esa felicidad, ella había tenido problemas y él no estuvo ahí para ayudarla a resolverlos, él había antepuesto su carrera a cualquier otra cosa había tomado una decisión y ahora pagaba él precio por ello.

—Perdona, Princesa, es momento de volver a la Tierra— la voz de Luna se escuchó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Está bien, Luna, ya vamos, dile a las chicas que se reúnan en el mismo lugar al que llegamos— respondió Serenity mientras separaba su rostro del pecho de Endymion evitando que tanto Luna como él le vieran el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

—Como digas, Princesa— silenciosamente Luna se retiró de aquel pasillo, le dolía tanto ver a su Princesa así, ella fue testigo de las innumerables noches que lloró hasta quedarse dormida, de los días de soledad, de las noches de frustración de aquellas cartas sin responder y de aquellas llamadas que nunca llegaban, aquellas veces que ella no era completamente feliz porque él no estaba ahí para compartir esa felicidad.

—Lo siento— dijo ella nuevamente, evitando subir la mirada para no ver su rostro, ¿Cómo podría mirarlo de nuevo después de ello? Él sabía que ella tenía dudas.

—No tienes que hacerlo, fui yo el que tuvo la culpa después de todo, pero te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes —él la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos —lucharé por ganarme tu amor nuevamente— dijo con su mirada fija en ella, y sin previo aviso, le robó un beso fugaz.

Aún aturdida, Serenity continuó su recorrido junto a él, sintió como una grieta en su corazón era reparada, no fue el beso, sino la forma en la que él la miró, decidido a ganarse su amor nuevamente. Eso le dio confianza, y la hizo pensar en que si bien, las cosas nunca pueden ser como eran antes, siempre podía tener la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse de él y vivir un nuevo amor con él, después de todo él había cambiado, y ella también, eran como dos desconocidos que se encontraban y se enamoraban, era como volver a empezar…

Y ante este pensamiento, ella sonrió, confiando en que el futuro que le esperaba era bueno.

Las chicas y los chicos se reunieron en el lugar al cual habían llegado, Serenity y Endymion se les unieron momentos después y todos juntos se despidieron de Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, y Plut quienes seguirían en la Luna, varios destellos de luz se podían apreciar en el cielo que partían desde la luna a distintos puntos del universo, los diferentes príncipes también se retiraban a sus reinos y de pronto un destello de luz plateada se les unió y se dirigió hasta la Tierra, aterrizando en el mismo lugar de partida…

—Bien chicas es hora de volver a casa, ya está atardeciendo y mañana debemos iniciar nuestras actividades— dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Las parece si las acompañamos, así conocemos todos su casa — dijo Anthony y compartimos un rato mas.

—Me parece una buena idea, prepararemos la cena para todos— respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Así fue como dos automóviles se dirigían hacia un suburbio lujoso y algo alejado, pronto llegaron y los diez chicos y los dos gatos, bajaron, disfrutaron de una amena conversación y degustaron una deliciosa cena preparada por Lita y Serena.

En un lejano lugar del universo, varios seres de oscuridad se reunían, las sombras eran parte del paisaje, la oscuridad reinaba en ese olvidado lugar.

—Así que la Corte de los 52 príncipes se reunieron en la Luna… eso es perfecto, quiere decir que ya saben que algo ocurre, y si se reunieron en la Luna quiere decir que será Serenity quien los guíe en batalla, eso es aún más perfecto, así tendré la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi venganza… —era una mujer cubierta por una gran capa negra que ocultaba su rostro, sentada en un gran trono negro, y a su alrededor todas las sombras, demonios, delincuentes y guerreros desterrados de otros reinos se encontraban a la espera de órdenes.

—Señora, ¿qué es lo que ordena que hagamos ahora?— dijo un hombre, un guerrero que se encontraba con su rodilla derecha en el suelo en posición de reverencia frente a ella.

—Por el momento nada, en el debido tiempo les volveré a dar mas indicaciones… retírense – dijo autoritariamente la mujer mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta para desaparecer en las sombras.

En la Luna, la figura de una joven mujer se podía distinguir entre las oscuras, frías y solitarias paredes del palacio, una mujer que veía con añoranza aquel bello planeta azul en el que se encontraba aquel hombre que había amado en secreto desde hace muchos años.

Ella sabía que era bella y fuerte, pero no llegaba si quiera a compararse con la mujer por la cual su amado suspiraba, ¿que debía hacer para que el la notase? ¿Para qué él la amase así como amaba a la otra persona? ¿Que debía hacer? pensaba con resignación, ella nunca sería como aquella joven a la cual ella respetaba y admiraba…

Después de cenar todos se reunieron en la sala mientras compartían anécdotas o comentaban algo más, todos excepto una pareja que se encontraba en la terraza del jardín trasero, observaban con asombro aquel cielo estrellado y una luna la cual iluminaba mágicamente lo que los rodeaba, perecían siglos los que había estado lejos, sin sentirse cerca, ella suspiraba mientras los brazos de él la rodeaban, él no quisiera soltarla, ambos se habían extrañado tanto, tantos años sin sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sin sentir sus manos, sus brazos rodeándola, su corazón latir fuertemente cuando ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, no quería que este momento se terminara, era como separarse otra vez, y a pesar de las dudas, ella no lo quería dejar ir de nuevo, lo había vuelto a ver, y era más o menos feliz, aunque tuvo un costo, el cual deseaba de todo corazón que no se hiciese realidad.

Desde el balcón principal, dos gatos observaban la tierna escena, habían visto como ella había sufrido por él, las incontables noches que la habían acompañado mientras ella se había quedado sin lágrimas, cansada y melancólica hasta que por fin conciliaba el sueño, el tiempo había pasado, un nuevo reto les esperaba, ellos deseaban que aquellos dos por fin fueran felices…

—Darien debemos irnos— dijo una voz desde la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Sí, ahora voy, solo me despido…— dijo Darien con un poco de tristeza, una vez estuvieron solos nuevamente él dijo —Serena yo… te llamaré mañana, tal vez almorcemos juntos si no creo que tendré que esperar hasta el viernes para verte de nuevo, ¿está bien?— él se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sí está bien, estás ocupado y yo también, es triste que estando ten cerca aún no podamos vernos tan seguido— su mirada se desvió hacia aquella línea de árboles en el horizonte, permaneció sentada aún en el balcón, quería despedirlo en la puerta, pero no estaba dispuesta a verlo partir una vez más, aunque fuera solo por un día o un par de días.

—Nos vemos— dijo él con la mano en la manija de la puerta, esperaba que ella lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo —te amo— dijo, con la esperanza de que ella al menos se volteara y le concediera una mirada, pero, no lo hizo, y con el corazón estrujado cerró la puerta que había atravesado.

—Perdóname Darien…— susurró ella mientras dirigía su vista al cielo, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, no iba a pronunciar esas palabras si aún no estaba segura de su veracidad, pero pondría de su parte para que todo ese amor que sentía por él fuera igual de intenso que antes.

Al siguiente día todas se presentaron en sus empleos, para Darien fue una grata sorpresa ver a Amy como interna en el mismo hospital donde él hacía su residencia, Mina se presentó al periódico donde le habían ofrecido el empleo, y se sorprendió al ver que el jefe de aquél famoso periódico era Anthony, Rei estaba en el museo y Lita en el lujoso restaurante al cual había llegado como chef de intercambio, Josh estaba en el edificio que se encontraba en construcción, y Misaki se encontraba en el Tribunal.

Serena se presentó a trabajar a la embajada, se encontraba muy ocupada con los preparativos para la fiesta que organizaba la embajada japonesa debido al nuevo nombramiento de Daniel como embajador, claro que invitaría a sus amigas y amigos; pero su mayor sorpresa fue enterarse que el grupo encargado de tocar en la fiesta sería nada más y nada menos que Three Lights, y recordó que hacía casi un mes que no veía a sus amigos, sería una grata sorpresa para todos.

Así transcurrió la semana, las chicas ocupadas pero igual socializando un poco con sus nuevos aliados, los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos no era secreto que cada una había sentido algo de química con ellos, por lo tanto siguieron sus instintos lo cual les llevó a algunas salidas a cenar.

Finalmente llegó el día, los Three Lights llegaron a Estados Unidos, para iniciar con su gira y tocar e la fiesta, el servicio de limusinas llegó a recogerlos al aeropuerto y los llevaría hacia donde se realizaría la fiesta.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas por asistir a una fiesta tan importante, todas estaban vestidas de una manera muy elegante y formal, cada una de ellas iba a ir acompañada por uno de los amigos de Darien, Amy iba con Sam; Lita con Josh; Rei con Misaki, aunque sus caracteres chocaran eran definitivamente el uno para el otro; y Mina con Anthony.

Ellos fueron por ellas a su casa, cada uno llevaba su auto ya que querían conocerse mejor, y así cinco autos estaban estacionados afuera de aquella elegante casa, las chicas bajaron arregladas y dejaron asombrados a sus acompañantes, Serena, había llegado un poco tarde, así que aún estaba arreglándose.

Después de esperar unos minutos, ella asomó por lo alto de las escaleras, robándose las miradas de todos los presentes, lentamente bajó las escaleras, un vestido azul marino entallado resaltaba su figura, la espalda era descubierta con finas tiras de tela que se entrecruzaban, la parte baja tenía una abertura que llegaba hasta media pierna pero ni se notaba mucho pues estaba traslapada y cubierta por una fina cinta de tela transparente del mismo color que se amarraba en la cadera lo cual insinuaba aún más la finura de su cintura, el cuello con cintas que se ataban y sobre ellas un chal que le brindaba elegancia, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una elegante y sofisticada trenza adornada por unas pequeñas cintas plateadas que hacían juego con la gargantilla plateada en su cuello y la pulsera de su mano derecha, sin duda Darien se sentía orgulloso de acompañar a tan elegante, sofisticada y distinguida dama.

Y demostrando su caballerosidad, se paró al pie de las escaleras y extendió su mano hacia ella, la cual ella recibió gustosa.

—Será mejor irnos, se hace tarde— dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras con la ayuda de Darien.

Pronto llegaron a la fiesta, en donde las miradas y los flashes de las cámaras se centraban en aquella bellísima joven rubia acompañada de un elegante caballero de cabellos negros, mirada de cielo medianoche e imponente figura.

—Serena, no te lo pude decir antes, pero esta noche… realmente te ves hermosa— le susurró Darien al oído mientras entraban a la embajada —espero no perderte de vista o alguien te podría alejar de mi lado— agregó con una sonrisa oscuramente seductora.

—No te preocupes, nadie me va a alejar de ti, pero esta noche no puedo prometer acompañarte todo el tiempo— dijo ella sonriéndole.

La fiesta dio comienzo, la gente charlaba y conversaba animadamente, de pronto una de las empleadas de la embajada llamó urgentemente a Serena, había algo que ella debía resolver, por lo cual dejó la mesa en la que estaba con sus amigas y nuevos amigos.

—Serena, te ves como una diosa— dijo alguien detrás de ella, por curiosidad, ella se volteó y repentinamente él le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola completamente.

—Gracias… Daniel, la fiesta está saliendo de maravilla, pero ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?

— ¿Acaso no puedo pasar un tiempo contigo? además, cual es la prisa por irte, supongo que no vienes acompañada ¿o sí?— preguntó él, Serena le iba a responder pero fue interrumpida.

—Bombón, te ves preciosa, veo que el estar aquí te ha sentado muy bien, te vez más bella que de costumbre, ven dame un abrazo, supongo que vas a bailar conmigo ¿verdad?— la voz era tan conocida.

— ¡Seiya!— dijo Serena se aproximaba a abrazar al recién llegado— que bueno que están aquí, ¿Cómo han estado?

—Muy bien bombón, pero mejor te cuento mientras bailamos —Seiya tomó de la mano a Serena quien fue sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo, casi arrastrada dieron un par de pasos hacia la pista de baile donde habían mas parejas pero Daniel lo impidió.

— ¿No pensarás llevarte a mi asistente sin mi permiso, verdad?— dijo Daniel sarcásticamente, se podían oler los celos en el aire y la tención se hacía palpable.

Serena quería intervenir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no tenía palabras, y le costaba aceptar que estaba algo intimidada por ellos dos.

—No sabía que debía pedirte permiso para que ella bailara conmigo, es un país libre y ella puede hacer lo que desee— respondió Seiya muy molesto.

—Sí, es un país libre, pero ella va a bailar conmigo— respondió Daniel retando a Seiya.

—Ha, ¿sí? eso es lo que tú crees, pero me temo que deberás esperar hasta la próxima fiesta, porque no voy a dejar que ella esté cerca de ti esta noche— respondió Seiya un poco más enojado, la tensión estaba llegando muy lejos.

—Lo siento, pero ambos se van a quedar solamente con el deseo de bailar con ella, porque yo no la voy a dejar ir a ninguna parte, ella permanecerá conmigo toda la noche…

— ¡¿Tú, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

—Creí que estabas en Boston— dijo Daniel mientras lo veía con recelo.

—No, estoy aquí, y vine acompañando a mi novia, —Darien hizo énfasis en la palabra mí— la cual no va a bailar con nadie más que no sea yo —dicho eso, abrazó a Serena por la cintura— así que les agradezco por haberla cuidado durante este tiempo, pero ya no es necesario —esto último era más que una advertencia, era una amenaza, se llevó a Serena a la pista de baile ante la mirada de asombro de los dos chicos.

—Darien, ¿por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó Serena asombrada por la actitud de Darien pues nunca había mostrado la menor insinuación de celos y nunca había sido posesivo.

—No pienso compartirte con nadie, esta noche serás solo para mí— le respondió en el oído.

Serena sonrió ante esa declaración —Así será— respondió, y sintió como una grieta mas era sanada en su corazón.

Poco a poco la noche se fue extendiendo, larga y oscura, hasta que finalmente las personas empezaron a salir del lugar.

–Creo que es hora de irnos— dijo Serena a Darien una vez que quedaban pocas personas en el lugar.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Darien quien condujo hasta la casa, entraron y se relajaron un poco, Serena sabía que las chicas tenían planeado ir a pasear un rato después de la fiesta, Artemis y Luna quien sabe en donde se habían metido, así que se encontraban solos, se encontraban en la sala observando la vista de la ciudad…

—Desde el balcón de mi habitación puedo observar muy bien las luces de la ciudad, las estrella, la luna, ven ya verás que te va a gustar— dijo Serena y subieron las escaleras hasta entrar a la habitación.

—Tienes razón es una vista preciosa… tienes suerte de haber encontrado una casa así— dijo él apreciando el paisaje.

—Si lo sé…— decía Serena mientras se recargaba en la barandilla para observar mejor —realmente la vista en bellísima.

—Si realmente hermosa, es casi como ver el cielo— dijo Darien mientras veía asombrado a Serena, claro el hablaba de ella no de la vista de la ciudad, Serena se veía tan bien esa noche y Darien solo pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado aquella dulce y linda niña de la cual se había enamorado, aquella niña se había convertido en una preciosa y bella mujer, una mujer que era para él, a la cual deseaba con toda su alma, tanto tiempo de no tenerla cerca, de no acariciar su cabello, de no sentir su piel, de no sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, él la deseaba tanto, sentirla suya completamente…

—Serena yo…— Serena lo vio a los ojos con una mirada muy sensual —yo te amo Serena, me he propuesto no presionarte, pero no puedo…

El se acercó a ella como acechándola, Serena sabía lo que venía, y quería hacerlo, no había dudas esa noche, él se aproximó y le dio un beso apasionado y para sorpresa de él, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad y pasión a ese beso.

Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir ese deseo que sentían, sentir sus cuerpos uno con el otro, ninguno de los dos soportaba esa ausencia, ellos se necesitaban y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos sentirse, las caricias y los besos se hicieron más intensos.

Después de tanto tiempo pudieron satisfacer ese deseo esa necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro…

Darien al fin sentía suya a Serena después de tres años y ella al fin sentía que él le pertenecía de nuevo…


	10. Capitulo 10

Hola chicas!y si un chico me lee tambien hola XD bueno, un capitulo corto del fic editado, espero que les guste!

* * *

Una chica de largos cabellos dorados, observaba por su balcón, su esbelto cuerpo se hallaba cubierto por una de las sábanas de seda, el sol empezaba a despuntar sus primeros rayos y el horizonte se veía bañado por ellos, la ciudad empezaba a cobrar vida y los pajarillos pasaban cantando en busca de sus primeros alimentos, poco a poco las luces que iluminaban la ciudad por la noche fueron desapareciendo para dar paso a la luz solar.

Ella veía como todo esto sucedía ante sus bellos ojos azules, azules como el mar al medio día, o como azul como el cielo de las cuatro de la tarde.

Volteó, solo para que sus ojos observasen la figura masculina que yacía en su cama, descansaba apaciblemente entre las sábanas revueltas como desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía, tanto tiempo de extrañar sus caricias, y al fin las volvió a obtener, pero, porqué sentía que eso no era suficiente, sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado, ellos eran diferentes, ella lo amaba, pero, algo era diferente…

—Hola preciosa— dijo Darien mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Hola Darien ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó ella, mientras era rodeada por los brazos de él, mientras lo veía a los ojos. —Debemos vestirnos y bajar a desayunar, las chicas ya deben estar abajo— le soltándose del abrazo y dirigiéndose a buscar su ropa.

—O, podemos quedarnos aquí y divertirnos los dos un rato…— sugirió Darien de manera muy pícara.

—Debemos bajar a desayunar, las chicas se preocuparán— respondió Serena de una manera un tanto distante.

Así ambos se vistieron y bajaron al comedor a desayunar, pero para sorpresa de ambos solamente encontraron una nota sobre la mesa que decía "Serena salimos de paseo con los chicos, Mina y Rei no durmieron aquí, seguro llegan más tarde, disfruten del desayuno que les preparé, Josh trajo algo de ropa para que Darien se vista, está en el sillón, Atentamente Lita", Serena se sonrojó un poco al ver que las chicas sabían que ella y Darien habían pasado la noche juntos.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— preguntó él con preocupación.

—No, es solo que… no, no es nada, olvídalo, hay ropa tuya en el sofá de la sala— dijo Serena mientras habría el refrigerador y sacaba el desayuno que Lita había preparado.

—Me vestiré, luego de desayunar saldremos a dar un paseo— dijo Darien mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a Serena.

—Está bien…— respondió la rubia.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y como habían acordado salieron a dar un paseo, almorzaron en un restaurante y la tarde la pasaron descansando en un parque cerca de casa, llegaron a casa al anochecer, las chicas estaban en casa esperando y luego de un par de conversaciones sin sentido se despidieron…

Así pasaron aproximadamente seis meses, los chicos y las chicas consolidaron una bella relación de pareja entre ellos, Amy estaba muy feliz con Sam; Lita estaba contenta con el tierno Josh; Mina estaba más que feliz con Anthony, y Rei… bueno digamos que también era feliz con Misuki solo que por su carácter chocante pasaban más tiempo peleando que felices pero igual se querían; Serena y Darien se veían varias veces por semana, a Darien lo habían ascendido a jefe de cirujanos y Serena estaba demasiado ocupada con las diversas funciones que realizaba en la embajada, a pesar de que el amor flotaba por los alrededores, entre Serena y Darien la distancia aumentaba día con día, a pesar de estar un poco más cerca, estaban tan lejos el uno del otro.

Una hermosa noche de viernes, la luna brillaba, completamente redonda en lo alto del cielo iluminando plenamente todo lo que se encontrara bajo ella, las estrellas centellaban como si fuera la última vez que fueran a apreciar su luz desde la tierra.

Un elegante automóvil que paseaba bajo la luz de los astros centelleantes se estacionó frente al más lujoso restaurante de la ciudad.

Un guapo caballero vestido de una manera muy refinada bajó del automóvil y se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero.

Una sofisticada dama vestida con un vestido de noche bajó del automóvil tomando la mano del caballero inmediatamente.

Juntos entraron al restaurante, la recepcionista inmediatamente los sentó una de las mejores mesas del lugar, para dos frente a una ventana que daba a una bella vista, el caballero ordenó vino y un camarero llegó con finas copas y el más delicioso vino.

La pareja brindó y pronto les sirvieron la cena; luego de terminar de comer siguieron con las copas de champaña, la dama estaba un poco seria había sido una difícil semana de trabajo y durante esos meses, uno que otro demonio atacó en la luna no habían podido averiguar nada más, era preocupante esperar tanto para que sucediera algo.

Algún príncipe visitaba la luna de vez en cuando para ver como estaba la situación; la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion estaban bien informados de todo lo que ocurría y así habían pasado el tiempo, pero, por alguna razón aquella pareja que parecía feliz y cercana se alejaba ahondándose cada día más el abismo entre ellos.

Para Darien, este paso era decisivo, había pensado en ello desde hace tiempo, pero la oportunidad no se había dado, sabía que faltaba algo, había notado que la actitud de Serena hacia él era diferente, distante y fría, de nuevo se preguntaba que había pasado con ese gran amor, sabía que tenía culpa, él la había abandonado en un momento en el que ella necesitaba de su presencia, él le dio prioridad a su carrera, la dejó y ahora solo podía esperar que el corazón de ella aún fuese para él.

Había prometido que la reconquistaría, que se ganaría su amor nuevamente, pero era tan difícil, ella era tan esquiva.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" ¿Quiere decir que el amor es como una guerra? ¿Cómo un campo de batalla?

Darien era un estratega por naturaleza, así que ideó la que según a opinión de él era la mejor estrategia para ganarse de nuevo su corazón.

Durante años, el sueño de Serena era casarse, formar una familia y vivir felices, ¿y si le daba lo que ella deseaba? Complacer a su amada era una estrategia perfecta, y el deseo de ella no podía haber cambiado ¿o si?

Finalmente, el momento había llegado, era hora de escribirán capítulo más en la historia de ellos juntos, era hora de superar ese abismo que se formaba entre ellos, era el momento, era todo, o nada…

—Serena… hay algo…— ella lo miró su mirad seria lo hizo titubear, pero la resolución de él era firme, tras un breve respiro él prosiguió —hay algo que quiero decirte…— dijo él mientras su mano tomaba la mano de su amada.

—Dime…— contestó ella con un poco de frialdad.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que… durante estos meses no hemos tenido una relación como debería ser, te siento tan lejana y distante, como ahora, y por esa razón creo que ya es hora de que te diga esto— ella estaba confundida —te amo tanto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Serena quiero saber si tu quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado— mientras decía esto él sacaba del bolsillo de su saco una cajita de terciopelo, el rostro de ella cambió, sin duda sabía que era lo que significaba aquel momento, sabía que era lo que se hallaba dentro de la cajita.

—Pero…— ella quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la declaración de él.

—Serena… ¿te casas conmigo?

El rostro de ella reflejaba una confusión de sentimientos, estaba feliz, pero había algo que había cambiado, al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero no podía, parte de ella quería quedarse, parte quería decir: "si quiero casarme contigo y vivir el resto de la vida juntos", y otra parte deseaba que ese momento no hubiera ocurrido nunca…

¿Qué había pasado? Ese era el momento que siempre había soñado, que Darien le pidiera casarse, y vivir juntos el resto de la vida, ¿Por qué ahora su corazón dudaba? ¿Por qué no podía entregarse enteramente a ese sentimiento de felicidad absoluta? ¿Por qué el amor por Darien había disminuido?

—Serena… Serena… Lo siento, no quería sorprenderte tanto— dijo él, en su mirada azul profundo podía apreciarse como la ilusión y la esperanza se iban apagando.

—Yo…— Serena tragó saliva, su boca, sorpresivamente se había vuelto seca —yo… perdóname Darien…

Un suspiro se escuchó salir del pecho de Darien, y con él dejó escapar la poca esperanza que aún albergaba en su corazón, la había perdido, ella se había ido y era su culpa.

—Yo… Darien… yo lo tengo que pensar— respondió ella con pesar y tristeza.

"Pensarlo"

Definitivamente algo había cambiado, ella había cambiado, si antes Darien le hubiese hecho esa pregunta sin duda ella respondería que sí sin pensar siquiera un segundo.

—Será mejor que te lleva a casa, ya es un poco tarde…— Darien forzó a sus labios en una sonrisa sombría, la fuerza lo había abandonado, su mirada apagada y sin brillo hizo estremecer a Serena, nunca había visto esa mirada, y ella era la culpable, pero, ¿que podía hacer? "Si tu corazón no está seguro, no lo hagas".

Darien se puso de pie y Serena hizo lo mismo, él se encaminaba hacia la puerta del lugar y ella lo seguía.

—Lo siento— dijo, tomando súbitamente la mano de Darien deteniéndolo.

—No tienes la culpa— respondió él sin voltearse, soltándose del agarre de ella.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, al llegar a casa ella lo invitó a pasar, pero él se negó argumentando que era tarde y debía descansar, y a decir verdad, para Serena esto fue un alivio pues consideró que sería lo mejor.

—Serena, volviste temprano, creí que llegarías mas tarde o no vendrías a dormir…— dijo Lita que descansaba en la sala junto a Josh.

Serena se limitó a dirigirles una mirada de cansancio, no quería dar explicaciones, y menos respecto a lo que había ocurrido, no quería que las demás hicieran un escándalo.

— ¿Darien no entró?— preguntó Mina que venía entrando de la cocina junto con Anthony.

—No, dijo que estaba muy cansado, quería descansar un poco porque mañana le esperaba un largo día— respondió la joven rubia fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Yo pensé que irían a descansar juntos…— dijo Mina con una mirada muy pícara.

Ante el comentario Serena solo respondió con una fría mirada, no quería herir a ninguno, y su humor no estaba para soportar ese tipo de comentarios, así que pensó que era mejor no arruinarle la noche a ninguno y encerrarse en su habitación.

—¿Y Amy y Rei?— preguntó recorriendo la casa con la vista.

—Amy y Sam fueron a ver una obra al teatro, y Rei y Misaki fueron a cenar y dijeron que volverían un poco tarde— respondió Anthony con un poco de seriedad.

—Está bien, disfruten la noche, me voy a descansar, no quiero que me molesten por favor… díganle a Luna y Artemis que pueden dormir esta noche en la sala o en la habitación de alguna de ustedes, buenas noches…— la fría despedida de Serena inquietó a todos los presentes.

—Creo… que algo le preocupa— dijo Lita.

—Es extraño que Darien no entrara a la casa, sospecho que fue lo que pasó— dijo Anthony, evitando dar mayor explicación.

—Algo malo les sucedió, me pregunto ¿qué…?— añadió Josh con inquietud.

—Le preguntaremos a Serena mañana por la mañana, dijo que no quería que la molestáramos en este momento y no quiero enfrentarme a Serena enojada…— dijo Mina.

Durante su despedida, Darien la había dado a Serena la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo, ahora encerrada en su habitación Serena observaba fijamente el precioso anillo de oro blanco con un bello grabado de una enredadera de rosas en el exterior, el lujoso diamante tenía la forma de un botón de rosa a punto de abrir, y en el interior del anillo venía grabada la frase: "no me olvides…"; no me olvides.

Pareciera que él presentía lo que iba a pasar, el anillo era precioso porque razón debía pensarlo, el anillo era toda una belleza, pero no era solo el anillo, cualquier mujer con los cinco sentidos habría dicho que sí sin vacila ante la propuesta de un hombre como Darien, antes, ella sin duda se habría puesto muy feliz, y sin pensarlo le habría dicho que sí.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente, ¿por qué razón no podía contestarle afirmativamente? ¿qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se había acabado el amor? o ¿se había enamorado de otro?

El pensar en dejar de amar a Darien le hizo doler el corazón, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, no, no había dejado de amarlo, ¿o sí? ¿Porque le dolía tanto el pensar en dejar ir a Darien? Y recordó aquellas palabras que ella pensaba que ya se habían realizado y debía olvidar,

"_De__tres__amores__ella__deberá__elegir,_

_¿Será el amor predestinado?_

_¿El más fuerte y más apasionado?_

_¿Será el amor de cercano?_

_¿O será el amor que apareció de pronto?_

_Entre tres amores ella eligió…_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿acaso no se había cumplido ya esa parte de la profecía? ¿acaso ella debería elegir a uno de los tres chicos? ¿Era por eso que no podía responder afirmativamente ante la pregunta de Darien?

— ¿Qué debo hacer…? – susurró.

La luz de la luna se reflejó sobre el brillante diamante, una pequeña luz en la oscura habitación llena de sombras y reflejó la silueta de la joven mujer sobre su cama.

En otro lugar de la ciudad un joven melancólico observaba la misma luna que la que observaba su amada, aquella mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, pero que, a pesar de tenerla tan cerca, ahora más que nunca la sentía mas distante de él, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿ya no lo amaba como ella decía? ¿Se había olvidado de él y de su devoción por ella?

Pensado y recordando, se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado él, y cuánto había cambiado ella, ¿Quién iba a pensar que los papeles se invertirían? Antes era ella quien soñaba y le rogaba a él, ahora era él quien la deseaba y agonizaba por ella, él era tan frío y ella tan cálida, ahora ella era un témpano de hielo y él esperaba ser el fuego que la derritiera, tantos errores cometidos, tanto tiempo perdido, pero a pesar de todo, él la seguía amando con la misma intensidad que antes, pero… al parecer ella ya no…

—Serena, por favor no me olvides…— susurró el joven extendiendo una mano hacia el cielo intentando acariciar la luna en la cual veía reflejado el rostro de su amada…

Por su mejilla corrió una pequeña lágrima que luego se confundió con la brisa que llevaba el viento, brisa que era la misma que llegó hacia el balcón donde la joven de largo cabello rubio observaba la luna.

El viento acariciaba gentilmente la piel de la joven, de pronto la joven sintió en su labio inferior una suave gota de agua tibia, salda, como si fuera una lágrima…

Dos semanas pasaron desde la última vez que aquellos amantes se habían visto.

Ninguna llamada por parte de los dos, ninguno de los dos había ido a buscar al otro, definitivamente desde aquella noche ninguno de los dos quería saber algo del otro por el momento…

El día era caluroso, los rayos de sol caían directamente sobre la ciudad, la temperatura estaba más elevada que en otros días. El mundo de la política es interesante, complicado, pero igual de peligroso; ese día Serena salía de la embajada acompañada de Daniel, mientras salía del edificio de la embajada y entraban a la limusina, Serena notó algo, al arrancar la limusina notó que un auto los seguía; podía ser un ciudadano curioso, una coincidencia o también podría ser un asesino, trató de no darle importancia, intentó relajarse durante el tiempo que duró el recorrido, finalmente llegaron y entraron al edificio al que era su destino.

Un poco inquiera, Serena se detuvo en la entrada y volteó a ver, pero el automóvil había desaparecido, al parecer solo era un auto más en la ciudad.

Daniel y Serena arreglaron los asuntos que debían concretar en el edificio, y pronto se dirigieron hacia la salida del edificio, había un pequeño grupo de personas estaban en la entrada del lugar buscando a los políticos que entraban y salían del edificio.

Una ráfaga de viento helado atravesó la calle llevando consigo un estremecedor sonido, un disparo, alguien había atentado contra la vida de un político, las personas corrían en distintas direcciones, había una persona herida. Al parecer alguien le había intentado disparar al embajador de Japón pero habían fallado el disparo hiriendo gravemente a la persona que iba junto a él.

Las escaleras del edificio se teñían de rojo, rojo sangre, el silencio se extendía por el lugar, una respiración se apagaba, un corazón se esforzaba, una vida estaba por expirar.

Pronto la sirena llenó el silencio, ese sonido de emergencia, y finalmente llegó la ambulancia, la víctima fue puesta adentro del vehículo y se dirigieron al mejor hospital de la ciudad.

Mientras la ambulancia hacía su recorrido, la víctima solo alcanzó a pronunciar… —Darien…yo… te amo…


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola! lamento la tardanza en cuanto a la edición, pero estaba falta de inspiración, y no había tenido tiempo sorry,

bueno, espero que disfruten los cambios, creo que es el capitulo al que mas le cambié, gracias por leerme ^^

* * *

No sentía su cuerpo, era como flotar, la luz le impedía abrir sus ojos pero no quería hacerlo era como un estado de suspensión, y poco a poco, se dejaba ir…

Pero reaccionó, no estaba bien, ella debería estar adolorida después de lo que había pasado, había sufrido un accidente, ¿porque no estaba en el hospital? ¿Por qué no escuchaba las sirenas, los sonidos de las personas hablando? Algo…

Pero no había nada, todo estaba en silencio, en paz…

¿Estaba muerta?

Aún le quedaba tanta energía, tantas cosas por vivir, aún quería vivir…

Pero no, sus amigos estaban vivos, por sus cuerpos la sangre aún corría, sus cuerpos eran cálidos, su sangre aún era caliente y sus corazones aún latían, en cambio. Ella… Ella estaba muerta.

Intentó abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor, no pudo…

Muerta… no podía estar muerta, aún no, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, tenía que proteger la Tierra, tenía a sus amigas y amigos, su familia, su futuro… Darien…

Sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, a su mente vinieron esos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando ella era feliz con él, recuerdos de cuánto ella lloró por él, cuantas lágrimas había derramado, pero aún así ella siguió firme, vinieron los recuerdos de su reencuentro y finalmente los recuerdos de cómo ella lo hizo sufrir, ¿Por qué ella dudó? No se perdonaría la duda, no podía, ¿como podía morir en paz si aún tenía un pecado por expiar?

No, no podía morir aún, tenía que pedirle perdón a Darien, lo había hecho sufrir, de todo lo que lamentaba era que si en realidad estaba muerta, nunca podría disculparse con él, nunca más volvería a verlo, a sentir su piel, a ver sus ojos y perderse en su mirada, a sentir la calidez de sus brazos, nunca más…

Resignación, poco a poco se iba resignando, no vería mas a sus amigas, no volvería a escuchar sus risas, a ver sus miradas alegres, no volvería a sentir los cálidos abrazos de sus amigos, amigos como Seiya y Daniel, y no volvería a sentir los besos de Darien… Darien, de todo, era él a quien más lamentaba perder, y se culpó de nuevo.

¿Por qué tenía que dudar? ¿Por qué no pudo corresponder inmediatamente a ese amor? ¿Por qué su corazón se rebeló en el momento más inadecuado? ¿Es que acaso ese era su nuevo destino? ¿Morir? Morir sin llevar a cabo ninguna de sus misiones, morir sin saber lo que era una vida con su amado, morir sin saber lo que era ser madre…

¿Cómo podría morir con tantas cosas sin resolver? ¿Cómo su alma podría descansar en paz si aún deseaba vivir? ¿Cómo descansar si aún no estaba cansada? Su alma quería volver, su alma quería sentir de nuevo, vivir de nuevo, reír, llorar, amar y sentirse amada.

Darien estaba inquieto, pero no podía permitirse tal emoción, se encontraba en cirugía y no podía permitirse perder la calma por un sentimiento que ni el mismo podía explicar, se sentía mas solo que nunca, como si de pronto algo le hubiese sido arrebatado sin el menor aviso, pero claro, algo le faltaba, el amor de su amada.

Había pasado tanto…

Pero no, no podía distraerse pensando en ella, debía reprimir esa emoción de pérdida, estaba en el quirófano tratando de salvar a un paciente, ese era su deber, no podía dejar que su mente volara a quien sabe donde.

Pero no podía, esa emoción era demasiado fuerte, pérdida, algo suyo se había ido y su alma se sentía agonizante mas no sabía porque. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de sentir eso? Sentía como su alma clamaba por algo, como llamaba, era una sensación indescriptible.

En el quirófano todo se hizo mas lento, el tiempo parecía detenerse, hasta que finalmente todo se quedó inmóvil, asombrado dejó que la emoción corriera, se dejó llevar, que su alma clamara por aquello que deseaba para no sentir mas esa agonía y a su mente solo vino un nombre… Serena… No sabía porque, pero él dijo su nombre una sola vez y eso bastó para que un cálido resplandor brotara de él, una bola de luz brillante que se desvaneció en un instante, y así mismo el tiempo volvió a correr.

—¿Se encuentra bien doctor?— preguntó su enfermera asistente. —Se ve un poco agitado.

—Estoy bien— contestó Darien —Solo es el cansancio.

¿Cómo explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir, no, no tenía tiempo para buscar una explicación, primero terminaría lo que estaba haciendo y ya después se ocuparía de averiguar lo que ocurría.

Murmullos, voces susurrantes, ¿Qué eran? Las voces la llamaban, le decían su nombre entre susurros, algo no la dejaba ir, algo la halaba, ¿una voz? Algo no la quería dejar, ir, la ataba,, era algo un brillo diferente y mas cálido, algo familiar, una sensación que ella había sentido miles de veces en vida pero que aún así no podía explicar que era.

Y finalmente una voz la llamó, una sola vez con un tono decidido, no era una súplica, era una orden, —Serena— y esa orden bastó para que ella obedeciera, sintió como esa calidez de antes la haló fuertemente y de un golpe sintió dolor.

Hasta que pudo escuchar los murmullos más claramente: —Señorita Serena… por favor resista… no se dé por vencida…

Por el camino siempre transitado la ambulancia se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, llevaba a una persona herida de gravedad, los paramédicos intentaban con desesperación mantener con vida al paciente, la ambulancia recorría el camino a máxima velocidad haciendo que los transeúntes se preguntaran que era lo que había sucedido, pronto, en las noticias se transmitía que una joven había sido herida de gravedad en un edificio del gobierno, al parecer era la asistente del embajador japonés, la transmisión fue de tal magnitud que todos los canales dieron cobertura a tal noticia, ningún ciudadano quedó sin enterarse.

—¡ Noooo!, ¡Serena…! ¡No!— una de las chef salía corriendo de un restaurante de lujo hacia la calle, sin titubear hizo señal de parada a un taxi mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a su novio.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio de prensa la noticia había llegado pronto y una reportera junto a su jefe se dirigían ya hacia donde se dirigía la ambulancia con la joven herida, pues si bien, eran reporteros eran sus amigos ante todo.

En un edificio de abogados, un joven llamaba por teléfono a su novia que se encontraba en un museo revisando documentos antiguos, al enterarse, la joven salió corriendo del museo en espera de que su novio la recogiera en auto para llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital…

En el Hospital Metropolitano de Washington, se vivía una gran conmoción, todos esperaban a la paciente, en especial una interna, nerviosa se preguntaba si sería buena idea informarle o no al jefe de cirujanos quien desde hacía dos horas estaba en el quirófano, así que ninguna noticia se le había hecho llegar.

A lo lejos, el sonido de una ambulancia se hacía cada vez más audible, los internos se prepararon para recibir a la joven herida; era una paciente importante pues era funcionaria de gobierno por lo tanto debía ser bien atendida y debían hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida,

La interna no solo intentaría, haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que ella viviera, pues se trataba de esa persona que la había sacado de su soledad hacía muchos años atrás…

La ambulancia llegó.

—La paciente está delicada, apenas la pudimos mantener con vida durante el camino, presenta una herida profunda en el hígado, creemos que la bala lo atravesó completamente, hemorragia interna, si no se detiene de inmediato se desangrará y morirá, sus signos vitales son más débiles cada ves— dijo uno de los paramédicos

—Llévenla al quirófano de inmediato, debemos extraer la bala y tratar de frenar la hemorragia, si no lo hacemos su ritmo cardiaco se debilitará y su corazón dejará de latir— dijo una doctora

—Sí doctora Mizuno, de inmediato…— dijo una enfermera —sería una buena idea si le informáramos al doctor Chiba, para que realice la cirugía.

—¡No!, no… llamen al segundo mejor cirujano del hospital, Darien, es decir el doctor Chiba no debe saber nada de esto, informe a todo el personal que no deben comunicar a nadie ningún de información hasta que yo hable personalmente con él…

—Si doctora…

—Darien, espero tomar la decisión correcta al ocultarte esto— pensó Amy.

—¡Amy!... ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntaron las chicas que venían entrando.

—La ambulancia recién llega, está muy grave, los médicos harán hasta lo imposible ya que se trata de una funcionaria de gobierno extranjera, esperen aquí y yo les traeré información, y por favor si ven a Darien no le comenten nada, hasta que yo hable con él, en este momento está en cirugía así que debe tardar por lo menos una hora más… — dijo Amy e inmediatamente se retiró hacia el quirófano.

Los médicos entraron lo mas pronto posible al quirófano, aún escépticos con respecto a que la joven pudiera vivir dieron inicio, tratarían de hacer lo mejor que pudieran.

Poco a poco extrajeron la bala que había quedado alojada en su cuerpo, la herida era muy grave pues la bala había perforado el hígado, y éste sangraba mucho causando que su ritmo arterial se desestabilizara y su corazón latiera irregularmente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, debían hacerle una transfusión inmediatamente o se desangraría.

En la entrada del hospital hacía su aparición un joven alto de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color con una mirada profunda pero angustiada.

—Señorita ¿puede darme información acerca de la señorita Serena Tsukino?— dijo el joven a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción.

—Lo siento, pero una de las doctoras ordenó que a nadie se le debía decir nada hasta que ella hablara personalmente con el jefe de cirugía y las personas que están al pendiente de la paciente— dijo la enfermera.

—Entiendo, gracias— dijo el joven quien se retiró del hospital, y esperó en su auto.

—¿Que hacía él aquí?— preguntó Rei.

—Tranquila es lógico que esté preocupado por Serena, aunque aún así no me agrada la idea de que esté tan cerca de ella— dijo Misaki —no se, hay algo en él que no termina de agradarme— repuso con desagrado.

En el quirófano, los doctores trataban desesperadamente de salvar la vida de Serena, habían extraído la bala, la hemorragia estaba controlada pero aún así había perdido mucha sangre, su pulso era débil pero constante, incisión estaba cerrada, y solo quedaba esperar a que diera señal de vida.

—¡Respira por si sola!— dijo la enfermera que le controlaba los signos vitales. —Ya no usa el respirador.

Serena respiraba, y recuperó un poco de su color natural aún estaba pálida pero ahora parecía viva.

Aún en estado inconciente, ella logró decir: Darien… te amo…

Ese acto asombró a todos los médicos presentes, ¿como era posible que una moribunda pudiera ser capas de pronunciar palabra alguna…?

Serena salió del quirófano, para entrar directamente a terapia intensiva, Darien aún estaba en cirugía y nadie le había dicho una palabra sobre ello gracias a la orden de Amy ya que no quería intervenir y preocupar a Darien, así que decidió esperar, por lo pronto iría con las chicas para explicarles lo que ocurría y como estaba su amiga…

En terapia intensiva, Serena recobró el conocimiento y la enfermera a su cargo acudió de inmediato…

—En donde… ¿en donde estoy…?— preguntó Serena con la voz entrecortada.

—Señorita Tsukino, se encuentra en el Hospital Metropolitano de Washington, fue herida de gravedad.

—Si… eso ya lo sé… yo… yo quiero… quiero ver a Darien… llame al doctor Chiba…

—Pero señorita, la doctora Amy, dijo que no le dijéramos nada hasta que ella hablara con él…

—Yo quiero verlo…—una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Serena— por favor, vaya por él, y dígale… dígale que su prometida está aquí… y que… quiere verlo…

—Está bien señorita…— dijo la enfermera, mientras se encaminaba, pensaba que era tan desafortunado conocer a la joven que había robado el corazón del guapísimo jefe de cirujanos en una situación tan delicada —sin duda es una mujer hermosa— se dijo a si misma la enfermera —ahora comprendo porque el doctor Chiba nunca volteó a ver a ninguna mujer que se le insinuara.

La enfermera estaba a punto de abrir la puerta en la que se encontraba Darien cuando la misma puerta se abrió, Darien dio un paso adelante sobresaltando a la enfermera.

—¡Doctor Chiba!

La expresión de Darien fue de confusión.

—¿Si?— respondió un tanto cortante, se sentía inquieto y quería averiguar cuanto antes, que causaba esa sensación.

—Doctor… yo… debo informarle algo…— la mirada de Darien intimidó a la enfermera, pues aunque Darien fuera una persona gentil, cuando se trataba del trabajo él era muy exigente y no le gustaban los rodeos.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó él.

—Es que… bueno… talvez pierda mi trabajo por esto, pero…

—Si no me dice pronto, mejor me dice en otra ocasión estoy muy ocupado— respondió él impaciente.

—¡No! bueno lo que sucede es que… hace unas horas tuvimos una emergencia, una funcionaria de gobierno fue herida de gravedad y la trajeron aquí…

—¿la paciente recibió el tratamiento adecuado?

—Sí

—Entonces no tiene porque interrumpirme— contestó secamente y agregó —si su estado es estable e hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos entonces depende de ella.

—La paciente… bueno, ella sí está estable por el momento, pero… ella me pidió que lo buscara a usted aún cuando tengo prohibido decirle algo…

—¿Porqué tiene prohibido eso? ¿Quién lo ordenó?— Darien estaba exasperado, la enfermera andaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y ¿Quién se había tomado el atrevimiento de prohibir que le dieran noticias?

—Yo… No lo sé, pero la paciente me pidió que le llamara, quiere verlo personalmente… me dijo que era… su prometida…

El corazón de de Darien casi se paraliza, "prometida" Serena estaba herida, ¿como había pasado eso? La enfermera dijo: "su prometida" acaso ¿ella había aceptado?

—Serena… Serena está… ¿está aquí?, enfermera ¿ella está bien? ¿En donde está?

—Está en terapia intensiva— respondió la enfermera casi gritando por el pasillo pues Darien se había echado a correr.

Darien corrió desesperadamente hasta llegar a Terapia Intensiva y allí, tendida en una cama, se encontraba la mujer a la que amaba, ¿como había pasado eso?

Entró lo mas sigilosamente posible, se acercó lentamente podía escuchar su respiración, débil pero segura, estaba pálida, y sus bellos ojos azules estaban cerrados, le habló suavemente.

—Serena… Serena… ¿Estas conciente? ¿Me escuchas? Dame una señal, por favor…

—Darien…— respondió ella tratando de abrir los ojos —Darien… estas aquí… perdóname… por haberte… hecho pasar un mal rato… no… no era mi intención… Darien… yo… te amo…

Darien tomó fuerte pero delicadamente una de sus manos, mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Serena, será mejor que no hables, descansa, yo estaré pendiente de ti, te amo Serena y así será para siempre… —le respondió

Darien no quería irse de su lado, pero aunque fuera doctor no podía estar ahí mucho tiempo, así que delicadamente le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba preocupado por el estado de ella, no le gustaba verla así y al mismo tiempo estaba muy molesto, ¿porqué no le habían avisado que Serena había estado a punto de morir y aún corría peligro? en ese momento Amy se estaba acercando al lugar y al verlo se sorprendió.

—¡Darien…! ¿que haces aquí?

—Porqué demonios no me dijiste que Serena estaba gravemente herida, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿que hubiera pasado si no la hubieran logrado estabilizar? ella se habría ido sin que yo… supiera, ¿porque no me dijiste? ¿porqué?— dijo Darien casi llorando, la frustración se había apoderado de él, en sus adentros, sabía que ese sentimiento de pérdida que había sentido antes estaba relacionado con lo que a Serena le había sucedido.

—Lo hice porque al saberlo hubieras reaccionado peor de cómo lo haces ahora, ¿te das cuenta de que si te hubiera avisado te abrías alterado y no hubieras pensado racionalmente?— dijo Amy mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Darien —ve con los chicos están en la sala de espera, creo que por el momento lo mejor será que no seas un médico, sé una persona normal que espera porque la persona amada sobreviva.

Amy tenía razón, Darien no pensaba racionalmente cuando se trataba de Serena, si le hubieran avisado probablemente habría insistido en hacer el mismo la cirugía, y si no hubiera salido bien se culparía toda la vida por ello, pero quería ser médico, no podía dejar que los demás se encargaran de ella mientras él esperaba.

Se dirigió entonces hasta donde estaban sus amigos y amigas y se sentó con ellos, silenciosamente, todos esperaban.

Estaban preocupados, todos pensaban en lo que iba a pasar, la tensión llenaba el pequeño espacio que ocupaban, la preocupación se distinguía en cada rostro, sabían que Serena estaba estable, pero todo podía pasar en un solo segundo, ella aún estaba en peligro de muerte…

Mientras esperaban, un canal de noticias reportó nuevamente el suceso completo, así fue como Darien se enteró con detalles de que era lo que había sucedido, el enojo lo invadió y comenzó a culpar a Daniel de lo que le había pasado a su amada, él sabía que de alguna manera esto había pasado por culpa del que se decía su amigo…

En ese mismo instante el mismo joven que había preguntado anteriormente por la salud de Serena volvió a aparecer y a dirigirse a la misma enfermera a la que anteriormente había preguntado.

—Enfermera ¿ya tiene información disponible acerca de la señorita Tsukino?

—Si embajador, la señorita se encuentra estable, pero aún no está fuera de peligro, su situación aún es delicada…— respondió la enfermera, pues la orden de no decir nada a nadie había sido revocada desde hacía un rato.

Darien escuchó la voz, él era como una bomba de tiempo, el estrés, frustración y preocupación se acumularon poco a poco decidieron que éste era el momento adecuado para presentarse.

—¿Que demonios haces tú aquí?— dijo Darien muy enojado casi gruñendo su mirada era fría, petrificante, casi felina —¡si ella está así es por tu culpa!

—¿Que rayos te ocurre? ¿A caso ya no puedo preguntar por la mujer que…?— dijo Daniel pero dejó la frase al aire, en su mirada un breve destello de astucia pasó, en su boca una pequeña sonrisa arrogante pudo apreciarse.

—Por la mujer que qué, ¿la mujer que me quieres quitar? ¿Eso ibas a decir verdad?— repuso Darien aún más furioso, Daniel estaba jugando con él y Darien había caído, no sabía porqué pero los celos no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

—Sí— dijo sin reparos Daniel, su pose era completamente retadora y arrogante —así es, ella estaría mucho mejor conmigo, ¿no sé porqué aún sigue a tu lado? Lo único que has hecho es hacerla llorar, la abandonaste, ella siempre estuvo pensando en ti, aún cuando dormía ella soñaba contigo, cuando reía era por tus recuerdos y lo mas triste es que cuando lloraba, cada lágrima era por ti, y tu en cambio, estabas aquí, gozando de la vida…

—¡Cállate!— interrumpió Darien y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara— no te atrevas a decir nada, tu no sabes nada, no sabes lo que yo he pasado, no eres nadie para juzgarme ¿Crees que no le he extrañado? Sí, lo hice, ¿crees que no he sufrido por ella? Lo hago aún, cada maldito día que pasa cerca de ti me lamento el haberla empujado hacia tí, pero algo me consuela, a pesar de todo, ella jamás estará contigo, probablemente tengas mucho que ofrecer materialmente, pero dime ¿Qué hay de tu alma y tu espíritu? ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer? —Darien sabía que Daniel era un peligro, un peligro que él mismo había creado, no culpaba a Serena, pues él mismo la había empujado a aceptar la ayuda y compañía de Daniel.

—Darien— la voz de Anthony era firme —tranquilízate, recuerda que estás en un hospital— dijo mientras se interponía entre ambos hombres, sin miedo, miró fijamente a Daniel —y en cuanto a usted embajador, será mejor que se retire, a no ser que quiera causar más disturbios aquí, no creo que sea muy bueno para su reputación que se le catalogue como "problemático".

—Claro me iré ahora, pero regresaré, no te creas que voy a dejar este asunto así como así, Darien… no me daré por vencido, lucharé y ya verás que ganaré, — Las ultimas palabras las dijo en forma altivo y dedicó una última mirada soberbia a Darien, hasta que finalmente desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes.

El Director General del hospital había estado presente en aquel altercado y se acercaba hacia donde estaba Darien, lo que Darien había echo era una falta pero no quería reprenderlo y menos frente a todos, Darien era un buen doctor y cualquier persona en su situación probablemente hubiese actuado igual que él.

—Muchacho, ¿que es lo que te ocurre? siempre te has caracterizado por ser tranquilo, ¿porque te comportaste así?, no voy a tomar medidas por ser tú, pero será mejor que te comportes. —después de un largo y cansado suspiro el médico volvió a hablar. —Lo mejor que puedo hacer es darte unos días de descaso, creo que los necesitas y tu prometida también te necesita a su lado, no como médico sino como el apoyo que tienes que ser, no estas siendo objetivo y el médico a cargo necesita serlo, hay muchas decisiones difíciles que tomar y tus emociones están influenciándote en estos momentos, espero comprendas, Amy también tu estas fuera del caso, comprendo que esta persona sea muy importante para ustedes, así que lo mejor será que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de esto…

El Director tenía razón, Darien no podía ser médico en ese momento.

—Como digas…— respondió Darien en un suspiro, le dio la espalda a los demás y se encaminó a los vestidores, Anthony fue el único que el acompañó.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Darien se preguntó, ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? El director tenía razón, él siempre había sido tranquilo, siempre calmado, pero esta vez, sus emociones estaban descontroladas y él se había dejado dominar por ellas, pero ¿como evitarlo? Si había un hombre que abiertamente había declarado que deseaba a la mujer que él amaba, un hombre que se había llamado "su amigo" en algún momento de su vida.

Llegaron a los vestidores y Darien entró solo, se quitó su traje médico y su bata y se vistió, no, no podía ser médico en su lugar, sería el apoyo que ella necesitaba, sería el hombre que la cuidaría, sería su amigo, su amante, su príncipe, su alma gemela…

En la sala de espera se encontraban Amy y las demás, Amy también se había ido a cambiar rápidamente y había vuelto para esperar junto a las demás, si Serena se estabilizaba un poco más ellas la podrían ver un momento, sabían que ella tardaría por lo menos un día en estar completamente estable, así que ese sería un interminable día…

Darien salió del vestidor aún con una mirada sombría.

—Fue un buen puñetazo si me lo preguntas, hasta lo disfruté y tú sabes que no me gustan los golpes.

—No entiendo que me sucedió… es solo que la idea de perderla… hace que pierda el control...

—Si alguien como él, me dice lo que te dijo, probablemente habría reaccionado como tú lo hiciste.

—Sabes, le dijo a la enfermera que la cuidara que me buscara, porque mi prometida quería verme— una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Darien.

—Es increíble como las situaciones de vida o muerte hacen que nos replanteemos toda nuestra vida y que reflexionemos seriamente sobre lo que queremos o necesitamos.

Pronto llegaron a donde estaban los demás.

—Darien, como te sientes…— preguntó Josh preocupado.

—Como me siento…— respondió Darien intentando descifrar él mismo sus confusos sentimientos —no lo sé, siento que mi corazón se acelera, pero al mismo tiempo siento que es capas de detenerse en un solo instante, duele, pero aún así se aferra a las esperanzas aunque estas lo dañen, no se ni como describir lo que estoy sintiendo, no se ni que hacer ni como sentirme…

—Tranquilízate, ella es muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que ella va a superar todo esto, ella no sería capaz de dejarnos aquí a todos, luchará porque así es ella— Anthony intentó levantarle el ánimo a todos los demás con sus palabras.

Un grupo de personas hizo su entrada al hospital, todos notaron su presencia y no estaban seguros de que fuera idea, después de todo, habían visto como había reaccionado Darien ante la presencia de Daniel, esta persona, podría hacer que nuevamente perdiera el control.

—Vine tan pronto como me enteré, ¿Como se encuentra ella…?— preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

Amy y Mina inmediatamente se acercaron a ellos evitando que se acercaran más a donde estaban todos.

—Ella está… estabilizándose, pero su estado aún es delicado— respondió Amy con voz tranquilizadora y bala.

—Y ¿será posible que pueda verla?

—No, debemos esperar a que esté más estable…— volvió a decir Amy.

—Entiendo…— él iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Darien podría ponerse peor de lo que ya está, y no deseamos que ocurra otro altercado como el de hace unos momentos— dijo Mina con seriedad, no deseaba ver que dos de sus amigos se peleaban, todos apreciaban a Serena, pero también debían ocuparse de no provocar mas altercados.

—Pero… yo quiero saber como está ella, por favor…

—Lo sabemos, pero es que…— Rei tomó partido en la fue interrumpida por Darien.

—No, está bien Seiya, puedes esperar junto con tus hermanos…— Darien se alejó del grupo y les dio la espalda— chicas discúlpenme un momento, voy a salir un rato al jardín— e inmediatamente se alejó del lugar.

—Te acompaño…— dijo Anthony siguiendo a Darien.

El sol brillaba, aún, el anochecer estaba cerca, pero aún asi el sol brillaba intensamente aferrándose al cielo.

—Un cambio de actitud totalmente radical… ¿Por qué dejaste que Seiya se quedara y cuando vino Daniel lo echaste de inmediato?— dijo Anthony abruptamente.

—No lo sé, es solo que, sí admito que siento celos de Seiya, pero él no me hace sentir nada, no siento amenaza de él aún cuando sé que él sigue enamorado de ella, no siento nada en él que me indique peligro, pero, cuando pienso en que Daniel esté cerca de ella, no sé, no lo puedo explicar, no me gusta saber que ella esté cerca de Daniel… es una sensación inexplicable… siento peligro, amenaza, que él hará algo y que se la llevará para siempre…— respondió Darien.

—Entiendo… bueno, si sirve de algo, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Daniel, no lo sé, como dices, es una sensación inexplicable el estar cerca de él, es como si ocultara algo, siento que tiene un fuerte resentimiento, pero no logro explicar la razón de eso…

—Es increíble como el destino puede cambiar las cosas incluso a las personas.

—Pues créelo, el destino ha hecho algo muy extraño y exagerado solo para hacer reaccionar a una mujer y que su corazón decidiera y te aceptara, eso me da una razón para creer que ella logrará sobrevivir…

—Si… tienes razón — respondió Darien.

La noche llegó, las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca pues era una noche sin luna, Los chicos y las chicas pasaron en vela toda la noche, las enfermeras hablaban entre ellas o con los doctores y ellos se tenían que conformar con escucharlos, a veces Serena estaba estable, a veces no podía respirar, a veces su corazón se aceleraba, otras veces se debilitaba, así pasó la noche, aferrándose a la vida.

Por fin a la mañana siguiente, el médico a cargo de ella se les acercó y les dio la noticia que de que ella ya estaba estable, desde la madrugada su cuerpo se había estabilizado, su corazón latía a un solo ritmo, y su presión sanguínea era un poco débil, pero ella ya estaba estable, se iba a salvar,

Como estaba estable, ellos pidieron que se les permitiera entrar a verla, aunque sea por un preve momento, los doctores aceptaron.

Entró Rei y Misaki, pero ella aún dormía, cuando Amy y Sam entraron, solo se pudo mover un poco para decirles que estaba bien, cuando entró Lita y Josh, ella solo les sonrió, entraron Mina y Anthony, quienes al verla, sonrieron y ella les sonrió de vuelta.

Para Serena, ver a sus seres queridos era gratificante después de pasar una noche llena de dolor, su cuerpo se sentí entumecido y pesado, la incisión dolía un poco pero los medicamentos estaban haciendo su trabajo y le aliviaban un poco el dolor, por su mente solo cruzaba la idea de ver a Darien, ¿porque él no había venido aún? pensaba que él sería el primero en ir a verla…

Quería buscarlo, pero se sentía muy débil como para levantarse, Darien… ¿en donde estaba? Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo… o tal vez… él, ya no quería verla, no, no era posible, él la había ido a ver

Cuando le pidió a aquella enfermera que lo buscara, él había estado ahí ¿o lo había soñado?

No, su visita no había sido un sueño, había sido tan real como el dolor y angustia que ahora estaba sintiendo, ¿acaso el había cumplido el deseo a una posible moribunda y ahora que ella estaba mejorando ya no quería saber nada de ella?

Ella no lo culpaba, lo había defraudado, había dudado en un momento crucial, lo más probable es que él estuviera desilusionado…

En medio de sus cavilaciones, pudo sentir que un suave aroma a rosas se acercaba, su corazón latió rápido, ¿acaso era él? al fin la vendría ver…

La puerta se escuchó y ella miró con ilusión para recibir a la persona que ella deseba que cruzara esa puerta…

La puerta se abrió un poco y pudo ver un bello ramo de rosas rojas, era él… ella deseaba que fuera él…

—Hola bombón… ¿como te sientes? – dijo Seiya muy sonriente, ella solo logró asentir con la cabeza con algo de desilusión —vaya, me alegra saber que estás mejor, quisiera quedarme mucho más tiempo contigo, pero no nos dejan así que solo vine a verte y saber como estabas, ahora que ya sé que estas mejor, me marcho, tenemos que seguir con la gira, no la podemos cancelar, te veré pronto, y ahora sí te secuestraré…— dijo el guapo chico mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente; luego de eso, él salió de la habitación…

Serena estaba desconsolada, ¿como era posible que él no viniera? Se reprendió a sí misma, como se atrevía ella a pensar que él estaría preocupado después de lo que ella le hizo, esas estúpidas dudas de ella los separaron una vez más…

Una lágrima amenazó con rodar sobre su mejilla, pero ella no la dejó, no se permitiría llorar por algo de lo que ella fue la causante.

Se recostó firmemente sobre su almohada, no tenía sentido permanecer despierta si todas las personas que la visitarían lo habían hecho ya.

Se obligó a cerrar sus ojos y ahí mismo vio la imagen de su amado en su mente, no quería que la molestaran, quería dormir y olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Oyó que la puerta se abrió era probable que fuera una de las enfermeras, así que no le dio mucha importancia y no se molestó en ver quien era.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y de pronto sintió unos labios sobre los de ella, muy familiares, tan anhelados, deseaba esos labios, sabía quien era, y así ella respondió al beso ¿estaba su mente jugando con ella? ¿acaso deseaba tanto verlo que ahora su mente le jugaba esta broma? Finalmente, se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos, ¿soñaba?

—Darien…— Susurró mientras con una de sus manos intentaba acariciar el rostro de Darien —estas… aquí…

—Princesa… claro que sí, ¿pensaste que no te vendría a ver? ¿ como podría dejarte aquí? ¿Cómo podría negarme a mí mismo el placer de contemplarte?— Dijo Darien, mientras acariciaba el cabello y rostro de Serena.

—Darien… perdóname…— dijo mientras una traidora lágrima rodaba por su mejilla —yo… no quería…

—Ya princesa descansa, no tienes nada que explicar…

—Darien… busca mi… mi ropa… hay algo… en mi… chaqueta… por favor tráelo…— dijo Serena mientras intentaba sonreír.

—Claro…— respondió él dulcemente, dejándola un momento sola en la habitación, su ropa había sido dejada en un sitio cercano a Terapia Intensiva. No sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, así que llevó la chaqueta.

—Serena aquí está tu chaqueta, no se que es lo que estoy buscando…

—En… mi bolsillo…

Serena trató de meter la mano y de allí, sacó aquella adorable caja que Darien le había dado, para asombro de Darien, después de lo que había pasado, ella llevaba consigo el anillo todos los días.

Pidió a Darien que lo tomara, y extendió su mano izquierda, quería que Darien le pusiera el anillo que ella había rechazado.

Darien sonrió e hizo lo que ella deseaba y luego de colocar el anillo en el dedo de su amada, Darien dio un dulce beso en los labios, después de un breve momento de silencio, él se retiró pues ella se había quedado pacíficamente dormida…


	12. Fiesta convertida en tragedia

Pasado un mes, Serena se encontraba recuperándose, estaba mejor y ya no estaba en terapia intensiva, se encontraba solo un poco adolorida, pero fuera de peligro, las chicas la llegaban a ver diario junto con sus respectivos novios, Darien, estaba casi siempre que podía junto a ella, como dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero en este caso lo que les esperaba era aún mas tormentoso…

Debido a que la recuperación de Serena iba mejor de lo esperado, fue dada de alta dos semanas antes de lo planeado, así que decidió terminar su recuperación en su casa, mimada por Darien y sus amigos… durante esas semanas, la relación de Darien y Serena había mejorado, volvieron a ser los mismos enamorados de antes, Darien pidió vacaciones en el hospital así permanecer pendiente de Serena, poco a poco Serena se incorporaba de nuevo a su vida normal, una semana había pasado ya desde que dejó el hospital, ella se levantaba y realizaba sus actividades comunes, claro con mucho cuidado, para la siguiente semana tenían planeado viajar a Japón, para hablar con los padres de Serena a cerca de su compromiso y hacer todo formal, así fue, esa semana, Darien y Serena viajaron a Japón para hablar con sus padres, al llegar a la ciudad, se hospedaron en el apartamento de Serena…

Hola mamá, te hablo para decirte que estoy en el país por unos días, y debo hablar con ustedes – dijo Serena mientras hablaba por teléfono con su mamá

Que bueno hija, ¿cuando vienes a la casa entonces?

Mañana por la noche, como a las 7, solo que…

¿Que pasa hija?

Es que Darien me acompañará…

Entonces no hay problema, aquí los esperamos

Está bien, espero que papá no tenga problemas con que Darien vaya…

No lo creo hija, hay algo en especial que tengan que decirnos…

Mejor esperemos a mañana… nos vemos mamá

Adiós hija

El día pasó, y llegó la hora de ir a casa de los padres de Serena, Darien y ella estaban muy elegantes, pues eso requería la ocasión, se subieron a un taxi que los llevó a casa de los padres de Serena y con mucho nerviosismo tocaron el timbre…

Serena, Darien es un gusto verlos por aquí, Serena que bien te vez, Darien has cambiado un poco pero sigues siendo el mismo chico apuesto… - dijo mamá Ikuko

Princesa como estás – dijo es papá de Serena mientras la abrazaba alegremente- te e extrañado mucho, mírate nada mas, estas preciosa – de pronto se queda helado, al ver al acompañante de su hija – hola Darien – dijo fríamente mientras aparentaba indiferencia

Buenas noches Señor Kenji Señora Ikuko, es un gusto verlos de nuevo – respondió Darien un poco apenado

Los padres de Serena los invitaron a pasar, y al parecer ninguno había notado el precioso anillo de compromiso que llevaba su hija, a cena se llevó a cabo de lo mejor, claro con la indiferencia que Kenji intentaba aparentar hacia Darien, y pronto llegó el esperado momento…

Mamá, papá, tenemos algo que decirles… -dijo Serena, mientras veía dulcemente a Darien

Quiero pedir formalmente su permiso para casarme con su hija… - dijo Darien con una expresión de incertidumbre, temor o terror mas bien, felicidad y cuantas emociones se puedan imaginar para ese momento…

La expresión del padre de Serena fue como una que no podría describir, mientras la mamá de Serena estaba feliz y felicitaba a ambos, Kenji solo los veía y dijo:

Darien – muy molesto – si no cuidas a mi hija… ten por seguro que si la haces sufrir, de despellejará vivo y sufrirás como nunca en tu vida – dijo con un poco de molestia pero casi en broma

Si señor no se preocupe, la haré muy feliz, y la cuidaré para toda la vida, no dejaré que nada malo le pase, se lo prometo- respondió Darien confundido, feliz, apenado y lo que se les ocurra imaginar…

Y bien ¿ya fijaron fecha para la boda hija? – preguntó Ikuko

Hay mamá, pero, tal vez dentro de unos meses… -respondió Serena

¡¡¿Como que dentro de unos meses, no sería mejor que esperaran unos cuantos años mas?!! – dijo Kenji

Hay querido… no pasa nada, además Serena ya está grande, ya no necesita que la cuides

Hay papá, debemos celebrar primero la fiesta de compromiso, así que queremos que ustedes viajen a Estados Unidos para que estén presentes…

Claro hija allá estaremos…

Bueno mamá, papá debemos irnos, creo que regresaremos mañana a Estados Unidos, debemos tomar temprano el vuelo…

Claro hija vayan con cuidado

Adiós papá, mamá, nos vemos allá

Serena y Darien fueron a descansar al apartamento de Serena, preparándose para partir al día siguiente, así que en el apartamento…

Darien… ¿estás seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?

Claro princesa… es lo que más deseo en la vida

¿Pero y si eso no se hiciera realidad?

No te preocupes por eso preciosa, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien – dijo él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura…

Ellos volvieron a Estados Unidos, y les anunciaron a sus amigos lo que tenían planeado, pronto se llevaron a cabo los preparativos para la celebración de la fiesta de compromiso, que se llevaría a cabo en Washington; Serena se había incorporado a su trabajo, aún ante los celos de Darien porque estuviera cerca de Daniel, estaba realmente ocupada con su trabajo en la embajada y los preparativos de su fiesta aunque claro contaba con la ayuda de sus amigas, seguramente iba a ser una de las mejore fiestas ya que Darien era ya un reconocido médico y ella trabajaba bastante con la clase alta de varios países, por lo tanto ambos tendrían invitados muy importantes…

Los días fueron pasando, así junto con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso iban empezando los preparativos para la boda (las bodas no se planean un una semana y mas si quieres una celebración elegante y sofisticada), ya habían decidido cuando se casarían en noviembre en la primer luna llena de ese mes (para Serena siempre ha sido muy importante la luna llena), así que la celebración del compromiso sería para la luna llena de mayo si todo iba bien…, en la luna las cosas estaban regulares, aún no sabían nada nuevo acerca de sus enemigos, las chicas y los chicos, entrenaban mucho y ya cada quien dominaba casi a la perfección sus poderes, así como avanzaban en entrenamiento, así avanzaba su relación, cada quien era muy feliz con su respectiva pareja; Seiya, Yaten y Taiki ya estaban finalizando su gira, así que pronto estarían descansando, Seiya había visitado un par de veces a su princesa que se encontraba en la luna, visita que hizo muy feliz a la chica, ella pensaba asistir a la fiesta de compromiso al igual que algunos de los príncipes, pero claro, bajo una identidad secreta…

Los días pasaron rápidamente con tanta actividad, así llegamos al momento de dos semanas antes de la fiesta de compromiso, estaban más ocupados que nunca, el lugar de la fiesta era un bello edificio antiguo con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, así que tendrían que buscar el lugar adecuado para cada cosa y decorar muy bien todo…

Al fin, un día antes de la fiesta esto pasaba…

Lita, ¿ya entregaron los vestidos para mañana en la noche?- preguntó Serena

No Serena aún no… dijeron que los entregarían hasta en la tarde – respondió Lita

Serena que no se te olvide ir por tus padres al aeropuerto, llegan a las 12, y llévalos al hotel d una vez porque seguro vendrán cansados – dijo Amy quien gritaba desde la biblioteca a la apresurada Serena que iba saliendo hacia el trabajo

Si, Mina asegúrate de que las decoraciones estén listas, las mesas deben estar colocadas y el lugar debe estar perfectamente limpio – gritó Serena

Oye Serena y las chicas van a venir a la fiesta, me refiero a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru… - preguntó Rei

Si dijeron que vendrían mañana, no quieren dejar mucho tiempo su puesto sin vigilancia… respondió Serena mientras iba saliendo por la puerta – nos vemos mas tarde chicas…

Vaya si que tiene mucho prisa, debe ser realmente tenso estar preparando una boda, ¿no creen chicas? – preguntó Mina

Si, estos últimos días la pobre ni siquiera ha disfrutado de un poco de descanso, desde que la hirieron y estuvo en reposo, luego de eso ha estado muy atareada – respondí Rei

Bueno chicas démonos prisa en cumplir con lo que nos ha asignado Serena o tengan por seguro de que si las cosas no salen como deberían ella no nos perdonará jamás… a parte de eso, le tengo pavor cuando se enoja (ya la habían visto enejada un par de veces y no les había gustado lo que habían visto) no quiero que pruebe alguno de sus nuevos ataques en mí… dijo Mina, como siempre no falta uno de sus comentarios

Amy, tu me acompañarás para ir a ver la decoración, verdad… dijo Rei

Si iremos pronto, solo déjame terminar con esto… - respondió Amy

Bien, te esperaré entonces…

Bien yo me tengo que ir, debo ir a arreglar lo de la comida… dijo Lita

Si yo me encargo del resto – dijo muy entusiasmada Mina – por cierto, ya saben a que hora van a venir los chicos por nosotras

Sam vendrá por mí a las 4:30 para terminar de arreglar los últimos imprevistos – dijo Amy

Josh pasará por mí a las 5, debemos ir a recoger los postres y luego partiremos hacia la fiesta…

Misaki me dijo que vendría por mí a las 6 ya que no puede venir antes, estaremos allá un poco antes de que empiece y podremos ayudar a Amy con los últimos detalles

¡Que! ¡¿Porque solo yo debo esperar hasta las 7 para que venga Anthony por mí…?! dijo Mina enfadada

¿No será porque Anthony es el padrino y debe esperar a Darien? – respondió Rei con sarcasmo

Mmm si tienes razón Rei… - dijo Mina sonriendo apenada

Recuerda que debes ayudar a Serena a prepararse y arreglarse ya que solo tú te quedarás con ella…- dijo Lita

Ya chicas no se preocupen, yo lo haré… - dijo Mina, las chicas salieron para cumplir con sus misiones

Mientras tanto, Serena había llegado a la embajada…

Hola preciosa, como estás…

Hola Daniel, un poco aturdida nada más, debo recoger a mis padres al medio día y aún faltan cosas por hacer…-respondió Serena

No te preocupes, por cierto voy a retrasarme unos minutos, así que es probable que llegue un poco tarde a tu fiesta – dijo seductoramente Daniel, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Serena, ella al sentir la cercanía ce alejó de pronto y dijo:

Está bien, no te preocupes…- y caminó hacia su oficina – voy a trabajar…

Está bien – respondió él con cierta sonrisa satisfactoria y pensó – mañana será el día, serás mía aunque no lo quieras, al fin te voy a quitar lo que más quieres Darien…

Llegó el medio día y Serena iba rumbo al aeropuerto, estacionó su auto y se dirigió a las puertas de salida de pasajeros, al llegar vio que sus padres ya la esperaban.

Serena hija…-dijo mamá Ikuko

Hola mamá –respondió ella

Hija, mi niña querida – dijo su papá mientras abrazaba y lloraba por ver a su hija

Hola papá – dijo Serena un poco avergonzada por lo que le hacía pasar su padre – y Samy – preguntó

No pudo venir, está muy ocupado pues tiene un examen muy importante – respondió su mamá

Bueno, vengan conmigo entonces, ¿quieren ir a comer o prefieren ir al hotel a descansar?

Mejor llévanos al hotel hija, tu padre debe estar cansado – respondió Ikuko

Cansado… soy mas fuerte que un roble, yo no me canso con ese pequeño viaje… - dijo Kenji mientras bostezaba fuertemente

Si papá como tu digas … dijo Serena riendo

Serena llevó a sus padres al hotel y al llegar Kenji cayó profundamente dormido, ella volvió al trabajo y acabó con sus tareas, al llegar a casa todos estaban reunidos esperándola, las chicas querían celebrar solo con ellos, así que Lita había preparado una deliciosa cena y las copas de champaña estaban llenándose para ser servidas, al parecer iba a ser una noche muy feliz y ocupada… Al finalizar la celebración, como ya era muy tarde, las chicas invitaron a sus novios a pasar la noche ahí en la casa, claro no era para asombrarse eso ya que cada uno de ellos tenían una relación estable…

Al fin, los rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana de la habitación de una chica rubia que dormía sobre el pecho desnudo de un joven de cabello oscuro, los ojos azules de ambos se empezaron a abrir al mismo tiempo y se encontraron para observarse mutuamente como lo primero que veían ese día… de pronto la chica se levantó repentinamente y dijo…

Mi vestido para esta noche no lo han traído aún… -debo ir a recogerlo ahora mismo

Tranquila preciosa, habrá tiempo para todo. – dijo él mientras le besaba una mano

Lo sé Darien, pero me preocupa que no salga bien la fiesta – dijo ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado

Bueno, vamos a desayunar y luego vamos por tu vestido, es más debo pasar por mi traje yo también…-dijo Darien

¡que acaso aún no lo has ido a traer! – gritó Serena

Es que no he tenido tiempo… - dijo Darien tratando de calmar a su novia

Los dos partieron a buscar sus trajes, así pronto llegó la tarde, entre carreras todo iba quedando perfecto, las chicas estaba arregladas y fueron partiendo una a una con forme llegaba el acompañante de cada una de ellas, así pronto solo quedaron Mina y Serena en casa…

Mina ayúdame con el cierre del vestido… dijo Serena

Vaya sí que te ves hermosa – dijo Mina

Hay basta, no es para tanto…

No es enserio, hoy a Darien le van a dar más ganas de casarse contigo – dijo Mina

¿Bueno estás lista? – dijo Serena

Si, solo debemos esperar a que vengan los chicos a traernos – dijo Mina

Pronto llegaron Darien y Anthony, y partieron rumbo a la fiesta… al llegar la mayoría de invitados estaba ya presente, incluso Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, quienes saludaron felizmente a Serena y Darien, la noche era preciosa, la luna llena iluminaba perfectamente, todo estaba elegantemente decorado de blanco y la vajilla era de las más finas, los invitados estaban vestidos muy elegantemente, todo era perfecto…

Bueno, amigos, amigas – dijo Darien levantándose de su silla con una copa en la mano – el motivo por el cual hacemos esta celebración es para hacerlos partícipes de nuestra felicidad, hoy les anuncio oficialmente, que la hermosa joven que ven aquí junto a mí, - dijo tomando de la mano a Serena - será mi esposa dentro de 5 meses aproximadamente, así que desde hoy todos los aquí presentes están invitados a nuestra próxima boda…

Todos los invitados aplaudieron y se levantaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja…

De pronto unos invitados que recién llegaban llamaron la atención de todos… al entrar uno de ellos se dirigió hacia la novia que se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los asistentes y le dijo…

Hola… Bombón

Seiya –respondió ella, mientras veía un poco de tristeza en los ojos de su invitado

Si, quisiera platicar contigo un momento…- dijo el

Está bien, pero será un momento, debo atender a los demás príncipes que vinieron contigo… - respondió ella, mientras saludaba con la mano a algunos de los príncipes que se habían hecho presentes, entre ellos, Alexis, Camilo, Almira y Darika y Kakyuu claro, quienes solo la saludaron con la mano también…

Serena y Seiya se dirigieron a un lugar un poco más alejado, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Darien, por lo que decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta… Al llegar Seiya le preguntó a Serena:

Bombón… realmente quieres compartir tu vida con él… - estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Serena, mientras Darien que había alcanzado a escuchar esas palabras esperaba impaciente la respuesta de ella

Es mi destino… -respondió, palabras que causaron asombro en Seiya y Darien, Darien pensó: -¿acaso es solo por el destino que ella está conmigo? – y por la cabeza de Seiya esto pasó: - entonces realmente no lo amas, bombón- pero las siguientes palabras harían la diferencia…- pero no solo por el destino, yo daría cualquier cosa, solo por estar a su lado hasta el último momento de mi vida, lo siento Seiya, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo te quiero… pero como el amigo al que siempre he visto en ti, no niego que en algún momento tu me confundiste, pero ahora todo es claro… tengo la esperanza de que encontrarás a alguien que te sepa amar como tú te lo mereces… -respondió Serena

Bombón…-dijo en un suspiro mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo – no te preocupes, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, ya lo esperaba, pero realmente necesitaba saber que no tenía ninguna oportunidad

Las chicas ya se habían percatado de la ausencia de ellos así que los buscaban, al ver lo que ocurría solo decidieron ver desde lejos… pero lo que verían sería algo nada grato…

De repente, una sensación de pesadumbre se sentía en el ambiente, el viento soplaba más fuerte, las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaban, las nubes grises empezaron a cubrir el resplandor de la luna, el ambiente se tornó frío y sombrío…

¿que pasa? – gritó Serena, al ver esto, Darien se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que estaban

Serena quédate tranquila –le gritó él al ver que ella se ponía algo nerviosa

Las chicas notaron el cambio, al igual que los príncipes que estaban presentes, así que se dirigieron al lugar del que provenían dichas sensaciones, de pronto entre una nube de polvo formada por el viento, la silueta de un hombre se podía distinguir, Serena se quedó helada al ver la silueta, la podía reconocer y no le gustaba nada saber quien era, para su protección ella llevaba consigo siempre sus sai, así que tomó uno y lo lanzó hacia el enemigo, pero el viento lo desvió hacia un árbol… él se acercaba cada vez más, el fuerte viento impedía que los demás se acercaran a Serena, incluso Seiya salió volando ante tal fuerza…

Hola preciosa, te dije que pronto llegaría la hora de que fueras mía… - dijo la voz del sujeto

No te acerques a ella – gritó Darien quien luchaba por acercarse al igual que las chicas y los chicos

Hola, hermanito… -Darien se sorprendió, al parecer conocía su identidad y por lógica la de todos los demás -Endymion, te dije que te quitaría lo que más deseabas, y ese momento… es hoy…

No te atrevas, Baltazar, déjala en paz, no te le acerques…-dijo Darien, luchaba por llegar junto a Serena pero la tremenda fuerza de Baltazar los tenía paralizados a todos, incluyendo a Serena, de pronto él llegó con Serena, se acercó y le dijo:

ahora sí serás mía

Mientas dijo esto dio un golpe en el vientre a Serena para dejarla inconciente, y lo logró, mientras ella caía inconciente en los brazos de Baltazar solo se oyó en un susurro de ella – Darien…- Baltazar la cargó inconciente, y los chicos, las chicas y Darien solo pudieron ver como ellos se desvanecían en las sombras…


	13. Olvido

La figura de una chica desmayada en brazos de un hombre desconocido se desvanecieron entre las penumbras que la noche había formado, el viento cesó y las nubes que cubrían el destello de la luna llena se fueron desvaneciendo dando paso al claro cielo nocturno que antes había tenido lugar, un grupo de personas permanecía en el lugar, perplejos ante lo acontecido minutos antes, ninguno de los presentes podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos les habían dado a conocer, la preocupación y desesperación se apoderó pronto de ellos, que debían hacer, como la rescatarían de las manos de aquel personaje que le había declarado la guerra a uno de ellos, su hermano…

… El lugar en el que estaba era confortable, casi como estar acostada en una nube, la cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que no podía ubicarse muy bien el lugar en el que estaba, era conocido o desconocido aquel lugar, de pronto sintió un dolor fuerte en su vientre, resultado de aquel golpe que la había dejado inconciente haciendo que no recordase que era lo que había ocurrido después, luego de un rato e incorporó aún mareada, vio con asombro como el vestido que llevaba puesto momentos antes había sido cambiado a uno negro como la sombra mas oscura, con la parte superior entallada realzando su esbelta figura y la parte de la falda era larga, suelta y con varios picos dando la impresión de haber sido desgarrado, era precioso pero como había pasado, ¿en donde estaba?¿que había pasado?...

En la tierra… todas las chicas y los chicos junto con Darien intentaban hacer que pareciera que Serena había tenido una emergencia y que había salido de prisa, al fin y al cabo el embajador aún no llegaba…

Al escuchar que la novia había tenido una emergencia algunos de los invitados empezaron a abandonar la fiesta, Darien anunció que pronto les llegaría la invitación de su boda, por lo que empezó a despedir a cada uno de los invitados, aparentando felicidad, pero muy dentro de sí mismo él estaba preocupado y desmoronándose de dolor al no estar cerca de Serena pensando en que cosa podría pasarle, su hermano se la había llevado, un hermano que lo odiaba desde hacía miles de años y siempre había deseado lo que él tenía y ahora le había quitado lo más importante en su vida, estaba realmente desesperado.

Luego de que los invitados se fueron, solo quedaban en el lugar: dos gatos, las scouts, Darien y sus guardianes, los cuatro príncipes guardianes de cuadrante, y los príncipes que habían llegado a la fiesta, entre ellos Kayuu y sus guardianes…

no puede estar pasando esto… que demonios pasó, porque demonio no pudimos hacer nada, maldición… - dijo Darien muy enfadado mientras golpeaba una de las mesas con sus manos en señal de ira

Cálmate Darien… debemos pensar con calma y claridad –mencionó Anthony

Acaso ustedes sabían que ese sujeto estaba detrás de Serenity- preguntó Alexis

Nos amenazó cuando todo esto comenzó… me advirtió de que me iba a quitar a lo que más quería, así que asumí que sería ella… suspiró Darien

Y nos ocultaron esa información, como pudieron hacer semejante cosa, ahora nos hemos quedado sin líder y estamos a merceda de sus ataques – replicó Camilo

Lo sabemos pero ella no quería que ustedes se enteraran de eso… - dijo Luna

Por lo pronto será mejor volver a la luna, desde ahí podremos inspeccionar mejor todos los cuadrantes y tratar de buscara a Serena, perdón a la princesa… - sugirió Haruka

Pero como lo haremos nosotras no podemos transportarnos como lo hace Serena, recuerden que fue ella quien nos llevó a la luna…-respondió Mina con preocupación

Es cierto fue ella quien nos llevó allí también… - dijo Saturn

Bueno yo puedo llevar a un pequeño grupo conmigo, mis poderes se han desarrollado, pero no puedo llevarlos a todos pues aún no tengo la suficiente energía para hacerlo, por lo que deberé hacer varios viajes, tardaremos más, así que será mejor que vengan primero quienes están familiarizadas con ese tipo situaciones…-dijo Darien

Eso no será necesario…-dijo alguien- recuerden que nosotros también príncipes, por lo que poseemos esa cualidad, podemos llevar a algunos de ustedes, pero no todos claro, no tenemos tanto poder, así que será mejor que nos repartamos en grupos para poder viajar…-concluyó Alexis

Claro gracias por ofrecerse chicos, será mejor irnos, debemos empezar la búsqueda pronto, y cuidarnos de los posibles ataques que estén planeando los enemigos - dijo Darien con la voz angustiada, mientras volteaba a ver hacia el lugar en el cual había ocurrido aquel desdichado acontecimiento; de pronto un brillo plateado junto a un árbol llamó su atención, se dirigió hacia las sombras y allí pudo distinguir uno de los sai de Serena, se encontraba fuertemente aferrado a la corteza del árbol hacia el que había sido lanzado, Darien lo tomó sin pensar, y así se dirigieron a la luna…

Apenas se lograba reponer, la cabeza aún ole daba vueltas, estaba desorientada, pero en medio de su confusión logró ver una ventana de la habitación en la cual se encontraba, salió casi arrastrándose y lo que sus ojos observaron fue un paisaje desolado, como el desierto, la tierra muy seca y muy pocas plantas, en el cielo, solo se podía observar la negrura del universo, no había sol, ni luna ni siquiera una pequeña luz, todo era tinieblas, con dificultad logró sentir que en una de sus piernas aún llevaba el otro de sus sai, afortunadamente éstas armas tenían la cualidad de permanecer invisibles a la vista de todos, solo ella sabía que los llevaba pues los podía sentir, con dificultad logró recordar que el otro lo había arrojado en un intento por defenderse pero había fallado haciendo que quedara en un árbol, recordó que otra de las cualidades de sus sai, era la de encontrarse el uno con el otro, los sai siempre van en par o trío, pero los de ella poseían cualidades únicas, era por eso que ella los prefería, recordó que ellos forman un hilo de energía invisible, que solo se hacía perceptible con ciertas palabras, esta cualidad le ayudaba en el momento de perder uno en batalla, así lo encontraba fácil, en esta ocasión sería de mucha ayuda para que ella encontrara el camino a casa o que la encontraran los que probablemente la buscarían, así que dejó el sai clavado en la barandilla del balcón astutamente escondido a la vista de los demás para que no lo encontraran, a pesar de estar débil y desorientada aún pensaba con brillantez, pronunció: "halla a tu acompañante" el sai comenzó a destellar débilmente, tardaría un poco en encontrar el camino el cual le conducía hacia el otro sai y por lógica a casa, estaba cansada por lo que regresó al cuarto,…

Así planeó una estrategia de escape, aún se encontraba mareada, no comprendía porqué, hacía tiempo que el dolor había desaparecido, pero una extraña energía ejercía sobre ella esa sensación, la debilitaba. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama esperando recobrar un poco de sus fuerzas, cerró sus ojos, aún estaba muy débil aunque no sabía porqué, la desorientación hizo que quedara casi inconciente de nuevo, a lo lejos, pudo escuchas pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ella se encontraba, pronto escuchó voces, era un hombre y una mujer, la voz del varón se le hizo muy familiar, pero la confusión reinaba en su cabeza, oyó que la voz femenina decía:

así que finalmente la has traído…

Sabes cuánto me gusta, y cuánto deseo tenerla…- dijo la voz del varón

Y tú sabes cuánto la detesto y odio, pero esta vez te complaceré, después de todo puede serme de utilidad, la usaré pera destruir su propio reino…

No la lastimes es lo único que te pido, ella debe olvidar toda su vida en la tierra y su pasado, deberá creer que es igual a nosotros – dijo la voz masculina

Está bien, lo haré no te preocupes, por eso, pero ten en cuenta que será solo esta vez, sabes lo mucho que la odio, y si tengo oportunidad… acabaré con ella…- sonó la amenazante voz de la chica

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta, Serena oyó los pasos de dos pares de pies adentrarse en la habitación, pero su desorientación no dejaron que se levantara correctamente, apenase logró distinguir un rostro, un rostro tan familiar…

¡¿Tú?!... –exclamó Serena atónita

Hola preciosa… al fin despertaste, perdóname por el golpe…- dijo el chico sonriendo

¿Que haces tú aquí?… ¿porqué me trajiste a éste lugar?... no… no puede ser… tú eres…Daniel… tu eres el hermano de Endymion…

Así es preciosa, yo soy su hermano Baltasar, al que desterraron hace tiempo, pero ahora he vuelto, y ahora por fin será mío aquello que él mas ama – dijo Baltasar con voz fuerte e irónica

No…-dijo Serena un poco asustada- tu no vas a lograr nada, él vendrá y me salvará

Estoy seguro de eso, pero no estoy seguro de que él te salve, ya que tú misma lo matarás… -dijo él con expresión maléfica

¡Jamás!… -gritó ella exaltada- daría mi vida antes de que el suceda algo a él

Veremos si sigues pensando igual luego… es hora de que la conozcas… ella va a cambiar todo… - dijo él

En ese momento una mujer entró por la puerta, Serena solo logró distinguir la figura femenina y de pronto un brillo negro la dejó inconciente sobre su cama…

Pasaron dos días, los chicos estaban en la luna rastreando cualquier posible rastro de Serena, entes de partir a la luna Darien había informado a los padres de Serena que ella e encontraba muy ocupada, por lo que no iba a poder ir a despedirse de ellos como debía, no le gustaba mentir, pero no quería que los padres de ella se preocupara y peor aún, que descubrieran la identidad de todos, él estaba mortificado, no sabía que hacer, sentía su corazón apretado, como si lo aplastasen con cada latido que daba, tenía un nudo en la garganta, de pronto sintió la mando de alguien que tocaba su hombro…

Endymion, ten paciencia, ella estará bien ya lo verás, ella es fuerte y lista… verás que se sabrá cuidar muy bien… -dijo Gabriel con suavidad en su voz

Lo sé, se que ella es fuerte, pero no se si… sabes, intento culparlo a él por lo que pasó, pero no lo logro, creo que él no tiene la culpa… Gabriel… gracias por estar conmigo, hermano… me hubiera gustado crecer junto a ti en aquella vida…

Lo sé, Endymion, soy tu hermano mayor y a mi como a ti me hubiera gustado crecer junto a ti, es por eso que no te dejaré en estos momentos, también creo que no deberías culpar a ese chico Seiya, después de todo, él solo quería hablar con ella, él no tuvo la culpa de nada, ni tú, ni ningún otro, eso solo se debe a resentimiento de un hombre débil, no te culpes ni culpes a nadie… respondió Gabriel

Lo sé… gracias… hermano – dijo Endymion

De pronto un brillo inusual comenzó a brotar del cinturón de Endymion…

Es el sai de Serena… había olvidado que lo traía conmigo… - dijo Endymion sorprendido

Porqué está brillando – preguntó Gabriel

Es una de sus cualidades –respondió él con un poco de asombro – está buscando a su compañero, una vez localizado formará un hilo de luz que conduce hacia su par, Serena debió activarlo, así la podremos encontrar – concluyó Endymion un poco animado

Bien vamos a decirles a l resto, debemos ver quienes partirán cuando el camino sea señalado, seguramente necesitaremos de algún tipo de portal – señaló Gabriel

Sí vamos – dijo un esperanzado Endymion

Los chicos reunieron a las scout, los guardianes, y los príncipes presentes, debían planear que era lo que iban a hacer, comentaron lo que habían descubierto y rápidamente formaron un plan, los príncipes, eran los únicos capaces de crear un portal y mantenerlo para que un grupo fuera al lugar al que señalara el pequeño hilo de luz, por lo tanto debían ser algunas scout las que deberían ir en busca de su princesa, Endymion se rehusaba a quedarse, pensaron que sería bueno que él fuera en busca de su amada, claro acompañado de otros guardianes, así llegaron a la conclusión que deberían ir quienes poseyeran los poderes de ofensiva mas fuertes y alguien con una mente brillante, así los elegidos fueron Mercury ya que poseía el intelecto para prever algunos peligros, además su poder de defensa resultaría de ayuda, definitivamente debía ir alguien con el poder del fuego, así que se decidió que fuera Eitaro, aunque a Mars no le hiciera mucha gracia; también iría el Señor del Viento, gracias a su dominio en las armas, y su poder de ataque de aire, Uranus con poderes de aire también pero con una velocidad asombrosa y una habilidad para esconderse, espiar y pasar inadvertida y claro Endymion; así dispusieron que serian ellos quienes fueran en busca de la Princesa de la Luna una vez el camino fuera indicado… lo cual no sabían cuánto sucedería pues tardaría un poco de tiempo que los sai se encontraran.

En otro lugar…

La silueta de una mujer se podía apreciar por uno de los pasillos de un inmenso pero oscuro palacio, observaba con melancolía el cielo oscuro que se le presentaba, intentaba averiguar su pasado, ¿quien era?¿que había sido? Ella sentía que algo andaba mal, sus recuerdos no estaban, alguien le había explicado que había tenido un pequeño accidente en una de las escaleras y se había golpeado la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera todo recuerdo, pero en verdad eso había pasado, de verdad había vivido todos esos años en ese enorme lugar, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba, sentía que algo le faltaba, que la atormentaba, algo no estaba bien, confiaba en las palabras de él… aquel elegante hombre que decía que era su amante, ¿sus sentimientos por él siempre fueron esos?

Aún así se sentía vacía, ella era… ¿de la familia real de la oscuridad? Sus ojos azules contemplaban en silencio la oscuridad reinante del lugar, su largo cabello rubio flotaba con el poco viento del lugar, dentro de su vestido llevaba un cristal plateado, no sabía que era, pero sabía que siempre lo llevaba consigo, se preguntaba que hacía con ella, ¿le pertenecía?¿fue acaso un regalo? ¿Un recuerdo talvez?, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, ocultó rápidamente ese extraño cristal plateado, y volteó para saludar a quien se acercaba…

Hola, Baltasar… - dijo ella mientras corría a sus brazos

Hola preciosa Serenity, mejor dicho… Sireny – dijo él

Porqué me dices Serenity, ya te dije que soy Sireny… replicó ella

Perdóname, es la costumbre… sabes que tu nombre es Serenity, verdad… preguntó él

Lo sé, pero me han dicho que desde que llegué aquí de niña me han llamado así, así que me acostumbré… dijo ella muy sonriente

¿Aún no recuerdas nada?... - preguntó Baltasar

No

No te esfuerces –dijo, mientras pensaba, en que era perfecto que no recordara nada de quien en realidad era, La Princesa de la Luna – debo irme, no te esfuerces demasiado en recordar, después de todo, lo único que necesitas saber es cuanto te amo y tú a mi …

Lo sé, mi amor, pero aún así quiero saber algo de mi pasado, hay algo que me inquieta…

¿Que te inquieta? – preguntó él, ¿acaso si recordaba algo, algo de lo que él le había hecho, acaso el lavado de cerebro no había funcionado?

No me hagas caso, debe ser por la preocupación de no saber nada, no te preocupes –dijo ella mientras sonreía – me basta saber con que tú estés a mi lado…

Con esas palabras él sonrió, había logrado su cometido, le había arrebatado a su hermano lo que él mas amaba en la vida, lo más importante para él y ahora era suyo, ella era para él, no importaba que hubiera tenido que jugar sucio y borrarle la memoria, lo importante es que ella lo había olvidado y él había ganado… en ese momento Baltasar pensó para si mismo: Endymion te he ganado… ella es mía…


	14. Rescate

En un palacio de un reino lateado, un joven observaba con melancolía el espacio estrellado, en su mirada azul se podía apreciar la soledad, la angustia la desesperanza, lo que él amaba, lo que le daba vida, lo que lo motivaba a vivir día a día, la razón de su existencia, la dueña de su alma, ella había desaparecido, raptada por aquel hombre que se decía su hermano, aquel que le odiaba, que lo envidiaba, ¿que era de ella, como estaba, estaba bien? la angustia carcomía su alma, la volvería a ver, que pasaba si ella… si ella lo olvidaba, no, ella no lo olvidaría, su amor era más grande que el universo mismo, pero, y si… por alguna razón ella decidía olvidarlo, olvidar el amor que se habían jurado, olvidar la vida juntos que ya tenían y olvidar el destino que les aguardaba, no, ella no iba a hacer eso, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, no había razón para sentirse así, pero, en su interior él sabía que algo más estaba mal, ¿que sería esa sensación? Observaba con impaciencia aquella que era su arma preferida, su sai, brillaba, pero aún no había ninguna señal de búsqueda, Serena llevaba ya 5 días desde su secuestro, era extraño que no hubiera intentado escapar, o contactarse con ellos, que era lo que la demoraba, él sabía que ella era poderosa, y que nadie podría retenerla en contra de su voluntad, a menos que hubiera un excelente razón, ¿estaría herida? Débil talvez, de ese modo ella no podría usar su poder, pero… esto le preocupaba demasiado al príncipe de la tierra, sus amigos, sus amigas, su hermano, todos le intentaban levantar el ánimo, pero su tristeza era muy grande, su corazón no soportaba pensar en su amada lejos de él…- no me olvides…- era lo que su corazón y su mente podían repetir un a y otra vez…

Mientras tanto…

Largos cabellos rubios flotaban en el aire, un tanto seco, tan seco que parecía cortarle su suave y delicada piel, sus ojos azules contemplaban con cierta añoranza el espacio oscuro, no sabía porque, no podía llevar viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo, tal y como se lo habían dicho; desde su supuesto accidente, en su corazón habitaba una duda muy grande, por supuesto que no desconfiaba del que parecía ser su prometido, su confidente, pero aún así, ella parecía no encajar en tan lúgubre lugar, como ella había llegado a sus conclusiones, no sabía, ella no confiaba… al parecer todos eran muy amables en el gran palacio oscuro, pero aún así no les tenía confianza, desde aquel supuesto accidente en la escalera, había algo en su corazón que no le dejaba creer en las palabras de todos, claro que no quería desconfiar de aquellos que le rodeaban, pero aún así no podía evitar dudar de sus palabras, ¿que era lo que debía hacer? Creer o desconfiar de quienes le rodeaban.

En la luna…

Sus ojos observaban si mirar el espacio, buscando algo que lo llevara a donde estaba su amada, su sai, brillaba, pero aún nada… sus esperanzas se estaban acabando, como una llama que se va extendiendo poco a poco; una mano tocó cu hombro, él volteó, se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su hermano, Gabriel, últimamente valoraba enormemente si compañía, de no ser por él, probablemente estaría desmoronándose en pedazos debido a la ausencia de Serena…

no es bueno que estés mucho a la intemperie, Endymion…

lo sé, Gabriel, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Serena, en donde estará, estará bien, por qué no ha siquiera intentado comunicarse

dale tiempo, hermano, ella es muy fuerte, te aseguro que está bien, además, el objetivo de Baltasar es quedarse con lo que es tuyo, no destruirlo, así que él no le hará daño, ten confianza…

pero, es que no soporto estar lejos de ella, algo en mi interior me dice que algo anda mal, no se que es, pero algo está mal…

tranquilízate, no te hace nada bien estar tan tenso, no quería decirte esto, pero debo serte sincero, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, pero confío en que todo estará bien, ella no se dará por vencida, por mucho que sea malo lo que le pase, será mejor que tú también confíes en ella

está bien, confío en ella, pero no confío en Baltasar, no sé que tan sucio vaya a jugar, y no sé que es lo que se propone, sé que Serena me ama, pero hay algo…

Endymion no pudo terminar, en ese momento el sai de Serena brilló de forma más intensa, elevándose un poco en el aire con el filo hacia abajo y el mango hacia arriba, una diminuta centella de luz plateada fue lanzada en dirección al vacío, solo visible para los príncipes, pues debido a su nivel de poder solo ellos eran capaces de apreciarlo, el rostro de Endymion se llenó de esperanza ante este evento…

Gabriel, puedes ver eso – dijo Endymion con asombro en su voz.

Levemente, recuerda que mi poder es menor al tuyo…

Eso quiere decir que ella está bien, ella sabía que teníamos su sai, está tratando de guiarnos hacia ella… - seguía Endymion con voz esperanzada

Lo sé, debemos apresurarnos a llegar con ella, es probable que logremos llegar en unos 2 ó 3 días, recuerda que nuestro poder aún no es mucho, y más si se encuentra lejos, avisemos a las chicas y vayamos pronto…

El grupo que ya se había designado, Uranus, Mercury, Eitaro, Gabriel y Endymion, se dispusieron a partir, las demás chicas y los chicos, esperarían hasta que ellos se comunicaran, los príncipes presentes se encargaron de abrir un portal el cual les acortaría el camino que deberían seguir, pero aún así, caminar entre las sombras supondría un gran riesgo de perderse y quedar atrapado en ellas por la eternidad, pero eso ni iba a detener a Endymion de recuperar a su amada, la cual debía estarlo esperando con desesperación.

el portal está listo – dijo Alexis

será mejor que pasen ahora mismo, no podremos mantenerlo abierto por más de una semana, será mejor que se apresuren a llegar y encontrarla o quedarán atrapados junto con ella en donde quiera que esté… continuó Camilo

Está bien, les agradezco lo que hacen chicos, volveremos pronto… bueno, será mejor irnos ya, solo disponemos de pocos días… -concluyó Endymion

El grupo partió en búsqueda de Serena, cruzando la entrada del portal, todos los demás podían velos como se internaban en las profundidades de las sombras…

- Hola preciosa – dijo una voz varonil a una chica rubia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

- hola Baltasar…

- Serena… digo Sireny, ¿no deberías estar adentro? Hace demasiado frío aquí

- lo sé, es solo que no logro estar cómoda en mi habitación, por cierto ¿me has logrado preparar una audiencia con su alteza?

- ya te dije que es demasiado complicado, ella está muy ocupada, además no veo la urgencia por querer verla

- es que talvez ella… talvez me ayude a recuperar mi memoria, o me pueda decir algo de mi pasado…

- ya te dije, no tiene caso que sigas buscando tu pasado, ya te dije todo lo que necesitas saber, no entiendo cual es la necesidad de seguir torturándote con eso… respondió con indignación

- perdóname, pero me gustaría en realidad saber quien soy, o me gusta sentirme así

- Está bien, intentaré conseguirte una audiencia, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, ve a tu habitación y descansa… te veo luego… - se despide y se aleja luego de estas palabras, dejándola sola de nuevo

. Está bien, ten cuidado, espero verte pronto… respondió ella alegremente, y luego pensó para sí misma- no sé porqué sigo desconfiando de todo, ya no debo desconfiar, por lo pronto será mejor ir a descansar…

Se dirigió a su habitación, y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que no le costó pues en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo sin descansar correctamente, mientras dormía, Serena tuvo un sueño…

Estaba en un bello palacio, finas y elegantes decoraciones de plata abundaban por todo el lugar, un gran balcón daba hacia la más hermosa vista que ella podía tener, una hermoso planeta azul, brillantes estrellas, y un sol que iluminaba el bello planeta azul, en el palacio, un bellísimo jardín de flores de lavanda y extrañas orquídeas blancas, ella, vestida de blanco, era una princesa, por el jardín, un joven, apuesto, buen porte, elegante, bien vestido de mirada profunda, ojos atrayentes y azules como el azul de aquel planeta cercano, un príncipe sin duda, el príncipe más apuesto que en su vida hubiese visto; el joven príncipe se aproximó a ella la abrazó, y la besó, en un beso cálido y tierno, seguido de la palabras: no me olvides… y el joven se desvaneció dejando la sola observando cómo sus ojos azules se desprendían de los de ella; súbitamente, ella se despertó:

que fue ese sueño – se preguntaba con agitación en su respiración – ¿quien era ese joven que me besó, porque me dijo que no lo olvidara, en donde estaba, que era ese lugar? No entiendo, quien era ese joven, era tan apuesto, y sus labios tan cálidos y suaves; no, es sólo un sueño, no es nada más que un sueño, no debo engañarme a mí misma, después de todo, Baltasar es a quien quiero… pero ese sueño, fue tan real, ese beso… fue tan cálido, y el joven… su rostro… era tan real… - debía de estarse volviendo loca, ¿como iba a conocer a algún otro chico? Ella siempre había vivido en el palacio del reino oscuro, pertenecía a la corte de allí, desde luego que se estaba volviendo loca… aún así, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, porqué…

Alguien golpeó la puerta… Serena se asusta, pero se le pasa

Adelante…

Buenos días señorita… le trajimos su desayuno…-dijo una sirvienta

Gracias… - ella vio por la ventana – aunque no se como saben que es hora de dormir o despertar, todo siempre está oscuro aquí

Nos hemos acostumbrado, al igual que usted volverá a hacerlo – la sirvienta sonrió hipócritamente

Si gracias…

Que tenga un buen día señorita…

Me sigo preguntando acerca de ese sueño… ¿quien es ese joven tan apuesto? ¿lo habré conocido en mi vida antes del accidente? ¿por qué razón no debo olvidarlo?

Pasaron dos días aproximadamente, el grupo que partió para rescatar a Serena estaba llegando hacia donde los guiaba el pequeño hilo de luz, Endymion estaba desesperado, y Serena, más confundida que nunca, ella había tenido ese mismo sueño durante dos días, no se atrevió a contárselo a nadie, debido a lo que iban a pensar de ella, pero algo la perturbaba, su cabeza estaba llena de confusión, ¿como era su vida antes? Más aún, tenía un mal presentimiento… de pronto… escuchó a un grupo de guardias correr por el pasillo hacia uno de los jardines, justo al jardín que daba al frente de su habitación, los guardias llevaban prisa, estaban muy alarmados, unos intrusos habían logrado entrar, por lo tanto debían ser capturados y ejecutados con prontitud…

Señorita Serena, es decir Señorita Sireny, no debe salir, nosotros nos encargaremos de atrapar a los intrusos – le dijo uno de los guardias cuando ella salió para ver que ocurría; ella lo ignoró y corrió hacia donde estaba Baltasar

Baltasar… ¿que es lo que pasa…? ¿hay intrusos? – preguntó una vez lo había encontrado

¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, no te preocupes, no debe ser una situación preocupante, será mejor que veamos a quienes han atrapado los soldados… -partieron rumbo al jardín, a ver quienes eran los intrusos

Al llegar al lugar, se podía apreciar una intensa lucha, un grupo de 5 intrusos 2 chicas y 3 chicos estaba en el patio, dándoles una paliza a los guardias, pero los guardias eran demasiados, no podrían con todos, Serena intentaba no ver aquella batalla, claro, se sentía fuera de lugar, a pesar de ser parte del reino oscuro, no actuaba como ellos, no le gustaban las batallas y al parecer eso no cambiaba con pérdida de memoria o no…

Por fin, con muchas dificultades, los guardias lograron capturar a los 5 intrusos, Baltasar y Serena se acercaron para ver de quienes se trataba… mientras se acercaban se podía apreciar que uno de los jóvenes clamaba por un nombre… - Serena – era lo que el joven hombre decía, ella sólo se asombró, pero o demostró su asombro, para evitar que Baltasar se diera cuenta, al acercarse más y más, ella quedó casi paralizada del susto, ¡aquel chico de sus sueños! Él era a quien acababan de capturar, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quién era? Estaba muy lastimado, al igual que sus compañeros, al acercarse pudo comprobar que era el chico de sus sueños, sus ojos, su mirada, todo su rostro, su cabello, era el mismo, ¿que rayos hacía en ese lugar, quien era, porqué ella lo había soñado? Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando Baltasar la había dejado atrás y se había acercado hacia el grupo de intrusos…

vaya, vaya, así que viniste a salvarla Endymion, jajajaja eres un idiota, tu ya la has perdido – dijo Baltasar muy despectivamente situándose al frente de Endymion

dime en donde está, que le has hecho, espero que no la hayas lastimado… -respondió Endymion

jajaja me crees capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer como ella, no claro que no, ella está muy bien, muy pronto, se convertirá en mi compañera…

como te atreves, que le has dicho, acaso has hecho que se sacrifique por nosotros, la obligarás a casarse contigo, maldito, tú no mereces llamarte mi hermano, ni si quiera tienes el valor de dar la cara, aún te cubres con esa máscara, muéstrame quien eres de una vez – la voz de Endymion era amenazante

imbécil – le mete una patada y tira a Endymion al suelo- tú y tus guerreros que pretendían salvarlas, van a ser ejecutados, disfruten sus últimas horas, mañana por la noche serán ejecutados, y me complace decirte a ti Gabriel, que seré yo quien te mate, y Endymion mejor te doy la sorpresa mañana, de quien será tu verdugo

maldito, donde está Serena en don de está, Serena!!!!! –Endymion estaba furioso, con estas palabras Serena volvió en sí, y poco a poco caminó hacia donde se encontraban los intrusos, caminó hacia el joven, al parecer de nombre Endymion, lo observó, y él al darse cuanta de su presencia, se alegró, su esperanza creció, sus ojos brillaron de vida, pero… ella no lo reconoció…

Joven, ¿dígame alguna vez lo conocí? – preguntó ella, Baltasar se había retirado unos segundos atrás

Serena, estás bien, Serena, dime que te pasa, porqué no nos ayudas… - preguntó él

Perdone joven, pero me confunde con alguien más, mi nombre es Sireny, muchos acostumbran a llamarme Serena no se porqué, soy un miembro de la corte del reino oscuro, como entenderá, no puedo ayudar a los intrusos, pero… tengo una duda… ¿alguna vez lo ha visto en otro lugar?

Serena, ¿que te han hecho? ¿Es que acaso ya me olvidaste? ¿Qué te hicieron? Respóndeme por favor, que no ves que tu ausencia me está matando, he vivido en agonía estos días sin ti.

Ya le dije que me debe confundir, yo estoy comprometida con Baltasar, -estas palabras hirieron mas que otra cosa a Endymion – ha vivido aquí toda mi vida… -fue interrumpida por la llegada de Baltasar nuevamente

Preciosa… que hace aquí aún… - la abrazó por la cintura – será mejor que nos vayamos, dejemos que los guardias se hagan cargo. ¡guardias! Enciérrenlos a todos en los calabozos especiales, ellos no deben salir de aquí, mañana en la noche serán ejecutados… -con éstas últimas palabras Baltasar casi llevaba jalando a Serena, quien solo pudo observar la mirada agónica del joven con ojos azules, los guardias se llevaron a los 5 y los encerraron en un calabozo especial que evitaba que usaran sus poderes y escaparan…

Esa noche, Serena no pudo dormir, solo podía pensar en la mirada del joven Endymion, sus ojos, la veían a ella de una manera especial, si mirada penetrante, y aún así tierna y cálida, azul como aquel bello planeta de sus sueños, ¿conocería ella al joven príncipe? Y si era así ¿Qué hacían él y sus compañeros en el reino? Seguro que no era una visita social… luego recordó las palabras de Baltasar, serían ejecutados la siguiente noche, era el deber castigar a los intrusos, pero aún así, ella no les quería hacer daño, algo se lo impedía, ella quería protegerlos, porqué era, al voltear en su balcón, descubrió un arma, escondida en la barandilla de su balcón, era un bello sai plateado, en el mango, podía apreciar como una suave luz se desprendía de él, y formaba un finísimo hilo de luz casi invisible, conducía al lugar en el cual los intrusos habían aparecido, ¿que era aquella luz y a donde llevaba? Al tocar ese sai, el cristal que llevaba escondido entre su ropa, soltó algunos destellos, por unos momentos tuvo la visión de nuevo de aquel planeta azul, el balcón de un palacio, y una pareja de enamorados observando, aquella pareja, ella y el joven príncipe prisionero, al verlo se asustó y dejó caer el sai volviendo a la realidad; ¿que había pasado? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, nadie debía enterarse, escondió el sai nuevamente en su lugar, y se dispuso a esconder el cristal otra vez entre sus ropas, había tomado una decisión, debía dormir, pues al día siguiente necesitaría todas su fuerzas, había decidido salvar a los intrusos, aún así fuera en contra de las reglas y su propia vida estuviera en juego, ella no iba a dejar que nada le pasar a al joven Endymion, algo en su corazón le decía que debía protegerlo, a cualquier precio…

En el calabozo, Endymion observaba con melancolía el anillo de compromiso de Serena, lo había encontrado tirado luego de que la secuestraron, seguramente estando inconsciente se le había caído, observaba aquella frase grabada, "no me olvides", irónico, pues parecía ser lo que había pasado, ahora, estaba cautivo por su amor, en más de una forma, ¿Qué le habían hecho, tan fácil era borrar de su memoria años de amor? Al parecer ya no veía escapatoria, todo rastro de optimismo había desaparecido, se había resignado a morir, sin ella, la vida no valía la pena, estaba tan aislado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que sus compañeros estaban plantando posibles estrategias para huir en alguna oportunidad, y claro, salvarla a ella…

Pronto llegó la hora… los prisioneros fueron preparados para enfrentar su muerte, claro tenían unas cuantas estrategias en mente, pero no estaban seguros, en el balcón principal, todas las personas de la corte observaban el acontecimiento… os prisioneros se acercaban…

Endymion, déjame decirte que si no salimos de ésta, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, volverte a encontrar, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar – dijo Gabriel a Endymion

Gracias hermano, lo mismo digo, pero… -fue interrumpido por Baltasar.

Bien es hora, la ejecución de los intrusos, personalmente ejecutaré a uno de ellos, el chico rubio Gabriel, él va a tener el honor de morir por mi mano –anunció Baltasar- y Endymion, tu serás ejecutado por mi bella compañera, Sireny, los demás serán ejecutados por el verdugo oficial…

Baltasar, ¿porque quieres que yo lo haga? Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas – respondió Serena

Claro preciosa… pero eso es lo que él se merece…

Porqué no te agrada, que fue lo que te hizo

Ja, él nunca me agradará, va a tener lo que se merece, una vez me quitó muchas cosas que yo deseaba, y yo le he pagado robándole a lo que él ama con toda su alma…

¿Pero que le quitaste?

No lo entenderías, pero esto está decidido, por lo menos dale el placer y gusto de morir por tu mano

Pero…

Sin peros... ya está decidido

Si… -respondió, mientras pensó – así está bien, tendré oportunidad de acercarme a ellos, y los ayudare a escapar…

La sentencia se iba a cumplir, el primero sería Endymion, así que Serena se acercó, tomó una espada y se paró frente a Endymion, sus ojos se encontraron entonces, por unos instantes ella quedó perdida en sus ojos azules, como si el mar la hubiese atrapado y arrastrado hacia sus profundidades… tomó la espada y…

Lanzó la espada al aire, usó sus poderes para romper las sigas que ataban a los prisioneros, y con el mismo aire poderosos rodeó a todo el grupo incluso a ella, para evitar que se acercaran los guardias…

que rayos haces Sireny – dijo furioso Baltasar desde arriba en el balcón

te dije que no me gustaba esto, además algo me dice que debo salvarlos, a costa de lo que sea incluso mi vida…

¿estás loca? Como vas a salvar a unos prisioneros, conoces las reglas, deben ser ejecutados, es que no lo entiendes…

Lo sé, pero hay algo que me impide dejar que mueran, no lo soportaría, solo estoy siguiendo lo que mi corazón me indica… - respondió ella, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, incluso los prisioneros… desde atrás se escuchó

Serena, tu me recuerdas verdad… - dijo Endymion

No, lo siento, pero hay algo que me dice que debo salvarlo a usted y sus amigos…

Pero también son tus amigos, Serena, por favor intenta recordar…

Deben irse pronto, los miembros de la corte están llegando, contra ellos no puedo mantener mucho tiempo mi nivel de protección… deben irse…

Serena, es decir princesa, ven con nosotros, y verás que todo se aclara por favor venimos por ti, si regresamos sin ti, no tendría sentido haber venido… -dijo Gabriel

Por favor princesa, vuelva co nosotros… -agregó Mercury

¿Princesa? No yo no soy princesa, yo solo soy alguien de la corte… - dijo Serena asombrada

No, Serena, tu eres la princesa del Milenio de Plata, Guardiana de la Vía Láctea y de la Ragión Central del Universo, la más poderosa princesa entre todos lo existentes en el universo, y también… eres mi… prometida, el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia… -dijo Endymion mientras le mostraba el anillo

¿Cómo? Pero… que… no es cierto, no… que ha pasado… -Serena se acercó a Endymion, estiró sus manos, y al tener contacto con la piel de él, una corriente eléctrica invadió su espina dorsal, su piel se enfrió y luego sintió como una calidez invadía su cuerpo, el cristal que escondía en su vestido brilló intensamente, y la transformó en lo que en realidad era… La Princesa de la Luna…

Serena… - dijo Endymion

Endymion… veniste a… salvarme… respondió, a lo lejos solo se escuchó:

Noooo!!!! Maldición… Endymion, esto no te lo voy a perdonar… tu vas a morir… -Baltasar, estaba verdaderamente furioso, se preparaba para lanzar su ataque más poderoso, que iba a pasar, una gran bola de energía negra se asomaba por sus manos… Serena recordó que su sai estaba en el balcón, lo llamó y éste acudió…

No Serena… no vayas a usar ese poder para repeler el ataque, sabes que esto podría hacerte daño… - Dijo Endymion alterado, el miedo se podía percibir en su voz, pero ya era tarde, Serena había dibujado un círculo con su sai y concentrando su energía en crear una especio de escudo reflector, solo así protegería a sus amigos y a su amado…

Escudo de Reflexión… - se escuchó, la fuerza del impacto, hizo que salieran disparados varios metros, acercándolos hacia donde estaba el portal para volver, el sai de Serena aún continuaba en su mano, pero estaba muy débil para mantenerse en pie, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, Endymion la atrapó y corrió con ella en brazos, lograron entrar en el portal y cerrarlo dejando tras de sí a sus enemigos y a Baltasar lleno de furia; los ojos de ella se iban cerrando, su piel se ponía pálida, su cuerpo se enfriaba… entre la oscuridad del portal, solo se escuchó…

Endymion… te amo…

Nooo, Serena, no te vayas, quédate conmigo… no me dejes – dijo Endymion entre sollozos

No… me voy a ir…

Serena… despierta… Serena…

**warcry - El Mas Triste Adios**


	15. Despertar En más de un sentido

**Nota de Autor: **_Muchas gracias a quien está al pendiente de __mi fic, se los agradezco, en especial a** pichicoy **como un regalo para tì subo este capítulo por hoy, para no dejarte con la incertidumbre, te agradezco que estés al pendiente,y gracias por los ánimos que me das, ta agradecería si me das tu correo y así nos comunicamos, nuevamente gracias amiga, y gracias por su tiepo a quienes leen, agradecería comentarios y críticas, para mejorar. Cuídence._

Sobre una cama blanca, con cortinas transparentes elegantes y finas, yace el cuerpo de una joven, rubia, ojos que brillaban como el mar cuando los rayos del sol resplandecían sobre este ahora cerrados y cubiertos por sus párpados, su esbelta figura puede apreciarse en toda su extensión, sin duda muy hermosa de las mas bellas que pueden existir en esta y otra vida, rodeada por sus amigos, guardianes, incluso aquellos para quienes su subsistencia es la razón de su existir, allí estaban todos, velando, pidiendo por ella, rezando, en sus rostros se podía apreciar la angustia y la tristeza, pero entre todos resaltaba el rostro de aquel joven en el que la amargura, la agonía, la melancolía y el odio hacia quien la lastimó se apoderaron de sus facciones, su corazón palpitaba con esfuerzo, sus manos sostenían las de ella, velando, esperando por el despertar de su amada…

Serena… -dijo él entre sollozos – no me dejes por favor, no ahora, te he vuelto a recuperar, ya hora te vas una vez mas, es que acaso el destino se empeña tanto por separarnos… porque, que pecado cometimos si no es otro que amarnos tanto… que hicimos para merecer semejante castigo…

Endymion, tranquilízate por favor, no tiene caso que te pongas de esta manera… -susurró Gabriel a Endymion mientras posaba una mano en su hombro

¡Y como quieres que esté! Desde hace cuatro días ella está así, no entiendo porque el destino se ha empeñado en separarnos una y otra y otra vez, que he hecho para que esto suceda, ella no merece sufrir de esta manera, todo por el odio de alguien es que ella está así… ella no merece esto, si Baltasar ha de vengarse que lo haga conmigo pero no con ella, no mas… -las palabras de Endymion estaban llenas de amargura y melancolía

Príncipe por favor… debe tranquilizarse – dijo Uranus tratando de calmar a Endymion- esto no le hace nada bien…

Es verdad, estoy segura de que a la Princesa no le gustaría verlo de esta manera, ella desearía que usted mantuviera su serenidad característica… por favor, Príncipe… -agregó Neptune

Está bien, intentaré calmarme – él respiró profundamente – quiero que me dejen un momento a solas…

Pero Príncipe… -dijeron todos a coro

¡Es una orden! – respondió con agresividad, cosa que dejó paralizados a todos…

Está bien… - respondieron hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación

Espero que esto te ayude a tranquilizarte un poco… - dijo Gabriel mientras salía por la puerta…

Serena… sé que aún estas ahí tienes que oírme por favor –suplicaba él mientras ponía las manos de ella sobre una de sus mejillas, besándolas suavemente – por favor, no te rindas, Serena… no tenías porqué sacrificar toda tu energía para salvarnos, Serena… por favor, mi princesa, mi amada Serena… sabes que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, hubiera sido mejor que no nos protegieras con tu escudo… así hubiéramos muerto juntos… Serena por favor, despierta, sé que lo harás, aún puedo sentir la calidez de tus manos, de tus labios, de tu piel, de todo tu cuerpo… por favor, no me abandones ahora… -seguía con voz suplicante – es una agonía estar si ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres quien le da alegría a mi vida, no sé porque pasa esto, es que acaso… ¿no debemos estar juntos? Si es así, seré egoísta y no permitiré tal cosa, te amo demasiado como para permitir que estés con otro, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir –sonríe con tristeza- si soy muy egoísta, pero no puedo concebir mi vida si ti…

Unos intensos rayos plateados hacen que abra sus ojos, al perecer, él se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, entre sus manos, se encuentran aún las de ella, más cálidas, la resplandeciente luz plateada rodea el cuerpo de ella y el de él, siente como si estuvieran conectados, de pronto, una luz dorada emerge de él, ambos resplandores están en armonía, él siente como su energía le devuelve la vida al cuerpo de ella, es como si algo en su interior les brindara nuevas energías… de pronto, así como los resplandores aparecieron, así mismo, se van, dejando la habitación como antes, pero con una diferencia… el cuerpo de ella, está normal…

De pronto… sintió una pequeña presión en sus manos, no se había dado cuenta que aún estaban entrelazadas con las de su amada…

Serena…

Me salvaste… -dijo ella mientras abría lentamente los ojos para ver el rostro de su amado – me salvaste en más de un sentido, más veces de las que crees…

Serena… estás bien… -respondió él con felicidad – que quieres decir con eso de más de un sentido y mas veces de las que pienso, que yo recuerde no te he salvado, al contrario, has sido tú quien ha arriesgado su vida por mí y los chicos… - ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía frágil pero gentilmente

No… Endymion… has sido tú, quien todas las veces que he estado a punto de morir, me ha hecho regresar, tu voz, tus súplicas…

¿De que hablas, princesa? En aquella ocasión, cuando te dispararon en la tierra, yo no sabía nada hasta que ya estabas en el hospital, no pude haberte llamado…

Tal vez… no concientemente… - dijo ella y sonrió

Serena… -ella puso una dedo en la boca de él y dijo

Déjame terminar –él asintió con la cabeza- todas las veces que he estado a punto de abandonar este mundo, tu voz me ha llamado de vuelta, me suplica, tu espíritu, tu alma, me reclaman de vuelta, te he dicho que mi vida te pertenece, mi existencia misma es tuya, mi alma y mi espíritu sin tuyos, es por eso que no puedo irme, no sin ti…

Serena… no sabes cuánto me alegra que eso sea así, mi vida no sería nada sin ti, tu eres la razón de mi existir, no valgo nada si no es a tu lado… mi princesa, te amo y no te dejaré ir nunca… me oyes, tal vez sea muy egoísta, pero tú vas a ser siempre mía…

Te amo… mi príncipe azul… - un apasionado beso siguió a estas palabras, ella estaba de vuelta…

En otro lugar del universo…

Como demonios pudieron escapar… -la voz sonaba con ira - maldición, él se la ha llevado de nuevo, esto no puede estar pasando, cuánto lo odio, él siempre tiene todo y yo nada, ahora por fin tenía a lo que él más amaba y deseaba y luego viene y me lo arrebata, como puede ser posible esto…

Te advertí que esto podía pasar, te dije que ella se resistiría a mis embrujos, al parecer es más fuerte de lo que había pensado, no creí que en su interior fuera a guardar tanta fuerza… definitivamente es una digna rival… -contestó una voz femenina

Aún piensas en enfrentarte a ella, estás loca, pero aún así te ayudaré, tu quieres tu venganza y yo quiero la mía, pero te advierto que no deberás dañarla a ella… -dijo él

Vaya, vaya Baltasar, no creí que de verdad estuvieras interesado en ella… pensaba que era parte de tu venganza hacia tu hermano…-respondió la voz femenina

Cierra la boca… Leila, acaso nunca te ha pasado que cuando deseas algo y no lo tienes, te hace desearlo con más fuerza hasta conseguirlo, así me pasa, si bien al principio era parte de mi venganza, ahora, me ha surgido cierto interés hacia ella, es muy especial, del tipo de mujeres único, lo que la hace más deseable por sobre cualquier otra…

Así que te has enamorado Baltasar, -la mujer ríe escandalosamente- está bien, en consideración a ti, intentaré no lastimarla, pero no te prometo nada, al igual que tú, a mí también ella me arrebató algo que yo quería, mi felicidad… así que ahora ella me las pagará…

Está bien has lo que quieras, pero estás advertida, Leila, no te atrevas a lastimarla, o de lo contrario, te enfrentarás a mí… bueno será mejor que me vaya, debo volver a la tierra y seguir actuando como el embajador de Japón, de ese modo estaré cerca y no intentes nada contra ella o me daré cuenta…

Está bien Baltasar, mantenme informada, enviaré a unos cuantos demonios por si los necesitas… dijo ella

Baltasar regresó a la tierra a retomar su identidad como Daniel el embajador, mientras la chica Leila seguía con sus planes… en la luna… Endymion les había salido a informar a los demás que Serena estaba bien pero que necesitaba descansar otro rato, pues aún no recuperaba todas sus energías, la mayoría regresó mas aliviada a sus actividades, entrenar, atender a los príncipes visitantes, investigar sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos y sobre la identidad de sus enemigos, Serena había pedido que le llevaran aquel extraño libro de nuevo, había algo que la inquietaba, no podía recordar nada de cuando la secuestraron, lo único que recordaba era una conversación entre un hombre y una mujer afuera de su puerta, mas bien una discusión con respecto a lo que harían con ella, luego solo la puerta que se abrió y la figura de una mujer entrando, con sus manos resplandecientes, acercándose a ella para poner las manos en su cabeza, luego todo se puso negro, lo último que recordaba era que un inmenso poder se acercaba a ella y sus amigos, recordaba haber llamado a su sai y luego haber hecho su Escudo Reflector, y luego nada…

Sabía que sus respuestas las podría encontrar en ese libro, ya una vez la había ayudado a encontrar sus posibles soluciones, y ahora esperaba poder volver a ver alguna posible respuesta…

es éste el libro que querías Serena... – preguntó Endymion

Si es este, gracias por traerlo, se lo había pedido a Luna, pero no ha vuelto…

Ella está con las chicas, investigando el área negra del espacio, va creciendo con mucha rapidez, es por eso que Luna me pidió que te lo trajera…

Gracias…

¿Para que lo quieres?

Una vez ya encontré algo aquí, y tengo un presentimiento de que algo voy a encontrar nuevamente, algo que me aclare lo que está sucediendo…

¿No crees que estás poniendo muchas esperanzas en un viejo libro?

No, la otra vez no lo leí bien, es más solo leí la hoja en la que estaba el poema, ¿si recuerdas cual verdad? Bueno, al hojearlo me pude dar cuenta de que narraba algunas historias antiguas, así que talvez pueda encontrar algo del pasado que me ayude a comprender algo ahora…

Está bien, pero, sabes que buscar…

No lo se… pero confío en encontrarlo pronto…

Serena hojeo el libro en compañía de Endymion, allí encontró algo que llamó su atención, era la primer historia larga, no era un poema, sino una historia completa, al perecer era muy antigua, incluso antes de su nacimiento, en la época de juventud de la Reina Serenity la madre de Serena, dicha historia decía así:

_Una hermosa reina, la más poderosa de todas, la más bella, la diosa de la Luna, la gran gobernante, la protectora y guardiana de nuestra galaxia y del centro del universo, Serenity es su nombre, bella, claro, con el cabello fino como la seda lila como las flores del jardín, ojos brillantes, piel blanca como la misma luna que ella habita, escultural figura, envidia de las demás, orgullo de su reino, pero… ella está sola, no ha encontrado el amor, __desprecia a sus pretendientes, pues ninguno es digno de ella, son avariciosos, segados por el poder y la riqueza del reino, no por ella, así lleva sus años de soledad la joven reina…_

_Pero, un día, la reunión de reyes y príncipes, aquí se han reunido todos, que gran bullicio, alegras fiestas que engalanan, al palacio, gente de todos lo reinos, pero aún así, la reina está sola, pero entre esta soledad, un gentil rey la acompañó, un gobernante de un lejano reino, escondido en los confines del espacio y el tiempo, tan lejano que lo hace casi invisible, que rey tan encantador, cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca, sin duda un buen mozo, -¿Buen día? Rey Leonard, ¿como están su esposa Calista y su hija Leila?- preguntó gentilmente la reina Serenity, a lo que el joven rey respondió – bien, en lo que puedo decir, a decir verdad, el que no está bien… soy yo- respondió con tristeza el apuesto rey…_

_-si no es indiscreción mía, me atrevería a preguntar ¿porqué?- dijo la reina_

_- no alteza, siendo sincero, no tengo felicidad con ellas, durante mucho tiempo me he dedicado a viajar por los asuntos diplomáticos, con el fin de estar lo más lejos posible de casa, mi esposa, es muy frívola, cruel, vanidosa, no es la mujer que creí que era, y mi hija, cada día se ha vuelto déspota y egoísta, siguiendo el camino de su madre… temo que todos mis esfuerzos por que fueran mujeres de bien se han ido abajo…_

_- Alteza Leonard, creo que usted es un gran hombre, no debería sentirse de esa manera, le aseguro que ellas están felices de tenerlo, a pesar de todo…_

_- no, no es así, ellas han manifestado cierto desprecio hacia mí y mi reino, quisiera que mi hija algún día gobernara con paciencia, y bonanza, pero creo que es imposible, he considerado, el separarme de mi esposa, claro que seguiré estando al pendiente de ellas, pero quiero rehacer mi vida, quiero por lo manos encontrar un poco de felicidad…_

_- pero, su felicidad, ¿no podría estar al lado de su familia?_

_- no en definitiva, me he dado por vencido con ellas, y ahora, creo que he encontrado al fin a una mujer que me ha flechado, nunca antes había sentido algo así, es una gentil persona, muy amable, también es una reina, y he visto que ha gobernado prudencia, sus súbditos dicen que es muy amable y buena, y para serle sincero, desde la primera vez que la vi, algo me atrajo de ella…_

_-Así que ha encontrado a la persona que lo podría hacer feliz –dijo ella con una mirada y un tono de voz un poco triste- seguramente es una mujer muy gentil…_

_- si Alteza, pero… si no le importa quisiera preguntarle algo a usted… si me lo permite claro…_

_-por supuesto rey Leonard, no veo problema alguno…_

_- ¿Por qué usted rechaza a todos sus pretendientes? Sin duda es una mujer hermosa, cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerla como compañera y amante…_

_- Es un dulce halago, pero todos mis pretendientes sólo buscan la riqueza poder que mi reino les ofrece, al igual que usted, yo solo busco un poco de felicidad…_

_-ya veo, y si alguien le entregara su corazón, no importando quien fuera y cualquiera que fuera su condición ¿usted lo aceptaría…?_

_- no entiendo a que se refiere… pero para mí, no importa si ese hombre fuera un simple guardián o un poderoso rey, siempre y cuando me ofreciera amarme a mi persona tal y como soy y no a lo que ofrezco… seguro que aceptaría…_

_- Entonces Alteza… le ofrezco mi corazón, mi alma y mi espíritu… tómelos por favor, y haga lo que usted desee con ellos, desde la primera vez que la vi, desconociendo por completo quien era, me enamoré de usted, no me importaría que fuera una reina o una simple guerrera, su espíritu me ha cautivado, por favor, acepte a éste humilde servidor como su acompañante, aunque no sea libre del todo…_

_Las palabras y sentimientos del joven rey fueron correspondidos desde el principio, era innegable que la reina sentía lo mismo por él, pero había frenado sus sentimientos, pues él no era un hombre libre, ahora él le ofrecía estar a su lado, ella sabía lo que implicaba, pero aún así, corrió el riesgo…_

_Pronto llegaron a oídos de los demás reinos, la unión del Rey Leonard y la Reina Serenity, nadie se opuso, por el contrario, parecía alegrarles el hecho de que dos personas solitarias pudieran encontrar un poco de felicidad en un vasto universo, pero no todos tomaron bien estas noticias, Calista, la antigua esposa del Rey Leonard estaba furiosa, su hija Leila, una niñita apenas, correspondía al sentimiento de su madre, así planearon atacar al Milenio de Plata, y destruir de una vez por todas a esa mujer que les quitó lo que ellas habían despreciado…_

_Pasado un tiempo, el fruto del amor puro de los reyes llegó, la Reina había dado a luz a una hermosa niña rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca como la luna, muy parecida a su padre, era la bebé mas hermosa, dulce y tierna que alguien hubiera visto jamás, la reina decidió nombrarla Serena, mejor conocida como Serenity, Princesa y Guardiana de la Luna, La Vía Láctea y el Centro del Universo, sin duda alguna, digna heredera, futura reina y diosa de la Luna…_

_Serena… mi niña preciosa, se me ha bendecido con tu nacimiento, me has hecho muy feliz, me has cumplido mi deseo de ser madre, eres la niña mas bella que mis ojos han visto, ahora, gozo de plena felicidad, al lado de tu padre y junto a ti –la bebé le dedicó una bella sonrisa…_

_Serenity, -dijo el rey abrazando dulcemente a la reina - gracias… me has hecho tan feliz, es una bebé hermosa, sin duda alguna la mas bella entre todas, estoy orgulloso, me has hecho padre de una bellísima niña, te amo… y a ti también mi preciosa hija…_

_La felicidad fue interrumpida por un ataque sorpresa… un reino lejano los atacaba, para su sorpresa era el antiguo reino del Rey Leonard, cuyos ataques estaban encabezados por su ex esposa Calista, en compañía de su hija Leila, quienes desafortunadamente estaban enteradas del nacimiento de la bebé…_

_-que quieres Calista… porque nos atacas –preguntó el rey sobresaltado_

_- Que, que quiero, eres un idiota, quiero quitarles la felicidad que ustedes me robaron_

_-que felicidad si tú nunca fuiste feliz conmigo –preguntó él_

_-pero eso no te daba derecho de abandonarme por la primer ilusa que se cruzara en tu camino- dijo ella señalando a la reina Serenity – así que te ha dado una hija, vamos a ver cuanto les dura la felicidad –replicó, y se preparó para lanzar su ataque más poderoso_

_- no, no te atrevas a lastimarlas a ellas, haré lo que me pidas pero déjalas en paz…_

_-muy tarde Leonard, este será su fin… dijo Calista mientras sacaba una enorme bola de energía de sus manos, la reina Serenity aún estaba débil y tenía a Serena en sus brazos lo cual hacía imposible que se defendiera…_

_El rey Leonard se interpuso entre Calista y Serenity, para evitar que Calista dañara a Serenity y Serena…_

_-Nooooo, Leonard no lo hagas, no te sacrifiques por favor… -suplicó la reina Serenity con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_-Lo siento mi amor –dijo él volteándola a ver – quiero que sepas que me has dado más felicidad de la que podía haber pedido, por favor cuida de nuestra hija, las quiero, las amo… por eso doy mi vida por ustedes… Serenity… Te amo…_

_-Nooo Leonard… -dijo y lloró- yo también te amo…_

_El choque de las dos energías que se liberaban causó que tanto Calista como el rey Leonard perdieran la vida, al ver lo que sucedía, la pequeña Leila se retiró, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a la reina y a su hija y decirle: algún día me vengaré por robarme mi felicidad, y ella será quien lo pague, ella, tu hija sufrirá…_

_La reina estaba desconsolada, había perdido a su amado, durante días no salió de su habitación, estaba melancólica, tanto que ya no deseaba vivir, pero entonces… vio el rostro de su pequeña hija, la pequeña princesa, ella le dio la energía suficiente para continuar su vida, pero para protección de ella misma, decidió borrarle la memoria a todos sus súbditos acerca de la tragedia que había sucedido… nadie recordaba nada, la única que guardaba sus recuerdos era la reina y así siguió hasta el final de sus días…_

_La pequeña princesa creció y se convirtió en la más hermosa de todas y la más poderosa al igual que su madre, al igual que ella se enamoró, lloró y perdió, pero con la ayuda de su madre, ella amó de nuevo… así la diosa de la luna reencarnó, pero… en algún lugar del universo, un peligro latente acecha a la bella princesa, quien sabe si esa venganza se lleva a cabo, quien sabe si su hermanastra aún la odia tanto…_

El rostro de Serena estaba congelado… esa historia… ¿era real?

-Serena… ¿estas bien? Responde por favor… te has puesto fría y estás pálida… Serena… -llamaba Endymion

-estoy… bien… es sólo que…

-Serena… no estás pensando que…

-Sí, lo más probable es que… nuestro enemigo, es alguien que me odia tanto desde hace muchos años, quizás… siglos- Serena aún estaba congelada por lo que ella había descubierto- el enemigo es… es… mi… hermanastra…


	16. Por fin 21

¿Cuál es el significado de relaciones consanguíneas? Realmente se puede o más bien, se debe valorar y respetar una relación de hermanos de sangre, cuando tu hermana, de quien desconocías totalmente su existencia desde hace siglos, te odia y te culpa por su infelicidad y quiere matarte…

Que haces en una situación como esta, cuando eres una mujer que sobrepone sus valores y su amabilidad no la deja actuar de modo que puedas defenderte de esa mujer, que haces cuando la bondad de tu alma llega incluso a interponerse entre tu futuro y la felicidad que aún debes alcanzar, cuando estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por los demás para que todos consigan lo que quieren, cuando tu vida corre peligro, pero no te defiendes y te dejas morir en manos de la que se dice tu hermana, que te odia con toda su alma por robarte según ella, su felicidad…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi hermana… Leila… yo tengo una hermana… yo… -Serena estaba en shock, casi no podía articular palabra alguna, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, de sus manos resbaló el pesado libro… dejándolo caer al suelo con la página abierta en la historia que ella estaba leyendo…

Serena… mírame… Serena por favor reacciona… -susurraba la voz de Endymion a su oído- Serena… por favor, vuelve en ti, Serena tómalo con calma, tranquilízate –la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, lo que logró que ella reaccionara…

Yo… lo siento… yo… no salgo de mi asombro –respondió ella – es que yo… nunca… imaginé que pudiera tener una hermana… esto es…

Lo sé, pero debes sobreponerte a todo esto, recuerda que yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, aquí voy a estar…

Lo se… es solo, que no puedo creerlo aún, esta… -dijo y tomó el libro que había botado- esta es la historia de mi origen, ahora entiendo, porqué nunca supe acerca de mi nacimiento, ni de mi padre… yo aún no entiendo… ella me culpa a mí, de haberle quitado su felicidad, pero yo no hice nada… -de sus ojos pronto brotaron lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas

Tranquilízate princesa, no llores, tú no tienes la culpa de los resentimientos que guarda esa mujer, mi princesa… tu no tienes la culpa de nada… no llores…

Gracias por… por estar siempre conmigo… te amo Endymion - se acercó a sus labios, buscándolos, Endymion le correspondió y con un dulce beso, ella logró calmar sus sentimientos y angustias…

No te preocupes… debes permanecer calmado, ahora que sabemos que es lo que pasa, necesitamos todas nuestras fuerzas, el momento se aproxima, la última batalla está cerca…- dijo Endymion, mientras sostenía el rostro de ella entre sus manos

Lo sé, debo levantarme de esta cama, ya no puedo permanecer aquí, debemos prepararnos y entrenar, aún no logro controlara a la perfección mis poderes y… -ella ríe, un poco avergonzada- no puedo pelear bien con la espada…

¿eso es cierto? –preguntó Endymion desconcertado

Si, me avergüenza decirlo, pero debo admitir que la espada no es mi fuerte, por eso prefiero siempre pelear con mis sai, pero no está permitido a una princesa iniciar una pelea con otra arma que no sea una espada, además necesito practicar con mi telequinesis, aún no puedo controlarla a la perfección, si fuera así tendría más posibilidades…

Ya veo, con que así están las cosas, no te preocupes, juntos entrenaremos mejoraremos nuestras habilidades, además también debemos entrenar con las chicas, ellas aún no pueden controlar sus poderes…

Lo sé, debemos poner todo nuestro empeño en esto, o no podremos defender la galaxia para cuando llegue la hora… -respondió ella con una mirada preocupada.

Tranquila preciosa, todo estará bien, siempre estaré a tu lado… -en ese momento alguien toca la puerta…

Princesa, ¿podemos entrar?- se escuchó la voz de Mercury al otro lado de la puerta al igual que las voces de las demás scouts

Claro adelante

¿Como se encuentra hoy princesa?- preguntó Venus, mientras entraba era seguida por las demás chicas

Bien chicas, hay algo que debo hablar con todos, por favor avísenle a los chicos de que los veré a todos en el salón real dentro de 10 minutos

¿pero de que se trata? –preguntó Mars

Solo hagan lo que les digo, avísenles a las otras scouts y a los chicos, debo hablar con todos, vaya ahora…-respondió con autoridad Serena

Si princesa –contestaron todas y fueron a avisarles a los demás, pronto todos estaban reunidos en el salón real esperando a Serena y Endymion… claro Serena se encontraba arreglándose, no se había levantado de la cama desde el incidente y ya había legado la hora de retomar sus obligaciones…

¿Ya estas lista? – preguntó Endymion mientras observaba a Serena o mas bien Serenity salir del lujos baño

Si solo arreglo mi cabello y estaré lista…

Serenity terminó de arreglarse y pronto se encaminaron hacia el salón real, allí se encontraban ya las ocho scouts y los cuatro guardianes junto a los dos gatos, de pronto se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y pronto la puerta principal fue abierta por los guardias de la entrada, al otro lado de la puerta se observó a la pareja dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde se situaba el trono…

princesa, príncipe –dijeron todos y hacían una reverencia

buenos días chicas, chicos… -respondió Serenity

princesa, vemos que ya se encuentra mejor, ¿para qué? Nos mandó a llamar –preguntó Uranus

Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, debo comunicarles algo que recién descubrimos con Endymion… -respondió Serenity

Así es… nos acabamos de enterar de algo que probablemente aclare muchas de nuestras dudas… -continuó Endymion

¿De que se trata esto? –preguntó Gabriel – explíquennos de una vez… -Serenity suspiró profundamente y dijo:

Lo más probable es que nuestro enemigo principal sea… mi… hermana… -la reacción de sorpresa fue evidente entre los presentes

Tu hermana… Serena ¿estás segura? –preguntó Luna

Sí, es mi hermana… Leila, gobernante del reino más alejado del universo, hija de… de mi padre Leonard…

Pero Serena… ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –preguntó Artemis

¿Ustedes dos lo sabían? –preguntó Endymion

Bueno… solo… escuchamos una vez por equivocación los lamentos de la reina, cuando tú apenas eras una niña, ella estaba en el balcón principal, mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo y susurró con tristeza "Leonard mi rey amado, te extraño tanto…" fueron sus palabras, supusimos en ese momento que se trataba de tu padre, pero nunca supimos nada más, no nos atrevimos a preguntar nunca sobre lo ocurrido… ¿pero como lo supiste tu? –dijo Luna

Lo leí, en el libro, tu sabes cual Luna, allí…-Serenity sollozó- allí se encontraba escrita la historia de cómo se conocieron mis padres, y de cómo murió el… por defendernos a nosotras…

¿Eso es verdad?... entonces ella… debe ser muy fuerte… si es tu hermana…-dijo Gabriel aturdido

Si creo que lo es –respondió Serenity con desconsuelo- la verdad creo q solo vi una pequeña parte de su poder cuando me secuestraron, fue ella quien me borro mis recuerdos… pero no pude verla… no la vi…

No te atormentes, verás que esto tendrá solución…-dijo Endymion consolándola

Si lo se… bueno chicas –dijo ella reincorporándose – eso era todo, debemos volver a la tierra, será mejor que se preparen, allá entrenaremos rigurosamente, lo mas probable es que la batalla final esté cerca, y debemos dominar perfectamente nuestros poderes como nuestras armas, la guerra entre príncipes y guardianes del universo es muy diferente a como ustedes conocen la guerra en la tierra, mañana por la mañana partiremos a la tierra, ustedes cuatro –se dirige a las scouts del sistema externo- tendrán las mismas tareas de siempre, pero deberán entrenar igual de duro, eso es todo, pueden retirarse…

Si princesa… -contestaron todos, Endymion y Serenity salieron del salón y quedaron los guerreros.

Así que es la hermana de la princesa… -dijo Eitaro con ironía – ya suponía que esto sería grave

Si, esto está mas allá de lo que hubiéramos pensado… es peligros ahora más que nunca que ella esté sola, pero, tiene razón, debemos volvernos más fuertes, controlar a la perfección nuestro poder, aún nos queda mucho por aprender, como ella dijo, la batalla está cerca, debemos ganarla o todo se derrumbará… -dijo Gabriel

Si, debemos poner todo nuestro empeño en ganar, no hay otra opción…-respondió Uranus

Lo mas probable es que la hermana de nuestra princesa esté intentando matarla, pero supongo que el hermano del príncipe Endymion, me refiero a Baltasar, no se lo permitirá –dijo Plut

Si es cierto, él tiene una extraña obsesión con aquello que es de Endymion, intentará quitarle el amor de la princesa a toda costa, pero igual no la dañará a ella, por lo visto son los dos lo que corren peligro de igual manera… ya que Baltasar también quiere matar a Endymion… -respondió Gabriel

Esto es demasiado, si siguen así las cosas no nos daremos abasto para brindarles protección a ambos… -suspiró Angelo

Pero tampoco podemos estar con ellos todo el tiempo, necesitan privacidad al igual que todos nosotros –respondió Dominic

Si, lo mejor será en confiar en el poderes de defensa de ellos, después de todo, son los más poderosos del universo entero, no creo que para nuestros enemigos vaya a ser muy fácil acabar con ellos, será mejor que confiemos en tener al destino de nuestro lado –dijo Gabriel con media sonrisa que reflejaba confianza- por el momento debemos descansar…

Todos se retiraron a descansar, mientras tanto en el balcón principal…

la tierra se ve preciosa desde aquí… es como si fuera mágica… -susurró ella al oído de él

lo sé… pero… hay algo que opaca esa belleza… -dijo él mientras la veía fijamente esperando encontrarse con la mirada azul de ella

has cambiado… -ella suspiró y luego sonrió- desde que me secuestraron eres mas dulce conmigo, lo que sea que haya pasado, me alegro que sucediera…

Lo sé, perdóname por ser frío antes, pero… yo… Serena, sabes que te amo con toda alma, que sin ti mi vida no valdría nada, no dudaría ni un momento en seguirte a donde quiera que vayas el día que no estés a mi lado…

Lo sé, no tienes porqué decírmelo, pero es solo, que ahora, siento tu cariño, más fuerte que antes… es todo… aún así, siento que tu amor por mí no ha cambiado en nada… y eso… me hace sentir bien. –dijo ella mientras Endymion pasaba ponía sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Serenity

Entonces te vas a sentir así por el resto de nuestros días –dijo él y la acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los de ella, al sentir sus labios acariciándose mutuamente ambos se dieron un beso apasionado bajo el resplandor de las estrellas…

Todos volvieron a la tierra, retomaron sus vidas normalmente, claro, sin percatarse que su enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban, pero era evidente que a Daniel, que era la identidad terrestre de Baltasar, le gustaba mucho Serena, claro que con lo despistada que era ella ni se daba cuenta, pero los demás sí, la situación no le agradaba en nada a Darien eso no era secreto, pero no podía hacer más que confiar en Serena, él sabía que el amor entre ellos era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el universo, pero aún así, Darien se moría de celos cada vez que Serena debía pasar demasiado tiempo con Daniel en el trabajo, así que él intentaba de cualquier forma estar cerca de ella, la iba a dejar a la embajada y la esperaba después del trabajo para irla a dejar a casa… así pasaron los meses, sucesos extraños empezaban a suceder, nada de enemigos, pero nuevamente el destino les hizo otra jugada, esta vez, los hizo regresar a Japón a todos, por una u otra razón todos ellos debían volver a Japón, causas de la vida, para cualquier persona normal no hubiera significado nada; para ellos, esto era un mal presagio, el aviso estaba dado, dependía de ellos hacer que la balanza se inclinara a su favor…

Era una mañana calida pero fresca, 30 de junio, se movían y desprendían algunas hojas de los árboles que se mecían al compás del viento suave, como un susurro, el día era perfecto, ni demasiado calor ni demasiado fresco, la suave brisa era deliciosa, las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo tenían diversas formas difuminadas que adornaban el cielo, el aire sacudía los rubios cabellos de Serena recogidos en una elegante cola de caballo, un elegante pero sencillo vestido corto de gasa y seda celeste adornaba la esbelta y perfecta figura de Serena, sobre su cabeza un elegante sombrero del mismo color hacía juego con su conjunto; la bella mujer iba acompañada de su ahora prometido, vestido de manera informal, un tanto relajada, pero igual de elegante que ella, para no desentonar; eran tan felices, ella del brazo de él, parecían una pareja sacada de las películas románticas antiguas, días antes habían acordado que ese día sería especial, que solo serían una pareja normal sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, solo ellos dos, disfrutando de su amor, un día especial sin duda, después de todo… ¿Cuántas veces en la vida se cumplen 21? Darien había estado de acuerdo en cumplirle su deseo, que por un solo día se olvidaran de todos los problemas que los aquejaban, que por un solo día pudieran tener una vida normal como la que ella siempre quiso, por un solo día… todo sería, perfecto…

El día comenzó, Darien fue por Serena a su casa, salieron de paseo, no sin antes darse un gran beso, como primer regalo de cumpleaños… Pasearon por el parque, contemplaron el cielo, los árboles y claro, se contemplaron el uno al otro, las miradas entre ellos eran intensas, apasionadas, declarándose su amor en cada destello de luz que escapaba de sus miradas azules que reflejaban el color del cielo y el mar intentando fusionarse; así pasó aquel día perfecto, sin muchas palabras, pues estaba de más decirse lo que ambos sabían perfectamente y que simplemente podían comunicar al otro por medio de una caricia, una mirada o un ligero rose de sus manos… Las palabras sobraban, los sentimientos de ellos se percibían incluso en sus respiraciones, en el aire… El atardecer fue perfecto, romántico, sin duda… inolvidable, como si fuera un sueño, o una ilusión; de cierta forma, así era, por más que se habían prometido no pensar en los problemas, fue imposible olvidarlos por completo, por breves momentos, la angustia volvía a sus rostros, pero no se dijeron nada, para no arruinar el perfecto día… con el caer de la noche, aparecieron las estrellas, pronto la luna tomó su lugar como astro reinante del cielo, una vez más, el clima era perfecto, como si hasta la naturaleza deseara que la Princesa de la Luna y el Príncipe de la Tierra pudieran tener un breve y efímero momento de felicidad y tranquilidad… El auto de Darien ahora se dirigía hacia el lujoso penthouse, vacío claro, pues todos habían estado de acuerdo en darles privacidad aquel día tan especial, lo necesitaban, después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar; como en el día, la noche estuvo llena de silencio, pero no un incómodo silencio, sino un silencio tranquilízate, reconfortante, como antes, la comunicación era tal que solo se necesitaban miradas para expresar…

En el penthouse, la sala estaba oscura, excepto por la luz de las velas que decoraban la habitación, varios ramos de rosas rojas proporcionaban el ambiente adecuado y la luz de la luna era perfecta, entre las sombras, a lo lejos, podía distinguirse una mesa, dos copas y una botella de vino, dos platos con la mas fina y exquisita comida y un aroma irresistible, dos sillas, puestas de tal modo que estuviesen enfrentadas para que los futuros ocupantes pudieran estar viéndose siempre si es que llegaban a sentarse en la mesa a comer…

Darien se acercó a la botella de vino, la tomó, la abrió liberando el aroma dulce e irresistible del jugo de uva añejado, sirvió su contenido en ambas copas, y ofreció una a su amada, que, sin dudarlo la tomó rozando la mano de él accidentalmente, salieron al balcón a disfrutar de la vista, mientras Serena tomaba un sorbo, una suave brisa sacudió de sus algunos cabellos y su ligero vestido, los rayos plateados de la luna se posaban sobre ella haciendo que frente a los ojos intensos de Darien ella pareciera un ángel, puro, hermoso, bondadoso, la criatura más perfecta sobre la tierra… La copa de vino de él cayó al suelo, lo cual sacó de sus pensamientos a Serena; sin darse cuenta, las manos de él estaban sobre su cintura y sus labios se precipitaban sobre los de ella, casi en un frenesí intenso como si estuviesen llenos de una gran necesidad por sentirlos, como si la vida se le fuera a escapar si no encontraba sus labios pronto, esto la asustó un poco, pero, comprendió que ella tenía la misma necesidad por él, por sentirlo, tenerlo cerca, sentirse plenos, y una vez más ser uno mismo, fundirse en uno solo aún cuando las leyes de la física y la lógica dijeran lo contrario, ella correspondió a sus besos, a sus caricias, la pasión pronto se apoderó… sin tener conciencia de cómo llegaron, pronto estaban en la habitación, a media luz, pues los rayos de luna traspasaban por las cortinas, Serena se sentía feliz, la preocupación y angustia por sus problemas no iban a arruinar su cumpleaños, no, al contrario, este iba a ser un día perfecto, por lo menos hasta que despertara al día siguiente, ella iba a disfrutar de esos momentos de normalidad, ese día ella era una mujer común y corriente, una mujer normal pero enamorada…

Los rayos del sol entraban fuertemente entre las cortinas, hacía calor, el ruidos de los autos cortó repentinamente su sueño… en el suelo de la habitación, se podía apreciar un hermoso vestido celeste y el elegante vestuario de un caballero, sobre la cama, largos cabellos dorados estaban desparramados sobre la almohada y la figura esbelta de una joven se escondía entre las sábanas, la luz dejaba entrever sutilmente la piel de su cuerpo…

-hola preciosa ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó un risueño joven vestido solo con par de pantalones cortos, que sostenía en sus manos una charola con comida, preparada especialmente para ella, su amada

- hola Darien, si, dormí perfectamente, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Yo debería haberte preparado el desayuno –dijo ella algo adormilada aún

- no te preocupes Serena, es que te veías tan hermosa ahí dormida, que no quise arruinar le bella vista que tenía – le respondió él y ella sonrió

- debemos ir a casa, ya es un poco tarde, y quedamos con las chicas y los chicos que entrenaríamos hoy, recuerdas, pronto volveremos a Japón y con eso… -la expresión de ambos se volvió sombría -darán inicio los sucesos finales…

- Serena, aún es muy temprano como para que te despiertes y te preocupes por estas cosas, será mejor que comas un poco antes de empezar a atormentarte –le dijo él con tal de levantarle los ánimos mientras se sentaba al lado de ella sobre la cama

- Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que es mi… hermana quien intenta hacerme daño… por mucho que intente negarlo, ella lleva mi sangre Darien, es mi… hermana, no puedo evitarlo, hay algo que me dice que no debo hacerle daño

- Serena… ¿y que harás si ella te ataca? ¿No te defenderás? No puedes permitir que ella te dañe, no, ni siquiera lo pienses, no se que haría sin ti…

- no pienses en eso Darien, la verdad, no sé… no he pensado en que es lo que haré cuando la tenga frente a mí, dime Darien, tu estás casi en la misma situación que yo ¿tu que harías si te encuentras con Baltasar?

- tú sabes mi respuesta perfectamente, sabes que no le perdonaré que intentara alejarte de mí y que te haya obligado a olvidarme aunque fuera por poco tiempo, nunca se lo perdonaré –su voz se tornó seria – si me encuentro con él, no hay duda que intentaría cobrarme lo que me hizo…

-Darien… -dijo ella un poco asustada por las palabras de él, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, es más siempre pensó que él era muy tranquilo y pacífico, eso quería decir que de verdad estaba muy herido por lo que le había hecho su hermano Baltasar al secuestrarla a ella

- lo siento Serena… te he asustado, pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia, al pensar en eso…sé que no soy así, pero no puedo evitarlo…

- Está bien, fui yo quien te pidió tu punto de vista, es solo que… no sé si sería capaz de enfrentar a mi… hermana, cuando la tenga frente a mí…

- No quiero presionarte de ninguna manera… pero, debes hacerlo, yo se que podrás, por tu bien, el mío, el de la tierra y el del universo entero…

- lo sé… pero… -él la interrumpió

- Será mejor que comas, debemos irnos pronto, o las chicas se enfadarán por hacerlas esperar, ya ves que quieren alcanzar su máximo nivel de poder lo antes posible –le dijo con una sonrisa

- Sí – respondió ella olvidándose de lo que estaba por decir

Pronto llegó el día de partir de nuevo a Japón, todos estaban listos, sabían lo que esto significaba, pero no sabían cuando, solo que debían prepararse, pues pronto… pronto se decidiría el futuro…


	17. Noches de Luna Llena

La mañana era un tanto fría, había pasado ya una semana desde el cumpleaños de Serena, por diversas razones, todos habían sido enviados a Japón, la mayoría por razones de trabajo, pero fuera como fuera, este nuevo traslado significaba algo más que superación personal para cada uno de ellos, estaba por ocurrir lo que todos temían; los primeros en partir serían Amy y Sam, ellos partían ese mismo día, y dos días después se irían Rei y Misaki, cinco días después partirían Lita, Josh, Mina y Anthony, Serena y Darien irían una semana después de la partida de aquellos cuatro, el día de partida de Amy y Sam, todos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto y…

Amy…

Si Serena, dime… -respondió ante el llamado…

Quiero… pedirte un favor… -dijo la rubia

Si claro, lo que quieras Serena

He estado pensando… y quiero proteger Tokio a como dé lugar, así que quiero pedirte que coloques estos cristales –le da una bolsa aterciopelada mediana, con unos bellísimos cristales de color celeste en su interior- sirven para… -Serena puso una expresión muy seria- para delimitar lo que será la futura ciudad de Tokio de Cristal, si es que se llamará así… bueno... igual quiero que los coloques, debes buscar los puntos exactos en donde deben ir, con tu computador no tendrás problema en encontrarlos, de todas maneras ya le cargué un mapa digital con el que será mas fácil, conforme vayan llegando a Japón las demás también deberán ayudar a Amy a encontrar los puntos, son 10 puntos en total deberán encontrarlos todos, y activarlos, el cristal brillará una vez esté en su punto y luego se desvanecerá, solo con esto podremos proteger el área de nuestra futura ciudad de algún ataque enemigo…

Serena… eso quiere decir que, ¿cuando pongamos todos los cristales Tokio se transformará? –preguntó Mina

No, solo es por precaución, aún no pienso transformar a Tokio, solo quiero proteger a las personas que viven allí, es todo, la única que puede activar los cristales soy yo, solo quiero saber que tenemos algo con que proteger a los habitantes de la tierra, al liberar el los cristales, podré poner un tipo de barrera alrededor de la tierra, el soporte principal estará en Tokio, para lo cual deben estar ya marcados los límites de la ciudad, eso es todo…

Está bien Serena como digas, cuando lleguemos empezaremos a buscar los puntos indicados, espero no tardemos mucho… -respondió Amy

Si, mantenme siempre al tanto de lo que ocurre, por favor, espero que tengan un buen viaje…

Gracias Serena… -dijeron Amy y Sam y se retiraron por la puerta de abordaje

El resto del grupo que se quedó, observaron desde las ventanas como el avión despegaba rumbo a Japón y se perdía entre las nubes del cielo… al llegar a Japón Amy y Sam se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente en el encargo de Serena, sabían que a ella le preocupaba el bienestar de todos, así que no dudaron en llevar a cabo su misión, pronto encontraron el primero de los puntos de límite, colocaron el cristal y tal y como indicó Serena, el cristal resplandeció y luego desapareció, durante los siguientes días, llegaron en el respectivo tiempo los demás… pronto solo quedaron Darien y Serena en Estados Unidos y los demás en Japón, para ese entonces con la ayuda de todos ya habían colocado 8 de los 10 puntos de límite de la futura ciudad, solo restaban 2, pero era más complicado buscarlos y colocarlos, ya que algunos estaban en lugares poco accesibles, aún así habían hecho un estupendo trabajo, dentro de 4 días estaba prevista la llegad de Serena y Darien a Japón, la familia de Serena estaba feliz por tenerla cerca de nuevo, los chicos aguardaban su llegada con ansias, pero debían darse prisa en colocar los otros dos cristales ya que querían que para la llegada de ellos todo estuviera listo, así utilizaron los 4 días restantes antes de la llegada de los príncipes a Japón, con mucho empeño, lograron completar los 10 puntos de límite…

El día llegó, el avión aterrizaba y todos los esperaban en las puertas de salida de pasajeros, entre la multitud se lograba divisar la larga cabellera rubia de una hermosa chica y junto a ella a un joven muy apuesto…

-¡Hola Serena y Darien, bienvenidos! –dijeron las chicas al unísono con un tono muy alegre

- hola chicas - dijo Serena y corrió a abrazarlas a todas

- ¿que tal estuvo su viaje? –preguntó Mina

- Bien gracias… estoy un poco cansada es todo… ¿lograron llevar a cabo el trabajo, o aún no han encontrado algún punto?

- Todo está bien Serena, fue un poco costoso, ayer recién encontramos el último, todos están puestos en su lugar, todo está listo, no debes preocuparte de nada… -respondió Amy

- Será mejor que los llevemos a descansar, Darien, tu auto está listo, igual que el tuyo Serena, los dos están ya disponibles para cuando deseen usarlos, ahora solo trajimos los nuestros, los llevaremos nosotros, vengan en el mío…-dijo Anthony

-Bien, gracias por encargarte de todo Anthony, vamos Serena…-dijo Darien mientras pasaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de Serena…

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, los chicos se reinstalaron en Japón, retomaron sus carreras, y todo marchaba bien, claro, con la salvedad de que quizás algo ocurriría durante los próximos días.

Un tranquilo día de agosto, salió un anuncio bastante escandalizador, se anunciaba el retiro del prestigioso joven político Daniel Krad, la razón aún era desconocida, nadie sabía de eso, incluso Serena quien era una de las políticas más cercanas a él, esta noticia escandalizó a la sociedad japonesa, ¿que habría pasado para que aquel joven con un futuro bastante prometedor anunciara su retiro? En esa noticia también se anunciaba que el reemplazo del joven sería su asistente nada más y nada menos que la señorita Serena Tsukino; cuando Serena leyó el periódico quedó paralizada, intentó llegar lo más pronto posible a su oficina, pero él ya no estaba, Daniel se había ido, sin darle explicación alguna… ahora ella era… de las principales políticas del país, ¿pero porqué Daniel se había ido? ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Los días pasaron, poco a poco la noticia escandalosa de aquel día había quedado en el olvido, Serena estaba un poco menos ocupada, al ocupar un alto cargo podía delegar algunas funciones y dedicarse a su otro trabajo, planear su boda…

Llegamos al día 13 de septiembre, Serena corría de un lado a otro de la ciudad, debía encargarse de ¡escoger la vajilla que utilizaría en la recepción de su boda, hacer los últimos arreglos de su vestido ya casi faltaba un mes para la boda! y de paso, preparar un viaje relámpago que haría con Darien a Francia, ella debía asistir a una reunión internacional e iría como representante político de Japón, y Darien, tenía un congreso de medicina, claro, utilizarían este tiempo para estar juntos un tiempo y librarse un poco de las presiones, así transcurrieron los días una semana después, los chicos despedían a Darien y Serena que partían rumbo a Francia…

Había luna llena, la primera de tres días, el cielo estrellado, las luces de los Campos Eliseos, y la imponente imagen de la Torre Eiffel, hacían de la vista casi un sueño… sobre el barandal del balcón de una de las habitaciones de un lujoso hotel, se exhibía una esbelta figura envuelta en un suave camisón de seda con una bata que cubría suavemente su cuerpo, al igual que la vista, esa imagen era casi una ilusión, la joven admiraba con emoción aquella vista, a pesar de haber viajado tanto, nunca imaginó poder tener la dicha de disfrutar de aquella sensación, su reunión había terminado temprano, esperaba con ansias el regreso de su amado que aún estaba en el salón de convenciones, eran ya los días finales de septiembre, ya solo quedaba un mes exacto para su boda, la cual claro… sería la siguiente luna llena, cuando sus poderes eran más fuertes, por si acaso…

Admiraba su anillo de compromiso, aquél bello diamante en forma de botón de rosa, incrustado en la bellísima argolla de oro blanco, era increíble, como al fin, después de tantos años y obstáculos, estaba cerca de lograr estar con su amado, para siempre… esa noche quería que fuera una de las más inolvidables, estar junto a su amado Darien, claro que él llegaría cansado luego de un largo día, pero ella quería estar siempre con él, el siguiente día lo tendría solo para ella, así que se aseguraría que descansara muy bien, pronto, rendida también por el cansancio, decidió dormir, cayó en un profundo sueño el cual no le permitió hacer que sintiera la llegada de su amado…

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del balcón… La mirada impaciente de un joven recorría ansiosa a la escultural mujer que tenía a su lado… ella sintió su mirada y despertó:

Hola Darien, perdón, no sentí a que hora llegaste anoche, te esperé, pero no logré resistir mucho, es que… estaba muy cansada… -dijo ella

No te preocupes Serena, hoy pasaremos el día juntos, así que descansa otro rato… tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros –respondió el con un tono muy pícaro, algo no muy propio de él

Ya queda solo un mes… -dijo ella en un susurro

Así es… un mes más y serás mía para siempre…

Darien… te amo… tanto…

Y yo a ti… mi princesa… eres mi vida, la razón de mi existir…

El día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo… pasearon por la romántica ciudad tal cual enamorados eran… eran la más hermosa pareja que se hubiera visto… la romántica París acentuaba esto, sus campo elíseos, el arco del triunfo, la torre Eiffel… todo… era perfecto… la noche pronto llegó, nuevamente la luna llena ocupó el lugar del sol en el cielo, la sutil brisa era placentera, como suaves caricias, la noche más preciosa que pudieran haber tenido, una noche inolvidable… las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, de pronto, una brillante resplandor de estrella se dejó caer vagando por el cielo, una estrella fugaz pudo apreciarse desde el balcón del hotel… dos personas y un mismo deseo… una noche inolvidable…

Dos copas de vino a medio tomar, podían apreciarse sobre una de las mesas de la habitación, en el balcón una pareja se observaba mutuamente con una pasión casi tangible en sus ojos, sus cuerpos se deseaban una vez más, sus pieles se llamaban con urgencia, sus labios se deseaban desesperadamente, sus manos buscaban las del otro como si de ese contacto dependieran sus vidas, sus miradas, fijas una la otra, el deseo era grande, apremiante, ninguno de los dos se resistía… ¿sucumbirían ente el deseo nuevamente? ¿Atenderían a esa urgencia que tenían el uno del otro? Después de todo… si amas de verdad… no importa lo que pase… tú solo quieres… estar con esa persona y ser… uno mismo. No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, ni las circunstancias ni los obstáculos, si tu amas a una persona como ellos se amaban, nada más importaba… esa noche, el deseo que pidieron a la estrella se cumplió… entre besos y caricias deseos, pasiones, satisfacciones, fue una noche inolvidable… en más de un sentido, claro, no lo descubrirían sino hasta meses después…

La tercera noche de luna llena no fue tan inolvidable como la anterior, Serena observó la luna una vez más, pero esta vez desde la ventanilla de un avión… dejaba atrás aquella romántica ciudad que había sido testigo de una de las noches más inmemoriales de si vida, partía hacia su país natal, nuevamente el pensamiento de que sólo quedaba un mes invadió su mente, de nuevo miró su anillo, aquel que decía "no me olvides", ahora parecía un tanto irónico aquel grabado, lo había olvidado una vez, aunque no por voluntad propia, pero así había sido, esperaba no hacerlo nuevamente… de nuevo su mente se llenó de aquellos pensamientos inquietantes, aquellos poemas e historias sobre su pasado… su hermana, su enemiga… su padre y su historia… ¿es que acaso estaba destinada a vivir así? ¿Atormentada? Estaba obligada a enfrentar a su hermana pero… cuando llegara el momento ¿tendría el valor y coraje suficiente para hacerlo?

El avión aterrizó, en el aeropuerto los esperaban Anthony y Josh… los demás estaban también ocupados con los preparativos de boda y sus respectivos trabajos… esto no sorprendió a Darien y Serena… de hecho se hubieran sorprendido si todos hubieran estado allí para recibirlos…

Los días pasaron de prisa… las noches se acortaban debido a los desvelos causados por las presiones y compromisos… los días parecían escurrirse al igual que el agua… los nervios empezaban a aflorar. En una noche de luna creciente… serena observaba con inquietud la noche, tenía un ligero dolor de espalda, lo que atribuyó al haber pasado casi todo el día sentada en su oficina, pero igual se sentía muy cansada, pero pensaba que era por los nervios, podía sentir el aroma del café que preparaba en la cocina… faltaba solo una semana para la primer luna llena… el día estaba tan cerca que casi se podía tocar con solo estirar una mano… Las prisas evitaban que los pensamientos de todos giraran en torno a los problemas vecinos y que solo se centraran en una sola cosa… la boda…

Esos pocos días, Serena aprovechó para ausentarse del trabajo, se sentía cansada, muy fatigada, le había estado doliendo la espalda y no tenía apetito últimamente… -deben ser los nervios- pensaba ella… así transcurrieron los pocos días… la luna cada vez estaba más llena… ese día… la tan esperada víspera de su boda esto sucedió…

La mañana era extraña, claro un buen clima había afuera, pero… dentro, el ambiente se sentía extraño, expectante, un poco de temor se podía sentir… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Ocurriría ese día algún acontecimiento extraño que impidiera la realización del tan ansiado evento? Quien sabe, pero las personas que se encontraba en la habitación esperaban cualquier cosa.

-Serena… despierta perezosa… -dijo Rei

-Hay Rei, déjame dormir un poco más… -se escuchó la voz de Serena desde la habitación…

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde, debemos recoger el resto de decoración para la recepción, además el ensayo será dentro de dos horas… Serena date prisa… los chicos esperan afuera… por favor… o es que… ya cambiaste de opinión… -dijo Rei en su todo irónico habitual

-Cierra la boca Rei, deja de molestarme, no es que haya cambado de opinión, es sólo que estoy muy cansada…-dijo Serena mientras salía de la habitación, vestida de manera muy relajada, en ese momento… cayó al suelo sin ningún aviso, las chicas corrieron a levantarla para ver si estaba bien.

-Serena estás bien… -preguntó Amy

-Si es solo que de pronto sentí débiles las piernas…

-Debe ser porque no has desayunado –dijo Lita- estás muy débil por eso…

-No se ofendan chicas, pero no tengo apetito, es más el olor de la comida me está revolviendo el estómago…

-pero Serena debes comer algo… dijo Mina

-Lo sé pero no se me antoja nada… además estamos retrasadas, será mejor que salgamos pronto si queremos llegar a tiempo a la iglesia para el ensayo…

Las chicas salieron del apartamento de Serena, abajo en el vestíbulo las esperaban los chicos, pronto, cinco lujosos autos partieron rumbo a la una floristería y más tarde rumbo a la catedral principal de Tokio…

El ensayo de la boda se realizó sin ningún imprevisto, pronto la tarde cayó, las chicas se dirigieron hacia sus obligaciones, pues aún quedaban pequeños detalles que afinar para la siguiente noche… Serena fue obligada a ir a su departamento, no quería pero debía, las chicas llegarían mas tarde para pasar la noche todas juntas en el apartamento de Serena, los chicos por su parte harían lo mismo, claro en el apartamento de Darien…

En su apartamento Serena sentía muchas clases de sentimientos, pensaba que era bueno tener unos cuantos momentos a solas, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

-Serena… volviste tan pronto, ¿y las chicas? –preguntó la voz de Luna

-fueron a afinar detalles y no quisieron que las acompañara… -respondió Serena

-me parece bien, de todas maneras debes relajarte y descansar…

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar, en que alguien pueda interferir en lo que pasará mañana, no quiero pensar que alguien quiera destruir mi felicidad, Luna me atormenta eso…

-Serena cálmate un poco, no te hace bien pensar así, tranquilízate, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, Darien y tú podrán casarse, ya verás que nada interferirá, ten confianza Serena…

-Si tienes razón Luna…

El resto de la tarde pasó pronto… la noche cayó sobre la ciudad, las chicas volvieron y disfrutaron de los momentos juntas, pronto todas cayeron dormidas, a excepción de la chica que mañana se casaría…

A hurtadillas, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna, abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal y miró la luna casi llena, sin saber que otras dos personas observaban la misma luna que elle veía, tres personas compartían su insomnio, tres personas a parte de ella, pensaban en lo que pasaría mañana y sobre cómo los afectaría, claro que ninguna sabía lo que estaba pasando, Serena observaba la luna sin mirarla, perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿eran a caso los nervios los que no la dejaban dormir? Un pequeño mareo la atacó en el momento –deben ser los nervios- pensó y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos…


	18. Cuatro historias, El mismo sentimiento

Cuatro personas pensaban en su persona amada, cuatro corazones latían por esa persona, cuatro personas sentían que esa persona era la razón de su existir, claro, el amor, no siempre es correspondido, si amas a alguien con locura, significa que otra persona sufre por ese sentimiento, y no te imaginas cuantas personas más sufren detrás… cuatro amores, cuatro corazones, cuatro historias de amor, podrán las cuatro personas ser felices, o se verán atrapados en la desdicha del amor no correspondido…

Un joven de cabello negro, mira por la ventana hacia la luna, la luna de su amada, aquella que le robó el corazón desde que la conoció, aquella que se adueño de su alma, su amor por ella va mas allá, pero, aún así, no es feliz, sufre en soledad mientras observa la luna y se sumerge en sus pensamientos… esta es su historia de amor…

- Ja, es increíble como pasa el tiempo… parecería que fue ayer, cuando me topé con ella y la ví en el aeropuerto, pasé bellos momentos con ella, ¿por qué rayos tuve que enamorarme de ella? Claro, es su personalidad, su belleza, es la mujer perfecta en muchos sentidos, porqué el destino no dejó que la conociera entes, porqué el destino no quiso que fuera yo, yo puedo hacerla feliz, yo quiero estar con ella, pero ella no quiere estar conmigo, una vez le ofrecí mi corazón, "déjame remplazarlo" le dije, me partió el alma verla sufrir de esa manera… porqué demonios se tuvo que enamorar de él, en muchos sentidos yo soy mejor que él, pero… no… no debo atormentarme con eso… mañana ella se casará con él, mañana ella… dejará de estar libre, ella será de él, no mía, no será mía… y nunca podrá serlo, debo convencerme, ella lo eligió, ella decidió que amarlo a él y ni a mí… ¿porqué, porqué, porqué? Demonios, yo la quiero, la amo, la deseo, demonios, debo sacarla de mi mente y de mi corazón, pero no puedo, se enraizó tanto que me duele solo intentar arrancarla de mí, ¿porqué, porqué no quieres estar conmigo…? Que hice para que el destino me castigara así, amando a una maravillosa mujer que ama a otro… que le pertenece a otro… he tratado de mantenerme alejado de ella, lo único que puedo hacer es velar por ella desde lejos, debo resignarme a que la he perdido, debo hacerlo, ella no será para mí, no, debo convencerme de eso… me duele, me duele el corazón, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, mi corazón late demasiado fuerte, no quiero morirme ahora mismo, no quiero olvidarla, pero no puedo vivir con el sentimiento de saberla de otro, no, no puedo… rayos, mi cabeza es un caos, siento tanta ira, no pude conquistarla, no pude… competir con él, porqué, porqué, porqué, yo realmente podía haberla hecho feliz, porqué no la conocí antes, que pecado estoy pagando me pregunto, será el haber despreciado el amor sincero que aquella persona me ofreció alguna vez, si ella me ofreció una vez su corazón y yo lo desprecié también, pero en el corazón no se manda… y ahora sufro por poner mis ojos en la mujer equivocada, ¿porqué no pude ser feliz con aquella mujer que ansía mi cariño?

- Los cabellos rubios de una joven mujer flotan con el viento que observa la luna, su hogar… esta es… su historia de amor…

Observo la luna, una luna que ha sido testigo de mis aventuras, de mis angustias, de mis tragedias, de mis alegrías, la brisa está fría, pero aún así, no puedo dormir, no después de tener conocimiento del día que será mañana, de lo que me espera, parece mentira todo lo que he vivido, han pasado ya casi 8 años desde que lo conocí, aquella tarde… por culpa de un examen con mala nota, -ella sonríe- quien diría que mi vida cambiaría, que pasaría de ser una chica normal, perezosa y sin chiste, a una antigua princesa heredera a un trono futura diosa de la luna y reina de la galaxia, es increíble… pero aún así, él siempre ha estado a mi lado… ha sido por él por quien yo me he levantado una y otra vez, es él mi fuerza, mi vida… me ha dolido tanto el corazón cuando he estado sin él, fueron años insoportables, la primera vez, cuando… cuando me enfrenté a aquella mujer, otro chico me ayudó, claro mis sentimientos hacia él eran… extraños, pero no tan fuertes como para compararse con lo que siento por mi amado… ese chico regresó a mi vida una vez más… ¿como pudo hacerme dudar…? Claro él era lindo y tierno conmigo, estuvo a mi lado durante mi soledad… pero en el amor no se manda, y mi amor estuvo destinado desde hace cientos de años hacia una persona, el destino decidió, y yo gustosa tomo a la persona que me ha puesto como compañero… él es maravilloso…

Mi corazón palpita rápidamente con solo pensar en él, siento como si se me fuera a salir del pecho, deseo tanto estar a su lado para siempre… después de mañana ya nada podrá separarnos, estaremos atados el uno al otro y nadie podrá separarnos aunque lo intenten, yo protegeré nuestro amor, yo lo protegeré a él aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida, no me importará dar mi vida por él… porque yo lo amo con toda la esencia de mi ser… solo quiero hacerlo feliz… mi vida sin él no sería nada, mi vida sin él fue nada cuando estuve lejos de su presencia… cuando lo volví a ver, el miedo se apoderó de mí, deseaba tanto estar con él, abrasarlo y estrechar mi cuerpo contra el suyo y no soltarlo nunca, pero el miedo por lo que se desataría con su presencia me hizo dudar… le herí en esos momentos, lo he herido tantas veces, sin querer, como la vez en que dudé sobre aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio… pero… estaba confundida… por un lado estaba el chico que me brindó apoyo durante mi soledad, aquel que era mi confidente, mi amigo inseparable, pero nunca mas que amigo… por otro lado estaba ese chico que me brindó las mas grandes oportunidades de mi vida, hizo que saliera de mi monótona vida y me convirtiera en una mujer importante… aunque ya era una mujer importante… y luego está él, a pesar de aquellos anteriores chicos y sus aportes a mi vida… nunca se compararán con todo lo que mi amado me ha brindado… él ha hecho que mi vida cambie le dio sentido a mi existir, nadie más podría ocupar el lugar que él tiene en mi corazón.

Es mi vida… mi amor… el que me ha enseñado a vivir, me ha enseñado a amar, me ha enseñado a volar… me ha hecho sufrir, pero gracias a ello, hoy valoro más que nunca su amor… que él me haya escogido a mí y a nadie más… agradezco al destino por que fuera él… claro, pude haberme enamorado de alguien más, de uno de ellos dos, no me niego ante la idea de que uno de ellos pudo haber sido mi novio, claro si los hubiera conocido con anterioridad… pero estoy muy agradecida por haber encontrado a mi querido príncipe antes que a nadie más… me habría enamorado como loca de alguno de ellos dos… pero mi amado príncipe sería y será para siempre el dueño de mi existencia, la razón de mi vivir, si no existiera él yo no sería la misma, sin él creo que nada tendría sentido para mí… preferiría dejar de vivir antes que pasar mi existencia sin su presencia…

He dudado… ¿pero quien no lo ha hecho? Es de humanos tener dudas… pero… yo no soy humana, aunque me crié como una, aún así… nunca dejaré de amarlo, nunca… él siempre será, el centro de mi universo…

- Al igual que la princesa de la luna, su prometido, tenía insomnio, había salido a refrescarse un poco al balcón del penthouse, al salir vio la luna, aunque desconocía que su persona amada hacía lo mismo, él solo podía pensar en ella…

Mañana… es la boda… el día que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo con ansias, mi corazón late de prisa solo de pensar en ese momento, la imagino entrando a la iglesia, vestida de blanco, hermosa como siempre… la mujer mas bella que he visto… su largo cabello rubio iluminará el lugar y pronto me perderé en sus hermosos ojos azules, su piel brillará con los rayos del sol y ella vendrá hacia mí, toda esa criatura hermosa será mía para siempre, solo para mí; son pensamientos muy egoístas, pero así será, por fin ella va a ser solo para mí y de nadie más, es increíble todo lo que hemos vivido, cuanto han cambiado las cosas, ella y yo, cambiamos, pero en el fondo de nuestras almas seguimos siendo los mismos, nuestra esencia se mantiene siempre, nunca cambiará y estarán en sintonía para siempre, no puedo esperar por verla, desearía tanto estar con ella en estos momentos, pero no… debo resistir una noche más, ya pronto ella nunca se irá de mi lado, yo estaré con ella para siempre, hasta llegue el momento en que nos debamos separa ya sea que ella se vaya primero o yo la deje, el día que eso suceda, mi espíritu y alma buscarán la manera de estar al lado de ella, si ella se va yo la seguiré, mi vida no vale sin ella, es mi sentido, ella es mi todo… como pude estar tanto tempo sin su presencia a mi lado, sin ver sus ojos, sin perderme en su mirada, sin sentir sus labios, sin acariciar su piel, sin que su cabellos brillante me cegara, como pude resistir…

He cometido tantos errores, es casi un milagro que ella aún me quiera, cuando la conocí apenas si nos soportábamos, pero el destino no nos preparó para vivir el camino que nos había designado, ella era una niña llorona e irresponsable, pero la dulzura y bondad de su alma me capturaron, me hicieron su prisionero y nunca me dejaron escapar, debo admitir que aunque me porté frío y distante con ella en los primeros años de nuestra relación, mis sentimientos por ella siempre fueron intensos, ¿porqué demonios no pude demostrárselo en ese entonces? Talvez tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca me había enamorado de una mujer nunca tan intensamente y nunca de una chica como ella, algo atolondrada pero tan noble…

Luego cometí el error de alejarme de ella, me enfoqué en mis estudios, la abandoné, nunca podré imaginar el dolor que significó para ella estar separados, nunca podré reparar ese dolor que le provoqué, fui un idiota, por culpa de mis malas decisiones estuve a punto de perderla varias veces, la primera vez fue con él, él la apoyó, estuvo con ella, él la abrazó cuando lo necesitaba, secó sus lágrimas cuando lloró, claro, ni fue mi culpa no haberla llamado ni tampoco no haberle escrito, pero no puedo perdonarme el concentrarme en mis estudios y dejarla a ella… por eso, casi la pierdo a manos de otro hombre que la comprendía y hasta el día de hoy la comprende a la perfección, admito que esto me incomoda, es más, me enfurece, no soporto la idea de que él se le acerque, pero yo confío en ella…

Luego otra mala decisión, volví a abandonarla, esta vez otro hombre le brindó la oportunidad de crecer y superarse profesionalmente, nuevamente estuve ausente, nuevamente estuve a punto de perderla, luego más peligros, el otro chico volvió, aquel que la comprendía a la perfección, dos amenazas estaban aquí, y yo, ausente… ¿como pudo permanecer fuerte, aún atada a mi? Es admirable, pero agradezco que ella me eligiera, a pesar de los errores que cometí, errores, más bien estupideces, pero ahora, ella es para mí, y me aseguraré de no alejarme de ella nunca más, la seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos y el espacio, la seguiré hasta la muerte, si ella muere, yo la seguiré… ella es mi a amada, la razón de mi existir, mi princesa, mi amada, la dueña de mi ser, la que me tomó prisionero y nunca me liberó…

- En un lugar lejano, una persona observaba un resplandeciente planeta azul, una persona más pensaba en su amado, es una historia un poco diferente, pero tanbien es una historia de amor… una hermosa princesa pelirroja, enamorada de un hombre enamorado de otra mujer…

Es un hermoso planeta, azul como la mirada de la hermosa princesa de este reino, azul… la hermosa princesa se casa mañana, ella encontró su felicidad, claro, una princesa y un príncipe destinados a compartir su existencia… el cosmos quiso que ellos fueran el uno para el otro, pero… ¿Qué pasa con nosotros los abandonados? Es que acaso no merecemos siquiera un poco de esa felicidad, es que a caso no podemos encontrar a nuestro compañero como lo hicieron ellos…

Creo que no todos pueden ser felices, yo amo… a un hombre… que ama a otra mujer… una mujer que hermosa y poderosa… la respeto, claro, es merecedora de toda mi admiración, nadie podría soportar lo que ella hace… su dulzura y su nobleza la hacen única, de cierto modo quiero ser como ella, pero debo admitir que en el fondo de mi corazón, siento… un poco de envidia, ella tiene el amor de el hombre al que yo amo… con todo el dolor de mi alma debo admitirlo, claro no la culpo a ella por ser como es, ni a él por enamorarse de ella, pero quisiera ser merecedora siquiera de un poco del amor que él le profesa… daría cualquier cosa por que él me mirara alguna vez de la forma en que la ve a ella, daría cualquier cosa por que él estuviera a mi cuidado unos pocos momentos así como cuida de ella.

El dolor es insoportable, un amor no correspondido es el peor sentimiento que puede existir en el universo, tu amas, con toda tu alma, pero tu persona amada no, porqué en el universo existen esos sentimientos… porqué las personas no pueden ser felices, ¿porqué, porqué no puede amarme? Es que acaso no merezco un poco de felicidad, o es que acaso ¿me enamoré del hombre equivocado?

Tal vez quien tiene la culpa de mi sufrimiento soy yo misma por enamorarme de él, si, yo no merezco ser amada por él, pero aún así, no consigo quitarme de mi corazón ese sentimiento de esperanza de que algún día él me ame… ya se que es algo imposible, pero de alguna manera, la boda de mañana le indicará a él de que la hermosa mujer a la que ama ya no será libre… ella ama a otro, y él deberá resignarse, él ya no tendrá ninguna oportunidad y entonces… yo… podré tener aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad de conquistar su amor… aunque sean las migajas de su cariño, me conformo con eso, ya que no puedo tener su corazón, me conformaré con un poco de su cariño… aunque me acepte por desilusión… espero que algún día pueda amarme así como la ama a ella, aún me queda esa pequeña esperanza….

Espero que el destino pueda cumplir mi deseo… y espero que la bella princesa pueda ser feliz con su príncipe… eso es lo que mi corazón desea…

- Cuatro historias, cuatro pensamientos simultáneos, cuatro amores, en el universo no todos pueden ser felices, ¿o si? No todos encuentran a su alma gemela, que pasa con los olvidados por el amor, esas pobres almas que tienen todo el deseo de brindar amor y no encuentran a la persona adecuada…que otra cosa queda más que sufrir en la soledad, no puedes contradecir a las reglas del juego, tienes suerte si encontraste a tu alma gemela, y si no alégrate, pues por lo menos encontraste a alguien a quien amar, pero y si pasas tus días solo deseando amar a alguien, ¿que haces? No puedes vivir así, pero tampoco puedes morir así… cuando tengas la oportunidad, ama, ama con toda tu alma, cuando mueras, morirás feliz, pues amaste… amaste tanto como pudiste y nadie podrá recriminarte nada, sabrás lo que fue amar, no le tengas miedo al amor, solo ama…


	19. Esperado Día

La mañana surgió, desplazó a la oscuridad de la noche, los rallos de sol manifestaron cierta alegría, el viento era suave y fresco, los pájaros cantaban y los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa, el cielo estaba completamente despejado…

En la habitación principal de un apartamento lujoso, los rayos de sol penetraban con impaciencia despertando a su habitante, una joven mujer, un poco desvelada, pues por la noche casi no pudo conciliar el sueño, debido a los nervios y otras molestias… tenía tanto sueño, pero algo hizo que se levantara súbitamente y se dirigiera directo al baño… afuera del cuarto sus amigas solo escucharon lo que ocurría, un poco preocupadas, se acercaron y una de ellas tocó a la puerta y dijo:

Serena… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, era Mina

Si, no se preocupen, es sólo que tengo muchas náuseas, rayos, estoy muy nerviosa, de ser por eso, no se preocupen ya salgo…

Está bien… -respondió Mina, al poco rato Serena salió del baño, estaba pálida… mientras se limpiaba la boca, las chicas la observaron y pusieron expresión de preocupadas…

Serena… ¿estás segura que te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida… -dijo Amy

Si, me siento bien, es solo que siento muchas náuseas, debe de ser por los nervios… no se preocupen… anoche no dormí mucho debe ser por eso que estoy pálida, se los aseguro chichas –ella sonríe- estoy perfectamente…

Está bien Serena, porque no puedes enfermarte hoy… -dijo Rei

Sí lo sé… no se preocupen, les aseguro que me estaré perfectamente bien para hoy en la noche, no creerán que me perdería mi propia boda ¿o sí?

Claro que no, será mejor que empecemos con todo lo que debemos hacer para hoy, Serena, será mejor que descanses otro rato, debes estar relajada y fresca, vendrán a darte un masaje y tratamiento de belleza, , tu madre dijo que vendrá como a las 11 y almorzará contigo, recuerda que a las 2 de la tarde vendrán los estilistas para que te maquillen y te peinen, luego de eso nosotras te ayudaremos a vestirte, partiremos a la iglesia a las 5:15 para estar minutos antes de las 6 en la iglesia, luego de la ceremonia podrás respirar más tranquila…- dijo Amy

Amy –dijo Lita riéndose- te das cuenta de que hablaste como una controladora… creo que tu estás mas nerviosa que Serena

Claro que no Lita, es sólo que no está de más recordarle los horarios para hoy… -respondió Amy con aires de enfado

Hay Amy, no te enojes con Lita, es sólo que fue muy graciosa la forma en que le dijiste todo a Serena- agregó Mina intentando ahogar la risa que se le escapaba

Te agradezco que hayas organizado mi día Amy –dijo Serena con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- no se que haría sin ustedes chicas…

No te preocupes Serena, para eso somos amigas, para apoyarnos siempre, ¿verdad, chicas? –dijo Rei

Así es Rei –respondieron todas

Bueno será mejor que desayunes algo ligero… volveremos pronto, debemos encargarnos de los últimos detalles, te prometemos que intentaremos acabar pronto para estar contigo todo el tiempo posible- dijo Mina

Está bien chicas… por favor, podrían… llamar a alguno de los chicos para… para saber como está… Darien…

No te preocupes Serena… todo saldrá bien, hace unos momentos hablé con Anthony y me dijo que todos estaban bien, que saldrían rumbo a la iglesia a las 5 de la tarde allí esperarán hasta que lleguemos nosotras contigo, recuerda que no deben verse hasta la boda, no desesperes, todo estará bien-dijo Mina

Sí, pero asegúrense que todo salga bien, por favor-dijo Serena

Sí, lo haremos, todo saldrá bien, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie arruine este día… es una promesa… -dijo Rei- descansa un poco, volvemos luego…

No tarden mucho, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo sola- dijo Serena mientras sonreía dulcemente, las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del apartamento.

Serena quedó sola en el apartamento, les había dicho a las chicas que no tardaran mucho, pero un momento a solas consigo misma no la caería nada mal, podía reflexionar y pensar sobre su vida, lo que pasaría, lo que se acercaba, su pasado, sus enemigos, y su futuro incierto… de pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, corrió a toda prisa, entró el baño, apenas llegó al lavamanos y pasó lo que debía pasar… -rayos, estas náuseas, deben ser los nervios- pensó mientras se limpiaba la boca y abría la llave para dejar correr un poco de agua y enjuagarse la boca –que mal sabor- pensó nuevamente, se secó el rostro y se miró al espejo, contempló su rostro un par de minutos, puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, tocó todo su rostro con sus dedos –me veo algo diferente a lo normal, que mas da, me veo bien por lo menos, espero seguir viéndome así hasta después de la boda, es casi un milagro que mi piel esté linda hoy, así no tendrán que maquillarme demasiado, solo bastará con un poco de brillo labial y un poco de sombras y ya- pensó; salió del baño, caminó hacia la sala que había dejado minutos antes y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras atravesaba la sala, un olor entró por la ventana, captó la atención de Serena –huele a huevos fritos, puaj, huele horrible, es extraño, nunca antes me había desagradado ese olor, deben ser los nervios, hacen que me sienta confundida, comeré algo, se me antoja ¿una ensalada de zanahoria? Odio las zanahorias, nuevamente deben de ser los nervios, me da igual me haré mi ensalada- era extraño como los "nervios" hicieron que los gustos de Serena cambiaran, llegó a la cocina y preparó su ensalada de zanahorias, ¿Serena comiendo zanahorias? Definitivamente los nervios son terribles, mientras degustaba su ensalada, una pequeña amiga entró por la ventana y se dirigió a ella con silenciosos pasos, al encontrarla en la cocina y comiendo zanahorias dijo:

¿Serena? Acaso estas… ¿comiendo zanahorias?

¿Luna? –dijo Serena- me tenías preocupada, no viniste a dormir anoche… -estas palabras hicieron que la gatita se sonrojara un poco- ha ya veo, pasaste la noche con Artemis, no tienes porque apenarte…

Lo siento –dijo Luna aún sonrojada- debí avisarte, pero dime, ¿Por qué comes zanahorias? Tú las odias…

Lo sé, pero, tenía deseos de comer una ensalada de zanahorias, deben de ser los nervios, hace unos momentos, me causaron molestias del estómago, pero ya estoy bien, sentí un olor a huevos fritos horrible, por eso quise comer ensalada…

Ha ya veo… ¿y las chicas?

Fueron a afinar los últimos detalles, volverán pronto… –en ese momento Serena se desvaneció sobre la mesa

¡¡Serena… Serena…!! ¿estás bien? –preguntó con angustia Luna

Sí, es solo que… sentí que me faltaba el aire… estoy un poco mareada… no es nada grave, no te preocupes… es que anoche no dormí muy bien, debe ser por la falta de descaso que estoy así, mejor me recostaré otro rato, me avisas por favor si alguien toca a la puerta ¿está bien? –dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de la mesa con una de sus manos agarrando frente

Claro Serena, descansa, estaré al pendiente de lo que suceda… yo te avisaré

Gracias Luna –dijo Serena, y se retiró a su habitación.

Pasó un bien rato, Luna estaba descansando en la sala, de pronto el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, Luna apretó el botón del intercomunicador que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas, no quería despertar a Serena por gusto y que no fuera nada importante, así que se aseguraría primero de saber quien tocaba a la puerta...

¿Si? –preguntó Luna a la persona que tocaba el timbre

Vengo del spa, soy la masajista que pidieron para la señorita Serena Tsukino –dijo una vos femenina

Está bien, pase, estamos en el último piso, la puerta de la izquierda… -dijo Luna

Gracias… -respondió la voz

Debo despertar a Serena- dijo Luna, corrió hacia la habitación en donde estaba dormida Serena- Serena… despierta, ha venido la masajista, debes despertar… -dijo suavemente Luna.

Está bien… -dijo Serena- gracias Luna… ahora voy a abrir la puerta…

La masajista entró, colocó los implementos que necesitaba y dio un relajante masaje a Serena, eso ayudó un poco a calmar sus nervios, estaba tensa y realmente necesitaba el masaje, Luna estaba a su lado, no se separó de ella en ningún momento, la masajista terminó su trabajo alrededor de las 10:30 luego se fue y dejó a una Serena bastante relajada… como a las 11:15 el timbre volvió a sonar…

-¿quien es?- preguntó Serena por medio del intercomunicador.

-Soy yo hija- respondió la voz

-¡Mamá! Que bueno que viniste, estaba esperándote, pasa, te espero arriba –dijo Serena muy entusiasmada, al poco rato, la mamá de Serena estaba frente a la puerta.

Hola hija-dijo ella al ver a Serena mientras abría la puerta

¡mamá! Tenía tantas ganas de verte…-dijo Serena mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ikuko y la abrazaba, unas cuántas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambas…

Cálmate mi niña, Serena, como has cambiado… hace poco tiempo eras una niña llorona e irresponsable, y hoy eres una mujer exitosa, que va a casarse con uno de los mejores hombres que pudo haber encontrado… Serena, no llores, siempre vas a ser mi hija, no importa cuán lejos estés, siempre vas a contar conmigo…

Gracias mamá, no se que haría sin tus palabras, me alegra tanto que estés aquí…

Las dos entraron a la sala, charlaron sobre lo que había pasado, como Serena había madurado, lo que había vivido en Estados Unidos, claro que Serena solo le contó las cosas que un humano podía vivir, nada de viajes a la luna ni de secuestros, ni rescates con ataques poderosos, ni de "resurrecciones" milagrosas, solo acontecimientos humanos, pasaron las horas y pronto el reloj marcó las 13 horas.

-mamá, quieres comer algo, no se tú, pero a mí me está dando hambre

- está bien Serena, vamos a preparar algo juntas…

Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina, se encontraban cortando unos vegetales cuando Ikuko observó a Serena de perfil…

Serena… te has hecho algo, no lo sé, te veo diferente, tu rostro… ha cambiado un poco, no es que no seas hermosa, pero te ves mas bella de lo normal…

¿Lo notaste…? No lo sé, hasta hoy me di cuenta cuando me ví al espejo, mi piel se ve tan fina, parece porcelana, quizás es por el cambio de alimentación, no lo sé, solo espero verme así de bien por el resto del día… -Serena sonrió dulcemente, y su mamá también

Si debe ser eso…-dijo Ikuko, pero ella pensaba que era… "otra cosa"- estoy muy feliz por ti… -Serena la miró un poco desconcertada, aunque atribuyó sus palabras a su próxima boda y la felicidad que debía provocar eso en su madre, ignoraba completamente la verdadera razón de la felicitación

Gracias… -respondió Serena

Las dos prepararon los alimentos y comieron, así dieron las 2 de la tarde… el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez eran los estilistas que habían llegado muy puntuales para arreglar a Serena.

-Oh, usted debe ser la madre de esta hermosas mujer, ahora veo de donde sacó tanta belleza-dijo uno de los estilistas a la mamá de Serena

- gracias es usted muy amable, Serena, será mejor que me vaya, debes empezar a arreglarte, y yo también, debo estar lista antes de las 5 para poder llegar a tiempo a la iglesia y recibir a los invitados

- está bien mamá, te quiero mucho, gracias por venir hoy.

-no te preocupes hija, y tranquilízate un poco, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás, te verás hermosa, debo irme- dio un beso a Serena en la frente y salió del apartamento

- Bien Serena, ha llegado el momento de embellecerte más de lo que ya eres, te aseguro que después de que tu novio te vea hoy, jamás querrá dejarte ir…-dijo el otro de los estilistas

-Está bien, como ustedes digan…-dijo Serena

-vaya, no había notado que te ves más hermosa que de costumbre, no necesitaremos maquillarte demasiado, solo humectaremos tu piel, te pondremos sombras en los ojos, delineador para resaltar ese hermoso color azul y brillo labial, con eso quedarás perfecta y muy natural

-Si eso pensé cuando me ví en el espejo hoy en la mañana –respondió Serena, en ese momento llegaron las chicas

-Serena, ya volvimos, ha ya veo que llegaron los estilistas, venimos a tiempo, para que nos arreglen de una vez a nosotras también-dijo Mina

-Está bien, chicas lindas, tenemos suficiente tiempo para arreglarlas a todas, pero debemos empezar con la novia

-Sí- respondieron todas las chicas muy emocionadas.

Pronto la sala se transformó en algo parecido a un salón de belleza, las cinco chicas eran atendidas por tres estilistas profesionales, claro que todos estaban más concentrados en Serena, les pusieron humectante en el rostro, les hicieron manicura y pedicura, les despuntaron un poco el cabello, y lo peinaron, pronto todas estaban arregladas, eran las 4 de la tarde

Bien chicas, ustedes están listas-dijo uno de los estilistas

Gracias, han sido una maravilla-dijo Rei

No se preocupen, no ha sido nada, Serena quedaste perfecta –dijo otro de ellos

Gracias… -respondió Serena, luego se fueron y quedaron las chicas en el apartamento

Debemos darnos prisa y ponernos nuestros vestidos –dijo Lita- aún debemos ayudar a Serena a ponerse el vestido, luego de estas palabras las chicas corrieron en busca de sus atuendos y al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaban listas

Bien Serena, es hora…-dijo Mina

Aquí está tu vestido- dijo Amy, mientras salía de la habitación de Serena con el bellísimo vestido de seda en sus manos

Bien, es hora de ponértelo- dijo Rei

Las chicas tomaron las piezas del vestido, y se dirigieron hacia Serena, quien lucía una sensual lencería de seda blanca, cubierta por una bata del mismo color, Rei se acercó y puso los elegantes zapatos de tacón blancos estilo ateniense con cintas hasta las rodillas que se ataban en un refinado moño, Lita, colocó la falda sencilla de seda con abertura hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla izquierda, tenía bastante movimiento y era muy sensual pero discreta a la vez, Amy se encargó de colocar la blusa estilo corsé que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo perfecto de Serena y le resaltaba su escultural figura, la blusa estaba adornada con pequeños brillantes, nada llamativo muy sencillo pero muy hermoso, la blusa tenía unos tirantes estilo espagueti muy finos cubiertos por una muy fina y transparente tela bastante larga, con otros brillantes incrustados, dicha tela asemejaba una capa, finalmente Mina se hizo cargo de colocar el velo en su lugar, nuevamente el velo estaba hecho de un encaje bastante transparente, por lo cual los brillantes parecían flotar en el viento, el velo no era de esos tradicionales abombados, era un sencillo manto nupcial que solo estaba sobre su cabeza sujetado con dos ganchos disimulados en dos mariposas de brillantes blancos, el velo era tan transparente que se podían ver cada uno de los ligeros rizos que habían dejado los estilistas, el largo cabello de Serena estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y dos mechones de cabello entrelazados evitaban que el cabello se extendiera.

Ella se veía hermosa, elegante, perfecta… el reloj marcó las 5:10 de la tarde.

Serena es hora de partir…-dijo Amy

Sí.

Todas salieron del apartamento, excepto Mina, quien tomó su celular y marcó un número muy conocido para ella, desde afuera Serena escuchó claramente las palabras de Mina

Hola… ya veo… si ahora vamos saliendo del apartamento… está bien, nos vemos pronto… hasta luego- después de esas palabras Mina salió y sonrió a Serena y le dijo- no te preocupes, ellos ya están en la iglesia, salieron temprano y el tráfico les permitió llegar pronto, tus padres ya están allá, debemos irnos…

Sí… -respondió Serena, luego de decir eso, puso una mano en la pared y se recostó sobre ella, con la mano que le quedó libre se tomó la frente

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lita

Sí, es sólo que me mareé un poco, debe ser que estoy muy nerviosa…

Será mejor irnos ya…-volvió a decir Mina

Las chicas salieron del edificio, en la entrada, una lujosa limusina blanca las esperaba, ellas subieron y la limusina partió rumbo a la catedral…

Mientras tanto en la iglesia…

Darien, quieres quedarte quieto por un momento, siento que vas a abrirle un agujero al piso…-dijo Misaki un poco irritado

Lo siento- dijo Darien

Misaki, déjalo, como estarías si fueras tú el que se fuera a casar –dijo Josh

Pero dile que se tranquilice un poco, está empezando a marearme el tan solo verlo moverse de un lado a otro- dijo Misaki nuevamente

Darien, ¿que es lo que te preocupa?-preguntó Anthony- si crees que ella se va a arrepentir no lo creo, acabo de hablar con Mina y me dijo que ya estaban saliendo, y con respecto a… a que alguien trate de impedir la boda… no creo que alguien se atreva… -con estas últimas palabras dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de tres chicos y una chica pelirroja, uno de ellos el chico de cabello negro, tenía una mirada muy triste y desolada y no dejaba de suspirar, la chica solo le veía con cierta angustia, sabía que no podría aliviar el dolor que aquel joven sentía, lo cual se podía ver también le dañaba a ella.

No es eso… es solo que…-Darien sonrió- estoy nervioso es todo, nunca pensé que me sentiría así el día de mi boda… -en ese momento se acercó el papá de Serena

Hola Darien… -dijo

Buenas tardes, señor Kenji- respondió Darien un poco nervioso, después de tantos años, aún parecía tenerle cierto temor al papá de Serena

¿Como te encuentras? ¿estás muy nervioso? –preguntó

Sí, un poco- respondió Darien

No te preocupes, se te pasará, eso es normal… es solo un momento, el verdadero reto viene después de la boda, el paso del tiempo trae consigo varios obstáculos, confío en que tú y mi hija los superen todos, será mejor que la hagas muy feliz y no la lastimes nunca o no te lo voy a perdonar… confío en ti, de otra manera no te habría permitido casarte con mi hija, sé que la harás feliz… eres un buen hombre, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me agrada que seas tú…

Muchas gracias, señor… me alegra escuchas esas palabras de usted…

No te preocupes… ella vendrá-dijo sonrió y luego se alejó

Vaya, nunca pensé escuchar algo así de él…-dijo Darien

Ya ves, hasta tu suegro te pide que te calmes, -Anthony rió con mucha gracia y cierto tono de burla- se te deben notar los nervios más de lo que pensé

La tarde cedía su paso a la noche, el cielo tenía tintes celestes, anaranjados y azules, en el cielo, la imponente figura de la luna llena empezaba a dominar y algunas estrellas dejaban apreciar su brillo ante la ausencia de los rayos del sol, el reloj marcó las 5:55 los invitados empezaron a entrar en la catedral muy bien adornada y muy elegante y sofisticada, una limusina blanca se detuvo frente a la entrada, era señal de que los chicos debían entrar, el padre de Serena se dirigió hacia la limusina, esto fue lo último que Darien pudo apreciar pues sus amigos casi lo llevaban arrastrando hacia el interior de la catedral.

Al entrar, se podía apreciar a toda la gente muy bien vestida, amigos antiguos de Serena y Darien, compañeros de trabajo, políticos, doctores, diversas personas, algunas muy importantes, reconocidas y famosas, Los chicos se dirigieron al frente, pronto llegaron el altar adornado con varios tipos de orquídeas, lilas, azucenas y rosas blancas, un ramo se distinguía, era el que quedaba justo frente al altar, pues eran sólo rosas rojas; el silencio que reinaba en la catedral fue interrumpido por la marcha nupcial, las damas de honor hicieron su entrada, luego los presentes se pusieron de pie, al final del pasillo en la entrada de la iglesia, podía distinguirse la figura de una despampanante mujer vestida de blanco, acompañada por de su padre.

Darien la vio maravillado, ella estaba hermosa, ella era perfecta, la criatura mas hermosa que sus ojos pudieran apreciar se dirigía caminado con paso firme hacia él, ella era su amada, finalmente, ella sería suya para siempre…


	20. Boda

Las personas observaban con asombro a aquella hermosa mujer que recorría el pasillo desde la entrada de la iglesia hasta el altar, en donde la esperaba su príncipe amado, finalmente luego de esperar tanto tiempo sus destinos se unirían en uno solo y recorrerían por siempre el mismo camino, uno junto al otro…

Ella caminaba con paso firme, sus miradas estaban entrelazadas, fijas, ellos se observaban mutuamente sin poder apartar la vista el uno del otro por un instante, sus tacones, golpeaban el piso suave y elegante mente, la mano de su padre calmó el nerviosismo que sentía pero que no se hizo evidente, ella sentía que el camino hacia el altar se alargaba, pero… pronto llegó a su destino, la mano de Darien se extendió hacia ella dulcemente, una ligera sonrisa brotó de los labios de ambos, ella tomó su mano, y dejó el brazo de su padre quien solo susurró -eres hermosa hija mía, estoy orgulloso de ti, espero que seas muy feliz…-la pareja se hincó frente al altar, y la ceremonia dio inicio… los minutos pasaron y la ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas… Al llegar el momento el sacerdote preguntó –Hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas- las miradas de las chicas se volcaron hacia el joven de cabello negros que se encontraba sentado unas cuantas bancas detrás de ellas, el joven cambió de expresión en ese momento…

hizo una mueca de que se iba a levantar…

Se puso de pie…

Miró al frente…

Las chicas se pusieron tensas, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, estaban presentes también, Haruka estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie también… pero fue detenida por Muchiru…

El joven, era Seiya… Se puso de pie…

Y para el alivio de todas y todos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la iglesia…

Serena pudo observar lo que sucedió al igual que Darien… El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco, cuando Seiya salió, paro no manifestó nada… quiso ocultar el dolor que le provocaba ver a Seiya en ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo, ella solo obedecía lo que su corazón le mandaba hacer…

El sacerdote pronunció las palabras finales –Los declaro, marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia…- un tierno y corto beso fue el que culminó con la ceremonia… las chicas y todos los presentes aplaudieron y salieron de la iglesia para dar las respectivas felicitaciones…

Recostado a la sombra de un árbol se encontraba el joven que minutos antes se había ausentado de la ceremonia, una lágrima recorría una de sus mejillas, una linda joven de largos cabellos rojos se le acercó y le dijo:

-sonará duro y descortés lo que voy a decirte… pero ella… ya no es libre, debes resignarte, busca a una compañera que sea para ti solo para ti, no busques muy lejos talvez a quien buscas está más cerca de lo que crees y esperas…

-gracias por sus palabras princesa… pero… por favor, quier estar sólo por estos momentos, creo que no fue buena idea que viniera…

-está bien Seiya… entenderé si no vienes a la boda civil y a la recepción…

-gracias princesa Kakyuu, perdóneme, por no poder apreciarla como se merece…

-Seré paciente… -respondió ella, sonrió y se alejó, dejando nuevamente solo a Seiya…

Los invitados, se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la boda civil y luego la recepción, la noche ya había ganado todo el terreno en el cielo y las estrellas destellaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho…

La fiesta dio inicio, el primer baile de Serena y Darien como esposos fue un momento mágico, Serena se sentía en las nubes, parecía que ambos flotaban, el tiempo no pasaba y ambos deseban que no corriera, que el tiempo se detuviera en esos momentos, que nunca acabara, el corazón de ella latía fuertemente y acelerado, su mano izquierda se aferraba fuertemente al hombro de Darien y su mano derecha apretaba la de él, la mano de él rodeaba cariñosa pero firmemente la cintura de ella, sus miradas estaban firmes la una en la otra no se dejarían nunca más, las chicas acompañaban a la feliz pareja en la pista de baile, cada una con su respectiva pareja, parecía una escena de un cuento, en una de las mesas cercanas se encontraban Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, disfrutando del poco de paz que tenían, habían sido convencidas de abandonar su puesto en la luna unos momentos, claro Serena había insistido mucho y no pudieron negarse ante las súplicas de su princesa, en otra de las mesas observaban felices los padres de Serena, ella se veía espléndidamente y eso hacía sentir muy bien a sus padres, en una mesa un poco más alejada se encontraba Kakyuu acompañada de Taiki y Yaten, Seiya estaba muy triste, por lo que decidió retirarse temprano pero insistió en que sus hermanos y la princesa se quedaran a disfrutar de la fiesta…

-Darien… no puedo… describir mis sentimientos… me encuentro tan feliz, no sé, estoy más que feliz… al fin puedo estar contigo para siempre… nada ni nadie nos podrá separar ahora –dijo Serena a Darien

-Lo sé mi princesa, estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad, incuso si el universo llegara a suu fin, mi espíritu y mi alma, toda mi esencia estará contigo…

El la besa tiernamente… una estrella fugaz atraviesa el cielo, y desaparece detrás de la luna llena, al ver esa estrella, Serena pidió que por lo menos esa noche, nada estropeara su felicidad…

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún problema, los invitados estaban encantados, con las decoraciones, la comida, la música, la atención, todo era perfecto, sin duda habían gastado una buena cantidad de dinero, pero eso no importaba porque todo parecía sacado de un cuento, cada invitado se llevaba una buena opinión, la fiesta continuaba y la noche se alargaba, llegó el momento de culminarla, Serena lanzó el ramo, para sorpresa de todos la afortunada en recibirlo había sido su vieja amiga Molly, quien había llegado a la fiesta acompañada de Kelvin su novio, hacía tiempo que no se veían y ellos estaban muy felices por Serena, los invitados empezaron a retirarse poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron las chicas y los chicos, los padres de Serena y la feliz pareja…

-Bien al fin todo ha terminado… -dijo Rei

-Si ya era hora, ya me estaba dando sueño – dijo Misaki con tono amargado

-Fue una hermosa y romántica fiesta- dijo Mina

-Será mejor irnos, Darien y Serena deben partir mañana temprano al aeropuerto, nosotros los llevaremos- dijo Anthony

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde pasarán la noche?-preguntó Lita- ¿en un hotel?

-eso es una sorpresa-dijo Darien, miró a Serena y luego miró a Anthony quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta complicidad mientras todos los miraban extrañados incluida Serena

-Hija debemos irnos, espero que nos visites pronto, sé que están muy ocupados los dos, por lo menos esperamos su llamada…-dijo Ikuko

-Sí mamá, estaré en contacto, trataré de visitarte seguido…-dijo Serena

Sus padres se fueron y quedaron solo los chicos y las chicas junto a Darien y Serena

-Bueno, cabeza de bombón, nosotras también nos vamos, debemos volver a nuestras tareas-dijo Haruka

-¿No se quedarán más tiempo?-preguntó Serena

-No, no podemos dejar así de desprotegida la galaxia, necesitamos controlar detenidamente todo lo que pase en estos momentos.-respondió Michiru

-Lamento sacrificarlas de esta manera chicas, me gustaría que pudieran llevar una vida normal aquí en la tierra…-se lamentó Serena

-No te preocupes, nosotras estamos felices en la luna, de todas maneras lo que hacemos aquí podemos hacerlo allá, Michiru aún toca el violín y pinta, Haruka corre en su caballo por toda la luna, yo investigo todo lo que quiero en el laboratorio, y Hotaru se divierte mucho en la pista de patinaje en la piscina y en el jardín, llevamos una buena vida, no debes preocuparte por eso, de ningún modo es un sacrificio para nosotras…-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicas-dijo Serena

Las chicas partieron a la luna, y los demás subieron a los autos, tomaron la autopista y se dirigieron a uno de los distritos más prestigiosos de Tokio, casi en la entrada del distrito Darien cubrió los ojos de Serena con sus manos, Anthony quien iba conduciendo sonrió y aceleró un poco, y Mina quien iba junto a él, lo vio desconcertada, Serena se puso un poco nerviosa y preguntó:

-¿pueden decirme a donde vamos, Darien por qué no me dejas ver?

-tranquila Serena, ¿confías en mí?-dijo Darien

-Sí

-Entonces no hay porqué preocuparse

Serena sintió que el auto desaceleraba y pronto se detuvo, no se apagó, continuó encendido, solo alcanzó a oír un gesto de sorpresa ahogado por parte de Mina, pero nada más, Darien la ayudó a bajar del auto y a ponerse de pie, oyó la puerta cerrarse y luego la voz de Anthony –pasaremos por ustedes mañana a las 7 para llevarlos al aeropuerto- dijo y luego -claro te esperamos a esa hora- la voz de Darien… El ruido del motor se alejó, y luego otros tres autos se escuchaban alejarse, el silencio reinó e incluso pudo escuchar su respiración un poco mas rápida de lo normal, sintió el cuerpo de Darien un poco más cerca, susurró a su oído:

-¿Donde crees que estamos?

-en un hotel supongo…

-¿crees que querría pasar la primera noche como tu esposo en un hotel cualquiera?

-tal vez, no lo sé, no estamos en tu departamento, y tampoco en el mío, ya es tarde, así que el único lugar en el que puedo pensar es un hotel o un bar, pero dadas las circunstancias no me traerías a un bar vestida de novia, así que solo queda el hotel…

-pues estás equivocada… -él sonrió pícaramente, ella pudo escucharlo

-entonces no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde estamos… -dijo un poco exasperada

-bien, ¿creíste que dejaría que mi esposa viviera en un pequeño apartamento luego de casados?

-si creí que viviríamos en tu apartamento…

-te equivocaste…-dijo él mientras quitaba sus manos de su rostro y las llevaba hacia su cintura, ella se sorprendió

-no… puede… ser…

-Así es, bienvenida a tu casa…

Frente a ella, estaba la más bella, grande y perfecta casa que podía soñar, era de dos pisos, con un hermoso balcón, un bellísimo jardín delantero adornado con varias flores, en especial lavanda y orquídeas blancas, el jardín estaba iluminado por unos postes de luz etilo antiguo, tenía espacio para dos autos, una piscina trasera, la fachada era perfecta, ella supuso que el interior era igual de impresionante…

-Darien…¿Cuándo has…?

-hace unos días, Anthony me ayudó a escoger la mejor

-pero has debido gastar una fortuna, porqué no me dijiste nada…

-no ha sido nada, quería darte una sorpresa, por el dinero no te preocupes, no quiero sonar vanidoso y egocéntrico pero soy uno de los más prestigiosos médicos que hay en el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

-pero… hay Darien, es preciosa es…-ella se volteó hacia él y lo vio a los ojos- es perfecta- y le dio un beso en los labios

Darien cargó a Serena en brazos hacia la casa, entraron, todo estaba oscuro, solo una tenue luz de velas alumbraba en la densa oscuridad, Serena sintió una suave fragancia de pétalos de rosa, al ver a sus pies, pudo observar que el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas de color rojo, las velas conducían hacia el segundo piso, ella se dejó guiar, de la tenue luz, Darien la siguió, subieron por las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso, aún era casi imposible apreciar los detalles del interior de la casa, debido a la oscuridad, pero se podía ver que era hermosísima, las velas condujeron hacia una enorme habitación, los suaves rallos de luna bañaban los objeto de la habitación, en la ventana la suave brisa sacudía las cortinas y creaba una atmósfera indescriptible, la cama era como la de una palacio, decorada con sábanas y fundas de seda, los cuatro postes que la rodeaban estaban tallados en una fina madera y sostenían cortinas semi-transparentes que cubrían los alrededores de la cama, había dos mesas de noche a ambos lados de la cama, una enorme closet, una puerta que seguramente conducía a un baño, y el hermoso balcón con una barandilla adornada de una enredadera de hermosas rosas… Serena estaba perdida admirando aquellas figuras entre las sombras, tratando de adivinar de qué objetos se trataban, fue sacada de su trance, cuando sintió las manos de Darien rodearla por la cintura, sintió sus labios en su cuello, y su aliento muy caliente. Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él, entre las sombras pudo observar perfectamente esa mirada que 7 años antes la había cautivado, una mirada penetrante y segura, pero al mismo tiempo, tierna y cálida, en sus ojos azules ella podía ver lo que pasaba por su mente, sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos, al igual que ella, él observaba sus ojos, al igual que ella, él podía leer sus ojos, las palabras no estaban de más, ellos se entendían con solo ver sus miradas…

Sus labios pronto llamaron y clamaron con desesperación sentir los unos sobre los otros, los ojos de ambos brillaban de deseo y desbordaban pasión, sus labios hicieron contacto, sus alientos chocaron, mil emociones se desencadenaron en esos momentos, las manos de Darien recorrieron la espalda de Serena, sus dedos acariciaron cada centímetro de ella, el entallado vestido dificultaba un poco las cosas… el amarre que sujetaba la blusa tipo corsé del vestido se soltó de pronto, Serena pudo sentir que la blusa se aflojaba, el saco de Darien cayó el suelo… Serena desataba pacientemente el nudo de la corbata que él llevaba, desabotonó los botones superiores de la camisa de Darien, pronto, la ropa estuvo de más, la camisa cayó, la blusa, la falda, el pantalón, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un par de tacones golpear el suelo y luego otro par de zapatos, en el silencio y las sombras solo se distinguían a un par de enamorados, fundirse uno con otro, uniendo sus destinos en uno solo para siempre…

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, la luz solar bañaba dos cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por una sábana de seda, largos cabellos rubios descansaban desparramados sobre las almohadas, dos cuerpos abrazados, esperando no soltarse nunca, no separarse, nunca alejarse el uno del otro para siempre… estar juntos hasta el fin, no importando si el universo se acaba, si ya no hay mas tiempo y el espacio se cierra, ellos siempre seguirían juntos, un travieso rayo de sol se atrevió a rozar la piel del joven, haciendo que despertara del plácido sueño en el que estaba inmerso.

-Serena, mi princesa… despierta… ya casi es hora de irnos al aeropuerto. -Serena despertó luego de hacer unos cuantos berrinches.

-mmm no tengo ganas de despertar…

-Despierta preciosa… no sabes lo hermoso que es despertar a tu lado y saber que todos los días serán así…

-A mi también me encanta estar contigo, Darien, te amo y siempre quiero estar contigo, nunca separarme de ti.

-Nunca te dejaré, Serena, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, aunque el todo acabe nunca te dejaré… -se dieron un romántico beso culminando los momentos vividos la noche anterior…

El sonido de un motor apagándose en la entrada los alertó y luego el sonido de la bocina de un automóvil hizo que se alejaran, Darien se puso sus pantalones, salió al balcón y dijo a los ocupantes del automóvil:

-Dennos unos momentos… aún no estamos listos, bajamos en unos minutos…

-Date prisa Darien, su vuelo sale dentro en dos horas, recuerda que tienen que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto…

-Gracias Anthony, los veremos abajo…

Darien y Serena se vistieron de prisa, arreglaron sus maletas y bajaron por las escaleras, antes de salir por la puerta principal Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura y dijo mirándola a los ojos –te amo, nunca me olvides por favor…- y dio un tierno beso en los labios; salieron por la puerta principal sin decir ninguna palabra pero tomados de una mano y con sus maletas en la otra, se acercaron al auto y saludaron:

-Hola Anthony, Mina…-dijeron Darien y Serena

-Hola Darien, Serena… se tardaron un poco en… arreglarse…-dijo Anthony

-Hola Serena, hola Darien, por lo visto estuvieron muy ocupados anoche -dijo Mina impertinentemente haciendo sonrojar a Serena

-Mina… no seas impertinente…-dijo Anthony

-Será mejor irnos…-dijo Darien tratando de cambiar el tema- ya estamos un poco retrasados, si no puede que no logremos llegar a tiempo para tomar el avión

-Claro y no quieres perderte tu luna de miel…-dijo en tono pícaro Anthony

-Claro que no -respondió Darien

-y al fin… ¿A dónde van a ir?-preguntó Mina

-No lo sé, Darien no me ha querido decir nada… dice que es una sorpresa –respondió Serena

-No revelaré ningún detalle, así que no insistan chicas…-respondió Darien, al tiempo que Mina observaba expectante a Anthony y él le respondió

-No me veas así, si sé a donde van, pero no diré nada –respondió Anthony fingiendo indiferencia.

Las chicas se resignaron, Darien y Serena subieron al asiento trasero y el automóvil partió con rumbo al aeropuerto, el camino transcurrió en silencio, aunque era extraño que Mina fuera callada, talvez porque Anthony le había mirado de forma seria cuando ella intentaba preguntar algo; llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron, Anthony y Darien llevaban las maletas y Serena y Mina iban adelante platicando, de repente Serena se sintió mareada.

-Serena ¿estás bien?-preguntó Mina

-Si es solo que me sentí un poco mareada

-¿Te pasa algo, te sientes bien? –preguntó Darien

-Si nada malo, solo me sentí un poco mareada, nada de que preocuparse…-respondió Serena

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Darien

- Si, totalmente, no te preocupes –dijo ella mientras dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al lugar de espera, Mina y Serena se sentaron en las sillas, mientras que Darien y Anthony se dirigieron al lugar puesto de salidas internacionales para poner en orden todos los trámites correspondientes…

El reloj corrió y pronto llegó la hora de partir, intrépidamente, Darien se las arregló para tapar los oídos de Serena para evitar que ella escuchara el lugar al que se dirigían cuando lo anunciaron públicamente en el altavoz.

Serena y Darien se dirigieron al sitio de abordaje, Anthony y Mina los despidieron desde lejos, ellos salieron de la terminal y subieron al avión, la sobrecargo los invitó a pasar y les indicó el camino hacia sus asientos en primera clase… se sentaron y el avión despegó.

-Darien ¿puedes ya decirme a donde vamos?

-Tranquila… te prometo que te gustará, además tengo un presentimiento acerca de ese lugar…

-Siempre que no sea nada malo, no habrá problema…

Los minutos se fueron alargando, y pronto por la ventana del avión solo se podía ver mar, mar, y más mar… el atardecer desde el avión fue mas o manos lindo, al verlo desde una pequeña ventana no puedes apreciar toda la belleza del crepúsculo, pero todo lo que los ojos de Serena podían ver era bellísimo; perdió la noción del tiempo y pronto se entregó al cansancio y quedó profundamente dormida sobre el hombro de Darien quien la recibió tiernamente.

Ambos durmieron y el tiempo pasó más rápido.

El altavoz sonó, anunciaba que el avión había llegado a su destino, el sonido despertó a Serena y Darien, se levantaron y se prepararon para el aterrizaje, Serena observó con asombro el lugar al que llegaba, pasaban una playa arenosa, y por el horizonte se observaban montañas rocosas, a lo lejos una ciudad grande, y regados por muchos lugares se encontraban varios monumentos, ruinas, santuarios antiguos…

-Darien… estamos en…

-Así es estamos en Grecia…

-¿porqué en Grecia?

-No lo sé, es solo que, sentí que era el mejor lugar para nosotros, te dije que tenía un presentimiento acerca de este lugar, algo sucederá…

-solo espero que nada malo…

-No te preocupes Serena, nada malo pasará, te lo prometo, siempre estaré contigo.

-Tienes razón, creo que este es el mejor lugar para estar juntos, siento algo, creo que tienes razón, algo tiene este lugar, es extraño…

Ellos salieron del avión, se dirigieron al sitio de llegadas, y tomaron un taxi que los llevó a un lujoso hotel cerca de la playa arenosa, las olas rozaban gentilmente la arena; se registraron en el hotel y subieron a su habitación, observaron el atardecer una vez más, la última luna llena hacía su aparición; ellos descansaron, se refrescaron y disfrutaron de los servicios placenteros que les brindaba el hotel.

Al día siguiente el amanecer era espectacular, el mar se veía hermoso, y los rayos solares hacían que la arena resplandeciera como pequeñas partículas de oro.

-Serena despierta… tenemos un largo itinerario para hoy…

-Darien, déjame dormir un rato más, por favor…

-Despierta dormilona, después tendremos tiempo de descansar, quiero llevarte a visitar los santuarios dedicados a los antiguos dioses…

-está bien… ya…-antes de terminar esa frase, Serena se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió al baño, Darien se asustó debido al súbito arranque de Serena

-Serena ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó angustiado Darien

-No pasa nada –dijo Serena saliendo del baño y limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo –no te preocupes, deben ser aún los nervios, o algo que comí, o quizás el viaje… no es nada, ya se me pasará

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres mejor quedarte a descansar?

-No, dame unos minutos y estaré lista para que disfrutemos del paseo que me has preparado –dijo Serena abrazando a Darien por la espalda

-Está bien, dejaré que te arregles, nos vamos en unos momentos

Ellos se arreglaron, y partieron, se dirigían hacia las ruinas antiguas de los templos construidos dedicados a los antiguos dioses griegos, aquellos grandes e imponentes monumentos hechos de piedra blanca resplandeciente al sol que adornan el hermoso paisaje griego.

Pasaron el día recorriendo ruinas, templos, monumentos, dedicados a dioses antiguos, cerca del atardecer, llegaron a un pequeño pero igual de hermoso templo blanco, decorado con estrellas y lunas crecientes, por alguna extraña razón Serena se sintió atraída hacia el pequeño templo, ella entró seguida por Darien, mientras seguía su camino parecía hipnotizada, al entrar una pequeña estatua llamó su atención, era la estatua más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, era una mujer hermosa cubierta con la tradicional vestidura griega, un largo cabello, facciones finas y hermosas que le resultaban algo familiares, Serena sintió una gran necesidad de acercarse a la estatua y tocarla, estiró su mano y la tocó…

Al posar su mano sobre la piedra, el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionaron, el tiempo se detuvo y de la estatua salió una luz muy brillante que cegó a Serena y Darien, una voz femenina dijo:

-Serena… por fin… estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo… bienvenida querida…

-¿quien eres, donde estás?¿que quieres? –preguntó Serena a la voz

-Tranquila, hija… soy yo… -una silueta femenina salió de la estatua, era una mujer con el mismo color de piel que el de Serena, cabello largo color lila recogido en aquel peinado que hacía mucho tiempo Serena no se hacía, dos chongos, estaba vestida con un tradicional traje de griego, adornada con lazos plateados, su aura era tranquilizante e hizo que Darien y Serena se sintieran tranquilos y relajados.- tu madre…

-mi… ¿mi madre? ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá en verdad eres tú? ¿Reina Serenity? ¿Mi madre?

-así es hija mía, soy yo, he estado esperando por muchos años, tu venida a este lugar de los dioses, hija…

- ¿por muchos años? ¿al lugar de los dioses? ¿de que hablas madre?

- si hija, te esperaba aquí, desde hace muchos años, sabía que de alguna u otra manera tú vendrías a este lugar, aunque no sabía cuando… esperaba con muchas ansias verte…

-mamá… me… alegra tanto verte –dijo Serena mientras corrió hacia los brazos de su madre Serenity

-Serena hija… al fin te tengo en mis brazos… no sabes cuánto me alegra poder ver la hermosa mujer en que te has convertido, tu padres terrestres te criaron bien…

-mamá… no sabes cuánto me alegra poder verte –dijo Serena llorando- aunque sea una vez, me siento bien, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas, pero no quiero arruinar el momento

-no te preocupes hija, también me alegro de verte, pero debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, esto es muy hermoso, pero solo tenemos unos minutos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que, solo podemos estar juntas mientras el sol y la luna compartan el cielo…

-¿El sol y la luna?

-Así es, el atardecer y el amanecer son los únicos momentos en que el sol y la luna están juntos compartiendo el cielo…

- ¿Es posible eso?

- Sí, es apreciable si pones atención, el sol se encuentra en un extremo y la luna en otro, aunque no pueda verse muy bien y estén muy alejados, están juntos en el cielo

- no sabía eso…

-así es, ¿pero que es lo que quieres saber?

- está bien… lo diré sin rodeos… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en mi pasado, cuando nací y el reino fue destruido por la esposa de mi padre? ¿Es cierto que tengo una hermana?

- Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento… cometí un error al borrarle la memoria a todos, creo que debería haber dejado a alguien que pudiera advertirte sobre el peligro latente que existía para ti en el universo

-Entonces es cierto

-Si hija lo siento, pero es la verdad, pasaron muchas cosas, pero ten pos seguro que tu padre y yo nos amábamos, nunca fue nuestra intención que alguien saliera lastimado con nuestra relación, él de verdad te quería, y estaba muy frustrado con su familia, de no haber sido así, yo jamás me abría atrevido si quiera a mirarle…

-lo sé mamá, no te culpo por eso, sé que fuiste feliz, y que él también lo fue…

- pero… ¿como te enteraste de eso? Yo les borré la memoria a todos

-sí, es extraño, encontré la historia en un libro, cuanta varias historias antiguas, desde la existencia del Milenio de Plata, hasta el tiempo actual, encontré varias cosas que aún no habían pasado y que me daban pistas acerca de mi futuro…

-mmm ya veo, debe tratarse de… ese libro…

-¿lo conoces?

-si, son los Libros del Destino, nadie sabe como aparecen las historias, pero siempre puedes encontrar los hachos ocurridos o que están por ocurrir en sus páginas, pero no se sabe con certeza si algo se llegará a concretar hasta que las decisiones sean tomadas…

-¿Libros del destino? ¿Hay más de uno?

-sí, hay dos libros, pero se desconocían sus paraderos, nadie sabía en donde estaban, ¿encontraste los dos?

-no solamente uno, pero en él había una página arrancada de otro libro, seguramente era de su compañero.

-Debe ser, si puedes busca el otro, eso te ayudará mucho, pero no te confíes de sus predicciones, recuerda que quien define su destino eres tú, depende de las decisiones que tomes, el rumbo que tomará la historia, y tu vida…

-lo haré madre…

- por cierto… te has olvidado de presentarme a… a tu esposo…

-Lo siento mamá, Darien –llamó a Darien y lo invitó a que se acercara a ellas- mamá él es mi Darien, o mas bien el Príncipe Endymion, el amor de mi vida

-Bien al fin tengo el placer de poder estrechar la mano del joven que robó el corazón de mi hija, Príncipe Endymion

-Es un placer conocerla Alteza –dijo Darien

-No me llames Alteza, Serena es quien ahora posee el título, aunque ella se niegue a recibirlo oficialmente, yo solamente soy una antecesora más…

-Madre ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?

- Es cierto, ese es el objetivo principal, de estos templos, cada dios posee un templo, algunos de los dioses antiguos pudieron traspasar su titulo a sus descendientes, así lograron mantener viva la existencia de los dioses, pero, para aquellos que no lograron pasar su legado fueron sellados en sus templos hasta que por alguna razón del destino llegara la persona que ellos habían decido sería la portadora de sus poderes

- ¿El legado? –preguntó Serena

- Sí, es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Serena… desde este momento, tú eres reconocida como mi sucesora, la diosa de la luna Serenity y emperatriz del Milenio de Plata.

-Pero… madre, yo no estoy lista para esto, no quiero encargarme del trono y mucho menos puedo ser la diosa de la luna, aún no…

-Hija, yo confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo, tus poderes han madurado al igual que tú, quieras o no, tu eres mi sucesora, y desde estos momentos transfiero a ti ese título, claro hasta que tu decidas que es el momento adecuado de tomar posesión, eso queda a tu criterio, confío en que harás lo correcto…

-pero madre… -dijo Serena, en ese momento la reina Serenity madre de Serena empezó a desaparecer, la noche estaba ganando terreno y el memento en que el sol y la luna compartían el cielo terminó

-Hasta siempre hija… he sido feliz de poder verte y apreciar la mujer en que te convertiste, sé que serás una digna sucesora, tu destino está en tus manos, eres tú quien decide, como último concejo, visiten el templo de Apolo, estoy orgullosa de ti, Serena… sé lo más feliz que puedas… --en ese momento ella desapareció dejó a Darien y Serena solos en el templo

-¿mamá? ¿Mamá? –Preguntó Serena con angustia y desesperanza- por favor no me dejes mamá… -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo

-Serena… -dijo Darien

-Darien… yo quería… expresarle más cosas…

-Estoy seguro de que ella sabe todo lo que tú querías decirle

-Sí, pero quería decírselo…

-Lo sé, será mejor que regresemos al hotel, para que descanses

-No, ella dijo que debíamos visitar el templo de Apolo

-Pero, Serena ya oscureció, mejor volvemos mañana

-No, debemos descubrir porque debemos visitar el templo de Apolo, porque es importante y porque lo mencionó, esperemos a que la luna y el sol vuelvan a compartir el cielo, al amanecer…


	21. Dulce Luna

Las personas observaban con asombro a aquella hermosa mujer que recorría el pasillo desde la entrada de la iglesia hasta el altar, en donde la esperaba su príncipe amado, finalmente luego de esperar tanto tiempo sus destinos se unirían en uno solo y recorrerían por siempre el mismo camino, uno junto al otro…

Ella caminaba con paso firme, sus miradas estaban entrelazadas, fijas, ellos se observaban mutuamente sin poder apartar la vista el uno del otro por un instante, sus tacones, golpeaban el piso suave y elegante mente, la mano de su padre calmó el nerviosismo que sentía pero que no se hizo evidente, ella sentía que el camino hacia el altar se alargaba, pero… pronto llegó a su destino, la mano de Darien se extendió hacia ella dulcemente, una ligera sonrisa brotó de los labios de ambos, ella tomó su mano, y dejó el brazo de su padre quien solo susurró -eres hermosa hija mía, estoy orgulloso de ti, espero que seas muy feliz…-la pareja se hincó frente al altar, y la ceremonia dio inicio… los minutos pasaron y la ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas… Al llegar el momento el sacerdote preguntó –Hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas- las miradas de las chicas se volcaron hacia el joven de cabello negros que se encontraba sentado unas cuantas bancas detrás de ellas, el joven cambió de expresión en ese momento…

hizo una mueca de que se iba a levantar…

Se puso de pie…

Miró al frente…

Las chicas se pusieron tensas, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, estaban presentes también, Haruka estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie también… pero fue detenida por Muchiru…

El joven, era Seiya… Se puso de pie…

Y para el alivio de todas y todos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la iglesia…

Serena pudo observar lo que sucedió al igual que Darien… El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco, cuando Seiya salió, paro no manifestó nada… quiso ocultar el dolor que le provocaba ver a Seiya en ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo, ella solo obedecía lo que su corazón le mandaba hacer…

El sacerdote pronunció las palabras finales –Los declaro, marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia…- un tierno y corto beso fue el que culminó con la ceremonia… las chicas y todos los presentes aplaudieron y salieron de la iglesia para dar las respectivas felicitaciones…

Recostado a la sombra de un árbol se encontraba el joven que minutos antes se había ausentado de la ceremonia, una lágrima recorría una de sus mejillas, una linda joven de largos cabellos rojos se le acercó y le dijo:

-sonará duro y descortés lo que voy a decirte… pero ella… ya no es libre, debes resignarte, busca a una compañera que sea para ti solo para ti, no busques muy lejos talvez a quien buscas está más cerca de lo que crees y esperas…

-gracias por sus palabras princesa… pero… por favor, quier estar sólo por estos momentos, creo que no fue buena idea que viniera…

-está bien Seiya… entenderé si no vienes a la boda civil y a la recepción…

-gracias princesa Kakyuu, perdóneme, por no poder apreciarla como se merece…

-Seré paciente… -respondió ella, sonrió y se alejó, dejando nuevamente solo a Seiya…

Los invitados, se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el cual se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la boda civil y luego la recepción, la noche ya había ganado todo el terreno en el cielo y las estrellas destellaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho…

La fiesta dio inicio, el primer baile de Serena y Darien como esposos fue un momento mágico, Serena se sentía en las nubes, parecía que ambos flotaban, el tiempo no pasaba y ambos deseban que no corriera, que el tiempo se detuviera en esos momentos, que nunca acabara, el corazón de ella latía fuertemente y acelerado, su mano izquierda se aferraba fuertemente al hombro de Darien y su mano derecha apretaba la de él, la mano de él rodeaba cariñosa pero firmemente la cintura de ella, sus miradas estaban firmes la una en la otra no se dejarían nunca más, las chicas acompañaban a la feliz pareja en la pista de baile, cada una con su respectiva pareja, parecía una escena de un cuento, en una de las mesas cercanas se encontraban Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, disfrutando del poco de paz que tenían, habían sido convencidas de abandonar su puesto en la luna unos momentos, claro Serena había insistido mucho y no pudieron negarse ante las súplicas de su princesa, en otra de las mesas observaban felices los padres de Serena, ella se veía espléndidamente y eso hacía sentir muy bien a sus padres, en una mesa un poco más alejada se encontraba Kakyuu acompañada de Taiki y Yaten, Seiya estaba muy triste, por lo que decidió retirarse temprano pero insistió en que sus hermanos y la princesa se quedaran a disfrutar de la fiesta…

-Darien… no puedo… describir mis sentimientos… me encuentro tan feliz, no sé, estoy más que feliz… al fin puedo estar contigo para siempre… nada ni nadie nos podrá separar ahora –dijo Serena a Darien

-Lo sé mi princesa, estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad, incuso si el universo llegara a suu fin, mi espíritu y mi alma, toda mi esencia estará contigo…

El la besa tiernamente… una estrella fugaz atraviesa el cielo, y desaparece detrás de la luna llena, al ver esa estrella, Serena pidió que por lo menos esa noche, nada estropeara su felicidad…

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún problema, los invitados estaban encantados, con las decoraciones, la comida, la música, la atención, todo era perfecto, sin duda habían gastado una buena cantidad de dinero, pero eso no importaba porque todo parecía sacado de un cuento, cada invitado se llevaba una buena opinión, la fiesta continuaba y la noche se alargaba, llegó el momento de culminarla, Serena lanzó el ramo, para sorpresa de todos la afortunada en recibirlo había sido su vieja amiga Molly, quien había llegado a la fiesta acompañada de Kelvin su novio, hacía tiempo que no se veían y ellos estaban muy felices por Serena, los invitados empezaron a retirarse poco a poco, hasta que solo quedaron las chicas y los chicos, los padres de Serena y la feliz pareja…

-Bien al fin todo ha terminado… -dijo Rei

-Si ya era hora, ya me estaba dando sueño – dijo Misaki con tono amargado

-Fue una hermosa y romántica fiesta- dijo Mina

-Será mejor irnos, Darien y Serena deben partir mañana temprano al aeropuerto, nosotros los llevaremos- dijo Anthony

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde pasarán la noche?-preguntó Lita- ¿en un hotel?

-eso es una sorpresa-dijo Darien, miró a Serena y luego miró a Anthony quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta complicidad mientras todos los miraban extrañados incluida Serena

-Hija debemos irnos, espero que nos visites pronto, sé que están muy ocupados los dos, por lo menos esperamos su llamada…-dijo Ikuko

-Sí mamá, estaré en contacto, trataré de visitarte seguido…-dijo Serena

Sus padres se fueron y quedaron solo los chicos y las chicas junto a Darien y Serena

-Bueno, cabeza de bombón, nosotras también nos vamos, debemos volver a nuestras tareas-dijo Haruka

-¿No se quedarán más tiempo?-preguntó Serena

-No, no podemos dejar así de desprotegida la galaxia, necesitamos controlar detenidamente todo lo que pase en estos momentos.-respondió Michiru

-Lamento sacrificarlas de esta manera chicas, me gustaría que pudieran llevar una vida normal aquí en la tierra…-se lamentó Serena

-No te preocupes, nosotras estamos felices en la luna, de todas maneras lo que hacemos aquí podemos hacerlo allá, Michiru aún toca el violín y pinta, Haruka corre en su caballo por toda la luna, yo investigo todo lo que quiero en el laboratorio, y Hotaru se divierte mucho en la pista de patinaje en la piscina y en el jardín, llevamos una buena vida, no debes preocuparte por eso, de ningún modo es un sacrificio para nosotras…-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa

-Gracias chicas-dijo Serena

Las chicas partieron a la luna, y los demás subieron a los autos, tomaron la autopista y se dirigieron a uno de los distritos más prestigiosos de Tokio, casi en la entrada del distrito Darien cubrió los ojos de Serena con sus manos, Anthony quien iba conduciendo sonrió y aceleró un poco, y Mina quien iba junto a él, lo vio desconcertada, Serena se puso un poco nerviosa y preguntó:

-¿pueden decirme a donde vamos, Darien por qué no me dejas ver?

-tranquila Serena, ¿confías en mí?-dijo Darien

-Sí

-Entonces no hay porqué preocuparse

Serena sintió que el auto desaceleraba y pronto se detuvo, no se apagó, continuó encendido, solo alcanzó a oír un gesto de sorpresa ahogado por parte de Mina, pero nada más, Darien la ayudó a bajar del auto y a ponerse de pie, oyó la puerta cerrarse y luego la voz de Anthony –pasaremos por ustedes mañana a las 7 para llevarlos al aeropuerto- dijo y luego -claro te esperamos a esa hora- la voz de Darien… El ruido del motor se alejó, y luego otros tres autos se escuchaban alejarse, el silencio reinó e incluso pudo escuchar su respiración un poco mas rápida de lo normal, sintió el cuerpo de Darien un poco más cerca, susurró a su oído:

-¿Donde crees que estamos?

-en un hotel supongo…

-¿crees que querría pasar la primera noche como tu esposo en un hotel cualquiera?

-tal vez, no lo sé, no estamos en tu departamento, y tampoco en el mío, ya es tarde, así que el único lugar en el que puedo pensar es un hotel o un bar, pero dadas las circunstancias no me traerías a un bar vestida de novia, así que solo queda el hotel…

-pues estás equivocada… -él sonrió pícaramente, ella pudo escucharlo

-entonces no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde estamos… -dijo un poco exasperada

-bien, ¿creíste que dejaría que mi esposa viviera en un pequeño apartamento luego de casados?

-si creí que viviríamos en tu apartamento…

-te equivocaste…-dijo él mientras quitaba sus manos de su rostro y las llevaba hacia su cintura, ella se sorprendió

-no… puede… ser…

-Así es, bienvenida a tu casa…

Frente a ella, estaba la más bella, grande y perfecta casa que podía soñar, era de dos pisos, con un hermoso balcón, un bellísimo jardín delantero adornado con varias flores, en especial lavanda y orquídeas blancas, el jardín estaba iluminado por unos postes de luz etilo antiguo, tenía espacio para dos autos, una piscina trasera, la fachada era perfecta, ella supuso que el interior era igual de impresionante…

-Darien…¿Cuándo has…?

-hace unos días, Anthony me ayudó a escoger la mejor

-pero has debido gastar una fortuna, porqué no me dijiste nada…

-no ha sido nada, quería darte una sorpresa, por el dinero no te preocupes, no quiero sonar vanidoso y egocéntrico pero soy uno de los más prestigiosos médicos que hay en el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

-pero… hay Darien, es preciosa es…-ella se volteó hacia él y lo vio a los ojos- es perfecta- y le dio un beso en los labios

Darien cargó a Serena en brazos hacia la casa, entraron, todo estaba oscuro, solo una tenue luz de velas alumbraba en la densa oscuridad, Serena sintió una suave fragancia de pétalos de rosa, al ver a sus pies, pudo observar que el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas de color rojo, las velas conducían hacia el segundo piso, ella se dejó guiar, de la tenue luz, Darien la siguió, subieron por las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso, aún era casi imposible apreciar los detalles del interior de la casa, debido a la oscuridad, pero se podía ver que era hermosísima, las velas condujeron hacia una enorme habitación, los suaves rallos de luna bañaban los objeto de la habitación, en la ventana la suave brisa sacudía las cortinas y creaba una atmósfera indescriptible, la cama era como la de una palacio, decorada con sábanas y fundas de seda, los cuatro postes que la rodeaban estaban tallados en una fina madera y sostenían cortinas semi-transparentes que cubrían los alrededores de la cama, había dos mesas de noche a ambos lados de la cama, una enorme closet, una puerta que seguramente conducía a un baño, y el hermoso balcón con una barandilla adornada de una enredadera de hermosas rosas… Serena estaba perdida admirando aquellas figuras entre las sombras, tratando de adivinar de qué objetos se trataban, fue sacada de su trance, cuando sintió las manos de Darien rodearla por la cintura, sintió sus labios en su cuello, y su aliento muy caliente. Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él, entre las sombras pudo observar perfectamente esa mirada que 7 años antes la había cautivado, una mirada penetrante y segura, pero al mismo tiempo, tierna y cálida, en sus ojos azules ella podía ver lo que pasaba por su mente, sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos, al igual que ella, él observaba sus ojos, al igual que ella, él podía leer sus ojos, las palabras no estaban de más, ellos se entendían con solo ver sus miradas…

Sus labios pronto llamaron y clamaron con desesperación sentir los unos sobre los otros, los ojos de ambos brillaban de deseo y desbordaban pasión, sus labios hicieron contacto, sus alientos chocaron, mil emociones se desencadenaron en esos momentos, las manos de Darien recorrieron la espalda de Serena, sus dedos acariciaron cada centímetro de ella, el entallado vestido dificultaba un poco las cosas… el amarre que sujetaba la blusa tipo corsé del vestido se soltó de pronto, Serena pudo sentir que la blusa se aflojaba, el saco de Darien cayó el suelo… Serena desataba pacientemente el nudo de la corbata que él llevaba, desabotonó los botones superiores de la camisa de Darien, pronto, la ropa estuvo de más, la camisa cayó, la blusa, la falda, el pantalón, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un par de tacones golpear el suelo y luego otro par de zapatos, en el silencio y las sombras solo se distinguían a un par de enamorados, fundirse uno con otro, uniendo sus destinos en uno solo para siempre…

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, la luz solar bañaba dos cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por una sábana de seda, largos cabellos rubios descansaban desparramados sobre las almohadas, dos cuerpos abrazados, esperando no soltarse nunca, no separarse, nunca alejarse el uno del otro para siempre… estar juntos hasta el fin, no importando si el universo se acaba, si ya no hay mas tiempo y el espacio se cierra, ellos siempre seguirían juntos, un travieso rayo de sol se atrevió a rozar la piel del joven, haciendo que despertara del plácido sueño en el que estaba inmerso.

-Serena, mi princesa… despierta… ya casi es hora de irnos al aeropuerto. -Serena despertó luego de hacer unos cuantos berrinches.

-mmm no tengo ganas de despertar…

-Despierta preciosa… no sabes lo hermoso que es despertar a tu lado y saber que todos los días serán así…

-A mi también me encanta estar contigo, Darien, te amo y siempre quiero estar contigo, nunca separarme de ti.

-Nunca te dejaré, Serena, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, aunque el todo acabe nunca te dejaré… -se dieron un romántico beso culminando los momentos vividos la noche anterior…

El sonido de un motor apagándose en la entrada los alertó y luego el sonido de la bocina de un automóvil hizo que se alejaran, Darien se puso sus pantalones, salió al balcón y dijo a los ocupantes del automóvil:

-Dennos unos momentos… aún no estamos listos, bajamos en unos minutos…

-Date prisa Darien, su vuelo sale dentro en dos horas, recuerda que tienen que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto…

-Gracias Anthony, los veremos abajo…

Darien y Serena se vistieron de prisa, arreglaron sus maletas y bajaron por las escaleras, antes de salir por la puerta principal Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura y dijo mirándola a los ojos –te amo, nunca me olvides por favor…- y dio un tierno beso en los labios; salieron por la puerta principal sin decir ninguna palabra pero tomados de una mano y con sus maletas en la otra, se acercaron al auto y saludaron:

-Hola Anthony, Mina…-dijeron Darien y Serena

-Hola Darien, Serena… se tardaron un poco en… arreglarse…-dijo Anthony

-Hola Serena, hola Darien, por lo visto estuvieron muy ocupados anoche -dijo Mina impertinentemente haciendo sonrojar a Serena

-Mina… no seas impertinente…-dijo Anthony

-Será mejor irnos…-dijo Darien tratando de cambiar el tema- ya estamos un poco retrasados, si no puede que no logremos llegar a tiempo para tomar el avión

-Claro y no quieres perderte tu luna de miel…-dijo en tono pícaro Anthony

-Claro que no -respondió Darien

-y al fin… ¿A dónde van a ir?-preguntó Mina

-No lo sé, Darien no me ha querido decir nada… dice que es una sorpresa –respondió Serena

-No revelaré ningún detalle, así que no insistan chicas…-respondió Darien, al tiempo que Mina observaba expectante a Anthony y él le respondió

-No me veas así, si sé a donde van, pero no diré nada –respondió Anthony fingiendo indiferencia.

Las chicas se resignaron, Darien y Serena subieron al asiento trasero y el automóvil partió con rumbo al aeropuerto, el camino transcurrió en silencio, aunque era extraño que Mina fuera callada, talvez porque Anthony le había mirado de forma seria cuando ella intentaba preguntar algo; llegaron al aeropuerto y bajaron, Anthony y Darien llevaban las maletas y Serena y Mina iban adelante platicando, de repente Serena se sintió mareada.

-Serena ¿estás bien?-preguntó Mina

-Si es solo que me sentí un poco mareada

-¿Te pasa algo, te sientes bien? –preguntó Darien

-Si nada malo, solo me sentí un poco mareada, nada de que preocuparse…-respondió Serena

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Darien

- Si, totalmente, no te preocupes –dijo ella mientras dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al lugar de espera, Mina y Serena se sentaron en las sillas, mientras que Darien y Anthony se dirigieron al lugar puesto de salidas internacionales para poner en orden todos los trámites correspondientes…

El reloj corrió y pronto llegó la hora de partir, intrépidamente, Darien se las arregló para tapar los oídos de Serena para evitar que ella escuchara el lugar al que se dirigían cuando lo anunciaron públicamente en el altavoz.

Serena y Darien se dirigieron al sitio de abordaje, Anthony y Mina los despidieron desde lejos, ellos salieron de la terminal y subieron al avión, la sobrecargo los invitó a pasar y les indicó el camino hacia sus asientos en primera clase… se sentaron y el avión despegó.

-Darien ¿puedes ya decirme a donde vamos?

-Tranquila… te prometo que te gustará, además tengo un presentimiento acerca de ese lugar…

-Siempre que no sea nada malo, no habrá problema…

Los minutos se fueron alargando, y pronto por la ventana del avión solo se podía ver mar, mar, y más mar… el atardecer desde el avión fue mas o manos lindo, al verlo desde una pequeña ventana no puedes apreciar toda la belleza del crepúsculo, pero todo lo que los ojos de Serena podían ver era bellísimo; perdió la noción del tiempo y pronto se entregó al cansancio y quedó profundamente dormida sobre el hombro de Darien quien la recibió tiernamente.

Ambos durmieron y el tiempo pasó más rápido.

El altavoz sonó, anunciaba que el avión había llegado a su destino, el sonido despertó a Serena y Darien, se levantaron y se prepararon para el aterrizaje, Serena observó con asombro el lugar al que llegaba, pasaban una playa arenosa, y por el horizonte se observaban montañas rocosas, a lo lejos una ciudad grande, y regados por muchos lugares se encontraban varios monumentos, ruinas, santuarios antiguos…

-Darien… estamos en…

-Así es estamos en Grecia…

-¿porqué en Grecia?

-No lo sé, es solo que, sentí que era el mejor lugar para nosotros, te dije que tenía un presentimiento acerca de este lugar, algo sucederá…

-solo espero que nada malo…

-No te preocupes Serena, nada malo pasará, te lo prometo, siempre estaré contigo.

-Tienes razón, creo que este es el mejor lugar para estar juntos, siento algo, creo que tienes razón, algo tiene este lugar, es extraño…

Ellos salieron del avión, se dirigieron al sitio de llegadas, y tomaron un taxi que los llevó a un lujoso hotel cerca de la playa arenosa, las olas rozaban gentilmente la arena; se registraron en el hotel y subieron a su habitación, observaron el atardecer una vez más, la última luna llena hacía su aparición; ellos descansaron, se refrescaron y disfrutaron de los servicios placenteros que les brindaba el hotel.

Al día siguiente el amanecer era espectacular, el mar se veía hermoso, y los rayos solares hacían que la arena resplandeciera como pequeñas partículas de oro.

-Serena despierta… tenemos un largo itinerario para hoy…

-Darien, déjame dormir un rato más, por favor…

-Despierta dormilona, después tendremos tiempo de descansar, quiero llevarte a visitar los santuarios dedicados a los antiguos dioses…

-está bien… ya…-antes de terminar esa frase, Serena se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió al baño, Darien se asustó debido al súbito arranque de Serena

-Serena ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó angustiado Darien

-No pasa nada –dijo Serena saliendo del baño y limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo –no te preocupes, deben ser aún los nervios, o algo que comí, o quizás el viaje… no es nada, ya se me pasará

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres mejor quedarte a descansar?

-No, dame unos minutos y estaré lista para que disfrutemos del paseo que me has preparado –dijo Serena abrazando a Darien por la espalda

-Está bien, dejaré que te arregles, nos vamos en unos momentos

Ellos se arreglaron, y partieron, se dirigían hacia las ruinas antiguas de los templos construidos dedicados a los antiguos dioses griegos, aquellos grandes e imponentes monumentos hechos de piedra blanca resplandeciente al sol que adornan el hermoso paisaje griego.

Pasaron el día recorriendo ruinas, templos, monumentos, dedicados a dioses antiguos, cerca del atardecer, llegaron a un pequeño pero igual de hermoso templo blanco, decorado con estrellas y lunas crecientes, por alguna extraña razón Serena se sintió atraída hacia el pequeño templo, ella entró seguida por Darien, mientras seguía su camino parecía hipnotizada, al entrar una pequeña estatua llamó su atención, era la estatua más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, era una mujer hermosa cubierta con la tradicional vestidura griega, un largo cabello, facciones finas y hermosas que le resultaban algo familiares, Serena sintió una gran necesidad de acercarse a la estatua y tocarla, estiró su mano y la tocó…

Al posar su mano sobre la piedra, el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionaron, el tiempo se detuvo y de la estatua salió una luz muy brillante que cegó a Serena y Darien, una voz femenina dijo:

-Serena… por fin… estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo… bienvenida querida…

-¿quien eres, donde estás?¿que quieres? –preguntó Serena a la voz

-Tranquila, hija… soy yo… -una silueta femenina salió de la estatua, era una mujer con el mismo color de piel que el de Serena, cabello largo color lila recogido en aquel peinado que hacía mucho tiempo Serena no se hacía, dos chongos, estaba vestida con un tradicional traje de griego, adornada con lazos plateados, su aura era tranquilizante e hizo que Darien y Serena se sintieran tranquilos y relajados.- tu madre…

-mi… ¿mi madre? ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá en verdad eres tú? ¿Reina Serenity? ¿Mi madre?

-así es hija mía, soy yo, he estado esperando por muchos años, tu venida a este lugar de los dioses, hija…

- ¿por muchos años? ¿al lugar de los dioses? ¿de que hablas madre?

- si hija, te esperaba aquí, desde hace muchos años, sabía que de alguna u otra manera tú vendrías a este lugar, aunque no sabía cuando… esperaba con muchas ansias verte…

-mamá… me… alegra tanto verte –dijo Serena mientras corrió hacia los brazos de su madre Serenity

-Serena hija… al fin te tengo en mis brazos… no sabes cuánto me alegra poder ver la hermosa mujer en que te has convertido, tu padres terrestres te criaron bien…

-mamá… no sabes cuánto me alegra poder verte –dijo Serena llorando- aunque sea una vez, me siento bien, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas, pero no quiero arruinar el momento

-no te preocupes hija, también me alegro de verte, pero debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, esto es muy hermoso, pero solo tenemos unos minutos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que, solo podemos estar juntas mientras el sol y la luna compartan el cielo…

-¿El sol y la luna?

-Así es, el atardecer y el amanecer son los únicos momentos en que el sol y la luna están juntos compartiendo el cielo…

- ¿Es posible eso?

- Sí, es apreciable si pones atención, el sol se encuentra en un extremo y la luna en otro, aunque no pueda verse muy bien y estén muy alejados, están juntos en el cielo

- no sabía eso…

-así es, ¿pero que es lo que quieres saber?

- está bien… lo diré sin rodeos… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en mi pasado, cuando nací y el reino fue destruido por la esposa de mi padre? ¿Es cierto que tengo una hermana?

- Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento… cometí un error al borrarle la memoria a todos, creo que debería haber dejado a alguien que pudiera advertirte sobre el peligro latente que existía para ti en el universo

-Entonces es cierto

-Si hija lo siento, pero es la verdad, pasaron muchas cosas, pero ten pos seguro que tu padre y yo nos amábamos, nunca fue nuestra intención que alguien saliera lastimado con nuestra relación, él de verdad te quería, y estaba muy frustrado con su familia, de no haber sido así, yo jamás me abría atrevido si quiera a mirarle…

-lo sé mamá, no te culpo por eso, sé que fuiste feliz, y que él también lo fue…

- pero… ¿como te enteraste de eso? Yo les borré la memoria a todos

-sí, es extraño, encontré la historia en un libro, cuanta varias historias antiguas, desde la existencia del Milenio de Plata, hasta el tiempo actual, encontré varias cosas que aún no habían pasado y que me daban pistas acerca de mi futuro…

-mmm ya veo, debe tratarse de… ese libro…

-¿lo conoces?

-si, son los Libros del Destino, nadie sabe como aparecen las historias, pero siempre puedes encontrar los hachos ocurridos o que están por ocurrir en sus páginas, pero no se sabe con certeza si algo se llegará a concretar hasta que las decisiones sean tomadas…

-¿Libros del destino? ¿Hay más de uno?

-sí, hay dos libros, pero se desconocían sus paraderos, nadie sabía en donde estaban, ¿encontraste los dos?

-no solamente uno, pero en él había una página arrancada de otro libro, seguramente era de su compañero.

-Debe ser, si puedes busca el otro, eso te ayudará mucho, pero no te confíes de sus predicciones, recuerda que quien define su destino eres tú, depende de las decisiones que tomes, el rumbo que tomará la historia, y tu vida…

-lo haré madre…

- por cierto… te has olvidado de presentarme a… a tu esposo…

-Lo siento mamá, Darien –llamó a Darien y lo invitó a que se acercara a ellas- mamá él es mi Darien, o mas bien el Príncipe Endymion, el amor de mi vida

-Bien al fin tengo el placer de poder estrechar la mano del joven que robó el corazón de mi hija, Príncipe Endymion

-Es un placer conocerla Alteza –dijo Darien

-No me llames Alteza, Serena es quien ahora posee el título, aunque ella se niegue a recibirlo oficialmente, yo solamente soy una antecesora más…

-Madre ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?

- Es cierto, ese es el objetivo principal, de estos templos, cada dios posee un templo, algunos de los dioses antiguos pudieron traspasar su titulo a sus descendientes, así lograron mantener viva la existencia de los dioses, pero, para aquellos que no lograron pasar su legado fueron sellados en sus templos hasta que por alguna razón del destino llegara la persona que ellos habían decido sería la portadora de sus poderes

- ¿El legado? –preguntó Serena

- Sí, es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Serena… desde este momento, tú eres reconocida como mi sucesora, la diosa de la luna Serenity y emperatriz del Milenio de Plata.

-Pero… madre, yo no estoy lista para esto, no quiero encargarme del trono y mucho menos puedo ser la diosa de la luna, aún no…

-Hija, yo confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo, tus poderes han madurado al igual que tú, quieras o no, tu eres mi sucesora, y desde estos momentos transfiero a ti ese título, claro hasta que tu decidas que es el momento adecuado de tomar posesión, eso queda a tu criterio, confío en que harás lo correcto…

-pero madre… -dijo Serena, en ese momento la reina Serenity madre de Serena empezó a desaparecer, la noche estaba ganando terreno y el memento en que el sol y la luna compartían el cielo terminó

-Hasta siempre hija… he sido feliz de poder verte y apreciar la mujer en que te convertiste, sé que serás una digna sucesora, tu destino está en tus manos, eres tú quien decide, como último concejo, visiten el templo de Apolo, estoy orgullosa de ti, Serena… sé lo más feliz que puedas… --en ese momento ella desapareció dejó a Darien y Serena solos en el templo

-¿mamá? ¿Mamá? –Preguntó Serena con angustia y desesperanza- por favor no me dejes mamá… -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo

-Serena… -dijo Darien

-Darien… yo quería… expresarle más cosas…

-Estoy seguro de que ella sabe todo lo que tú querías decirle

-Sí, pero quería decírselo…

-Lo sé, será mejor que regresemos al hotel, para que descanses

-No, ella dijo que debíamos visitar el templo de Apolo

-Pero, Serena ya oscureció, mejor volvemos mañana

-No, debemos descubrir porque debemos visitar el templo de Apolo, porque es importante y porque lo mencionó, esperemos a que la luna y el sol vuelvan a compartir el cielo, al amanecer…


	22. Legado

Los rayos de luna bañaban todo el paisaje, la roca blanca destellaba cuando los rayos lunares se posaban sobre ellas, las montañas pedregosas estaban llenas de escalinatas que serpenteaban por el paisaje, cada escalinata era tan larga que parecía infinita, cada escalinata conducía a un templo distinto,, el que ellos buscaban estaba como a unos cuatro kilómetros a pie desde donde se encontraban, la noche estaba entrada ya, después de un atardecer sorpresivo, ellos se habían quedado unos momentos analizando, pero luego decidieron caminar hacia el templo de Apolo, salir de todas sus dudas de una buen vez y saber que era lo que pasaba, sus pasos eran pausados, el silencio invadía los alrededores, produciendo la sensación de que sería casi un pecado hacer un sonido por muy bajo que fuera, no tenían nada que decirse, aún era muy pronto para terminar de sacar conclusiones, a pesar de su felicidad, ahora tenían una preocupación que no les permitía estar tranquilos, el ambiente era un poco pesado, casi era un alivio sentir el aire aunque éste fuera seco, la arena entraba es sus ojos por lo que debían parar constantemente para limpiarse, sus pensamientos estaban sintonizados y sus gestos expresaban todo…

-Darien…

-Dime

-¿Que crees que ocurra cuando lleguemos al templo de Apolo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que debemos estar allí, te agradezco que insistieras y me convencieras

de quedarnos

-sí, bueno es que me da mucha curiosidad el saber porqué mi madre dijo que debíamos ir a ese templo, presiento que descubriremos algo más…

- Si, ya ves te dije que tenía un presentimiento sobre venir a Grecia

- Si lo sé… es solo que… no sé si será bueno o malo que estemos aquí, por lo menos ahora sé, de labios de mi madre que quien intenta matarme es mi media hermana

- No te mortifiques, ya verás que todo estará bien

- Espera, necesito descansar un poco, me estoy sintiendo un poco mareada –dijo Serena y se sentó a la orilla del camino

- Estás bien, estás un poco pálida

-Si seguramente es por la caminata y por lo que acaba de pasar en el templo de la luna… no es nada

-Está bien, pero será mejor que cuando lleguemos al hotel te revise, no me gusta que te estés mareando muy seguido…

-Estoy bien, no es nada… sigamos caminando

-Está bien… pero si te sientes mal de nuevo nos regresamos al hotel

-Si… -ella ocultó que en realidad se sentía débil, ella quería saber que había en el templo de Apolo

La noche transcurrió, llegaron al Templo de Apolo, un hermoso templo blanco, mayor que el Templo de la diosa de la Luna, y un poco más adornado, esperaron unos momentos, Serena recostada en el hombro de Darien debido al cansancio…

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a despuntar, el alba estaba cerca, el sol y la luna compartirían el cielo por pocos momentos, pero estrían juntos en el cielo… Los rayos dorados empezaron a tocar cada cosa, el paisaje pronto se vio mas claro, ellos decidieron entrar, en el momento en que Darien puso un pie dentro, un destello dorado los cegó a ambos...

-Endymion… -dijo una autoritaria voz varonil

-¿quien eres? –preguntó Darien mientras ponía su cuerpo delante del de Serena intentando ocultarla

- Ya veo, te has vuelto un buen hombre, me alegro de eso, definitivamente no hice una mala elección

-¿Una mala elección? ¿A que te refieres?

-Jajaja vamos Endymion ¿ni si quiera te imaginas quien soy?

- Tú eres… Apolo… el dios del sol ¿verdad? –dijo Serena desde atrás del hombro de Darien quien solo observó con asombro e impaciencia a Serena y luego hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz.

-Jajajaja así es, correcto, la nueva diosa de la luna es muy perspicaz, te felicito, nadie mejor que tu para convertirse en la esposa de mi heredero, Serenity –dijo la voz y desde la brillantez de la luz cegador se pudo apreciar como aparecía una imponente silueta masculina, Serena guardó silencio y no dijo ninguna palabra más

-Tú… tú eres Apolo…-dijo Darien

-Así es, soy Apolo dios del sol, tu padre

-Dime ¿que quieres de mí?

-Solo, traspasarte mi legado…

-¿Cuál legado?

- Fuiste elegido mi heredero de entre los tres hijos que tuve y los demás dioses estuvieron de acuerdo desde hace muchos años, desgraciadamente moriste en otra vida, y yo no pude dejarte oficialmente el título, fui sellado en este lugar, pues sabía que algún día vendrías, y así sucedió, tengo ante mí al heredero que escogí hace muchos años y veo que no hice mala elección, tú podrás llevar con honor y orgullo el título de "dios del sol"

- Yo no pedí esto, gracias a tu "elección" el odio de uno de mis hermanos creció y lo ha llevado a realizar acciones que han sido muy dolorosas en el momento, intentó quitarme lo que más amo y no permitiré que eso ocurra ¿Cómo crees que podría aceptar? Sería peor y eso aumentaría su deseo de venganza

- Así que intentó robarse a tu mujer, jajaja tú no deberías preocuparte por Baltasar, siempre ha sido impulsivo y sus acciones sin premeditación alguna estarás bien, te lo aseguro

- Tampoco quiero nada del que en algún tiempo fue mi padre y me abandonó, me dejó completamente solo en un palacio, sin mas que la compañía de unos criados y tutores, sin ninguna visita siquiera por parte tuya

- Si a eso te refieres, deberías saber que yo no soy muy paternalista, pero no fue mi intención dejarte en soledad, no podías quedarte con tus hermanos pues uno habría intentado matarte y tal vez en algún intento lo habría conseguido, y el otro se ofreció para ser uno de tus guardianes

- Siquiera hubieras dejado que mi madre de ese tiempo a la cual nunca conocí, estuviera conmigo

-Lo siento, pero las reglas no lo permitían, los hijos de dioses debían permanecer lejos de cualquier conexión con los mortales ninguno de los hijos de dioses conoce a su padre o madre mortal, son las reglas, no acostumbro a disculparme mi orgullo no me lo permita, pero te ofrezco una disculpa sincera de mi parte, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, solo quería proteger a mi heredero, pero ahora, te guste o no, con el solo hecho de venir a este lugar, significa que has aceptado tu legado, y desde ahora se te conocerá como el nuevo dios del sol, claro hasta que tu lo hagas oficial, pero si he de advertirte que tus poderes crecerán grandemente dese este momento

- Rayos, yo no pedí esto…-dijo Darien enojado

-Es tu obligación no tu derecho Endymion – dijo Apolo con autoridad –además que te hace rechazarlo, tu compañera es una diosa al igual que tú, es heredera de un reino al igual que tú, es la perfecta y equilibrada relación, la equidad nunca estuvo tan presente, ella no es ni más ni menos, igual que tú.

-lo sé, pero…

-Ningún pero que valga, el tiempo se ha acabado, tú serás el dios del sol, te guste o no, fue un placer haberte visto… hijo mío…

Así como fue de asombrosa si aparición así fue su salida también, entre los brillantes rayos de luz, la silueta masculina desapareció, y todo volvió a la normalidad, fuera del templo el sol despuntaba en sus primeros rayos, la luna por el contrario, terminaba de ocultarse tras el horizonte, todo rastro de estrellas y el característico cielo azul oscuro nocturno había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba el cielo azul celeste, el día finalmente había llegado. Ellos permanecieron parados en la entrada del templo por unos momentos, luego sin decir palabra alguna ambos decidieron regresar al hotel, mientras caminaban por entre las ruinas ninguno dijo una palabra, llegaron a la salida del lugar, se acercaron al automóvil que habían rentado, Serena se sentó en el lado del copiloto y Darien en el asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y salieron del lugar, rápido, algo inusual en Darien, los objetos fuera del auto pasaban velozmente, parecía que mas que irse, Darien huía del lugar, ¿Por qué? Serena se preguntaba que era lo que le ocurría, deseaba ayudarlo, saber que le ocurría, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

-Darien… ¿que te perturba? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada…

-Darien… no me digas que nada, algo te sucede, estás… tenso

-No es nada… Serena… no te preocupes

-Está bien –dijo Serena resignada -pero no me resignaré a no saber

Llegaron al hotel más rápido de lo que deberían, Darien subió apresurado, Serena se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué lo había puesto tan mal? Llegaron a su habitación, Darien se quedó en la entrada esperando a que Serena entrara y seguidamente él entró, ella oyó como se cerró la puerta detrás, luego los pasos de Darien dirigiéndose al baño, y cerrando la puerta con enojo, se quedó sola en la sala, el ambiente era algo tenso, decidió darse un baño antes de salir a la terraza del hotel o de paseo por los alrededores, entró en la habitación y a tiempo escuchó como Darien salió del baño, y luego escuchó la puerta de entrada -¿me pregunto que le sucede?- pensó, en ese momento sintió un mareo, dejó tirada la ropa que había sacado del armario y corrió al baño que había dejado vacío segundos antes Darien, luego de unos segundos se escuchó correr el agua del lavamanos –demonios, algo que comí debe haberme hecho mal, será mejor que salga y compre algo en alguna farmacia –pensó, Serena se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba tibia y eso ayudó a que se relajara, por unos instantes se olvidó de todo y solo pensó en sentirse bien, en esos momentos, ella sintió que algo en su interior crecía, no sabía con exactitud que era, talvez era la sensación de tranquilidad, pero algo la invadía desde dentro, de pronto ella se sintió simplemente feliz y bien con ella misma…

Sus granes ojos azules se quedaron muy abiertos, por unos instantes dejó de respirar, no se movió, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco; tranquilamente se levantó, el agua se escurrió por todo su cuerpo, su cabellos rebosaban de agua, ella sonreía, se enrolló en una toalla y luego tomó otra y la enrolló en su cabello, salió lentamente de la bañera, se apoyó en el lavamanos, caminó hacia el cuarto, se sentó en la cama, tomó su ropa, unos jeans celestes y una blusa de tirantes negra; se vistió, observó los zapatos que iba a ponerse, eran unos tacones de unos cinco centímetros, los aventó hacia una esquina y tomó unas zapatillas negras sin tacones, sacó un suéter ligero negro de cuello de tortuga y se lo puso, se abrochó un cinturón, se vio en el espejo se volteaba se ponía de lado, luego se acercó un poco más al espejo, acarició su rostro, se alejó y volvió a sonreír, tomó el cepillo que se encontraba sobre el tocador, se cepilló y recogió el cabello en una larga y elegante trenza dorada, tomó su bolso, verificó que la llave de la habitación estuviera adentro y vio si tenía suficiente dinero; caminó, se paró frente a la puerta volteó recorriendo toda la habitación con la vista y luego salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose al elevador, observó sus alrededores pensando que quizás Darien estaría por allí, pero no, él no estaba, en esos momentos, su felicidad desapareció, recordó como Darien había dejado la habitación, ni si quiera se había despedido ni dicho a donde había ido, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ding del ascensor que había llegado a su piso y afortunadamente estaba vacío, Serena subió al ascensor y oprimió el botón del primer piso, en unos segundos ya se encontraba en el primer piso y las puertas se abrieron, salió y observó el lujoso lobby por si acaso estaba Darien ahí, recorrió cada rincón del lugar con la mirada y no lo encontró, pensó que talvez era mejor así, quizás el necesitaba tiempo y ahora que lo pensaba… ella también…

El portero abrió la puerta y le saludó, pronunció un -"que tenga un buen día señorita"- ella le sonrió y caminó un poco, no sabía exactamente en donde encontrar lo que ella estaba buscando, una farmacia o almacén donde encontrar algunos medicamentos, sonreía y caminaba tranquilamente, cuidando cada paso que daba; recordó que en el camino de vuelta había podido observar un centro comercia, pensó que allí debería haber una farmacia o por lo menos deberían vender lo que ella estaba buscando, caminó con seguridad y dirigió sus pasos en dirección al centro comercial, pensó en tomar un taxi, pero era una pérdida de tiempo ya que estaba un poco cerca y además tenía deseos de caminar, sus pasos eran lentos, seguros y cuidados, llegó a su destino, vio con atención cada detalle del lugar, no perdió mucho tiempo, y entró al almacén, observó el directorio, estaba de suerte, el almacén era grande y tenía una sección de medicamentos, encaminó sus pasos hacia allí, observó con atención cada estante, y pronto encontró lo que buscaba, verificó cuales eran las similitudes y diferencias entre uno y otro objeto, al final decidió llevar dos objetos de diferente marca, se encaminó hacia la caja, la joven que atendía le recibió los objetos los pasó sobre el detector y apareció el precio en la pantalla de la computadora, Serena sacó de su bolso el dinero lo contó con cuidado y se lo entregó a la cajera, ella lo recibió, y registró la compra, entregó el cambio y sonrió a Serena quien correspondió al saludo, Serena caminó hacia la salida, pronto ya estaba en la calle.

Serena caminó de regreso al hotel, esta vez un con un paso más apresurado, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que haría con lo que había comprado en el almacén y lo feliz que estaba en ese momento a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, llegó a la puerta principal del hotel y entró, pasó por el lobby, esta vez no observó nada se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor, oprimió el botón del ascensor con impaciencia, las puertas se abrieron y ella entró, nuevamente estaba vacío, perfecto, entró y oprimo el botón del doceavo piso, el ascensor subió, en unos instantes llegó al piso y las puertas se abrieron, ella salió muy apresurada y ansiosa, casi corrió, sacó la llave del cuarto de su bolso y abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente, pero cuando estuvo en la sala, observó que, afortunadamente no llegaba Darien aún –quizás es mejor así- pensó, caminó hacia el baño, cerró la puerta con llave, aunque no sabía porqué si no había nadie.

La puerta del baño permaneció cerrada, a los pies de Serena se encontraban dos cajas vacías, eran las cajas de lo que Serena había ido a comprar al supermercado, había leído toda instrucción a la perfección, ella se encontraba apoyada con ambas manos sobre el lavamanos, y sobre él también habían dos objetos, probablemente los que venían dentro de las cajas, Serena se vio en el espejo, estaba perpleja, sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba, ella sonrió, ambos objetos eran largos, blancos, diferente forma claro, con dos aberturas pequeñas cada una, en una de las aberturas, las dos mostraban dos líneas rosas, Serena sabía muy bien su significado, leyó perfectamente las instrucciones, ella lo presentía, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Las señales eran obvias, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pasar por alto todo aquello? Claro, las náuseas, mareos, dolor de piernas, cansancio, apetito repentino por cosas que ella nunca comía y asco ante olores conocidos que nunca había notado, ella estaba feliz, una gran alegría invadió todo su ser, al fin su vida estaba completa, el fruto de tantos años de espera, de tanto sufrimiento, al fin… ella era la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, al fin así como su madre le había dado su legado a Serena, ella pasaría el suyo a una nueva generación cuando fuera el momento, ahora solo debía decírselo a Darien…


	23. Extraña Promesa

Sus pensamientos estaba perdidos, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Como podía haberle respondido de esa manera? Apenas se acababan de casar, no era su culpa, pero él no podía expresarle como se sentía, ese tipo de sentimiento no iban con él, el arrepentimiento por haberla dejado sola empezaba a carcomer su corazón, -no como fui tan estúpido en decirle esas cosas, que va a pensar, ella solo quería ayudarme, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme así- pensaba mientras vagaba por alguna de las calles griegas, el brillante día empezó a transformarse en atardecer y muy pronto la noche estuvo presente, seguía caminando por las calles sin rumbo alguno, mientra tanto, en el hotel su ahora esposa, lo esperaba ansiosa y emocionada, ¿como reaccionaría ante la buena nueva que debía darle?

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche, Serena esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su suite, en la mano derecha sostenía el mismo objeto blanco, no lo había soltado durante horas, estaba esperando a Darien para darle la noticia, pero parecía que a él se lo había tragado la tierra, Serena estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿Qué habría pasado con él? Ella sabía que, lo que él sentía no se pasaría de un momento a otro, pero si quiera debería llamar para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien, ¡por Dios santo, se acababan de casar! Claro ella entendía como debería sentirse, pero ¿era realmente necesario que él se alejara completamente de ella, acaso no lo podría ayudar? ella se volvería loca si no sabía nada de él, era suficiente, estaba decidida a salir a buscarlo a las calles, se levantó del sillón, guardó las pruebas, y tomó su bolso, en ese momento cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, ella logró escuchar de otro lado pasos, alguien se acercó a la puerta, pudo observar una sombra por debajo de la puerta, la cerradura sonó y la puerta se abrió, precisamente era Darien quien se encontraba del otro lado, su expresión era totalmente distinta a la habitual…

-Darien… -dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible Serena

-Perdóname, seguramente te preocupaste por mí, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer… -dijo Darien

-Porqué… porqué no me dices como te sientes, ¿era necesario que te fueras y me dejaras aquí? ¿Acaso no crees que sea capaz de comprender lo que sientes en estos momentos?, por favor Darien…-Serena se resignó, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para darle tan dichosa noticia…

-Lo siento… es solo que quería estar solo unos momentos, perdóname Serena por favor, cometí un error al no tomarte en cuanta, es solo que el haber visto al hombre que me dejó solo en el pasado, que me privó de la compañía de mi hermano… y que me ha obligado a llevar mi vida en otra dirección, ha sido muy duro para mí…

-Lo sé, se que ni tu ni yo queríamos esta vida, pero no podemos evitarlo –Serena suspiró- tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo aún no quiero esas responsabilidades, me mata la idea de pensarme a mi como una princesa poderosa heredera de un reino, y ahora el saber que también se me conocerá como una diosa…pero puedo sobrellevarlo –ella se acercó a él y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas con su mano- cuando te pienso siempre conmigo…

-Serena… yo no he dicho que me disguste mi vida, es solo que el verlo a él, y escucharlo me produjo sentimientos que nunca creí que llegaría a sentir… Serena… Yo sentí odio… odio por él, por abandonarme, ya sé que Apolo nunca fue paternalista, pero si me consideraba su heredero, siquiera me hubiera visitado unas cuantas veces, en vez de dejarme abandonado en un palacio…

-Lo sé… Darien… yo… -Serena se debatía mentalmente sobre decirle o esperar el momento más adecuado para decirle, después de todo, no iba a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, él era doctor, seguramente no tardaría en darse cuenta de sus cambios físicos, aunque era extraño que aún no lo notara…

-Dime… que te ocurre, te noto extraña… lo siento debí preocuparte mucho… te prometo que mañana disfrutaremos de un día normal

-No, no es eso… bueno yo… quería decirte algo…

-Dime… ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo sin miedo… te entenderé…

Claro se lo diría sin miedo… pero ella reflexionó ¿y si él aún no estaba preparado para la noticia? ¿Qué diría, que pensaría? Eran confusiones muy humanas, luego de pensar otro rato, reflexionó, éste no era el mejor momento, estaban en medio de una guerra, ella debía entrenar, sus poderes aún no se encontraban al 100 %, sí él y las chicas se enteraban seguramente no la dejarían pelear, seguramente ni si quiera la dejarían entrenar un poco ni usar sus poderes… definitivamente no, decidió guardar el secreto para sí misma un poco más, sentir esa alegría ella sola, solo por unos días más, aunque nada aseguraba que quizás pasara semanas o incluso un par de meses guardando ese secreto, debía ser muy cautelosa para que nadie notara nada…

-Serena… estás bien… -preguntó Darien

-Si es solo que divagué un poco…

-Y bien… que querías decirme

-Yo… siento lo que ocurrió en el templo, creo que quizás no fue buena idea, siento haber insistido que fuéramos al templo de Apolo

-No te preocupes, me siento mejor, aunque he sido egoísta al no preguntarte como te sientes tú, después de todo has recibido la misma noticia que yo…

-Estoy bien, no niego que preferiría ser una chica normal, pero no puedo evitarlo, he aprendido a resignarme después de tantos años…

-ya veo… parece que estábamos destinados a ser muy diferentes a los demás después de todo… primero príncipes herederos, luego dioses… ¿qué mas nos espera?

La pregunta de Darien hizo eco en la mente de Serena, ¿que les deparaba el futuro? ¿Había aún más sorpresas? Si era así que más podía esperar… que la nombraran emperatriz del universo entero, eso era improbable, pero de cierta forma ya lo era, era de las princesas más fuertes, o más bien ella y Darien afirmativamente eran los más poderosos, aunque no los nombrarían para gobernar el universo entero… pero que otras sorpresas le esperaban, ¿Qué su hermana le pidiera perdón por intentar asesinarla? Ella agradecería esto, le ahorraría muchas penas; eso la hizo preguntarse, tendría ella más hermanos… no, so no podía pasar, el libro no decía mas cosas sobre otros descendientes; el libro… ahora que lo recordaba que su madre le había dicho que eran dos libros, si quizás encontraba el otro, resolvería muchas dudas, pero, ¿en donde demonios estaba el otro libro? En el palacio de la luna no estaba… talvez estaría en la biblioteca de algún lejano reina, haciendo casi imposible localizarlo…

Esos momentos pasaron de prisa en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, eso no era incómodo, ambos sabían que el silencio en aquellos momentos era lo mejor, muchos pensamientos habitaban la cabeza de Serena, aquel acontecimiento que tendría lugar dentro de 6 u 7 meses quizás, no 7 meses estaba segura, sería el día de su cumpleaños, -¡que buen regalo!- ella pensó, pero, al mismo tiempo la angustia la aquejaba, ¿que pasaría si en esos momentos de fragilidad su media hermana decidía atacarla y ella no se podría defender? Ella corría peligro, lo sabía, dos vidas estaban en riesgo, pero ante esta nueva noticia ella decidió proteger esta nueva vida con la suya propia, no importaba el costo, ella la protegería; los minutos pasaron, lentos, silenciosos, los párpados de Serena pesaban, demasiado para aguantar, tenía que descansar, se dirigió a la habitación, se puso una pijama elegante y se dirigió a la cama, estaba demasiado cansada, para su sorpresa, Darien se dirigió a la cama en ese mismo momento, ya estaba listo para dormir también, al parecer el cansancio los había atacado a ambos al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que compartirían la cama, como esposos…

-Te ves muy cansada… -dijo Darien

-Si lo sé, tú te ves cansado también…

-Si, será mejor que durmamos bien, te prometo que mañana será diferente… -él pasó su brazo alrededor de Serena y ella posó su cabeza cómodamente sobre el pecho de él

-Darien…

-Si, dime –respondió el con suave y seductora voz, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Serena

-Quiero… quiero que… que me prometas algo…

-Lo que quieras… sabes que jamás te negaría algo a ti

-Si… si me pasara algo… y yo…

-¿Si te pasara que y si tú que? –Preguntó angustiado Darien- Serena a que te refieres

-Bueno pues… he estado pensando, pues… que como estamos en guerra, que algo… podría pasar…

-¿A que te refieres? Que podría pasarle a la mujer más poderosa del universo…

-Darien, esto es en serio, por favor, solo te quiero pedir que…

-Serena que te hace pensar que algo te va a pasar, sabes que yo no permitiré eso… nunca dejaré que algo o alguien te haga daño

-Lo sé, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo conmigo; por favor escúchame…

-Está bien, dime que es lo que quieres…

-Solo quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa… yo… quiero… quiero que conserves mi cuerpo…

-¿qué? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

-Darien… escúchame… solo prométeme eso, quiero que conserves mi cuerpo, hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, solo eso te pido, por favor prométemelo

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes fiebre ni nada de eso…-Darien estaba preocupado- para que quieres que haga eso, sabes que si algo te pasara y espero que no sea así… yo… yo no soportaría verte… tú, tu cuerpo sin vida… sin tu esencia, sería solo como torturarme saber que allí estas, pero no eres tú, que solo es el cascarón de lo que más amo… ¿porqué me pides eso…? ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado?

-No –respondió ella fríamente- es sólo por precaución, siento que la batalla está cerca, y tengo un presentimiento, no sé si bueno o malo… es todo… pero, ¿vas a cumplir con lo que he pedido?

-Si eso te tranquiliza, lo haré, aunque no entiendo muy bien porqué dices estas cosas, ya verás que nada pasará…-aceptó Darien sin saber lo que esto significaría en un futuro.

Serena quería creer en las palabras de Darien, pero de todas formas, ella se aseguraría que nada malo sucediera, si algo le llegaba a pasar, pensó en lo que le dijo Darien sobre torturarse todos los días, ver su cuerpo sin vida, pero tendría su recompensa, el día de su cumpleaños, él sentiría un poco de felicidad si es que las cosas iban mal y algo le pasaba a ella, después de todo, no podía estar segura que siempre estaría bien… a pesar de todo, en su corazón sentía un ligera punzada, señal de que algo andaba mal, por eso decidió tomar esas precauciones, protegería la nueva vida a toda costa…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, los amargos momentos fueron quedando olvidados y Serena y Darien tuvieron una romántica luna de miel, pasearon, todo lo que pudieron, se olvidaron de cualquier problema… por unos momentos ellos fueron felices.

Llegó la hora de volver, luego de dos semanas en Grecia, ellos debían volver a sus vidas, retomar sus obligaciones y seguir con sus planes, en el aeropuerto Serena descansaba en una de las sillas del lugar, Darien hacía el papeleo necesario para regresar a Japón, todo estuvo listo, abordaron el avión y partieron de regreso a donde los esperaban sus amigos…

Era ya entrada la noche, las luces de la iluminaban sublimemente la ciudad, no era hora para estar despiertos, pero aún así, la ciudad siempre mantenía su brillo esplendoroso, sobre el centro, la Torre de Tokio se erigía majestuosamente, la ciudad se veía bellísima, de pronto, el sonido de la turbina del avión la hizo volver en sí, el alta voz se activó y la voz del capitán se escuchó –prepárense para el aterrizaje, por favor los pasajeros deben ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, aterrizamos en cinco minutos- las luces de la pista de aterrizaje se acercaban cada vez más, el avión iba bajando y Serena sentía la presión que la gravedad ejercía, en unos pocos minutos el avión se deslizaba por la pista y muy pronto se detuvo, los pasajeros bajaron, y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Ellos se sorprendieron al ver que en la terminal los esperaban todos sus amigos para llevarlos a casa.

Las dudas de las chicas se hicieron evidentes en sus rostros, pero todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor esperar a que Serena estuviera sola para interrogarla y que así les contara todos los detalles de su viaje, aunque la actitud d Serena las confundió un poco, en vez de regresar feliz del todo, ella y Darien se veían un tanto preocupados…

Cada pareja regresó en sus respectivos automóviles, Darien y Serena iban en el automóvil de Anthony junto con Mina, los minutos pasaron en silencio, la extraña actitud de Darien y Serena debía ser por algo, claro que no los presionarían, ellos eran libres de contarles lo que les pasaba cuando ellos quisieran.

Llegaron a casa de Darien y Serena, las chicas se asombraron al ver la fabulosa residencia, claro la única que la conocía era Mina, ellos bajaron y ayudaron a la pareja con el equipaje, a pesar de ser tan tarde ellos querían saber lo que sucedía, una vez dentro sucedió…

-Chicos, hay algo… que quiero comentarles… pero será mejor esperar hasta mañana, ya es tarde…-dijo Serena un tanto insegura

-Dinos Serena, no te preocupes. -contestó Rei

-Debemos contarles algo, verán… en Grecia ocurrió…-dijo Serena, pero Darien no la dejó terminar

-En los templos dedicados a Selene y Apolo, fuimos normados los sucesores de los dioses…-dijo Darien en forma seria y directa, no era el momento para andarse con rodeos, esta noticia, sorprendió a todos, el único que pudo articular palabra fue Anthony.

-¿Sucesores de los dioses?

-Así es… cuando visitamos el templo de Selene, mi madre… apareció frente a nosotros y me nombró su heredera, lo mismo sucedió en el templo de Apolo, quien nombró sucesor a Darien… sucedieron otras cosas… -dijo Serena

-¿Cosas como que? –preguntó Amy

-Bueno, es que… confirmamos que es mi hermana Leila quien está detrás de todo… y tenemos sospechas que Baltasar el hermano de Endymion y Gabriel la está ayudando, quieren vengarse de nosotros…

-¿y que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Pues… -Serena fue interrumpida en ese momento por Luna y Artemis que entraban en la sala

- ¡Serena! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Serios problemas!

- ¿Qué sucede Luna? ¿Qué pasa, porque tanto escándalo?

-¡Serena, que bueno que llegaron! ¡no saben lo que ha ocurrido¡ -dijo Artemis

Luna, Artemis ¿que pasa? –preguntó Serena asustada

-Recibimos una transmisión de la luna… las chicas informaron que… -dijo Luna pero no pudo terminar de articular la oración

-Los habitantes de uno de los planetas de fuego han sido totalmente masacrados… -concluyó Artemis con angustia en la voz.


	24. ¿Será una despedida?

¡¿Masacrados?!

Dijeron todos al unísono al escuchar las palabras de Artemis

-¿quien fue? ¿Tienen idea de quien lo hizo? –preguntó Darien

- Si, al parecer, los ataques han empezado, la energía negativa se dirige hacia aquí es cuestión de tiempo hasta que lleguen, quizás tarde unas dos semanas…-respondió Luna

-Así que… fue… ella ¿verdad, Luna? –preguntó Serena

- Sí

-¡Rayos, esto no lo esperaba! Creí que tendríamos más tiempo… ¡demonios! –dijo Serena muy molesta.

-Cálmate Serena… no conseguimos nada así… -la tranquilizó Darien

-Lo sé, será mejor que nos preparemos todos, viajaremos hacia el planeta de fuego en unos momentos, solamente dejaré que descansen un poco… tienen… dos horas para prepararse, nos vemos aquí cuando acaben las dos horas, si quieren se quedan aquí, si no pueden ir a sus casas a prepararse…-dijo Serna muy seria

-Serena ¿no crees que te estás precipitando? –preguntó Luna

- No, esas personas permanecieron allí, en espera de protección, confiaron en los príncipes, así que no puedo dejar que esto se quede así…

- ¿Pero que piensas hacer? –preguntó Artemis

- ya veré, por el momento lo único que quiero es ir…

En el lapso de dos horas, los chicos y chicas decidieron quedarse en casa de Serena y Darien para que les contaran un poco acerca de su luna de miel, pero en lugar de eso, siguieron escuchando la historia de todo lo sucedido en los templos del Sol y el de la Luna, con todo y lujo de detalles…

Las dos horas pasaron, minutos antes de su partida Serena se comunicó con las chicas en la luna y avisó que ellos partirían pronto al planeta que había sido atacado: -No princesa, es peligroso- fueron las palabras horrorizadas de Uranus, aunque sabía que decirle cualquier cosas era inútil ya que si ella había decidido ir, nada la haría cambiar de opinión, -es mi deber, todos los que permanecen aquí vendrán conmigo al igual que Darien, no hay problema- respondió Serena a las palabras de Uranus y luego de eso cortó la transmisión para evitar que quisieran convencerla de desistir…

En gran jardín trasero de la casa, estaban todos reunidos y listos ya que, ya se habían transformado; casi iba a amanecer, pero la luz del sol aún no llegaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para aclarar las tinieblas, así que el grupo se reunió en el centro, y como en las otras veces que viajaban de la tierra a la luna cerraron los ojos, esta vez Serena debería gastar más energía ya que se trataba de un lugar más lejos, claro los poderes de Darien habían crecido y él la ayudaba, pero aún así debían hacer un gran esfuerzo entre los dos…

Cuando abrieron los ojos, apreciaron un panorama horrible, las edificaciones al estilo Grecia antigua del planeta de fuego estaban destrozadas, en las calles, las chicas esperaban encontrar un montón de cadáveres, pero en lugar de eso, por las calles, solo había ropa, la que alguna vez había cubierto los cuerpos de sus poseedores y que habían desaparecido… no había ruido alguno mas que el susurrar del viento, la arena era fina, y con el aire se levantaba creando una atmósfera sobrecogedora, las chicas rápidamente buscaron la compañía de sus respectivas parejas, ese lugar era realmente horrible, a excepción de Serena que se encontraba al frente del grupo junto a Endymion, todas las chicas estaban abrazadas casi aferrándose a sus compañeros, ¿realmente alguien había vivido en aquel planeta? Seguramente con gente y el movimiento diario del ir y venir ese lugar era precioso, pero ahora estaba totalmente desierto, era particularmente un planeta pequeño, Mercury había hecho un cálculo rápido, y había pensado que seguramente se podría recorrer todo en dos días, sería agradable venir de visita ante las majestuosas construcciones y una arquitectura como estilo greco-romana, pero ahora el lugar realmente daba miedo…

-¿Que es lo que haremos? –preguntó Venus

-Debemos ir al templo principal…-respondió Serenity muy seria y enseguida caminó sin decir a donde ni señalar alguna dirección.

No sería difícil encontrar el templo, era la construcción más grande del lugar, una preciosa joya de arquitectura, adornos tipo greco-romanos, un hermoso templo, claro nada comparable a la arquitectura del palacio de la luna que era totalmente una belleza, pero aun así el templo tenía lo suyo, al llegar, Serenity se quedó en la entrada al lado de Endymion, los demás detrás de ellos, ella se volteó y dijo:

-Aquí es en donde vide el guardián del planeta, al ser pequeño es un guerrero común no un príncipe, aquí buscaremos el corazón del planeta

-¿El corazón del planeta? –preguntó Mars

-es el lugar en el que está concentrada la energía del planeta, incluso la de los habitantes, si queremos salvar el planeta debemos ir allí, ¿correcto Princesa? –dijo Gabriel

-Así es, Gabriel, eso es correcto…-dijo Serenity

Los chicos siguieron a Serenity quien parecía conocer el camino, Endymion se quedó atrás, llegaron ponto a un jardín precioso, en el centro habían cuatro postes muy adornados casi juntos formando una caja imaginaria, el jardín era lindo, las chicas no notaron que mientras ellas apreciaban el lugar Serenity se dirigió a los cuatro postes…

-¿Princesa que haces? -Preguntó Júpiter al ver a Serenity entrar en la caja imaginaria, al escuchar estas palabras Endymion giró bruscamente su cabeza para ver lo que iba a pasar, temeroso corrió hacia ella

-¡No Serenity! Es muy peligroso- gritó mientras corría hacia ella

-Debo intentarlo- fueron las palabras de ella

Justo antes de que Endymion llegara al lugar, una barrera de electricidad rodeó los postes dejando a Serenity aislada de los demás impidiendo que alguno entrara o ella saliera

-¿princesa que haces? –preguntar las chicas

-¡Estas loca! –dijo Endymion- es peligroso, además tu poder no está al cien por ciento debido al viaje

- Confía en mí…-dijo Serenity dulcemente y con una suave sonrisa

Serenity cerró los ojos, su concentración se reflejó en su rostro, mientras las expresiones de sus guerreras reflejaban su desconcierto y curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba, por otro lado Endymion permanecía tenso, rígido como una estatua y con una expresión de angustia, los chicos solamente observaban sus emociones no se podían apreciar en sus rostros, de pronto, el cuerpo de Serenity empezó a rodearse de una luz plateada, no tan fuerte ya que permitía verla aún, su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad y el deseo de salvar al pequeño planeta… en unos instantes la energía que emanaba de ella se fue esparciendo por todo el lugar, todos los presentes sintieron su calidez, dulzura y su bondad, era una sensación indescriptible… la energía llegó más allá de los chicos y chacas, pronto Mercury sintió curiosidad y con su pequeña computadora investigó que era lo que pasaba, observó através de la computadora como la energía se iba esparciendo por todo el pequeño planeta, pocos minutos después el planeta entero estaba cubierto por esa cálida energía, poco a poco, los edificios dañados fueron recobrando su antigua forma, entre luces y destellos las ropas del suelo que una vez cubrieron cuerpos empezaban a llenarse, las personas fueron apareciendo lentamente, vivas, y felices de estar de vuelta, aquel silencio no duró demasiado, los habitantes del lugar sabían lo que había ocurrido y sin duda sabían que alguien sumamente poderoso los había revivido, la curiosidad embargó el lugar y pronto aquel templo estaba lleno de personas curiosas que observaban a aquella hermosa joven dentro del corazón de su planeta, unas cuantas miradas curiosas observaban a los guerreros extranjeros con incredulidad, y al verlos se asombraron aún más al contemplar la figura de aquella joven resplandeciente… entre el silencio, que había regresado de nuevo, se alcanzó a escuchar:

-Son las guerreras de la Luna, las guerreras del Milenio de Plata

- Si es cierto, ellos son los Guardianes de los Cuatro Cielos, en la tierra –se escuchó en otra parte

-No es posible, que hacen los guardianes de la zona Central del universo aquí, es un gran honor tenerlos…

-Eso quiere decir que ella es… es la Princesa de la Luna, la Guardiana de la Zona Central del Universo, la persona más poderosa de todo el espacio y el tiempo…

Cada voz, cada palabra que salía de los habitantes del planeta sonaba con tanto asombro e incredulidad, las chicas se preguntaban si ellas eran las causantes de tanto revuelo, ¿era acaso tan importante su presencia? Si era así, si las personas consideraban un honor su visita, se imaginaban como se sentían aquellas personas que la princesa más poderosa de todos los existentes en el universo los llegara a salvar, sin duda era un acto poco común, ellas sintieron alagadas, no por la atención de las personas, sino por el hecho de haber sido elegidas entre miles de guerreras, como las guardianas de la que era su princesa y amiga…

La barrera eléctrica que se había formado alrededor de Serenity estaba haciéndose más débil, su piel estaba un poco más pálida, y sus labios habían perdido su habitual color rosa, se veía muy débil, pero algo en su rostro daba a entender que se encontraba satisfecha y feliz consigo misma…

-Serenity… -susurró Endymion

Las chicas no articularon palabra, pero podían observar la evidente debilidad de la princesa, al igual que las personas que los rodeaban ninguno se movió, finalmente, la barrera eléctrica que rodeaba a Serenity desapareció, tan pronto ocurrió esto, ella se desplomó al suelo, lentamente, en ese momento, Endymion corrió hacia ella, llegó a tiempo y la alcanzó, la detuvo justo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, ella estaba muy débil, pero bien, los brazos de Endymion la sostuvieron tiernamente, la levantaron y la alejaron del suelo, a pocos metros de la entrada, hacía su aparición el guerrero guardián del pequeño planeta.

-Bienvenidos… -dijo el guerrero, de ojos cafés y cabello rojizo, muy bien parecido- es un honor para mí y para los habitantes de este planeta, que los dos príncipes más distinguidos del universo nos visiten y aún más que nos hayan devuelto a la vida…

-Gracias guerrero guardián de fuego…-dijo Endymion- es un placer ara nosotros, pido disculpas por lo que ha sucedido, es nuestra culpa que quedaran desprotegidos y que sucediera lo que ha pasado…

- No es su culpa, Príncipe Endymion, entiendo que ustedes no pueden ocuparse de cada planeta que existe en el universo, es por eso que agradecemos que ustedes vinieran personalmente…

- Lo sé, disculpa, ¿podemos llevar a Serenity adentro? Debe descansar un poco, mientras tanto tu podrías contarnos lo ocurrido.

- Sí príncipe, como diga –dijo el guerrero- síganme, por aquí por favor…

El guerrero los condujo a una habitación agradable, Endymion recostó a Serenity sobre la cama que allí había, ella descansó, cuando el guerrero guardián los invitó a salir de la habitación para sentarse en la sala, Endymion se negó a dejar sola a Serenity; todos permanecieron entonces dentro de la habitación, escuchando los hechos relatados de boca del guardián.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto… la mente de una chica, Serenity, se encontraba sumamente ocupada, a pesar de estar inconciente, ella reflexionaba en un monólogo digno de una princesa.

-¿porque mi hermana hace esto? Es cierto, nunca la conocí, no la culpo por odiarme, pero, no debería herir a seres inocentes, al fin y al cabo la única con quien debería desquitarse es conmigo; ¿Cómo puede ser capaz, que alguien, que comparte tu misma sangre intente matarte? ¿Es posible que en este caso, el lazo de hermandad no signifique absolutamente, nada? ¿Será mas fuerte el odio que siente hacia mí que la posible hermandad entre nosotras? Es cierto, nuestro padre quizás cometió un error, pero no somos nadie para juzgar lo que el corazón hace que sientas, nadie puede evitar esos sentimientos, nadie decide a quien amar… ja, dímelo a mí, miles de veces mi corazón es el que ha dictado mis acciones, antepongo mis sentimientos ante todo, me he sacrificado muchas veces por salvar a quienes quiero, ésta no es una excepción, creo que me he sobrepasado un poco, pero no podía dejar que seres inocentes pagaran por las acciones de odio de mi… hermana… rayos, debido a mis descuidos he quedado inconciente, no pensé que gastaría demasiada energía, no debo ser tan descuidada ahora, debo recordar que ahora yo no velo solo por mí, debo ver por otra vida más, mi pequeña heredera… la que algún día, cuando yo ya no exista y mi esencia vuelva a su lugar de origen, gobernará con todo el amor del universo, mi pequeña hija… te prometo que de ahora en adelante, pensaré en tu protección, ya no me descuidaré más, por eso hice… hice que tu padre me hiciera esa promesa, no quiero pensar en ello, pero debo preveer la peor situación, no debo dejar nada al azar, así es, te protegeré mi pequeña… No importa el precio que pague, estoy dispuesta a todo, esta vez será diferente, protegeré a los míos cueste lo que cueste, lo he decidido, así sea mi hermana a quien tenga que enfrentar, y aunque no lo quiera la tenga que vencer, así será, venceré a mi hermana, si para ella un lazo de sangre no significa nada, no tiene porqué ser un obstáculo para mí, la venceré, aunque esté en contra de mis ideales, he decidido proteger a mis seres queridos, a mi amado y al fruto de nuestro amor… así será…

En esos instantes Serenity empezó a reaccionar, la narración del guerrero de fuego concluyó en ese momento, para brindarle la atención necesaria a quien había sido su salvadora.

-Serenity… ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Endymion preocupado

-Endymion, estoy bien, perdóname, prometí que tendría cuidado, me he descuidado y usé más energía de la que debía, discúlpame he hecho que te preocupes…-dijo Serenity

-¿Disculpas porque? Lo importante es que estás bien, y has logrado salvar al planeta… -Endymion le brindó una sonrisa muy reconfortante

-Princesa Serenity –dijo el guardián de fuego al tiempo que se arrodillaba delante de ella- es un verdadero honor conocerla y tenerla en este planeta lejano

-Gracias –respondió ella – pero es parte de mis responsabilidades velar por el bienestar de todos, aunque se encuentren lejos

-Princesa –dijo el guardián con cierto tono de admiración en su voz- sin duda los comentarios que he escuchado sobre su bondad y gentileza son verdaderos, usted es única en el universo el único ser capaz de mostrar tal grado de generosidad hacia los demás aunque eso le cueste la vida, ahora siento más admiración por usted que la que sentía antes, verdaderamente me honra con su presencia, a mí y a la gente que habita este pequeño planeta…

Serenity se sintió alagada pero un poco incómoda por las palabras del guardián, no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, luego de un rato, el guerrero de fuego le contó los hechos a Serenity, las personas se encontraban en sus actividades cotidianas, de pronto, solo fueron capaces de apreciar una imagen femenina, el guardián salió en defensa de su planeta, pero aquella mujer tenía unos poderes descomunales, por lo tanto sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que con solo extender su mano la mujer había sido capaz de acabar con la vida de los todos los habitantes del planeta…

-Y así fue como pasó, perdóneme Alteza, fui incapaz de proteger a mi gente…

-Nada de eso, fue muy valiente de tu parte intentar hacerlo, no es tu culpa que te enfrentes a una princesa de primer nivel… -respondió Serenity

- Disculpa – dijo Mercury –puedes describirnos a la mujer que te atacó

- Claro –respondió el guardián –era una mujer hermosa, rubia, pero de color mas oscuro que el de la Princesa Serenity; de piel blanca, ojos azules pero con una mirada muy perversa, sin ningún rastro de compasión, su aura se sentía como si odiara a alguien y deseara la muerte de esa persona… ahora que lo pienso, era muy parecida a la Princesa Serenity, pero totalmente distinta, su personalidad es totalmente lo opuesto…

- Ya veo… - susurró Gabriel

La mirada de todos pareció comprender la identidad de la persona que había atacado el pequeño planeta, y la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, si ella había atacado un planeta significaba que no tardaría mucho en darse el final de toda esa situación.

-No te preocupes más, no creo que alguien vuelva a atreverse a atacarlos, pueden estar tranquilos, pero muy pronto tendrán noticias nuestras- dijo Angelo

-Así es lo secundó –Eitaro

- Disculpen, se que esto es una indiscreción de mi parte, ¿pero hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme? –preguntó el guardián

- La verdad es que si hay alguien que desea la muerte de la Princesa… pero por favor no lo comentes con nadie –advirtió Gabriel

- La mujer que los atacó es la responsable… - dijo Dominic

- ¿Pero que interés tiene esa mujer en que la Princesa muera? –preguntó al guardián

- Lo siento, pero no podemos darte más información, no hasta que sea al momento, lo siento pero es por la protección de la Princesa –dijo Venus

-Claro, entiendo, ustedes son los guardianes de los Príncipes más poderosos del universo, saben lo que hacen, pero solo les pido que cuenten conmigo para cualquier cosa, si se trata del bienestar de la Princesa soy capaz de cualquier cosa…

- Claro, te contactaremos… -dijo Venus con una sonrisa- pero espero que sea para darte buenas noticias

Todos salieron del templo, afuera, las personas se encontraban esperando, unos querían ver a los príncipes mas poderosos del universo, otros querían expresar su gratitud, otros querían ver a los guerreros encargados de la protección de los príncipes, así entre aplausos, agradecimientos, y felicitaciones, todos salieron a las afueras de las construcciones, ahora se encontraban en el lugar al que habían llegado, todos sabía que hacer, por lo tanto cerraron los ojos y antes que fuera perceptible, ellos estaban de vuelta en la tierra.

Un suspiro se escuchó en el silencio de la noche, habían estado lejos varias horas, por lo que era de noche nuevamente, aproximadamente medianoche.

- ¿Qué sucede Mina? –preguntó Anthony

-Nada, es solo que o vimos luz solar, el día pasó, estamos a finales de noviembre ya, hay que empezar con las preparaciones navideñas y por lo visto este año no tendremos tiempo para nada de eso…

- Hay Mina, siempre tú con tus comentarios, deberías preocuparte por todas las cosas que pasan –dijo Rei - ¿verdad Serena? ¿Serena?

-Lo siento Rei, pero me temo que se ha quedado dormida, está muy cansada –dijo Darien mientras cargaba a Serena en brazos esperando que estuviera cómoda

- Ya veo… será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, debemos descansar, ¿que es lo que haremos mañana? –preguntó Lita

- No lo sé, es sábado, descansen por la mañana, los esperamos aquí por la tarde, y discutiremos lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Darien

- Está bien… -respondieron todos y luego se dirigieron a sus automóviles y partieron a sus hogares, mientras tanto Darien recostaba a Serena sobre la cama, -Se ve tan hermosa- pensó –pero hay algo diferente en ella, se ve esplendorosa, no logro apreciar que ha cambiado en ella, su rostro, su piel, no lo sé, hay algo que la hace ver distinta- Darien no notó nada más, a pesar de ser médico.

Darien la veía fijamente mientras ella descansaba, la luz de las estrellas entraban por la ventana, había cuarto menguante, la luna desaparecía del cielo con cada noche que pasaba, pero eso no importaba pronto llegaría la ansiada luna llena…

- Darien –dijo una voz que provenía de la ventana - ¿ella está bien?

- Si, Luna, solo está un poco cansada, utilizó más de la energía que debía, la ha dejado muy agotada, por cierto ¿Dónde está Artemis? Pensé que estaría contigo…

-Él está en la luna, con las chicas, espera noticias, creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya para allá, solo estaba preocupada por Serena.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes, ¿Cuándo volverás a la luna?

- No lo sé, creo que ahora mismo…

-Pasa la noche aquí, a Serena le ha hecho mucha falta tu compañía, le hará bien verte, quédate hasta que despierte…

- Está bien, me quedaré hasta mañana, cuando ella despierte…

-Gracias Luna.

La noche pasó, pronto la oscuridad cedió ante la claridad, el invierno se hizo presente, así que el sol brilló poco a través de las densas nubes…

Serena despertó, estaba un poco desorientada, ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a donde estaba? Sentía que algo la sujetaba con fuerza, pero estaba demasiado desorientada como para darse cuenta de lo que era… Al voltearse pudo apreciar la imagen de su amado esposo durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y era quien la sujetaba por la cintura, como si fuera a escaparse de su lado…

-Serena… despertaste –dijo una voz femenina

-Luna… que pasó… ¿en que momento Darien me trajo? Recuerdo que regresábamos de aquel lejano planeta de fuego y ahora estoy aquí…

- Darien dijo que usaste mucha energía, por eso estás débil… ¿como te sientes ahora?

-Bien, con bastante energía, aunque me tengo mucha hambre, acompáñame a la cocina…

Serena se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Darien, se cambió se puso unos jeans azules cómodos y una camiseta de cintas negra, las dos se dirigieron a la cocina, Luna de asombró de ver qué era lo que Serena quería comer.

-Serena, ¿en serio vas a comer eso?

-Si, tengo muchas ganas, no puedo evitarlo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Pero… tú, Serena es la segunda vez que te veo comiendo zanahorias por voluntad propia, normalmente debe obligarte a comerlas, ¿que te pasa…?

Serena solo sonrió ante la mirada atónita de la pequeña gata

-No… -dijo Luna con voz de asombro, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa- no estarás… ¿Serena tú…?

¿tú estás…?

-Sí, dos meses –respondió Serena con una sonrisa traviesa que reflejaba verdadera felicidad

- ¿Eso es verdad? Ya veo, si, había notado algo diferente en ti, pero no sabía que… y… ¿ya le dijiste a Darien y los demás?

El rostro de Serena se tornó un poco serio pero aún alegre.

- No, ocurrieron muchas cosas en Grecia…

-Si Darien mi informó de todo anoche mientras dormías.

- Si, bueno, yo… decidí no decirles nada a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Darien, si lo hago, ya no me dejarán pelear, y yo debo estar presente cuando la última batalla se dé, no puedo quedarme sentada en una silla mientras los demás se arriesgan por mí…

-Serena, pero, es muy peligroso, para ti y para… bueno ya sabes…

- Luna por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, no hasta que sea necesario, ¿por favor?

- Está bien Serena, guardaré el secreto, pero no significa que esté de acuerdo en lo que haces…

-Gracias Luna…

Serena y Luna platicaron un buen rato, luego Luna finalmente decidió regresar a la luna

-Debo irme Serena, creo que es mejor que esté en la Luna, mantenme informada de lo que ocurra aquí…

-Claro, pero he pensado que lo mejor es que estemos todos allá, en cuanto vengan las chicas iremos a la luna también

-Si creo que será lo más prudente, me adelantaré para preparar las cosas para su llegada, tienes tu comunicador ¿verdad?

-Si Luna aquí lo tengo, si algo sucede me comunicaré inmediatamente contigo

Luna partió a rumbo a la luna para prepara todo a la llegada de los demás, seguramente se quedarían un buen rato en el palacio debido a como estaban las cosas.

Darien despertó, Serena se encontraba preparando su desayuno, huevos fritos, realmente olían muy bien.

-Buenos días preciosa –dijo Darien al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente a Serena- te has levantado temprano, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Lo que pasa es que te vi tan cansado que no quise molestarte, platicamos un momento con Luna y ella regresó al palacio, así que decidí que era mejor tener listo el desayuno…

Serena sirvió en el plato los huevos, dos rodajas de pan tostado, y colocó en un pequeño plato aparte un poco de fruta picada, lo pasó a la mesa y se sentaron

-¿Tú no vas a desayunar? –preguntó Darien

-No, no tengo hambre... lo huevos huelen bien, pero probé un poco y me… -Serena pensó si debía decirlo o no- y me provocaron nauseas…

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No me siento perfectamente bien, solo es que no tengo hambre… ya comí… un poco

-Bien… que te parece si damos un paseo, antes de que vengan los chicos

-Claro…

Ambos salieron, el día no era el mejor para pasear, las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, cubriendo los dorados rayos del sol impidiendo que tocaran si quiera un poco del suelo terrestre, el viento esa mas frío, las hojas de los árboles se caían y flotaban a la deriva con el viento, por las calles, se podía ver a la gente con abrigos, suéteres, bufandas, gorras, guantes, lo que sea que les proporcionara el calor suficiente…

Por un parque cercando, una feliz pareja se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía del otro, un par de enamorados, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, nada iba a cambiar, pasara lo que pasara.

La mañana pasó de prisa, Darien invitó a Serena a almorzar y luego, se dirigieron a su casa de nuevo para recibir a los chicos.

Una vez en casa, los primeros en llegar fueron Mina y Anthony, luego Lita y Josh, Amy y Sam, y Rei y Misaki. Todos estaban reunidos.

-Así que… ¿Qué acciones tomaremos ahora? –preguntó Mina

- Por lo pronto, volveremos a la luna, es lo más prudente y desde allí tendremos una mejor perspectiva de todo lo que sucede –respondió Darien

-Si, tienes razón Darien, ¿cuando partimos? –preguntó Anthony quien observaba a Serena y Darien

-Mañana por la tarde, pero primero, quiero hacer una visita a otro lugar, es más no recuerdo mucho de ese lugar y tengo cierta curiosidad… -agregó Serena

-¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Amy

-Al reino Dorado, la tierra de Erusión, al Palacio del Sol, antiguo hogar de Endymion…

Las chicas y los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar el destino que proponía Serena, pero no preguntaron nada, ella les diría lo que pasaba cuando fuera el momento. Todos se retiraron una vez que estaban enterados de los planes. En casa solo quedaron Serena y Darien nuevamente.

-Darien… -dijo con timidez- ¿te molesta si vamos a casa de mis padres?

-Claro que no, pero ¿no deberías esperar otro día? Tu madre seguramente no estará esperando visitas.

-No, vamos hoy, necesito verlos, tengo esa sensación, quiero que sepan que estoy bien.

-Como quieras, pero pasaremos por el supermercado antes para llevar algo para cenar, si no tu madre se molestará de que no le alcance la cena… -dijo Darien, parecía divertido

-Gracias Darien. Me esperas unos momentos, me vestiré y nos vamos

Serena subió a la habitación y buscó ropa cómoda pero que igual era elegante, sacó unos pantalones azul oscuro, unas zapatillas tipo bailarina y pensó –sí este es el calzado más apropiado para mí ahora- una blusa de encaje de tiras muy fina y hermosa color beige, un suéter de cuello de tortuga del mismo color que resaltaba su esbelta figura, sacó un abrigo azul oscuro y finalmente una pañoleta blanca que se enrolló en el cuello

-Bien vámonos –dijo Serena a Darien que la esperaba en la puerta de entrada

El auto se dirigió entonces a la casa de los papás de Serena, durante el camino, ambos guardaron silencio, pronto llegaron, tocaron el timbre y la mamá de Serena abrió la puerta.

-¡Serena, Darien! –exclamó al momento de ver quienes tocaban el timbre- que sorpresa, pasen, ¿Cómo están? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estamos bien mamá, solo quería verlos a ti y a papá, no pasa nada…

Ellos entraron y dejaron los abrigos colgados, Serena dejó su pañoleta colgada junto con su abrigo, una vez en la sala el padre de Serena quien se encontraba leyendo los saludó, Samy por su parte no se encontraba esa noche pues debía realizar unas tareas de la escuela, Serena decidió ayudar a su madre en la cocina, Darien se quedó en la sala platicando con Kenji sobre los deportes, mientras tanto, en la cocina, Ikuko notó a su hija algo extraña, su actitud, su físico, ella había cambiado un poco, notó que ella ocultaba algo, así que se preguntó ¿Qué era?

-Serena, dime hija… ¿hay alguna razón por la que hayan venido hoy?

Serena sentía que debía verlos, ella estaba preocupada, pues había llegado a pensar que nunca más los volvería a ver, quería pasar tiempo con ellos, antes de que todo aquello llegara, ella sabía que no debería pensar tan pesimistamente, pero no quería irse de la tierra sin antes haberse despedido de sus padres…

-No… todo está bien –mintió

-¿Estás segura? Hija siento que me ocultas algo…

-No mamá todo está bien…

-Te noto distinta, tu… has cambiado un poco, no lo sé, te vez más hermosa que de costumbre, te ves… radiante… -en ese momento Ikuko reflexionó sobre sus palabras, no podía ser lo que ella se imaginaba ¿o sí?

-¿Qué pasa mamá? –preguntó Serena preocupada ante el silencio súbito de su madre

-Serena ¿tu… estás…? –Serena la interrumpió antes de que ella terminara, reflexionó un momento, ¿era posible que todos la notaran diferente y ninguno se diera cuenta, a excepción de Luna y su madre los demás no habían notado nada? Incluso Darien que era médico, de cualquier modo pensó que era mejor así.

-Sí mamá… pero, aún no le he dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Darien, por favor, podrías guardar ese secreto conmigo, aún no es el momento….

-Claro hija, me alegro tanto –Ikuko estaba realmente feliz- no sabes como quisiera ir y decírselos ahora mismo, pero respetaré tu decisión…

-Gracias mamá… -dijo mientras recibía un abrazo de su madre

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás aquí para lo que sea, pero Serena, siento que hay algo más que te mortifica… -Ikuko podía ver la angustia en la mirada de Serena

-No mamá, estoy bien –mentía, la verdad era que sí estaba mortificada, sabía lo que pronto ocurriría pero no quería preocupar a nadie, significaba revelar la verdad, toda la verdad que ocultaba desde hacía muchos años, desde que tenía 14 y su destino le fue revelado… -solo quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes es todo… siento que después ya no podré hacerlo

-Hija, siempre nos tendrás aquí, para ti y para Darien, sabes que siempre estaremos para cuando nos necesites… -esas palabras la reconfortaron un poco, pero no lograron calmar ese sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad

La cena transcurrió sin más acontecimientos, todo estaba tranquilo, Darien y Serena hicieron algunos comentarios acerca de la luna de miel, y de lo hermosos que eran los templos griegos, claro omitieron algunas partes; pronto llegó la hora de marcharse nuevamente, ellos deberían partir la mañana siguiente.

-Nos vemos otro día mamá, papá, no olviden que los quiero…

-Claro hija, vuelvan cuando quieran –dijo Kenji

-Cuídate mucho mi pequeña, sé feliz, siempre me tendrás para ti, yo t ayudaré cuando lo necesites… -dijo Ikuko mientras abrazó a Serena

Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa, Serena no se dio cuenta que cuando se colocó el abrigó dejó tirada la pañoleta que llevaba, ambos subieron al auto y se fueron, Ikuko y Kenji observaron desde la entrada como el auto desaparecía entre la penumbra de la noche

-Serena se ve feliz, radiante… -dijo Kenji

-Si así es, tiene porque estarlo

-¿Hay algo que me ocultas? –preguntó Kenji

-No, nada querido… -dijo mientras entraban, observó la pañoleta tirada- oh, Serena ha dejado esto, bueno creo que es bueno tener algo de ella en casa –dijo con tristeza

-No te pongas así… no está tan lejos, además prometieron que nos visitarían o nosotros podemos visitarlos a ellos.

-No es eso… no quiero que te alarmes por lo que voy a decir, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que ella… se estaba despidiendo… de que nunca más la volveré a ver…


	25. La Invitación Final

La mañana no fue diferente a la del día anterior, los pajarillos apenas se veían en el cielo, el viento se llevaba cada una de las hojas de los árboles, las nubes del cielo cubrían como una espesa cortina los rayos del sol, la temperatura descendió mucho, obligando a los habitantes a abrigarse…

Inesperada mente, copos de nieve se precipitaron al suelo cubriendo cada centímetro de la superficie del suelo, no dejando ningún rastro de otro color que no fuera blanco puro, los árboles, las flores, las casa, los autos, todo estaba cubierto de blanco…

-Serena… despierta… debemos irnos… los chicos no tardarán en llegar

-Hum… Está bien… pero… Darien… hace demasiado frío… mejor duermo otro rato…

-Serena…-dijo Darien muy divertido- despierta… ya es hora debemos irnos

- Está bien… pero en tu conciencia quedará que no me dejaste descansar –dijo Serena bromeando mientras salía de la cama

-¡Abrígate bien! –dijo Darien desde el baño- hace frío afuera…

Serena salió a la ventana para observar un poco el paisaje frío que reinaba, al levantar la cortina observó maravillada como la nieve caía desde el cielo cubriendo todo a su paso, volviéndolo todo blanco, el viento había calmado, por lo que cada copo era libre de caer donde quisiera sin necesidad de preocuparse por el destino del viento, al notar esto, Serena cerró la cortina de inmediato.

-Está nevando… -suspiró

-¿Que te ocurre? –preguntó Darien –hace unos momentos te encontrabas feliz, ¿Qué hay en la nieve que te disguste? ¿Pensé que la nieve te gustaba?

-Me gusta, pero… -ella suspiró de nuevo- mira –dijo levantando la cortina y señalando la nieve –cada copo de nieve es libre de caer, no hay viento, incluso ellos conocen mejor su destino que yo, los copos de nieve saben a donde vana llegar y yo… yo no sé que es lo que va a pasar conmigo…

-¿Tienes envidia de unos copos de nieve?

-Creo que sí… ¿en que momento nuestro destino se volvió ilegible? Siempre pensé que si sabía cual era mi destino, tendría la oportunidad de retrasar su llegada… pero ahora me veo obligada a hacer cosas que aún no deseo… -la voz de Serena era triste

-Serena, nuestro destino ha cambiado, sí, pero no todo es malo… no pienses así, lo más importantes es que no importa cuánto cambie algo, el destino siempre mantiene su esencia ¿o no es así?

-¿A que te refieres con la esencia del destino?

-¿Estamos juntos cierto?

-Sí

-Lo ves…

-Entiendo…

-Será mejor prepararnos, lo chicos llegarán pronto… Serena… no te atormentes más, estoy aquí contigo, y nunca te voy a dejar, no lo olvides…

-Lo sé…

Se vistieron y se prepararon para recibir a los demás que no deberían tardar en llegar. Darien bajó las escaleras y esperó en la sala, Serena permaneció en la habitación, sumergida en sus pensamientos, no entendía como, la angustia había logrado apoderarse de ella, normalmente no le habría prestado atención a sentimientos así, pero ahora era diferente, sentía que algo iba mal, de donde provenían esas emociones que casi nunca sentía, normalmente era segura de sí misma, confiaba en ella y en los suyos, pero ahora… no podía atenerse a nada, no había ninguna muestra de que todo fuera a salir del todo bien, el corazón de Serena se aceleraba con cada pensamiento, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ni siquiera cuando fue el día de la boda los nervios eran teles, ¿eran nervios? O ¿era algún otro sentimiento que nunca había experimentado? En las anteriores batallas, ella siempre albergaba cierta esperanza, un rayo de luz entre las tinieblas que le indicaba que todo saldría bien, claro no sin antes hacer algunos sacrificios, pero siempre conseguía que todo saliera beneficioso para los que ella amaba, pero ahora, ese rayo de luz de esperanza había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, como si de pronto todas las tinieblas lo hubieran cubierto, como si alguien o algo se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y esa pequeña claridad, entonces entendió ese sentimiento, miedo, ella había sentido miedo antes, claro, pero nunca como ahora, ese miedo era tan fuerte casi sofocante, miedo, era miedo, terror, sus manos se enfriaron al pensar en ese sentimiento, sintió como su temperatura corporal descendió, la sangre en sus venas fluía de forma lenta aunque su corazón se aceleró, dentro de su pecho sintió cada uno de los movimientos del corazón, como golpeaba violentamente dentro de su caja torácica, sus músculos estaban tensos, sus manos estaban en fuertes puños, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que estaba justo al medio de la habitación, el sonido de freno de un auto, seguido de tres más, la hicieron volver en sí, tomó conciencia de donde estaba, un poco mejor por saber de que se trataba ese sentimiento que la aquejaba, terminó de arreglarse y bajó las escaleras…

Nueve pares de ojos se posaron en Serena mientras bajaba las escaleras…

-Buenos días chicos –saludó ella sin mucho entusiasmo

-Buenos días Serena –saludaron todos

-Serena… -dijo Amy con un poco de prudencia- puedes decirnos por que razón vamos a ir a Erusión

-Debemos encontrar algo… -dijo Serena en voz baja y la mirada al suelo

-Y… ¿eso es importante? –preguntó Lita

-Sí, al menos para mí

Todos la miraron, algo en su mirada los hacía preguntarse que le sucedía, que escondía, ella no era así, normalmente era llena de vida, alegre, siempre sonreía, ahora su mirad era sombría, su rostro reflejaba angustia, todos pensaron que quizás se debía a la misma situación, que pronto pasaría…

-¡Bien entonces partamos a buscar! Lo que sea que estemos buscando –dijo Mina con mucho entusiasmo lo cual contagió a los demás…

Salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron al bello y gran jardín trasero, todos estaban allí, incluso Darien, Serena salió lentamente, aún con la mirada en el suelo, de pronto y sin previo aviso, ella les dijo

-¡chicos! He de decirles algo… -la mirada de Serena se tornó diferente, con un poco de culpabilidad, eso asombró a todos, pero ninguno dijo nada…-no he sido completamente sincera con ustedes…

-Que ocurre…-preguntó Rei

-Solo que…últimamente, yo…yo, no tengo la misma confianza que siempre, mis temores me han invadido, cosa que nunca me había pasado antes, siempre había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que todo saldría bien, pero ahora, esa esperanza se ha desvanecido por completo, tengo miedo de a donde nos lleve el destino, tengo un mal presentimiento, es por eso que quiero encontrar el libro del Destino… pienso que puede estar en el Palacio del Sol…

-Serena, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? –Preguntó Darien- Sabes que todo estará bien, no tienes porque sentirte así, nosotros estamos contigo –dijo mientras la abrasaba tiernamente

-Pero aún así… -dijo Misaki – creo que ella tiene razón, después de ver lo que nos mostró el libro que está en la luna, creo que sería bueno tener ambos libros, como una ayuda

-Así es, no podemos dejar todo en manos del destino y la fortuna, nosotros también debemos saber que es lo que nos espera, no podemos andar a ciegas, en especial en estos momentos –agregó Sam

-Pero… ¿será tan fácil encontrar un libro? No tengo idea de cómo sea al Palacio del Sol, pero seguramente es muy grande, comparable al Palacio de la Luna, hay muchos lugares en donde buscar, probablemente nos tomará mucho tiempo encontrarlo… -dijo Mina

-Sí, pero es mejor que quedarnos aquí a esperar… -dijo Josh

-Bien en ese caso, será mejor irnos ya… -concluyó Anthony

Todos sabían que hacer, cerraron los ojos, y en un rápido momento, sintieron un ambiente distinto al que se encontraban, las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al ver el lugar, y hermoso palacio blanco y dorado, con bellos jardines llenos de rosas, una gran fuente blanca llamaba la atención al centro el agua que de ella brotaba era clara, pura…

Más sorprendente fue ver que su uniforme había cambiado, ahora usaban una chaqueta corta hasta la cintura, cruzada muy al estilo militar, cada una de ellas tenía su color representativo, azul celeste para Mercury, rojo para Mars, verde musgo para Jupiter y un naranja suave para Venus, la falda era paletoneada corta y de color blanco para todas, el calzado, botas de tacón hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca con un pañuelo en el cuello y finalmente una pequeña capa a media espalda sobre el brazo derecho…

-Oigan chicas… nuestros uniformes cambiaron –dijo Venus muy entusiasmada

-Si… es verdad… están hermosos, ¿princesa podemos usar estos para la batalla?

-Como quieran… -respondió Serenity con cierta indiferencia lo cual hizo que no se diera cuenta de que todos la observaban

-Vaya… que lindo… traje –dijo Venus, los chicos permanecían indiferentes a los comentarios de las chicas

- Así debe ser… -respondió Serenity- el traje de la luna es más femenino porque obviamente la luna la gobierna una mujer, pero al estar en los dominios de una varón el traje de guerrero debe ser más al estilo militar… es por eso que tanto su vestimenta como la mía han cambiado…

-Pero tu traje es precioso…

-Si, no niego que no me guste…

La vestimenta de Serenity era parecida, una blusa blanca con un pañuelo en el cuello, falda corta, botas blancas, y una chaqueta corta al frente y cruzada, pero por detrás llegaba hasta los tobillos, toda de blanco, solo adornada con finas líneas plateadas en los puños de las mangas y en la solapa… definitivamente muy elegante para tener un estilo militar…

-Vamos chicas por favor… -dijo Eitaro –no es el momento de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

- Él tiene razón –dijo Gabriel –será mejor buscar de una vez por todas ese libro, mientras más pronto lo encontremos más pronto podremos irnos a la luna –dijo Gabriel

Así pues, ellos se dirigieron en parejas hacia las distintas partes del palacio en busca del libro…

En el jardín permanecieron Endymion y Serenity, en un silencio un poco incómodo, ambos miraban hacia otro lado, evitaban verse a los ojos.

-Serenity… dime, la verdadera razón por la que te sientes insegura –dijo Endymion con angustia en su voz, aún no se atrevía a mirarla

-Yo… no lo sé… no sé que ha pasado conmigo, de repente he comenzado a dudar de mí misma, me siento insegura, desprotegida y débil…

-Serenity, por favor –dijo él mientras la abrazaba- como piensas esas cosas, sabes que eres la mujer más increíble que conozco, eres hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, el sueño de cualquiera, y para mi fortuna me has escogido a mi como tu compañero ¿Cómo podría dejar que algo malo te pasara a ti?

-Lo sé, perdóname es que no se que es lo que me pasa… mejor vamos a buscar el libro a la biblioteca…

-Está bien, pero prométeme que intentarás recuperar tu ánimo…

-Está bien, te lo prometo –dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, los demás recorrían el palacio, Venus, Gabriel, Eitaro y Mars, estaban frente a una puerta grande en uno de los pasillos del palacio…

-Mars, no creo que sea buena idea entrar… se ve… un poco tétrico, no crees –dijo Venus mientras se abrasaba del brazo de Gabriel

-Por favor Venus, no seas tan cobarde, además ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el susodicho libro si no revisamos las habitaciones del palacio? –respondió Mars

-En eso tiene razón –dijo Gabriel – vamos, te aseguro que en el palacio no hay nada malo, aunque nadie haya estado aquí en muchos años, este es un lugar sagrado al igual que el Palacio de la Luna –dijo Gabriel

-¡Oye de que lado estás! –dijo Venus molesta

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! –dijo Eitaro exasperado –será mejor que entremos no hay nada de malo aquí –dijo y abrió la puerta

Para sorpresa de todos, lo que había en la habitación eran armas, de todo tipo, unos cuantos cuadros antiguos con imágenes del pequeño príncipe y su hermano, algunos escritos, nada importante…

-¡Vaya mira esas espadas! ¡son preciosas! –exclamó Venus

-Así que aquí es en donde estaban… -dijo Eitaro –ya extrañaba mi espada

-¿tu espada? –preguntó Mars

-Sí mira esta es la mía –respondió mientras le mostraba una espada delgada, con empuñadura dorada y adornada con un rubí

-Oh ya veo, así que cada Guardián tiene su espada, verde para Angelo del Viento, azul para Dominic del Agua, rojo para Eitaro, y naranja para Gabriel… -dijo Venus mientras observaba las espadas

-¿Oigan y las espadas plateadas? Son más son ocho en total…

-Son las suyas –respondió Gabriel –no lo ven, cada una es igual a la nuestra, solo que tienen las piedras correspondientes a su guardián

-Pero ¿porqué están aquí? Además creí que La princesa ya nos había dado nuestras armas correspondientes –cuestionó Mars

-Así es… pero cada guerrero debe tener por lo menos un arma, y su poder especial claro… pero con nosotros es distinto, al ser dos reinos que se encuentran en alianza, poseemos dos, uno que nos provee el reino de la luna y uno que nos provee el reino dorado –dijo Gabriel

-Ya veo…-dijo Venus- ¿y estas otras dos? –señaló dos espadas que se encontraban apartadas, una completamente dorada y la otra totalmente plateada, ambas con un pequeño adorno en forma de jaula redonda en la punta de la empuñadura

-Son las espadas de los príncipes, en la parte de la empuñadura se coloca la gema perteneciente a cada príncipe, la princesa Serenity colocaría el Cristal de Plata y el príncipe Endymion el cristal dorado

-Ya veo… son preciosas –dijo Rei

-Si bueno, será mejor que las llevemos todas y se las entreguemos a sus dueños, no me gusta pensar así, pero creo que las necesitaremos –dijo Eitaro

En otra parte, Mercury, Ángelo, Júpiter y Dominic caminaban por un lugar lejos del palacio, seguían un camino que los conducía a una especie de templo

-Quienes son los intrusos que se atreven a entrar en el Palacio del Sol –dijo una voz que provenía del interior del templo

-Somos los guardianes de los cielos y las guerreras de la luna –dijo Ángelo

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, guerreras del la luna

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Mercury –¿acaso te conocemos?

-Así es soy yo –en ese momento un joven de piel clara, ojos grises y cabello blanco salió de entre la sombra del templo – soy, Helios

-¿Helios? ¿En verdad eres tú? –dijo con incredulidad Jupiter

Helios se acercó a ellos y los saludó a cada uno de ellos

-¿Qué a pasado, porque están aquí? –preguntó Helios

-Hemos venido en busca de algo, quizás tu sepas en donde está… -dijo Dominic

-¿En busca de algo?

-Sí buscamos el Libro del Destino, bueno creo que así se llama… -dijo Mercury

- Ha ya veo… pero, temo decirles que… en eso no los podré ayudar…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no vives tú en este lugar?

-así es, pero yo solo cuido del templo, el Palacio del Sol está fuera de mi vigilancia, además, Los Libros, fueron escondidos una en el Palacio de la Luna y otro aquí, pero nadie sabe donde, sería un golpe de suerte encontrar alguno de ellos, se dice que solo son encontrados cuando realmente son necesarios

En esos momentos los demás los alcanzaron lograron escuchas lo que Helios les decía a los otros cuatro que habían llegado antes, Helios reconoció a Gabriel pero no le pudo saludar ya que él habló en ese momento

-Bueno, pues ahora son necesarios, la Princesa Serenity encontró el que estaba en el Palacio de la Luna, es por eso que necesitamos encontrar el segundo libro, necesitamos de su ayuda –dijo Gabriel- ¿estás enterado de que el destino ha cambiado drásticamente?

-Sí príncipe, tengo indicios de que el presente que ahora vivimos no es el que deberíamos vivir, desgraciadamente pequeños detalles en nuestros actos fueron cambiando el tiempo…

-Así es… Helios… otra pregunta, ¿has notado algún cambio en el templo o en el Palacio…? -preguntó Gabriel

-Sí, hace pocos días la habitación central del palacio emitió un destello, la insignia del Sol quedó totalmente restaurada en todos los lugares en los que se encuentra su brillo ha vuelto a la vida cosa que no pasa desde hace muchos años

-Si lo imaginé…

-¿Porqué pregunta eso Príncipe Gabriel?

-El legado ha sido traspasado, en su viaje a Grecia Endymion se encontró con Apolo, mmm bueno nuestro padre, allí le fue transferido el título de dios del Sol, al igual que a Serenity, lo único que deben hacer es hacerlo oficial para que puedan obtener los poderes que con el título vienen

-Ya veo, pero porque ninguno de ellos se declara con su título… -Gabriel sonrió

-Ninguno de ellos dos lo desea, pensamos que eso sería cambiar definitivamente sus vidas, los entiendo en eso, yo mismo me negué a tener ese cargo, no tengo porque exigirle a mi hermano algo a lo que yo me negué

-Pero, si ellos aceptan lo que son, entonces les será más fácil derrotar a sus enemigos… no habría necesidad de buscar los libros ni nada de eso

-Supongo que lo dejarán como último recurso, el aceptar su título no sólo cambiaría sus vidas, sino que afectaría drásticamente el destino y el tiempo de la tierra tal vez del universo entero, debemos preveer eso, ya bastante ha cambiado nuestro futuro como para alejarnos aún más de él…

-Si, supongo que tiene razón Príncipe Gabriel

-Oigan, un momento… -dijo Venus interrumpiendo la conversación – ¿como es que ustedes se conocen? ¿Helios desde cuando estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que él te reconoce como príncipe Gabriel?

-Hay Venus, tú y tus preguntas de más, es obvio el porqué Helios sabe que él es un Príncipe… -dijo Mars

-Tranquila Venus, lo que pasa es que Helios es el guardián del Templo, debe estar al tanto de cada situación, es por eso que él sabe perfectamente quienes somos… ¿Verdad Helios?

-Así es Príncipe Gabriel… por cierto ¿En donde están la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion?

-Supongo que aún están en el palacio, en donde nosotros también deberíamos estar, ¿chicas acaso Angelo y Dominic no les dijeron que no deben venir a éste lugar? –preguntó Gabriel

-No, no sabíamos –dijo Mercury

-Lo siento –se disculpó Angelo- pero pensamos que quizás Helios nos podría dar algún indicio de donde encontrar el libro…

-Pues tanto él como cualquier otro habitante de este lugar desconocen el escondite del libro, así que será mejor que vayamos de regreso al Palacio… -dijo Eitaro

-Por cierto chicos ¿y esas espadas? –preguntó Jupiter

-¡Oh ya veo que las han encontrado! –dijo Dominic muy entusiasmado mientras tomaba su espada

-Estas otras son suyas chicas- dijo Mars- las otras cuatro son de las sailors que están en la luna, y la plateada es de La Princesa

-Será mejor irnos ya… Helios, estaré en contacto contigo, mantén preparado al ejército de oro, en cualquier momento te doy indicaciones para que sea enviado a la Luna y así se unifique de una vez por todas –dijo Gabriel –por el momento puedes volver a tus actividades, y Helios… cuídate mucho

- Sí príncipe, como ordene, y ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado…

Todos volvieron al Palacio, buscaron a Serenity y Endymion y los encontraron en la biblioteca del palacio con todos los libros rodeándolos

-Serenity, ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando, hemos revisado cada libro de aquí, definitivamente en la biblioteca no está… -dijo Endymion

-Si, tienes razón, espero que los demás hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros, quiero leer ese libro, Endymion, aún tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Tranquila, si algo hemos aprendido en nuestras batallas, es que al final nuestros esfuerzos por hacer el bien, y mantener la paz, siempre son recompensados…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener ese sentimiento… tengo miedo… miedo de lo que vaya a suceder…

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien, el destino está en nuestras manos, nosotros elegimos que camino seguir…

-Perdón la interrupción pero, debemos informarles… -dijo Gabriel- Endymion, Serenity, éstas son sus espadas –dijo mientras se las entregaba- encontramos la sala de armas y revisamos las demás habitaciones del palacio y no encontramos nada

-¿Quién encontró la sala de armas? –preguntó Endymion

-Nosotros la encontramos –dijo Venus- es muy grande, y las espadas se veían tan hermosas que de inmediato se las fuimos a entregar a los demás… -dijo muy entusiasmada

-¿Entraron en la sala de armas y salieron de inmediato? ¿No la revisaron completamente? –preguntó Serenity

-Eh, creo… -dijo Venus avergonzada ante la mirada de los demás- creo que no…

-Entonces es posible que se encuentre allí, claro, quien va a buscar un libro en el lugar en donde solo hay armas… -dijo Endymion

Todos se dirigieron entonces a la sala de armas, y buscaron en cada rincón de la habitación, entre los mapas, cartas, entre cada documento…

-Serenity… -dijo Endymion después de un buen rato- mira este es muy parecido al que tú encontraste

-Sí, haber lee, ¿que dice?

Endymion lo hojeo un poco, pudo ver historias escritas, poemas, su historia misma… lo que Apolo le había contado estaba allí, su historia con Serenity, todo estaba allí.

-Mira, aquí falta una hoja, debe ser la que estaba dentro del otro libro… la que contenía uno de los poemas… -dijo Endymion

--Sí así es… -dijo Serenity- por favor… puedes… puedes buscar el último escrito del libro…

-Endymion buscó el último escrito… un poema, nuevamente… decía

El lazo de sangre no es tan fuerte

La batalla entre hermanos es sangrienta

El lazo de sangre no es suficiente

El odio es mayor que la hermandad

El odio vale más que el amor de hermanos

El odio lleva a una batalla

¿Quién ganará?

Una vida, la vida de un líder

Una vida, se perderá

Un hermano mata a un hermano

El destino cambia

Cada quien elige su destino

El destino se puede cambiar a voluntad

El peligro, ronda de nuevo

El amor es más fuerte que nada

Al final, el lazo de sangre se romperá

La hermandad no sirvió de nada

La hermandad fue la causante del odio

Al final, solo al final, uno quedará.

Estas palabras dejaron helada a Serenity, todos los demás compartían su sentir, la angustia se vio reflejada en cada uno de los rostros presentes, y luego, un largo y prolongado silencio invadió el lugar, nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió siquiera a moverse, Serenity se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió al jardín, al lugar a donde habían llegado, los demás la siguieron en silencio, nadie emitió sonido alguno… llegaron a la fuente, sólo entonces Endymion se atrevió a hablar

-No te preocupes… -dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Serenity- no debes tomar literalmente lo que dice, recuérdalo…

-Pero ahí claramente dice que alguien va a morir, sol quedará uno de los hermanos… al final, hemos de matar a aquel que lleva nuestra sangre y busca nuestra muerte… -dijo con tristeza Serenity

-Si, pero no tenemos otra opción, no podemos dejarles el destino del universo a ellos, sabes lo que harán, Serenity, debes ser fuerte, y enfrentarte a ella, tal y como lo has hecho con todos lo enemigos

-¿Y si es uno de nosotros quien caiga?

-¿y si es uno de ellos? No importa lo que pase, nosotros venceremos, no tienes porqué preocuparte… -ahora será mejor volver a la luna, debemos preparar a todos, definitivamente la batalla está cerca

En la luna…

-Serenity… volvieron pronto, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? –preguntó Luna

-Hola luna –dijo Serenity con voz baja- sí, lo encontramos

-Bienvenida Princesa –dijeron las scouts que permanecían en la luna, acababan de llegar en ese momento- Príncipe; chicos, chicas hay mucho que hacer, debemos entrenar, no solo ustedes sino también con sus escuadrones… -dijo Uranus

-Si –respondieron las chicas

-Vayan ustedes… -dijo Gabriel- nosotros iremos luego, no queremos dejar solo a los Príncipes…

Mientras las chicas se dirigían al sitio de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban sus escuadrones, Serenity, Endymion y los chicos entraron al palacio, fueron recibidos por la mayoría de príncipes de los demás planetas que ya se habían hecho presentes una vez mas, definitivamente esa era señal de que la batalla final estaba cerca, los demás también lo presentían

-Hola Kakyuu, Alexis, Camilo, Almira, Darika –dijo Serenity- veo que todos los 52 príncipes se han reunido aquí nuevamente, al parecer todos sienten lo mismo ¿verdad? El momento ha llegado

-Así es Serenity –dijo Alexis- esperemos que todo vaya a favor de nosotros, pero ¿aún no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo? Solamente fuimos informados de que uno de los planetas de fuego fue atacado y que tu fuiste personalmente a resolver el problema

-Sí, bueno… nuestros enemigos, como ya sabrán es Baltasar, el hermano de Endymion –dijo Serenity nerviosa, mientras apretaba la mano de Endymion, él la miró para brindarle apoyo- y… mi… hermanastra Leila…

-Así que sí era cierto el rumor de que La Princesa de la Luna tenía una hermanastra –dijo Camilo

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? –preguntó Endymion

-Bueno, nadie tenía la certeza, pero es algo que nuestros padres comentaban de vez en cuando –dijo Almira –ninguno de nosotros podíamos asegurarlo, por lo visto ustedes tampoco lo sabían

-No, ninguno sabía –dijo Serenity

-Y bien que es lo que haremos –cuestionó Darika

- Por el momento, prepararnos para la batalla, preparen a sus soldados, su ejército debe estar listo para la batalla, cada uno de sus ejércitos, estará bajo su mando, pero ustedes recibirán órdenes de los Guardianes del Cielo, los caballeros aquí presentes –dijo Serenity con voz seria mientras señalaba a los chicos- ¿alguien tiene algún problema con las medidas que he tomado? -Retó Serena

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene problemas con las decisiones que tomes Serenity –dijo Alexis- hemos comprobado por medio de tus acciones que tú eres la indicada para dirigirnos, yo que fui el primero en cuestionar tu capacidad ahora reconozco que tienes las habilidades suficientes…

-Gracias Alexis –dijo Serena- y muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí presentes, ahora, será mejor que descanse, pero manténganse alertas, en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar

Pasaron algunos días, los príncipes convivían entre ellos al igual que los guerreros y guardianes.

Una noche… Serenity se encontraba en el balcón pensando… de pronto…

-Hola princesa… ¿puedo acompañarla? –preguntó una voz masculina

-Seiya… hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿como estás?

-Bien, princesa…

-Por favor, sabes que tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

-No, princesa –dijo él con una sonrisa- es una falta de respeto que un guardián se dirija a una princesa de alto rango así, es algo que no puedo hacer

-Como quieras… -dijo ella con un rastro de tristeza en su voz

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿se supone que deberías estar feliz?

-No, estoy muy angustiada, es todo, no me pasa nada más, Seiya… yo… creo que te debo una disculpa…

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

-Por no corresponder a tus sentimientos, y sólo utilizarte para desahogarme sin darte nada a cambio…

-No te preocupes por eso… además, en todo este tiempo que no te he visto, me he dado cuenta, de que nadie elige a quien amar, si, lo admito, mi corazón me traicionó y me hizo querer a alguien que ya amaba a otra persona, pero ese sufrimiento me ha servido para encontrar a la persona a quien de verdad debo amar, creo que el que te debe la disculpa soy yo, por enamorarme de ti y hacerte pasar por cada una de las situaciones, ahora me doy cuenta de que era yo quien estaba equivocado, solo espero que esa persona aún me quiera, y que yo pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos como ella se lo merece… por fin he entendido que tu corazón siempre ha sido de él, de tu príncipe.. y el mío le ha pertenecido a otra persona, a quien siempre ha velado por mí sin que yo me diera cuenta…

-¿En verdad te has dado cuenta de eso? No sabes cuán feliz me hace escuchar esas palabras de ti, cuantas veces he deseado que encuentres a la persona que pueda hacerte feliz como tú te mereces…

-Lo sé, he sido un siego por no ver antes, ella siempre ha estado cuidando de mí, -él ríe- es gracioso, como encuentras el amor en quien menos te lo imaginas

-Lo sé, el amor es impredecible, y es cierto es gracioso, al principio en la tierra Darien y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero luego descubrimos que él era Endymion y yo Serenity que el la antigüedad habíamos estado enamorados, así fue como nuestro amor resurgió de nuevo…

-Espero que… puedas ser muy feliz, Princesa, que tu Príncipe te haga tan feliz como te lo mereces, nadie en este universo merece más la felicidad que tú

-Y yo espero que tú también puedas ser feliz con… Kakyuu ¿cierto?

Seiya sonrió, y en ese momento se retiró… nuevamente Serenity se quedó sola en el balcón…

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo… ella observó, pero algo la alarmó, de esa estrella se desprendió un fragmento, se dirigía directamente hacia ella… solo fue capaz de gritar

-¡Endymion…! –gritó desesperada, él estaba cerca así que no tardó en llegar

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó el alarmado

-No lo sé, pero se dirige hacia acá

El fragmento aterrizó justo frente a ellos, de la pequeña roca salió humo negro, inmediata mente un demonio apareció

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –preguntó Endymion

-Calma príncipe, solo soy la sombra de un demonio que ha sido enviado a entregar una invitación

-Que rayo quieres… -dijo Serenity

-Mi ama La Princesa Leila y el Príncipe Baltasar, los espera a todos dentro de tres días, la batalla se llevará a cabo en el Planeta Centro de la Vía Láctea, el mejor lugar para disputar el destino del universo, esperamos que vengan preparados para la diversión… -dijo y se desvaneció

Los demás príncipes que habían llegado luego del estruendo que hizo el meteorito al aterrizar habían escuchado todo, todos empezaron prepararse inmediatamente, la hora había llegado, estaban a tan solo tres días de la batalla…

-Princesa… -dijeron las chicas

-Prepárense y preparen a su escuadrones, en tres días el destino del universo será decidido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y opiniones... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!


	26. Danza de Guerra

Era un lugar desconocido, el aire soplaba fuertemente produciendo que se levantara el polvo sobre un campo que escaseaba de vegetación alguna, el cielo era oscuro, pues carecía de sol alguno que brindara claridad, aún así, la visibilidad era posible gracias a la luz de las estrellas cercanas, el silencio reinante era incómodo, sobrecogedor, pero ninguno se atrevía siquiera su susurrar por miedo a perturbar ese silencio, si se ponía atención, se podía escuchar la respiración de los demás, el palpitar de sus corazones que se iban acelerando ante la expectación de lo que iba a ocurrir, entre la nube de polvo y la oscuridad, eran visibles miles de siluetas humanas, guiadas por una figura inconfundible, la figura de una mujer… vestida con un traje corto, que permitía que sus piernas estuviesen libres para caminar o correr, cualquiera que fuera la situación, sobre la falda de su traje una tela mas que dejaba al descubierto la parte del frente de sus largas piernas y cubría la posterior, en su cuello estaba amarrada la blusa con largas puntas que daban la impresión de ser una capa, una hermosa espada plateada sobre el costado izquierdo contrastaba con la feminidad del traje, esta figura de cabellos largos y rubios, y una mirada azul, estaba acompañada de otra silueta, esta vez, un hombre, alto, de figura gallarda, un cabello tan oscuro que se confundía con las tinieblas del lugar, entre las sombras, sus ojos azules destellaban como dos soles, con un traje de príncipe guerrero, y una espada dorada, daba la impresión de ser un príncipe de los cuentos antiguos, pero, tanto él como ella, no se encontraban en un cuento, eso de verdad era real…

Tres días antes, una invitación había sido entregada, esa escena era la prueba de que los invitados habían aceptado asistir, una danza de guerra se iba a dar, era un espectáculo único que lastimosamente no iba a contar con espectadores, era un espectáculo que había esperado muchos años por estrenar, el escenario era el perfecto para llevar a cabo los actos que allí se darían, era una presentación inusual, cada actor interpretaría su papel como quisiera, eran libres de improvisar, una presentación sin un guión antes establecido, cada personaje actuaría de acuerdo a la situación demandante.

Tres días antes, luego de escuchar la invitación, la protagonista de la obra había decidido asistir, de no ser así, dicho espectáculo no se podría llevar a cabo, y sería entonces una presentación en solitario.

Tres días atrás, el ejército plateado y el ejército dorado se habían unido para formar un único ejercito y contar personajes suficientes que darían vida a esta presentación única…

Dos días antes del estreno, los demás ejércitos habían sido puestos en guardia, cada uno en un punto estratégico del vasto universo, algunos tuvieron la oportunidad de actuar, otros quedaron a la espera, muchas batallas se libraron en puntos distintos, pero siempre los aliados de la Luna triunfaron.

Un día antes, ante la noticia de sus batallas ganadas, el espíritu de optimismo se hizo presente en cada uno de los actores que interpretaría a un personaje en éste, el último acto.

Medio día antes, con espíritu de optimismo, un ejército de dos reinos, 52 príncipes, 8 Guerreras, 4 Guardianes, y los dos líderes, partieron rumbo al escenario…

Ahora ellos estaban presentes, solo restaba esperar a los otros personajes para que diera inicio la danza, el espectáculo más esperado…

De pronto, entre las sombras, rastros de un ejército igual de grande se hacían presentes, al igual que los personajes anteriores, dos figuras lo encabezaban, una mujer rubia de mirada fría, y un joven apuesto pero con una mirada llena de resentimiento…

Finalmente, frente a frente, la lucha iniciaría, la sangre que los unía ya no significaba nada, la venganza era lo más importante…

Los ojos de Serenity reflejaron sorpresa cuando vieron a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, era rubia como ella pero un poco más oscuro que su cabello, su parecido verdaderamente reflejaba parentesco, pero sus ojos, sus miradas eran totalmente opuestas, mientras la mirada de Serenity era suave, dulce, bondadosa pero decidida, la mirada de ella, de su hermana Leila, era fría, oscura, sombría, llena de resentimiento y ansias de venganza…

Por otra parte, Endymion estaba igual de sorprendido al ver a la persona que era su hermano Baltasar, era alguien conocido, alguien de quien menos sospecharía, alguien a quien ya conocía, su hermano Baltasar era su supuesto amigo Daniel…

Los cuatro se acercaron para hablar acerca de las reglas de la batalla, claro era una guerra, pero entre seres poderosos, se deben tener ciertas reglas, o se corre el riesgo de que el universo quede destruido.

-Vaya, vaya, querida Serenity, te has quedado asombrada al verme, no deberías, aunque deberías estar feliz verme para luego morir, no es un privilegio que se dá muy seguido…

-Dime porque me odias, ¿yo no hice nada para que fueras infeliz? ¿es que acaso el que seamos hermanas no significa nada para ti?

-Eres una tonta –dijo Leila con arrogancia- acaso piensas que con unas cuantas disculpas de tu parte, voy a ser feliz, yo no tengo hermanas, eso está claro, mi padre lo dejó claro al alejarse de mí, e irse con otra, tú eres la que me robó esa felicidad

-Yo no te robé nada, me hace infeliz el saber que tengo una hermana y que ella me odie…

-¡Deja de llamarme hermana! –Respondió Leila con furia –que no ves que para mí, tú no eres más que una vil ladrona…

Serena no dijo nada, solo dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, no había nada que hace, era un caso perdido, ella debía enfrentarse a Leila, convertirla en su enemiga…

Al mismo tiempo, un poco alejados del lugar en donde se encontraba Serenity con Leila, Endymion y Baltasar sostenían una conversación

-vaya hermanito, así que te sorprendes al verme aquí, estoy seguro que no te esperabas esto…

-No, la verdad es que siempre me pregunté porque alguien como "Daniel" se molestaría en ser mi "amigo"

-Era parte de mi papel… estar cerca de mi odiado hermano sin que él lo notara –rió con expresión petulante- he sido muy buen actor, y, ahora ten por seguro que el ganador seré yo…

-Lo tendrás difícil Baltasar, no me rendiré

-Lo sé, esto será divertido, después de acabar contigo, seguirá Gabriel, y luego iré por tu hermosa y bellísima esposa, ya que quedará viuda será una buena oportunidad para hacerla mía…

-Deja a Serenity fuera de esto… -dijo Endymion con enojo- no te perdonaré que me la hayas quitado una vez y que jugaras suciamente haciéndola olvidar todo, ensuciando su cabeza con recuerdos inmundos…

-Vaya, vaya, así que si sabes odiar, eso es poco, no sabes cuanto odio siento yo por ti, me desterraron para darle lugar al gran príncipe Endymion, me arrebataste todo, cada cosa que deseaba, siempre tú eras el elegido, ahora yo me vengaré, y lo que mas amas será mío…

Los diálogos terminaron, era la hora, ambos ejércitos esperaban por iniciar el espectáculo, una única presentación que tendría lugar en un escenario magnífico, la danza por el destino del universo empezaría, cada actor estaba listo para encarnar al personaje que se le asignó.

Endymion y Serena volvieron a sus puestos al frente de su ejército, al igual que Leila y Baltasar.

El ambiente estaba tenso, cada uno de los personajes esperaba por la señal de indicio, el viento sopló con fuerza, levantó una enorme nube de polvo, una nube gris se posó sobre el cielo una tormenta eléctrica se llevaba a cabo en su interior, de pronto, un luminoso destello de luz celeste cayó al suelo provocando que la tierra se estremeciera agitadamente, ésa era la señal…

El sonido de metal chocando uno contra otro era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para hacerse escuchar a varios kilómetros de distancia, las espadas se movían tan rápido y en tanta cantidad, que solo eran apreciables, los suaves sonidos que producían al blandirse, y los pequeños reflejos que hacían al moverse de un lado a otro.

En la parte posterior estaban los 52 príncipes, esperando para enfrentarse con los príncipes rebeldes que apoyaban a Leila o los soldados de élite del ejército enemigo, aún más atrás, estaban Endymion y Serenity, acompañados de sus guardianes y una gata, así es Luna había convencido a Serenity que la dejara ir, Luna quería estar con ella.

En medio de la batalla, el sonido del metal contra metal fue acompañado por un nuevo sonido, un sonido más estremecedor, era el sonido de la carne, atravesada por el metal…

Poco a poco, el suelo color tierra fue adquiriendo un nuevo tono, el carmín de la sangre derramada, la batalla fue disminuyendo conforme los soldados fueron disminuyendo también, la hora de pelear de los príncipes había llegado…

Los 52 príncipes se dirigieron al campo, entre cadáveres, ahora se tenía una nueva perspectiva, la escenografía había cambiado ya, el segundo acto de esta danza daba inicio…

Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido del metal contra mental, esta vez ese sonido se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, los príncipes eran expertos en la lucha de armas, los soldados heridos hacían su retirada, ahora dejaban el segundo acto en manos de los más poderosos, así siguió la lucha a la espera de una nueva señal… De pronto, una ráfaga de fuego salió de uno de los puños de los enemigos, ésa era la señal que esperaban los príncipes, era el momento de usar sus poderes…

Era el tercer acto, ahora, en medio del espectáculo, se podían apreciar ataques de fuego, agua, viento, tierra, electricidad… cada uno luchaba con lo mejor de sí, el destino del universo estaba en sus manos… Pronto llegó la hora de actuar de las 8 sailor sacouts, con su ayuda fue más fácil vencer, las fuerzas opositoras estaban considerablemente, bajas, el ejército de Serenity y Endymion iba ganando…

El momento del acto final había llegado, la última batalla, daría inicio, los actores que en ese momento se encontraban en escena pasarían a ser espectadores, el momento llegó, del otro lado del campo Baltasar desenvainó su espada, en ese instante, Endymion hizo lo mismo… ambos se dirigieron al centro del campo de un salto, finalmente frente a frente, solo uno quedaría de ese encuentro…

Lejos de ellos, como a un kilómetro del inmenso campo abierto, otro encuentro daría inicio…

El sonido de dos espadas desenvainándose al mismo tiempo resonó por los alrededores con tal fuerza que llamó la atención de los presentes, que voltearon a ver lo que ocasionaba ese sonido…

Frente a frente, dos rubias, ambas parecidas, pero totalmente opuestas, finalmente… aunque una de ellas estaba renuente a hacerlo, una debía acabar con la otra…

Dos luchas simultáneas, el lazo de sangre en este caso no servía para nada, el lazo de sangre fue el causante de tal odio, hay veces en que no hay otra solución, aunque tenga tu sangre, aunque sea tu hermano o tu hermana, el odio puede llegar a crecer tanto que supera al amor, el amor es fuerte, pero el odio también lo es… si el destino se ha empeñado en probarte una y otra vez en enfrentarlos, entonces no hay más que hacer que seguirlo… aún más, si ese odio amenaza no solo a tu futuro, sino al futuro de los que te rodean y amas, al futuro de tu planeta y del universo, entonces no hay otra solución que luchar y aún si no quieres… debes ganar…

-Así que… finalmente estamos frente a frente, aquí se decide todo – dijo Baltasar

-Aún no es tarde para que te arrepientas –respondió Endymion

-¿Arrepentirme? Te equivocas, hemos llegado al punto en el que el universo es demasiado pequeño para que vivamos los dos, sabes que la existencia de uno depende de la desaparición del otro, el universo se volvió pequeño para albergarnos a los dos, la única solución es que uno acabe con el otro…

-Es una lástima…

Las espadas se golpearon una y otra y otra vez, el sonido era escalofriante, dos espadachines perfectamente diestros se enfrentaban, dos príncipes, dos hermanos, el movimiento era inapreciable demasiado rápido par ojos poco entrenados, solo se podían apreciar pequeños rastros dorados de la espada de Endymion, un pequeño chorro de sangre salió disparado a alta velocidad, Baltasar había logrado cortar un poco de la piel de la mejilla de Endymion

-No eres muy bueno esquivando –dijo petulante Baltasar

-Soy mejor de lo que crees

Endymion puso todo su empeño, en el ataque, no le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo acabar con él, pero aún así, le era muy difícil tener que matar a su propio hermano…

-Eres un cobarde –dijo Baltasar, mientras se lanzaba de frente a Endymion, la espada estuvo a punto de clavarse en su pecho, pero Endymion lo esquivó

-No sabes cuánto te odio-repitió Baltasar, mientras repetía el ataque- eres de lo peor, el ser tan cobarde te costará caro, yo te mataré, y luego me quedaré con tu princesa, Serenity será mía… -dijo con ira de nuevo, otra vez se lanzó de frente, pero algo había cambiado en la mirada de Endymion, finalmente entendió.

Entendió, que no había otra solución, el dejar vivo a su hermano ahora, significaría que más adelante quizás haría algo pero, nunca lo dejaría ser feliz, quizás estaba siendo muy egoísta al pensar solo en su felicidad, pero si Baltasar quedaba vivo, los demás también sufrirían al ser testigos de sus muchos intentos de venganza, así que lo mejor era, matarlo de una vez…

En su ataque lleno de ira, Baltasar se lanzó de frente sin preocuparse por su defensa, Endymion retrocedió, ese ataque era más fuerte que los anteriores, era distinto, sin duda, era casi imposible desviarlo… solo le quedaba atacar de frente a él también…

Ambos corrieron de frente, con sus espadas en punta, solo uno lograría atravesar al otro… sólo había una oportunidad…

De pronto, ambos cuerpos chocaron con fuerza seguidamente, nuevamente el estremecedor sonido del metal atravesando la carne, un enorme chorro de sangre fue disparado, cubriendo el suelo que los rodeaba con sangre… un enorme charco se formó, ¿Quién de los dos fue atravesado?

Ambos príncipes se miraron a los ojos… ambos sonrieron…

-Lo siento… fue un honor ser tu hermano –se escuchó decir a uno de ellos

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo –dijo el otro… mientras agonizaba

Uno de ellos cayó lentamente e inconciente, la sangre se desparramaba por montones, haciendo el charco cada vez más grande, solo uno quedaba de pie, con el otro a sus pies…

La espada dorada estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, uno había triunfado sobre el otro, dos hermanos que por capricho del destino se habían convertido en enemigos… obligando a uno a cometer uno de los peores actos morales de la historia… matar a un hermano…

-Lo siento mucho… Baltasar… -dijo Endymio- talvez fui egoísta, pero como tú dijiste, el universo se volvió pequeño para los dos…

Endymion había ganado… pero, estaba casi en estado de shock mientras contemplaba el cadáver del que había sido alguna vez su hermano, así continuó por varios minutos, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Mas lejos, el sonido sutil de dos espadas chocando la una contra rompían el silencio del lugar, dos princesas poderosas luchaban, dos hermanas, unidas por un lazo de sangre el cual se había roto hacía muchos años…

-Vaya Serenity, no eres tan diestra con la espada como pensé que eras –dijo Leila con petulancia- pensé que sabrías como pelear con una espada, pero ya veo que yo soy mucho mejor que tú

-Por favor Leila, no quiero pelear, por favor, pídeme lo que quieras, pero por favor no peleemos

-Lo siento Serenity, pero mi odio por ti llega más lejos que cualquier cosa, no sabes la soledad que viví, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, por vivir con… con tu madre, la reina más poderosa del universo y su pequeña hijita, ja, pero su felicidad no duró mucho, mi madre acabó con él, y tu maldita madre no lo tuvo con ella, ahora tú, vas a seguirlos, vas a dejar a alguien llorando por ti, y quien sabe… tal vez, al verse tan solo, me quiera a mí…

-Deja a Endymion, él jamás pondría sus ojos en una mujer que tiene el corazón lleno de odio y rencor…

-Jajaja eres tan ingenua, yo no hablo de tenerlo por su voluntad, puedo obligarlo, hacer que te olvide así como te obligué a olvidarlo un vez…

-¡no! –dijo Serenity y con un fuerte golpe, tumbó a Leila quien cayó al suelo, estaba en desventaja- deja a Endymion, no te atrevas a hacerle daño…

Al verse en esa situación, Leila recurrió a su poder, lanzó una torbellino de fuego a Serenity quien logró esquivarlo… ésa era su señal, ahora podrían luchas con sus poderes…

Desde lo lejos Luna observaba, había visto como Endymion había resultado triunfante, y su pesar por eso… veía como Serenity se enfrentaba a su hermana aún en contra de su propia voluntad, conocía perfectamente a Serenity sabía ella no era fría y calculadora, si tenía la oportunidad de acabar con su enemigo probablemente no lo haría a no ser que su vida se encontrara en riesgo, ya que ahora no solo velaba por si vida, sino que también era responsable por la de su hija…

En la batalla con poderes, Serenity tenía la ventaja, ella podía controlar agua, fuego, viento y tierra, mientras que su oponente solo atacaba con fuego…

La batalla se volvió impresionante, Serenity iba ganando, Leila estaba agotada, ya varias veces Serenity estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, pero por alguna razón, aún guardaba la esperanza de que su hermana se diera por vencida, que se rindiera y no tuviera que matarla…

Finalmente, en uno de sus ataques, Leila quedó en el suelo nuevamente, a punto de morir; dijo aquello que Serenity tanto deseaba escuchar…

-Me rindo… -dijo Leila

-¿Qué? –preguntó Serenity

-Así es, me estoy rindiendo, no te podré ganar, así que… que te parece si intentamos… llevarnos bien, no digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado… me aceptas ¿hermana?

-Yo… no se que decirte, no sabes cuanto he deseado que recapacites, no quiero matarte, estoy feliz de tener una hermana…

-Lo sé, yo también, me he dado cuenta de que es inútil seguir así, no ganaré nada con la venganza…

-Leila… -dijo Serenity mientras tendía la mano para ayudar a su hermana a levantarse… ellas se abrazaron, como debían hacerlo dos hermanas luego de no verse por muchos años…

Desde lejos, Luna contemplaba aquella escena, en sus ojos se contemplaba el horror, como algo que no se quiere ver, pero no se tiene la opción de dejar de ver…

-No… -dijo Luna en un suspiro y luego- ¡Endymion! –gritó mientras corría hacia donde estaba Serenity llamando la atención de los demás…

Todos comprendieron hacia donde corría Luna, incluso Endymion, todos los que observaban miraron con horror aquel abrazo, pero, todos estaban demasiado lejos…

El espanto se reflejaba en cada rostro, todos contemplaban ese abrazo, las guerreras corrían, pero estaban lejos.

Todos corrieron pero ninguno llegaba a tiempo, solo podían observar con pánico como Leila alzaba una daga mientras fingía abrazar a su hermana.

Endymion corrió, impotente por estar demasiado lejos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca en su vida… pero aún así lejos… solo observaba como la mano de Leila tomaba fuerza y luego…

Nuevamente el sonido de la carne humana atravesada por el metal…

-Porqué… -se escuchó en un susurro

-¿Realmente creíste que te querría como hermana? No importa como, pero mi misión debe ser llevada a cabo

Así es, Leila, de la forma más cobarde había apuñalado a Serenity, por la espalda, tan vil, tan cobarde, es increíble lo bajo que llega a caer alguien con tal de llevar a cabo sus ambiciones…

-No… -susurró Serenity de nuevo mientras caía al suelo, su sangre se derramaba por el suelo, su vestido blanco se tiñó de carmín, en el suelo, sólo podía pensar en lo tonta que había sido como para haber caído en semejante mentira –las personas no cambian con tanta facilidad- pensó, en medio de su agonía solo logró escuchar -¡Serenity! ¡no! – era su voz, la única que deseaba escuchar, la voz de Endymion, lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el sonido de una espada que atravesaba un cuerpo

En medio de su complacencia por haber matado finalmente a Serenity, Leila se olvidó de vigilar sus alrededores, de pronto, lo único que vio fue el rostro de Endymion frente a ella, y lo siguiente fue la sensación de la sangre fría sobre su cuerpo…

Endymion había aprovechado su distracción y así tomó una vida más…

Leila cayó al suelo, al tiempo que llegaban Luna y las chicas al lugar en donde se desangraba Serenity…

-Serenity… respóndeme –dijo Endymion con desesperación mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

-Endymion… -susurró ella- perdóname… por favor…

-No –dijo él mientras sollozaba- no por favor, no hables, descansa, estarás bien, ya lo verás… -ella sonrió ante sus palabras…

-No, no creo que vaya a estar bien… mi corazón… está destrozado… puedo sentir como deja de latir poco a poco…

-No, Serenity –dijo Endymion, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas- tu te vas a recuperar, ya lo verás, no vas a dejarme, lo prometimos… por favor…

-Tú… me prometiste algo… es hora de cumplir tu promesa ¿recuerdas?

-por favor… no hables así… te vas a poner bien ya lo verás

-Prometiste que… si algo me pasaba… conservarías mi cuerpo… hasta el día de mi cumpleaños…

-Pero…

-Por favor… se me acaba el tiempo… por favor… Endymion… lo prometiste…

-Príncipe Endymion –interrumpió Luna con lágrimas en los ojos- use su energía para conservar su cuerpo, hasta el día de su cumpleaños… por favor…

-Sé que será una tortura para ti… pero… debes hacerlo, hasta el día de mi cumpleaños… sé que te debo una disculpa por no decírtelo antes… pero… si no, no me hubieras dejado luchar… perdóname por no decirte, y perdóname por lo que te pido… pero si no es así… -ella tomó una las manos de él y la levó a su vientre- ella no podrá estar contigo…

-Serenity… tu… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Perdóname… por favor… solo prométeme que cumplirás tu promesa… por favor… ella no merece que por mis descuidos… no pueda venir a cumplir su destino…

-Serenity…

-Mi destino se ha cumplido, es hora… de que me vaya, sé feliz, por favor… sé feliz… y Endymion… no me olvides…

En esos momentos, un brillo se desprendió del cuerpo de Serenity, era una luz cálida, iluminó a las sailors que se encontraban alrededor de ella, como símbolo de despedida, y finalmente desapareció en un haz de luz que subía al cielo…

Ella se había ido…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hola a todos, gracias por su lectura, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... les agradesco por tomerse el tiempo para leer, espero recibir comentarios hacerca de como les ha parecido, bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo.... Cuídence..._


	27. Por Amor

_**Endymion…**_

_Una semana ha pasado desde ese día, es como si fuera una pesadilla, ¿como pude ser tan estúpido como para olvidarme de ella? Rayos, soy un idiota, ¿como no me di cuenta antes? Ella estaba… ella estaba embarazada, no lo vi, soy un doctor, ¿Cómo no pude notar algo como eso? Ella, el amor de mi vida, lo más valioso de mi existencia, la razón de mi vivir, ahora ya no está…_

_¿Por qué el destino se empeñó en llevársela? Acaso ese era el precio por haberle quitado la vida a mi hermano, fue un precio muy alto…_

_Ahora estoy solo, demonios… esto es una pesadilla, estoy seguro de eso, cierro mis ojos e imagino como será, cuando despierte ella estará allí, a mi lado, me verá con su dulce mirada azul, me susurrará –buenos días- al oído, me dirá que me ama y yo le corresponderé, la besaré en los labios y le diré que también la amo, que ella es la razón por la cual vivo, ella se levantará y me preguntará que es lo que quiero para el desayuno –huevos fritos- le contestaré, los preparará mientras me arreglo, termino y me dirijo a la cocina, la abrazaré y ella me verá con su dulce mirada, acariciaré su vientre, en donde crece nuestra hija, le daré un beso en la frente, luego nos sentaremos a desayunar, pero por las náuseas ella no comerá más que fruta, está bien, eso es saludable, luego, me iré al hospital y ella seguramente al edificio de gobierno, en donde trabaja… nos veremos de nuevo hasta en la noche, yo tengo muchas obligaciones ya que me nombraron jefe de cirujanos, ella está muy ocupad también, seguramente prepara alguna nueva celebración en honor de algún político que viene al país, tendremos que estar presentes en la fiesta, ella estará tan ocupada que seguramente se olvidará que estoy allí, pero no importa, ella es una política importante es su trabajo y a mi no me molesta, disfruto viéndola… así pasaran los días, uno tras otro…_

_No… esto no es ningún sueño, esto es real, abro mis ojos nuevamente par darme cuenta de la realidad, demonios, mis ojos se posan en el jardín de orquídeas blancas y lavanda, por lo menos aquí puedo recordar su aroma, su dulce olor, prefiero no entrar al palacio, no quiero verla, no quiero ver su cuerpo sin vida, sin el brillo de sus ojos, y su pálida piel sin el color rosa de sus mejillas, es una tortura para mí, pero, debo ser fuerte, se lo prometí, conservar su cuerpo hasta el día de su cumpleaños, esa fue mi promesa, ¿Cómo fui tan idiota como para no ver lo que ella quería decirme con esas palabras? Claro, porque otra razón me lo pediría, si su cuerpo deja de funcionar ahora, nuestra hija no sobrevivirá, Serenity quería que ella naciera, estúpido, como no lo vi venir, ella tenía miedo, y yo no pude adivinar por que, yo tengo la culpa de que ella ya no esté, que haré sin ella, Dios, dime lo que debo hacer, no soporto su ausencia, me faltan sus caricias, sus miradas, sus besos, sus abrazos, sentir la suavidad de su piel, sus labios, el destello de su cabello, su sonrisa, me hace falta verla._

_-Sé feliz- me dijo ¿Cómo me pidió eso? Era feliz cuando ella estaba comigo, pero ahora, como puedo ser feliz con su ausencia, ella era la que le daba sentido a mi vida, que pasará ahora, debo soportar por mi hija, ella me necesitará, pero cuando ella esté lo suficientemente grande, yo seguiré a Serenity, no me importa lo que deba pagar, si es con mi vida la daré gustoso, solo por estar con ella, Serenity._

_No puedo borrar de mi memoria esa escena, Serenity abrazaba a su hermana, y luego ella la apuñaló de la forma más cobarde, le robó la vida de la forma más vil y repugnante, su valiosa sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, no recuerdo como, pero en medio de mi cólera, le clavé la espada de Serenity a Leila tan fuerte mente como pude, tomé dos vidas el mismo día, ja, me he convertido en un asesino sin siquiera darme cuenta; su sangre seguía corriendo, quería detenerla, pero no podía, su corazón había sido dañado, apenas pudo despedirse de nosotros, y luego su cuerpo quedó sin vida, su corazón dejó de latir, sus párpados se cerraron cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, su piel se volvió pálida, no tuve otra opción que convertir su cuerpo en un contenedor, el contenedor que guarda a nuestra hija, el contenedor que no puedo ver, su cuerpo es solo un fantasma una sombra lejana que me recuerda lo que ella alguna vez fue…_

_-No me olvides- fueron sus últimas palabras ¿Cómo la voy a olvidar? Ni en un millón de años, podría olvidarla, no podría olvidar sus miradas en la que me perdía, sus dulces besos que sabían a gloria, sus caricias que me hacían estremecer, su reconfortante fragancia a orquídeas blancas y lavanda, su tersa piel que me encantaba recorrer, su cuerpo, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Sería un idiota si lo hiciera, Serenity, ¿Por qué tú?_

_-Endymion… – me dijo una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos_

_-Que quieres –respondí con frialdad, no quería que me molestaran_

_-No puedes estar así toda la vida – me dijo, claro los hermanos mayores siempre se preocupan por uno, en especial si estás deprimido, pero ahora ni siquiera él podía sacarme de donde estaba, me estaba ahogando en mi propio mar de amargura y no quería ser salvado_

_-No quiero estar de otra manera, ¿crees que exista algo para que esté feliz? No hay nada para alegrarme, ella ya no está, no tengo razón para estar feliz_

_-Hermano –dijo él- ella… te pidió que fueras feliz, sé que es difícil, pero debes intentar superarlo, aún tienes algo porqué luchar, debes hacer por tu hija, ella renecesitará_

_-Lo sé, Gabriel, pero Serenity era mi vida, y me fue arrebatada sin la más mínima advertencia, es como si me hubieran arrancado un pedazo del corazón, como si me cortaran el aire, me quitaron mi vida, ahora son ella no soy más que un muerto en vida…-le dije, era cierto... nunca me ha gustado hacerme el dramático, pero ahora, no tengo motivo para vivir esa es la verdad_

_- Endymion por favor… -dijo, pero le interrumpí_

_-Déjame solo –dije con frialdad –no quiero que me molesten, déjenme tranquilo_

_-Está bien –dijo resignado- si quieres hablar, sabes que estaré para escucharte…_

_-Lo sé, gracias_

_No quería sonar grosero con mi hermano, pero ninguno de ellos se imagina, lo extremadamente doloroso que es perder al ser que amas, a la mitad de tu alma, ¿Qué haces en una situación así? No puedes ponerte a saltar de alegría, claro que no, ¿entonces? Si ya no hay otra salida, vives con ese recuerdo, con el dolor, te entregas al dolor, te ahogas en la amargura, la única persona que podría sacarme de una situación así, es precisamente la ella, la persona por la que estoy así, mientras pienso en eso, siento como mis ojos se humedecen, vaya esto es nuevo para mí, creo que… en todos estos años de vida nunca me había visto llorar, siento en mi pecho una presión muy fuerte, un hormigueo en mi garganta, respiro agitadamente, es una nueva sensación, siento la necesidad de salir corriendo, de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero algo en mi voz me lo impide, quiero correr pero no puedo, soy presa de la soledad, mi soledad, ¿Por qué no aproveché mejor cada momento que estuve con ella? Ahora solo me quedan los recuerdos, no me importa vivir de recuerdos, perderme en ellos, siempre y cuando la pueda vislumbrar a ella, con eso seré feliz, si es así, me entregaré a los recuerdos…_

_Aquí parado en medio del jardín, lugar en donde puedo recordar su aroma, me pregunto ¿Qué me depara ahora la vida? ¿Cómo seguiré sin ella? Volteo a ver al lugar en el que usualmente están mis guardianes, veo que los chicos se han ido por un rato, bueno ahora creo que se han convencido que no cometeré ninguna locura, no por el momento, de pronto siento una presencia, un aura oscura, volteo para ver que es, y no puedo creerlo, pensé que ella estaba muerta, creí que la había matado, pero no es así, mis pensamientos se llenan de alegría y entusiasmo, ella viene a matarme… y sonrío de felicidad –Serenity- digo como último suspiro_

_**Leila…**_

_Una semana pasó, a penas me recupero de esa maldita herida, estúpido Príncipe enamorado, no niego que sea lindo, si no lo odiara podría quererlo para mí, maldita Serenity, incluso en los hombres debes llevarte al mejor, no cabe duda que lo que hice fue lo mejor, pero, seré piadosa contigo, te enviaré al hombre que amas al otro mundo, para que estén juntos allí, seré buena por esta vez, hay Endymion, será una pena matarte, eres tan deseable, cualquiera estaría feliz de siquiera ser merecedora a una de tus miradas, pero no, él me hirió solo porque maté a su amada Serenity, como disfruté, verla morir, ¿era ten estúpida como para creer que me rendía? No me importa el que la matara por la espalda, debía cumplir con mi objetivo y lo hice, fue tan placentero el verla caer entre su propia sangre, me regocijé en ese momento que hasta me olvidé de los demás, lo admito ese fue mi error, maldito Endymion se dio cuenta y me clavó la espada, pero cometiste el grave error de dejarme con vida, después de que me clavó la espada, se olvidó de mí, al igual que sus estúpidas guerreras, esa fue mi suerte, al irse ellos, no se dieron cuenta que aún estaba con vida, gracias a mis poderes me he logrado sanar, pero aún estoy débil, no estoy recuperada del todo, bueno eso no importa, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo luego de que acabe con él, será fácil, lo he vigilado por un par de días, no se ha movido de ese jardín, así que solo llegaré y lo apuñalaré en la misma forma que él lo hizo conmigo, será la misma espada que enterró en mí, la espada de su querida Serenity…_

_Sí, este es mi momento, se ha quedado solo, sus guardianes se han ido, le han dejado totalmente a mi merced, éste es el momento._

_Me aproximo, él se percata de mi presencia, se voltea, me observa, se da cuenta quien soy, se asombra, pero… luego sonríe ¿quién demonios sonríe a la persona que le va a matar? –solo escucho un último sus piro de su parte –Serenity…-dijo. ¿Aún con la muerte frente a él, piensa en ella?_

_Que… ¿Qué es éste resplandor…?_

_**Serenity…**_

_Haa, han pasado unos días, no sé cuantos han sido, una semana talvez, no puedo estar segura, mi espíritu aún vaga entre dos mundos, seguramente es porque mi cuerpo en cierta forma aún funciona, una vez esté completamente muerta podré viajar al otro mundo, no hay problema, me he resignado, se siente tan bien flotar en el espacio y el tiempo, es un plano distinto, no hay dolor, ni sufrimiento, solo paz y silencio, recuerdo mi muerte, fue dolorosa, si lo sé, fui muy ingenua al creer en sus palabras, quizás ese era uno de mis defectos cuando estaba viva, pensar que todos podían cambiar y ser bondadosos, pero no, hay personas que, por mucho que lo desees nunca cambiarán, lastimosamente, me dí cuenta muy tarde de eso… bueno ya no importa, no tengo porqué recordad ese tipo de cosas, ya no estoy viva… La vida, mi vida… fue linda, tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por el mundo, fui una humana feliz, tuve lo que cualquiera desearía, fui importante, tenía un buen empleo, buenas amigas, y sobre todo, tuve la oportunidad de amar, me enamoré y para mi fortuna mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos, tuve al mejor hombre, un chico que cualquier mujer desearía, guapo, decidido, cariñoso, un buen amante, un amigo, un confidente, era todo, el hombre perfecto, nunca me quejé de nada, nunca me faltó nada de él, siempre me complacía en cualquier capricho, definitivamente fui feliz…_

_Este lugar… comparado con mi muerte creo que podría permanecer aquí el resto de la eternidad, sin ninguna sensación, solo ser libre… vagar por el espacio y recordar…_

_Amé, si amé con pasión, al amor es el más grande sentimiento, el más fuerte, el amor puede atravesar el espacio, el tiempo, incluso la línea entre la vida y la muerte, es el amor lo que me tiene aquí, el amor lo puede todo…_

_Que es esto, se supone que aquí no siento nada, pero, mi pecho siente una presión, sé que no necesito respirar, pero algo me oprime, es indescriptible, ¿que es? Él, él está en peligro… ¿pero cómo? Creí que todo rastro de amenaza alguna se había esfumado, demonios ¿que hago? No puedo estar flotando por aquí, cuando el ser por el cual sería capaz de cualquier cosa está en peligro, pero… no puedo volver, estoy muerta, si tan solo… pudiera hacer algo… pero qué, no estoy viva, mi cuerpo está lejos, mi espíritu y mi cuerpo han dejado de estar en armonía, que hago, debo volver pero como, deseo ayudarle, deseo salvarlo, aunque sea por una última vez, yo… deseo estar allí… -Serenity…- escucho, alguien me llama…_

Una semana había pasado desde aquel trágico momento. Ella se fue, desde ese momento la vida cambió para todos, ninguno tenía deseos de siquiera moverse, la razón por la que todos sentían alegría ahora ya no estaba, desde que ella se fue, Endymion mantuvo su cuerpo en funcionamiento, lo convirtió en un contenedor para que su hija pudiera desarrollarse, aunque su cuerpo funcionara, era imposible que ella despertara, Endymion lo sabía mejor que nadie, cuando volvieron, Endymion dejó el cuerpo de Serenity en el salón principal del Palacio de la Luna, lugar que nunca más volvió a pisar desde ese momento, las chicas, permanecían día y noche junto a aquel cuerpo sin vida, de vez en cuando una derramaba una lágrima, pero evitaban hacerlo, para no causar más dolor del que ya se sentía, Luna, tampoco se apartaba de su lado, Artemis la acompañaba, lo único que se oía susurrar a Luna era –princesa- cada vez entre un susurro para que ninguno lo oyera, todas las sailors permanecían en el lugar, solo se retiraban cuando iban a comer, ninguna iba a dormir, si querían descansar buscaban un rincón del enorme salón, por dos días, ninguna de ellas se dirigió la palabra, no porque estuvieran enojadas con las demás, simplemente no sabían que decir, el silencio reinó durante esos dos días, incluso el resto del palacio se tornó un poco sobrecogedor ya que las pocas conversaciones que se daban eran cortas y entre susurros, los cuales se perdían en la inmensidad del palacio; las flores, los árboles, el palacio incluso la luna misma perdieron su brillo, su esplendor, cada pequeña partícula extrañaba la presencia de ella…

Los días siguientes fueron similares, excepto que algunas de las scouts se atrevieron a hablar, pero solamente para expresar pequeñas frases de preocupación por Endymion –Está demasiado deprimido-, –alguien debería intentar hablar con él-, –esta situación es realmente dolorosa para él-, -que podemos hacer para hacerle sentir un poco mejor-, -será mejor que no lo molestemos ahora- y otras frases eran las que más se escuchaban de palabras de las scouts, nade comentaba nada más, por su parte los cuatro chicos permanecían siempre cerca de Endymion, pero siempre dándole su lugar, su espacio, en silencio, varias veces Gabriel intentó, hablar con él, pero era inútil, estaba totalmente encerrado en sus pensamientos, no quería ser molestado y ellos lo respetaban, pero aún así, les preocupaba que cometiera alguna tontería…

Algunos de los 52 príncipes se habían retirado, no sin antes expresar su apoyo, claro todos tuvieron que expresarle a Gabriel su sentir, pues muchos de ellos intentaron hablar con Endymion sin éxito alguno, Gabriel había tomado la responsabilidad, claro después de todo aún era un príncipe, no quería molestar a su hermano con las responsabilidades, pero tampoco podía dejar todo abandonado y ver como las cosas solo sucedían.

Poco a poco, el palacio lunar se fue quedando sin huéspedes, probablemente era mejor así, había compromisos por cumplir y no podían dejar todo abandonado, aunque quisieran permanecer en el palacio, alguien debía hacerse cargo de todo; en el palacio solo quedaban Alexis, Camilo, Almira, Darika, Kakyuu, y cada uno de los guardianes de los príncipes, claro las scouts y los Guardianes de los Cielos, nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del palacio, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría así?

Endymion, casi siempre estaba en el jardín, parado en medio de las orquídeas blancas y las flores de lavanda, allí el aroma de ella era más fuerte, era más fácil recordarla allí, en esos momentos él estaba solo, los guardianes se habían ido un rato a descansar, no podían estar todo el tiempo con él, además sabían que necesitaba un tiempo solo, decidieron que ese era el mejor momento, una extraña presencia se hizo presente entonces, era ella, Endymion la vio, la reconoció y… sonrió… dentro del palacio, las chicas se percataron de que el cuerpo de Serenity brillaba de forma inusual, parecido a como brillo cuando ella… cuando había muerto… las chicas se sorprendieron, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? De un momento a otro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Serenity simplemente… desapareció…

En el jardín, Leila se disponía a atacar a Endymion, en su mano, la misma espada que él había usado para atravesarla, la espada plateada de Serenity, él no hizo nada por defenderse, parecía que esperaba la muerte, gustoso… -Serenity…- suspiró él, un brillo inusual se hizo presente en ese momento, mariposas blancas aparecieron por todo el jardín y el aroma a orquídeas blancas y lavanda se hizo más fuerte…

Entre rápidos movimientos, el espantoso sonido si hizo presente, el sonido de carne humana atravesada por metal…

Un chorro de sangre salió disparado, formando rápidamente un charco, un gemido rompió el silencio reinante, haciendo que todos se dirigieran al jardín, temiendo lo peor, todos los que allí estaban, las ocho scouts, los cuatro Guardianes, los cinco príncipes que aún permanecían en el palacio, los dos gatos, todos ellos, observaron la sangrienta escena… vieron como la sangre corría, como la espada se teñía de rojo, como el cuerpo atravesado caía al suelo… pero lo que más les sorprendía era ver la mano que sostenía la espada que había atravesado el cuerpo…

-Ella… estaba muerta… -susurró Venus

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –se cuestionó Uranus

-es imposible… los muertos no vuelven a la vida ¿o sí? –dijo Ángelo

Todos veían aquella escena, ninguno podía moverse ante la sorpresa…

-Tú… -dijo Leila mientras caía al suelo y se desangraba

-El amor, es aún más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento, por amor estoy aquí…

-Maldita… si piensas que me has ganado… estás equivocada, aunque yo muera, voy a jugar mi última carta… -dijo Leila en su agonía

Leila levantó una mano al cielo, y de su dedo índice un pequeño rayo negro se dirigió al cielo, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente…

-Listo, ahora aunque muera, ustedes lo harán también, no les diré cuando, pero será pronto… no te saldrás con la tuya, aunque hayas vuelto, morarás y ésta vez no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, Serenity… -éstas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera, no dejando rastro alguno de su existencia…

Endymion estaba atónito, cerró sus ojos y dijo –estoy soñando, esto es una visión, sea lo que sea, pronto despertaré- volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero no desapareció, aún permanecía frente a él con la espada plateada en su mano, sonreía

-¿Cómo puede alguien sonreír, mientras espera a que lo maten? –preguntó

-Porque así, moriría e iría al otro mundo –contestó él

-¿Como puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿No pensaste en tu hija? Ella te necesitaría y tú no estarías allí para ella…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tú me llamaste… el amor hacia ti y mi deseo de protegerte ha hecho posible lo imposible…

--Serenity… -susurró

La espada plateada cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, Endymion la tomó por la cintura, y la acercó a él, acarició sus mejillas, su cabello, pasó su dedo por sus labios acariciándolos suavemente, no quería soltarla, temía que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera, tal cual espejismo, ella se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-No temas, aquí estoy… no pienso irme

-Serenity -volvió a susurrar y luego de eso le dio un apasionado beso…


	28. Meses de Espera

Hola, pido disculpas por no actualizar, pero he estado mu ocupada, y aparte de trabajar en esta historia he empezado con una nueva, pronto subiré el primer capitulo de esa, y haré otra de Sailor Moon tambieén, tengo tres proyectos en mi cabecita, he estado imaginando cosas nuevas, espero que este capitulo les guste, no hay tanto drama, creo... pero ya pronto llega el final de la historia, gracias a las chicas por sus reviews en los que me animan, espero que les guste y gracias por su tiempo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sensación de soledad había desaparecido tan repentinamente como había llegado, así, se había ido, la idea de un nuevo día ahora era una bendición, la felicidad estaba presente de nuevo, esta ves no la dejaría escapar.

Allí a su lado, yacía dormida la mujer por la que un día antes había suspirado de melancolía, su dulce aroma se respiraba por toda la habitación, su piel era cálida de nuevo con ese ligero toque rosa de su sangre, en medio del silencio pudo escuchar su respiración, si ponía más atención su corazón volvía a latir, aún con la idea de que todo eso era un sueño, él se levantó para admirarla mejor, quería guardarla en su memoria, conservarla para siempre, temía que de un momento a otro ella se desvaneciera y que él volviera a sumirse en su soledad y amargura, tembló ante esa idea, pero la sensación de que ella fuera un sueño, una visón ideada por su cerebro no desaparecía por mucho que él deseara borrarla.

Tal vez aún soñaba, pero si era así, no quería despertar nunca, quería permanecer en ese sueño, ese dulce sueño sólo porque ella estaba allí, recostada sobre la cama.

Salió un rato al balcón, con temor, pues la brisa fría podía devolverlo a la realidad, observó un rato la tierra, espléndida como siempre, luego posó sus ojos en el jardín se veía lleno de vida, luego hacia el piso del patio central, la luna creciente grabada en el suelo, volvía a relucir después de haber perdido su brillo, observó meticulosamente cada parte del palacio, todo había vuelto a relucir como antes…

Una ligera y curiosa brisa se atrevió a entrar en la habitación, tímidamente acarició el esbelto cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que descansaba, movió su largo y sedoso cabello dorado, y provocó que ella lentamente abriera los ojos…

-¿Endymion…? –preguntó en medio de susurros

-Aquí estoy –respondió él en vos baja, mientras le veía embelesadamente –perdóname la brisa te ha despertado, no debía abrir la ventana…

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama cubriendo cuidadosamente con la sábana su desnudo cuerpo

-Discúlpame, pero siento que si te toco, si siquiera muevo el aire cerca de ti, desparecerás… y no quiero que eso suceda…

-Endymion…-susurró mientras avanzaba hacia él, se paró justo enfrente y acarició su mejilla con su suave mano- sabes que no me iré, mírame, no estás soñando, ¿crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún pueda desaparecer?

-Lo siento, pero aún creo que estoy soñando, creo que voy a despertar y tú no estarás allí…

-Por favor… soy real, mírame –dijo ella mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de él, y se veían fijamente a los ojos- tócame, -dijo mientras llevaba una de las manos de él al rostro de ella- apréciame –y le dio un tierno beso en los labios -¿aun piensas que no soy real?

-Serenity… -susurró

-Estoy aquí, por ti, por tu amor, por tu necesidad, porque tanto tú como yo nos deseamos, nos amamos, somos la mitad del otro, tú me llamaste, té me trajiste, tú me salvaste

-Te amo tanto… -dijo mientras la abrasaba- mis días si ti fueron realmente un infierno… mi vida no tenía sentido, tú eres la razón por la que vivo, sin ti mi mundo ya no valía nada

-Lo sé… me resigné a quedarme allá, y esperarte, estaba perdida, solo pensé en pensarte y recordarte, vivir de mis recuerdos, hasta que escuché tu voz…

-Serenity… -dijo y la besó nuevamente, esta ves con pasión, estaba necesitado de ella, quería perderse en ella, ahogarse en sus ojos, sentir sus labios, su suave y tersa piel rozando con la suya, sentir sus caricias, todo su cuerpo, parecía un hambriento, un alcohólico cuya sed de vino es inimaginable, ella sin duda era su vino, el mejor vino del universo…

Un largo rato pasó, ella descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras él recorría su espalda desnuda con sus manos, ambos pensaban, el silencio no era incómodo, no necesitaban palabras, así pasó un rato más…

-Endymion, debo ir a saludar a las chicas… acompáñame…pero antes, déjame darme un baño

-Como gustes… -dijo él mientras observaba como ella se envolvía nuevamente en la sábana y se dirigía al baño

Luego de otro rato, ella salió, ahora envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello húmedo al igual que su piel

-Mientras te arreglas, yo voy a tomar un baño también –dijo él

-No tardes mucho… -dijo con una sonrisa, la cual deslumbraba a cualquiera

-Estaré antes de que termines de arreglare –dijo mientras dio un dulce beso en la frente de Serenity, y para sorpresa de ella, rápidamente dio un tierno beso en su vientre, lo cual la dejó paralizada

Unos breves minutos pasaron, y tal y como él lo había asegurado, él estaba completamente arreglado, y a ella aún le faltaba peinarse

-Te lo dije –dijo con alarde cuando recién salió del baño, con su ropa puesta

-Ya lo sé… no te burles… -respondió con seriedad- recién llego y ya te burlas de mí –volvió y luego sonrió

-Es que te amo tanto… por favor no te enojes, no quiero pensar en los momentos tristes…

-Lo sé…

Ellos salieron de la habitación, las chicas recibieron a Serenity con sonrisas, besos, lágrimas, abrazos, todos estaban realmente felices, la razón de la unión de ellos estaba otra vez entre todos…

Ni un día más, pasó, todos volvieron a sus planetas, Serenity se despidió de Kakyuu y sus guardianes, y de Seiya, su amigo… deseándoles toda la felicidad posible, momentos después todos, absolutamente todos estaban de vuelta en la tierra…

La celebración de navidad estaba cerca, el frío invierno no detuvo por nada los buenos deseos de cada uno de ellos, llegó navidad, todos disfrutaron, todos celebraron, pues había más de una razón para celebrar, por un breve momento, todos fueron felices, nadie deseaba recordad los momentos de angustia vividos, nadie quería volver atrás, así pasaron los meses, y nadie disfrutaba de ese tiempo, nadie más que Serena y Darien…

Con el transcurrir de los meses, el cuerpo de Serena fue cambiando, ella siempre igual de hermosa, pero más radiante que de costumbre al llevar en su vientre uno de sus más valiosos tesoros…

Durante esos meses, ellos vivieron con toda normalidad sus vidas, como una pareja totalmente normal, olvidándose de sus otras facetas, quienes eran en realidad…

**Serena…**

Es 28 de junio, el día está precioso, como seguramente estará dentro de dos días, descanso sobre mi cama, las sábanas mantienen mi cuerpo tibio, el canto de los pajarillos me invita a seguir descansando, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, al voltearme sobre mi almohada y quedar boca arriba, lo primero que veo es mi prominente estómago, sonrío ante esta vista, parece casi un milagro, que un pequeño y diminuto ser se encuentre dentro de mí, a punto de salir…

De pronto, un exquisito aroma interrumpe mis pensamientos, al percatarme de esto, me doy cuenta de que Darien no está a mi lado como de costumbre, al notar esto, me altero un poco, pero luego me relajo al escuchar su hermosa voz –Serena, despertaste…- me dice desde la cocina -¿son waffles con fresas?- pregunto, me encantan los waffles –lo sé, creo que no los vas a comer cuando estés en el hospital, así que decidí prepararlos, como un pequeño regalo para ti- ¿es posible que en el mundo exista un hombre más maravilloso que éste? Me pregunto mentalmente mientras le respondo –eres maravilloso, me he casado con el mejor hombre que puede existir en el universo – y así es, seguramente no hay nadie que lo iguale, en ningún lugar ni en ningún tiempo, este hombre es único, insuperable

–y yo tengo a la mujer mas hermosa, bella, inteligente y maravillosa del universo – me dice mientras entra a la habitación con mi desayuno, los deliciosos waffles con fresas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, en la esquina del azafate una hermosa rosa roja

-Te amo… -fue lo único que le pude decir, a pesar de llevar meses de casados, y años de estar juntos, no puedo negar que el verle, y mirarle a los ojos aún me aturde, hace que mi corazón casi se detenga con una sola de sus miradas, en especial cuando lo único que lleva puesto encima es su pantalón de pijama, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso

-Y yo a ti princesa… eres mi vida… - me dijo y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, rayos, como consigue embelesarme aún, esos ojos, azules como el océano, ¿cuántas veces no me he dejado llevar por ese par de océanos? me he ahogado en ellos, me he perdido en sus profundidades, y aún así, sigue haciendo que con uno de sus besos o caricias mi pulso se acelere y mi corazón lata desesperadamente

-Darien… -dije separándome de él, respirando profundamente pues el aire me empezaba a faltar- es mi antepenúltimo día de embarazo, por lo menos espera unos cuantos días más…

-Lo sé, pero no se cuánto soportaré, me haces mucha falta… -me dijo con una pícara mirada y una sonrisa traviesa

-Basta –le dije- el hecho de que hayas pedido permiso en el hospital para faltar estos días no significa que vayamos a quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo –aunque admito que no salir de la cama en todo el día sonaba tentador, pero no, debía tenerle un poco de respeto a mi hija…

-bien –dijo y se dirigió al baño refunfuñando, era divertido verlo, mientras se bañaba, yo degustaba mi delicioso desayuno, el timbre sonó en ese momento…

-Ya voy –grité, mientras me ponía mi bata, bajé por las escaleras y ¡sorpresa! Mi madre me visitaba…

-Hola mamá –le dije, mientras ella me abrazaba

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estás? Hace días que no vas a la casa, pensé que quizás, tu ya…

-No mamá, aún no, aunque tengo la leve sospecha de que pronto verás a tu nieta…-le dije, no deseaba revelar que ella nacería para mi cumpleaños, eso era una sorpresa, bueno, sorpresa para ella

Así pasó el día, mi madre se quedó hasta el atardecer pues a la hora del almuerzo llegó mi padre, pasamos unos momentos maravillosos, después de que se fueron, Darien me invitó al parque a tomar un helado, como antes solíamos hacerlo, nos sentamos en una de las bancas y yo disfruté mi delicioso helado de chocolate mientras Darien lo hacía con su helado de fresa, me tenía abrazada, me sentía otra vez de 15 años, recordé las tardes después de clases en las que no me iba bien por cierto, recostada sobre su hombro, observando el atardecer, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien…

La noche pronto llegó, caminamos hacia la casa, cenamos, comida preparada por él claro, ya que no me dejaba si quiera desempolvar las cosas de la casa, menos cocinar… y luego nos dirigimos hacia nuestro lecho, un lugar irresistible mente tentador para estar con él, pero, mi fuerza de voluntad es grande, creo que resistiré…

**Darien…**

29 de junio… nuevamente como ayer, el sol brilla y sus rayos se cuelan entre las cortinas, la ventana estaba abierta, así que una extraña y suave brisa recorre la habitación, veo el reloj y aún es temprano, pero decido levantarme a preparar el desayuno, no quiero que mi princesa se despierte hambrienta y no haya nada para saciar su necesidad de alimento…

Hoy prepararé una deliciosa ensalada de frutas, después de todo es probable que mañana tengamos a nuestra pequeña hijita con nosotros, al fin…

Mi corazón parece salirse cada vez que siquiera tengo el pensamiento de que voy a ser padre, uno de mis sueños, formar una familia con la mujer que amo, ¿Qué mas podría pedirle a la vida? Soy feliz, con la mujer de mis sueños y ella me corresponde, una bebé en camino, y espero que por un gran momento, paz y felicidad, es casi como recordar una pesadilla lo ocurrido meses anteriores, pensar que ella casi se va de mi lado... –No- susurré en voz alta, debo borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ella está conmigo eso es lo que importa.

Preparar la ensalada fue rápido, así que la dejo servida y me dispongo a bañar, al pasar por la recámara, ella aún duerme, su cabello extendido por toda la almohada, esos largos cabellos dorados, a pesar de su condición, aún me encanta ver su figura recostada sobre un cama, han sido unos muy largos meses sin sentirla cerca, pero probablemente mañana mi hija estará aquí, y yo tendré a Serena para mí, bueno, no tanto para mí, ahora la deberé compartir con la bebé, a pesar de ser solo unos cuantos meses siento como si fuera una eternidad sin sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su piel rozándose con la mía, pero, toda espera tiene su recompensa, o eso es lo que espero…

Debo bañarme, así que antes de seguir con mis pensamientos poco honestos me meto a la bañera esperando no hacer mucho ruido y despertarla…

Al salir, ella sigue en cama, por estar distraído observándola como si fuera un ilusión, me he tropezado con la alfombra botando ruidosamente el cepillo que llevaba en mi mano, -rayos- digo en voz baja, ella se ha despertado… Cuando me vio, pude apreciar en su mirada una breve chispa, creo que adivinar de que, al parecer mi aspecto la ha impresionado, mi cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo y despeinado, por mi espalda y pecho aún habían unas cuatas gotas de agua, y solamente estaba cubierto con la toalla que estaba en el baño… -Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decir, ella está deslumbrante y aún después de verla así en varias ocasiones, aún me siento como si fuera un adolescente hipnotizado por la más bella mujer existente en la tierra. –vístete… te vas a enfermar- me dijo ella mientras bajaba su mirada hacia las sábanas blancas, eso me hace sonreír, al parecer no soy el único que extraña ciertas cosas…

Como un niño obediente a su madre, me visto rápidamente, mientras ella se da una refrescante ducha, tengo que admitir que estoy tentado a dar una pequeña mirada, pero me autocontrolo…

Ella sale del baño como una diosa, claro ella lo es, rayos, pienso de nuevo, ella se ha vestido en el baño, -vamos a desayunar, te he preparado ensalada de frutas hoy- le dije aún observándola con incredulidad, ¿en serio esta hermosa mujer es mi esposa? –Gracias Darien, eres el mejor- de dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se encaminaba hacia la cocina…

-Es increíble que mañana sea el día… -le dije emocionado

-Sí- respondió ella a pesar de ser una sola palabra su sonrisa dijo el resto, no me importa

-¿Qué quieres por tu cumpleaños? –le pregunté, aunque sabía cual sería la respuesta… ella me miró seria

-¿Bromeas? –Lo sabía, pensé- que otro regalo podría querer, además, supongo que mañana estaré muy ocupada como para apreciar un regalo de cumpleaños… -lo sabía, volví a pensar-

-Está bien, aunque no quieras, te voy a dar algo, algo muy especial…

-Como quieras –me dijo ella con aire de indeferencia, pero pude ver en su mirada una chispa de curiosidad – ¿cual es el plan para hoy?- me preguntó tratando de desviar el tema

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunté, no quiero que ella se vea forzada a hacer cosas que no quiere…

-Talvez… yo quiero quedarme y pasar tiempo contigo, pero si tú tienes otros planes para hoy… -dijo con la mirada fija en su ensalada sobre la mesa

-Quedarnos está bien, después de todo, será el último día para ti y para mí, luego… deberé compartirte –le dije y la besé en la frente, algo inesperado para ella

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti –me respondió, y colocó su suave mano sobre mi mejilla y me veía con es mirada tierna por la cual podría ponerme de rodillas, podría cruzar cielo, mar y tierra por esa mirada, como un océano profundo en el cual podría ahogarme y lo haría gustoso, sus ojos, adoro sus ojos…

Me encontraba perdido en sus ojos cuando me sacó de mis pensamientos… -Darien, ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó –no, solo pensaba en que tengo mucha suerte de que la vida me haya dejado a una maravillosa mujer como compañera…-le dije, ¿Cómo decirle que a pesar de llevar tantos años juntos, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, toda ella, aún era deslumbrante para mí? Todos los días de mi vida, desde que la conozco, ella ha sido como un respiro de aire puro, debo admitir que cada momento cerca de ella mi cerebro trabaja al doble para poder razonar con claridad, me aturde estar cerca, parezco un niño con un juguete nuevo todos los días, nunca voy a dejar de sentir eso por ella, la amo…

El resto de la mañana, ha sido relajada, descansamos en la terraza del jardín trasero, rodeados de las rosas que ella misma me ha ordenado sembrar, luego, insistió tanto, que almorzáramos en el jardín como si fuera un día de campo ¿Cómo negarme a sus peticiones? Estoy seguro que nadie en el universo le negaría nada… Almorzamos en el jardín trasero bajo la sombra de uno de los enormes árboles allí sembrados, debo admitir que el jardín fue una de las cosas por las que compré la casa, era realmente enorme y bello; adoré la forma en que la brisa soplaba y movía el su hermoso cabello dorado, ella disfrutaba esa brisa suave y yo, disfrutaba verla.

Por la tarde, visitas, las chicas querían estar con Serena, no podía interponerme a eso, aunque me hubiera gustado pararme en la entrada de la casa y negarle la entrada a quienquiera que viniera, yo quería tenerla solo para mí, pero no debía ser egoísta… La sala estaba llena de risas y alegría, las chicas trajeron más obsequios para mi bebé, todas acariciaban el vientre de ella, por mi parte, trataba de ignorar a los chicos que me molestaban debido a mi falta de… bueno ya saben, y porque pronto tendría otra boca que alimentar…

Al atardecer, los chicos y las chicas se fueron, prometiendo que mañana estarían totalmente al pendiente de ella, irían a la casa desde temprano para atender a Serena, al parecer sería un día largo, cuando de nuevo estábamos en soledad, Serena tomó mi mano en silencio y me llevó a la terraza del jardín nuevamente, se sentó en la banca esperando que la siguiera y así lo hice, desde nuestro ángulo, la vista era perfecta, el más hermoso crepúsculo se podía apreciar, los árboles enmarcaban perfectamente, las aves cantando de regreso a sus nidos, la brisa suave, la luna haciendo su aparición en el firmamento, y… Serena a mi lado, sin decir una palabra, solo recostando suavemente su cabeza en mi hombro mientras tomaba mi mano, perfecto…

Así permanecimos un rato, ella en silencio y yo igual, no era incómodo, mas bien, confortable, era el reconocer que nuestro amor era tan grande que no necesitábamos expresarlo con palabras que seguramente sobrarían, solo gestos, actos, miradas, eran suficientes…

-ha empezado a refrescar –le dije, no quería que el momento terminara, pero debía velar por su salud

-Un momento más- respondió en un suspiro, al perecer ella tampoco quería perder ese instante

-está bien, solo un poco más- añadí y posé mi cabeza sobre la de ella, al sentirme, ella se volteó, se acercó a mi y posó sus suaves labios en los míos, fue celestial

-Te amo… no importa que pase, siempre te amaré, nunca lo olvides…-sus palabras me dejaron en shock

Reaccioné –yo también te amo- fue lo único que pude articular- siempre y para siempre…- y la besé nuevamente pero con pasión, esta vez ella se separó de mí y dijo:

-Entremos, siento un poco de frío- ella sonrió dulcemente, demonios, realmente estaba necesitado de ella, era como un adicto al cual le habían negado su dosis y ahora estaba casi agonizando, la seguí hasta adentro, ella ya estaba en la cocina, tomando un poco de pastel del refrigerador

-Eso no es una buena cena –le dije con desaprobación- ¿Pastel de chocolate?

-Lo siento, pero creo que no lo probaré en un buen rato ¿por favor?

-Está bien, pero con una condición –le dije, creo que notó algo en mi mirada- dame un beso una vez más, será el último de hoy- ella se acercó a mí, y dijo

-Eras un tramposo Darien- y me besó, ¿era tan patética mi necesidad por ella que llegué a caer tan bajo como para condicionarle algo? Sí, me respondí a mi mismo, soy patético, lo admito, ella se retiró cuando sintió mis intenciones

-Muy pronto…-dijo y regresó al lugar a donde había dejado el paste

-Patético, realmente patético- me dije de nuevo, lo reconozco, soy adicto a ella…

Cuando terminó con su paste, tomó un porco de jugo de naranja –algo saludable- pensé, la seguí hasta la alcoba, en silencio, la vi tomar su ropa de dormir, y se dirigió al baño, sonreí ante este gesto, ella también sonreía, me vestí en la habitación, mientras la esperaba abrí la ventana del balcón, salí y sentí la brisa nuevamente, era fresca, observé la luna, el cielo estrellado, pensé lo que había sucedido meses antes, en como casi la había perdido, sacudí mi cabeza, no debo pensar en eso ya, es parte del pasado, debo concentrarme en el presente, mi presente, en ella…

Salió del baño, como la diosa que era, su camisón ligero blanco, su largo cabello suelto, es preciosa, y es mía, bueno a partir de mañana la compartirás, me dije nuevamente.

Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas blancas, solo me vio y me dijo

-¿No vas a dormir? O permanecerás allí de pie toda la noche; si te preocupa que inicie con la labor de parto durante las horas oscuras, déjame decirte que no creo que eso suceda –su sonrisa era deslumbrante

-No creo eso-dije- solo quería sentir un poco de aire- cerré la ventana y me metí en la cama….-verás que mañana todo será maravilloso- le susurré al oído, pasaron unos minutos y ella se quedó dormida, ahora que tengo tiempo para pensar un poco, solo pienso en el momento en que tenga a mi pequeña en mis brazos, las palabras salieron de mi boca por un impulso -ya falta poco…

**30 de junio**

De nuevo un día soleado… me asombré cuando desperté y vi que Darien aún seguía a mi lado, al parecer no descansó mucho, lo sentí inquieto durante la noche…

Bien, decido levantarme y dejarlo dormir un rato, hoy cumplo 22 años, hoy seguramente me convertiré en madre…

Me dirijo al baño, lleno la bañera con agua tibia y escojo la ropa que llevaré puesta hoy, me decido por un vestido ligero hasta la rodilla, nada deberá estorbarme hoy, la bañera se ha llenado… el agua tibia es tan relajante… casi me quedo dormida. Un ruido en la alcoba me trae de vuelta. Darien se ha despertado, rápidamente salgo de la tina, me visto y salgo al encuentro de mi amado, pero, sorpresa, ya no está en cama…

-¿Darien?-digo, esperando que no se escuchara el tono de angustia en mi voz.

-Aquí, perdóname, me he quedado despierto hasta muy tarde y no me pude levantar a hacerte tu desayuno- me dijo, su voz venía de la cocina

-Está bien- dije tranquilizándome a mí misma

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí desde la cocina con un plato de fruta en las manos

-Bien- respondí con una sonrisa

-todo saldrá bien- me susurró mientras me daba un beso en la frente, me estremecí, al parecer él lo notó y le agradó, pues pude notar la sonrisa en sus labios

-Lo sé- dije mientras comía la fruta

En ese instante, el timbre sonó de forma apresurada

-Al parecer no estaremos solos hoy- dijo Darien mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta, aunque seguramente él sospechaba quien era al igual que yo

-Hola Darien- se escuchó en coro en la parte de afuera de la casa

-Hola chicas- escuché la voz de Darien que saludaba

-¿En donde está Serena?- la impaciente voz de Mina

-Desayunando, hola chicos- dijo al parecer los chicos seguían a las chicas en silencio, yo solo pude suspirar ante la perspectiva de tener mi casa llena el día de mi cumpleaños y que seguramente me convertiría en madre por fin…

-¡hola Serena!- escuché en un coro entusiasmado –escandalosas- pensé y luego las saludé –hola chicas- me limité a decir mientras comía mi último trozo de fruta

-Bien Serena el hecho de que hoy e conviertas en madre no quiere decir que no s olvidemos de tu cumpleaños así que ¡feliz cumpleaños!- el entusiasmo de Mina se sentía por toda la habitación

-Gracias- dije secamente

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta nuestro pastel? Lita se esforzó mucho por hacerlo…-el rostro de Mina reflejaba indignación al igual que el de las demás

-No es eso- dije intentando calmarlas- lo que pasa es que… bueno no sé este día es un poco extraño, no me siento con ánimos de celebrar…-era verdad no tenía ganas de celebrar nada, en ese momento reaccioné y noté que Darien y los chicos no habían entrado…-¿en donde está Darien?- pregunté, Rei me respondió

-Se quedó en el jardín con los chicos…

**Darien…**

Demonios esto no puede estar pasando…-pensé en ese instante, los chicos y yo estábamos en el jardín de enfrente, ellos acababan de recibir una transmisión de Artemis que se encontraba en la luna.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunté con angustia

-Artemis lo confirmó, no lo habíamos notado antes… porque estaba muy lejos…-respondió Anthony

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunté ¿Cómo no pudimos notar algo tan grande?

-hace 7 meses…-respondió Sam

-Pero… -dije y luego recordé aquella escena que quería olvidar, soy un idiota ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?

-Darien… -dijo Josh sacándome de mis pensamientos- no nos imaginábamos que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así…

-Hasta donde es capaz de llegar el odio de una persona, que aún después de muerta, amenaza la felicidad de los demás… -dije casi en un susurro- por el momento no le diremos nada a Serena, ¿las chicas saben algo? –pregunté

-No, no les dijimos, pensamos antes en consultarlo contigo- me respondió Josh

-Seguirán sin saberlo, no les diremos nada, por lo menos hasta que sea prudente, Serena podría sospechar algo de ellas y se alteraría mucho, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta amenaza… -esperaba que de verdad pudiéramos controlar esta situación sin la ayuda de las chicas

-Como digas- respondieron todos

No me percaté de que los chicos no dijeron alguna palabra más sobre el tema, mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de Serena y nuestra bebé, debería protegerlas a como diera lugar, algo inesperado me sacó de mis pensamientos, dos suaves manos me abrazaron por la espalda, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- su preciosa voz me preguntó

-Perdóname, me distraje con los chicos acá afuera, lo siento

-Hola chicos, buenos días- los saludó ella

-Buenos días Serena- respondieron ellos

-¿Como te sientes?- le preguntó Anthony

-Bien, por el momento- respondió ella- ¿pero que tanto hacían aquí afuera? No les voy a perdonar si me dejan sola en la fiesta que las chicas planean para mí- dijo ella señalando el interior de la casa en donde las chicas preparaban todo para una pequeña fiesta, su comentario hizo que nos riéramos

-Entremos- les dije a todos, abracé a Serena por la cintura mientras los demás entraban en casa, logré escuchar un susurró de Anthony-no te preocupes- me dije, lo dijo tan bajo que Serena no lo escuchó.

Las chicas planearon una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena, pusieron música, hicieron juegos, bocadillos, adornos por toda la casa, lo cual me hizo preguntarme ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en limpiar todo? Así pasó la mañana, y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, nuevamente las chicas llevaban la comida ya preparada así que no tuvimos que meternos a la cocina.

Cuando acabamos con los alimentos, decidimos salir al jardín, allí pasamos el resto de la tarde, en tranquilidad, pequeñas conversaciones, algunas lecturas, las chicas tomaron uno de mis libros de poesía y leían un poema cada una frente a los demás, la brisa le daba cierto toque al ambiente.

Estábamos todos sentados sobre el pasto fue entonces cuando noté que Serena se sentí un poco molesta, no sabía porqué, talvez habíamos hecho algo que la había molestado, estaba apoyada sobre su mano izquierda así que vi claramente cuando posó su mano derecha sobre su vientre, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, ella me volteó a ver rápidamente, me sonrió, no sentí en el momento en el que me levanté y caminé hacia ella, todos notaron eso y al parecer imitaron mi movimiento, se dirigían hasta donde estaba sentada Serena, al acercarme ella me susurró… -es hora…- le sonreí y la alcé en mis brazos dirigiéndome hasta el automóvil, debería darme prisa para llegar al hospital…

**Serena…**

Los dolores se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes por lo que no noté lo rápido que íbamos, lo que sí sabía era que 4 autos nos iban siguiendo a la misma velocidad que la nuestra, mi vestido estaba mojado, producto del rompimiento de mi fuente, los dolores eran demasiado fuertes pero soportables aún…

Llegamos al hospital, Darien estacionó en la entrada, las enfermeras que estaban cerca corrieron a traer una silla de ruedas al ver que se trataba de mí, la esposa del Dr. Darien Chiba jefe de cirujanos del hospital más importante de Tokio.

En medio de mis ahora dolores agónicos, logré ver como Darien pedía a las chicas que se hicieran cargo del papeleo de registro, yo era llevada a la sala de partos y Darien me seguía.

Me colocaron en una camilla, de desvistieron y me pusieron una bata del hospital, Darien permanecía afuera, talvez fuera el jefe de cirujanos, pero ahora sería solo un hombre más cuya esposa está a punto de dar a luz, fue un poco gracioso, y fue una verdadera lástima que no pudiera reírme de mi chiste privado, pero en realidad los dolores estaban matándome.

Logré escuchar que afuera Darien conversaba con alguien más

-Dr. Chiba –le dijo un hombre extraño a Darien

-Buenas tardes –esa era la voz de mi Darien- prométame que todo saldrá bien-ahora su voz era de angustia

-No se preocupe, he hecho esto miles de veces al igual que usted, es curioso como los médicos somos los peores en situaciones como éstas –le dijo el hombre

-Es verdad, Doctor, dejo a mi esposa en sus manos- dijo Darien un poco más tranquilo

Escuché como la puerta se habría y entraba un hombre de unos 30 años, en verdad que era joven, ¿Cómo podría tener la experiencia necesaria para atenderme? Lo reflexioné un poco, era verdad que era joven, pero, ¿acaso no era Darien más joven que él y ya era jefe de cirujanos y un excelente médico? Además Darien tuvo la confianza de dejarme en manos de él, así que seguramente sería un excelente médico, así me convencí de no protestar

-Buenas tardes, señora Chiba- vaya hace tiempo que no escuchaba que me llamaran así- así que finalmente el Dr. Chiba se convertirá en padre- me dijo intentando darme confianza

Como pude encontré fuerzas para responder- así es- los dolores eran verdaderamente espantosos.

El doctor me examinó y luego llegó a la conclusión

-Le queda poco tiempo, la llevaremos a la sala de partos de una vez- me dijo yo solo asentí con la cabeza- le comunicaré todo a su esposo- y en ese momento salió de la habitación

Me llevaron a la sala de parto, era parecido a un quirófano normal no le encontré diferencia, con excepción de que había incubadoras, los dolores me estaban matando, sentí como las enfermeras se colocaron en posiciones, el doctor entró y me examinó una vez más –bien es hora- me dijo –necesito que se relaje y puje justo cuando sienta una contracción- una de las enfermeras me limpiaba el rostro mientras yo intentaba llevar a cabo lo que me había pedido el doctor

Mi agonía me privó de ver la realidad, solo estaba concentrada en pujar, no escuchaba las conversaciones que se daban lugar a mi alrededor no tampoco noté la expresión de preocupación del doctor.

No sentí en que momento, me desvanecí, lo último que alcancé a escuchar fueron los rápidos pitidos del monitor que estaba conectado a mí y las palabras del doctor –esto está mal…

**Darien…**

La impaciencia se apodero de mí luego de esperar 3 horas sin noticia alguna, me convencía a mi mismo de no entrar en la sala de partos, nadie me lo impediría, pero no debía hacerlo, los chicos y las chicas estaban conmigo en la sala de espera, rayos, en verdad que estaba impaciente, 3 horas sin noticias no era normal, por lo general en un parto salen algunas enfermeras o el doctor para informar como va todo, pero no había salido ninguno durante todo este tiempo, al parecer Amy había notado también la anomalía de la situación, se acercó a mí y me dijo

-no te preocupes, ella estará bien, ella es fuerte- era verdad Serena era fuerte, y también era verdad que algo andaba mal, no eran imaginaciones mías.

Pasó una hora más, entonces salió una de las enfermeras, llevaba una gran sábana manchada completamente con sangre, me estremecí ante esa imagen, pasaron 40 minutos más, hasta que por fin salió mi colega…

-Doctor Chiba… -me dijo dudó

-¿Dime como está?

- Darien…-suspiró- tu esposa… tu esposa ahora está bien- ¿ahora? ¿Quiere decir que no había estado bien? ¿Que había ocurrido?

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté temiendo la respuesta…

-Lo lamento…-esas palabras hicieron que todo mi ser se sintiera vulnerable, -no otra vez- pensé, él continuó –tu esposa se ha estabilizado, hubo muchas complicaciones, tuvo un desgarre y se desangró, debido a esto la bebé pasó demasiado tiempo adentro, lo siento, pero…-nuevamente un suspiro, eso no me gustaba para nada- el corazón de la bebé está demasiado débil, debo decirte que son pocas las esperanzas de supervivencia…

-No…

**Serena…**

Recobré el conocimiento, me encontraba en una habitación normal, las cortinas estaban corridas, pero no se podía apreciar ninguna pequeña claridad, era de noche, estaba un poco desorientada así que tardé un poco en recordar lo que había sucedido…

Recordé estar en labor de parto… mis manos bajaron súbitamente hasta mi vientre, ahora liso y plano, me senté bruscamente intentando ubicarme, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Seguramente me había desmayado durante la labor de parto, pero ¿y mi bebé? ¿En donde estaba mi bebé y Darien? Con urgencia apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera, mientras esperaba podía sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de mí, la perilla giró y por la puerta entraba la enfermera que se sorprendió al verme despierta.

-Señora Chiba, no esperábamos que se despertara tan pronto, tan sólo han pasado dos horas desde el parto -¿dos horas? Eso explicaba porque Darien no estaba ahí, seguramente estaba embobado viendo a la bebé

-¿en donde está mi esposo? ¿y mi bebé? ¿la puedo ver?- el rostro de la enfermera se tornó en preocupación y evasión ante mis preguntas…

-No se preocupe, será mejor que descanse otro poco, le inyectaré otro poco de sedante para que duerma, ya verá que el doctor Chiba estará con usted pronto…

La enfermera actuó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de decir palabra alguna, pero hubo algo en su expresión que no me gustó nada, había aprendido a reconocer las expresiones de Darien, y él me contaba como actuaban los doctores y enfermeras cuando algo andaba mal, así que en medio de la somnolencia producida por el sedante pude adivinar que algo andaba mal…

Desperté nuevamente, pude ver que las cortinas habían sido corridas hasta la mitad, aún era de noche, la habitación estaba oscura, estaba medio dormida aún, pero pude captar una pequeña conversación al otro lado de la puerta, cuando puse más atención, reconocí una de las voces –Darien- pensé, seguramente estaban hablando acerca de los detalles del parto y eso, me concentré en escuchar lo que decían:

-Tú sabe que estas 24 horas son las más críticas- era la voz del doctor que me había atendido ¿24 horas críticas? ¿Porque le decía eso a Darien…? Tal vez quería su opinión profesional...

-Lo sé, pero que más podemos hacer- la voz de Darien, sonaba angustiado, tal vez era un caso de Darien y como era muy sensible se preocupó por la persona de quien se hablaba, aunque admito que parte de mí sintió temor al escuchar esas palabras…

-Lo siento Darien- la voz del médico sonaban consoladoras- no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar sabes que si estuviera al alcance de mis manos haría hasta lo imposible, todo dependerá de ella si quiere vivir o no…-ahora sí estaba entrando en pánico- Darien… sabes que estoy contigo y haré mi mejor esfuerzo… tú lo sabes, te hablo como colega y amigo

-Lo sé, gracias…- Darien aún sonaba angustiado, debía admitir que éste no era un caso del hospital, pero me negaba a creerlo, necesitaba una explicación o me volvería loca, ¿de que demonios hablaban, porque nadie me decía nada?

-Otra cosa, Darien, tu esposa, despertó hace dos horas, preguntó por ti y… por la bebé… la enfermera no le respondió la sedó y ella volvió a dormir, estoy seguro de que no tardará en despertar, no podemos mantenerla sedada y no podemos negarle información, -oí como Darien suspiró- Darien… ¿quieres que le explique yo? – ¿explicar que? Me pregunté, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me estremecí bajo la sábana que me cubría, mi corazón palpitó muy rápido, estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que no había notado que el monitor aún estaba conectado a mí y mostraba mi alteración, claro sin ese molesto pitido

-No…-respondió Darien- lo haré, se lo diré yo… -dijo con voz seria…

Luego de eso escuché como el doctor le daba ánimos a Darien mientras se despedía, la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella pude vislumbrar la inconfundible figura de mi amado Darien, no se percató de que estaba despierta y pude ver el rostro de pesar que tenía, eso me puso aún más nerviosa, luego subió la mirada y rápidamente cambió de expresión al verme despierta pero, era tarde yo sabía que algo estaba mal realmente mal.

-Pensé que tardarías más en despertar- trató de decirme con la voz más normal que pudo encontrar, yo solo quería saber que pasaba, necesitaba saber, así que me fui sin rodeos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? ¿En donde está mi bebé?- interrogué, ante estos cuestionamientos su expresión volvió a ser de tristeza, esperaba que no me ocultara lo que sucedía

-Serena…-o no, pensé- por favor quiero que no te alteres, tu estado aún no es el más estable –o no, volví a pensar- pasaron muchas cosas…

-Dime de una vez- exigí, no estaba de humor para tantos rodeos y mi voz y mi expresión lo confirmaron…

-Está bien, el corazón de la bebé es demasiado débil… no hay muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva…

-Débil… -¿como podía ser? La lleve durante 9 meses y siempre sentí que tenía mucha energía, y ahora me decían que mi hija tenía un corazón débil y que lo más probable era que… que no sobreviviera…


	29. Inevitable

Hola, por fin!!! el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, espero que la próxima semana esté el fina, aunque me costará terminarlo ya que tengo un problema con mi compu y no sé si podré escribir pro haré todo lo posible, aprovecho esta oportunidad para anunciarles que estaré escribiendo otros fic, otro de Sailor Moon, y uno de Bleach un IchiRuki claro, aunque aún no sé que título ponerle al de Bleach, ya lo estoy empezando a escribir y pronto subiré el primer capirulo, prometo drama como es mi costumbre, no sé si ya se dieron cuenta, pero, me encanta el drama!!!! por cierto gracias a mi amiga pichicoy por sus ánimos en todos los reviws que me manda te quiero amiga mil gracias por todo!!!!, también quiero agradecer los reviews de Patty Ramirez de Chiba quien escribió un fic q me encanta, tambien sailor lady, Neo Reina Serena muchas gracis por tus palabras y PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, les agradezco mucho chicas por sus reviews y gracias a todos por leer, cuídence mucho!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado tres meses, casi un año desde que la bebé había sido concebida, la bebé…

Los tenues rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, el día estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras, en cualquier memento llovería, un claro indicio de que el invierno se acercaba, las aves en sus nidos, presagiando que el día sería frío, sobre una cama blanca con un elegante dosel, descansaba una pareja, cada uno sumido en sus sueños, hace tres meses un sufrimiento había desgarrado sus corazones, el temor de perder a su primer hija…

Una leve brisa entró por la ventana, la chica, Serena sintió el aire frío sobre su cuerpo y despertó, agradecía al viento helado el sacarla de su sueño, ella soñaba con aquellos momentos en el hospital, eran momentos que prefería no recordar, olvidarlos, y borrarlos definitivamente de su memoria. Aún en contra de su voluntad su mente la llevó de regreso a esos dolorosos momentos, haciéndola revivir todo el dolor y angustia que había sentido y que había logrado curar…

Flash back.

-Está bien, el corazón de la bebé es demasiado débil… no hay muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva… -con esas palabras Darien había causado un gran agujero en su corazón

-Débil… -respondió ella- a su mente volvieron imágenes de las veces en que ella había usado su energía de más poniendo en peligro su propia vida, quizás a causa de sus descuidos ahora su bebé estaba en peligro de muerte- es mi culpa- dijo y se echó a llorar

-Porque lo dices… estoy seguro que no es así…-respondió él mientras la abrazaba

-Lo es -dijo ella un poco calmada- recuerdas las veces que usé mi energía llegando al punto de perder la conciencia, eso debió debilitarla también, fui una tonta –dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente…

Darien son la abrazaba, ella tenía razón, toda la energía que había usado en esas ocasiones pudieron haber causado que el corazón de la bebé se debilitara, claro él no la iba a culpar a ella pues lo que hizo lo hizo por el bien de los demás, pero ¿Cómo iban a devolverle la fortaleza al corazón de su hija?

-Quiero verla- dijo Serena

-Está bien… -respondió Darien, estaba seguro de que era imposible intentar persuadirla de que lo mejor era que descansara, así que resignado a esto aceptó, además, si no encontraban una solución Serena debería despedirse de ella…

Pidió una silla de ruedas, y en unos instantes ya la tenía allí, cargó a Serena y la sentó lentamente en la silla, él mismo la llevó a Cuidados Intensivos, allí, a través de un vidrio, Serena pudo contemplar por primera vez el rostro de la pequeña criatura, un pedazo de su ser, su hija…

-quiero entrar… -dijo ella

-No creo que sea buena idea, es cuidados intensivos…

-No me importa, quiero estar con ella, quiero… tocarla aunque sea sólo por un momento… -dijo Serena entre sollozos, miró a Darien con esos ojos de súplica a los cuales él no podía negarse

Entraron, el verla allí era devastador para ambos, conectada a tantos aparatos y llena de tubos en todo su cuerpecito, el sonido débil y pausado del monitor que medía su pulso era horrible.

Un suspiro ahogado se escucho, Serena estaba completamente devastada, en ese momento, algo sucedió, la bebé se movió, abrió lentamente sus ojos y la miró, sus grandes y bellos ojos entre rosa y café, se posaron sobre la figura de su madre, movió si pequeña cabecita un poco pora poder verla mejor, allí frente a ella tenía a la persona que la había traído al mundo, ante esta imagen la pequeña bebé sonrió.

La sonrisa fue devastadoramente bella y tierna, Serena apreció todo ese pequeño ser, sus ojos, su cabello rosáceo sin duda un recuerdo de su madre Serenity al igual que sus preciosos ojos, su piel era tan blanca como la de ella, tenía la misma mirada dulce de Darien, ella era perfecta, su pequeña sonrisa era preciosa, pero la situación del momento hacían que ese gesto fuera desgarrador, -¿como puede sonreírle a la mujer que no la había cuidado y por culpa de la cual ahora se encontraba atada a un montón de aparatos y no en sus brazos?- se preguntaba con agonía Serena, sintió la necesidad de tocarla, aún cuando estuviera prohibido nadie se lo impediría, estiró una mano y lentamente la metió en la incubadora, acarició su pequeña mano con uno de sus dedos, su piel era tan suave y tersa, ante este contacto, la bebé volvió a sonreír, Serena pasó sus dedos suavemente por su brazo, llegó hasta su pequeño rostro y acarició sus sonrosadas mejillas, los gestos de la bebé eran de gozo y felicidad, expresiones que eran demasiado dolorosas para Serena, ¿acaso la bebé no sabía que gracias a sus descuidos ella ahora sufría?

Durante un momento permanecieron así, los ojos de la bebé retuvieron por mucho tiempo la mirada de Serena, finalmente una última sonrisa antes de que el monitor que hacía ese molesto sonido emitiera los pitidos más lentos y pausados, el pánico se hizo presente en el rostro de Serena y Darien, ante sus ojos, el corazón de su hija dejaba de funcionar, sus ojos se cerraban y perdían su brillo, su pequeño cuerpecito iba quedándose totalmente frío y sin ningún movimiento.

Era una escena aterradora, Serena y Darien veían con impotencia como sucedía todo, era como si el segundo en el que todo esto pasó fuera eterno, Darien logró rápidamente apretar en botón de alarma de emergencia, en unos instantes un equipo de doctores y enfermeras ya se encontraban allí, hacían todo lo posible, pero era en vano, el pequeño corazón estaba cada vez más débil, cada vez menos latidos y más silencioso…

Los ojos de Darien se cerraron mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Serena, evitando que ella interfiriera en la labor de los doctores, Serena lloraba y forcejeaba encerrada en los brazos de Darien, sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba se ella, su hija estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada…

Finalmente una lágrima corrió por su rostro, bajó desde su lacrimal y llegó hasta la mitad de su mejilla, Serena cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se enterró en el pecho de Darien, los dos lloraron al momento que el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento…

El tiempo se detuvo, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, silencio, excepto tres respiraciones, una de ellas demasiado débil, ellos abrieron los ojos, vieron con asombro como todo estaba detenido a excepción de ellos y su hija, inexplicablemente el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé empezó a brillar, el cristal de plata apareció en manos de Serena, repentinamente el cristal dorado apareció también en manos de Darien, sin que ambos supieran el que o porque, ambos cristales se posaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña, brillaron con intensidad y luego una tercera luz salió del pequeño pecho de la pequeña princesa, era un cristal de color rosa, más pequeño que el de sus padres y un poco opacado por su brillo, pero allí estaba, uniéndose con los respectivos cristales de sus padres, sus piedras guardianas, el símbolo de su poder.

Los brillos desaparecieron, el cristal de plata volvió con Serena al igual que el cristal dorado volvió con Darien, el pequeño cristal rosa se introduje en el pecho de la bebé, en donde debía hallarse su corazón. Lentamente todo volvió a ser como antes, todo volvía a tener movimiento, los sonidos podían apreciarse, pero un sonido fue el que dejó asombrados a todo en aquella sala, el sonido del monitor conectado a la bebé, su corazón latía con normalidad y fuerza inexplicablemente para todos menos para ellos dos, sabían que era lo que había ocurrido, la fuerza de sus cristales le había dado la fuerza necesaria al corazón de su bebé, sin duda su cristal representaba el símbolo de su realeza, de su poder, ella había nacido como princesa y desde temprana edad se le había otorgado su derecho y título de realeza, era hija de dioses, por lo tanto ella ni moriría, por el contrario, le esperaba una vida plena y feliz al lado de sus padres.

Poco a poco la sala de cuidado intensivo volvió a la normalidad, las miradas de asombro y felicidad eran visibles en todos los rostros, las miradas de alegría de Darien y Serena rebosaban de alegría…

Fin de flash back

Un pequeño llanto en el cuarto de al lado logró sacar a Serena de aquellos pensamientos que la hacían entristecerse, ella sonrió, ahora no había nada de que preocuparse, su vida era perfecta por lo menos hasta ese momento, no debería atormentarse con ese tipo de recuerdos, después de todo ahora vivía feliz con su familia.

-Es tu turno de alimentarla- dijo mientras daba un codazo a Darien quien dormía a su lado

-Lo sé…-respondió él mientras se levantaba de la cama- rayos hace frío hoy- dijo y se colocó una playera

-No tardes- le dijo Serena con una pícara mirada, a lo que Darien respondió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Darien llegó a la habitación de la bebé con un biberón en la mano, aún estaba adormitado pero pudo apreciar como ella le sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación

-Hola… -le dijo con una suave voz- ¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeña Serena? –la pequeña sonrió y luego estiró su mano- ¿la pequeña Rini tiene hambre? Está bien preciosa, aquí está tu biberón… tu mamá ya despertó, ¿quieres verla? –Rini sonrió de nuevo- Está bien ahora te llevo con ella…- Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó con Serena.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontró a Serena vistiéndose, al verlo entrar con Rini en brazos corrió hacia ellos

-Hola preciosa- le dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las sonrosadas mejillas de Rini- sabes anoche soñé contigo- volvió a decir y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Así que solo soñaste con ella- dijo Darien haciéndose el ofendido

-Tú también estabas allí… -Serena puso ahora una mirada seria- pero, antes de ese sueño, tuve otro, una sombra se posaba sobre el planeta, una sombra oscura y enorme ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No lo sé- contestó Darien nervioso, él sabía lo que significaba, pero no la quería preocupar, hace tres meses que sabía de eso, estaba decidido a no decirle nada a menos que fuera realmente necesario…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No

-Seguro, pereces nervioso…

-No es nada… no te preocupes…

-Bueno, sabes, he pensado en ir a visitar a Luna y Artemis al palacio, necesito saber como están ellos y… su gatita –ella sonrió al decir eso, recordó como un mes antes de que Serena diera a luz Luna había anunciado a todos de que iría a la luna junto con Artemis a "hacer guardia", y justamente un mes después de que Rini naciera, en una transmisión una pequeña vocecita se había escuchado mientras Luna hablaba, así había quedado al descubierto su pequeño secretito y todos se habían enterado de que Diana, la hija de Luna y Artemis había nacido…

-¿no crees que si hubiera algo mal ellos nos habrían avisado ya?

-Lo sé, pero también quiero que Rini conozca el palacio- dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Darien permaneció serio ante la insistencia de Serena de ir a la luna, sabía que si ella iba, correría el riesgo de enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero tampoco podía tratar de persuadirla pues ella sospecharía que él le ocultaba algo, además, era demasiado terca como para desistir de sus planes.

-Hoy iremos a la luna, conocerás a Luna, Artemis y Diana, verás como es el palacio de la luna- Dijo Serena a Rini mientras daba vueltas con ella en todo el cuarto

-¿No crees que te estás precipitando mucho? –Preguntó Darien nervioso nuevamente, no esperaba viajar tan pronto- ¿no prefieres quedarte el día de hoy aquí y disfrutar del día?

-Disfrutar qué, si el día está nublado y gris, no hay siquiera un rayo de sol, prefiero ir a la luna

-Está bien…

Ellos se prepararon y viajaron a la luna, al llegar, todo estaba como habían dejado todo meses atrás, pues después de lo ocurrido nadie había pisado la luna de nuevo a excepción de Luna y Artemis.

-Bienvenidos Princesa Serenity, Príncipe Endymion, no los esperábamos… -dijo una de los guardias del palacio, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Gracias, ¿en donde están Luna y Artemis? –preguntó Serenity

-En el salón principal, Princesa Serenity, es un honor ser el primero en conocer a la pequeña Princesa…

-Gracias…

Serenity y Endymion entraron en el palacio y se dirigieron al salón principal, al entrar, divisaron a los dos gatos jugando con su pequeña hija…

-No creo que jugando, vayamos a cuidar el planeta…-dijo Serenity

-Serena… perdón Serenity-dijo Luna asombrada- ¡trajiste a la pequeña Rini! ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Así organizaríamos una bienvenida digna para ustedes y la bebé.

-No te preocupes, eso no importa, lo único que quería era traer a Rini para que la pudieran conchero y que ella se familiarizara con el palacio.

-Artemis, puedo hablar contigo un momento… -dijo Endymion, Serena y Luna solo pudieron verlos con desconcierto como se alejaban de ellas

-Bienvenida alteza- dijo de pronto una vocecita a los pies de Serenity

-Así que tu eres Diana, es un gusto conocerte pequeña- Dijo serena a la diminuta gatita de pelaje lila

-Y para mí es un placer conocerla alteza, a usted, al príncipe Endymion y a la pequeña princesa Serena

-Vaya Luna a pesar de que es tan pequeña es muy educada- dijo Serenity a Luna mientras sostenía en un brazo a Rini y con la otra acariciaba a Diana quien respondía complacidamente ante la caricia de su nueva ama.

-Luna, ¿tú sabes porque Endymion quería hablar con Artemis?-dijo Serenity mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al asiento del trono

-Lo siento, no lo sé, pero Artemis a estado actuando muy raro últimamente, lo he escuchado hablando con él y Gabriel en transmisiones secretas.

-Es extraño… tengo la impresión de que no quería que viniéramos aquí, sospecho que nos ocultan algo…

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Luna con algo de incredulidad

Al parecer Artemis también había logrado mantener en secreto el peligro que le acechaba, claro a petición de Endymion, mientras tanto, en otro lado del palacio…

-Artemis, ¿has averiguado algo más?

-Lo siento Endymion, pero no he sabido nada más, sólo que acelera mientras se acerca, es casi de dos tercios del tamaño de la tierra, un choque provocaría la ruina total del sistema solar e incluso me atrevería a pensar en la destrucción de la galaxia…

- Así que es grave… ¿en cuanto tiempo estará peligrosamente cerca?

-No lo sé, como te dije antes, cambia de velocidad a medida que se acerca, si me baso en esos cálculos tal vez diría que estaría aquí en tres semanas o tal vez menos…

-Así que después de muerta, aún intenta acabar con su hermana… has encontrado alguna manera de detenerlo, desviarlo, o destruirlo.

-Lo siento… he investigado, pero no encuentro como, nuestros ataques son demasiado débiles como para si quiera desviarlo, incluso si tú o Serenity utilizaran todo su poder, talvez solo podrían hacer que desacelerara… Endymion, creo que es hora de decirles a los demás, en especial a Serenity…

-No, aún no, sé que podemos hacerlo son mezclarla a ella o a las demás en esto, no aún, no quiero que se mortifiquen por esto, Serenity se preocupará demasiado, si no logramos controlarlo prefiero que pase los días disfrutando de su vida…

-Pero Endymion…- Artemis fue interrumpido…

-Así que un peligro nos amenaza… ¿puedo saber de que se trata? O también eso me lo vas a ocultar… -dijo Serenity mientras entraba a la sala en la que se encontraban Endymion y Artemis

-Artemis… ¿como pudiste ocultarme algo así?- preguntó Luna

-lo siento, Luna, pero eran mis órdenes, no podía desobedecer al Príncipe…

-Tranquila Luna, no te enojes con Artemis, de hecho tu también ocultaste algo, recuerdas… ahora, Endymion ¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Perdóname, pero no quería preocuparte, me enteré el día que Rini nació, no te lo dije ese día debido a todo lo que pasó, y luego no quise arruinarte la felicidad…

-No te preocupes…-dijo Serenity mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en la frente- sé que lo hiciste pensando en mi felicidad, pero no debiste ocultarme algo tan importante, ahora, explícame por favor de que se trata…

La expresión de Darien cambió, se volvió seria, suspiró fuertemente y explicó

-El día que diste a luz a Rini, Artemis se comunicó con los chicos, y les avisó acerca de esto, los chicos me contaron, se trata de un planeta entero, usado como proyectil, Artemis acaba de descubrir que tiene el tamaño de dos tercios de la tierra, y… se dirige hacia aquí, a estrellarse contra la tierra, provocando la destrucción total del sistema solar y probablemente de la galaxia entera…

-Es tan grave…-dijo Serenity espantada- Artemis que podemos hacer para evitarlo, podemos destruirlo, o detenerlo, talvez desviarlo, cuanto tiempo tenemos…

-Lo siento Serenity –respondió Artemis- pero he calculado todo lo posible, le decía a Endymion que aunque ustedes y los guardianes combinaran sus fuerzas y utilizaran todo su poder talvez solo lograrían desacelerarlo un poco, tenemos talvez tres semanas o menos…

-Y entonces que haremos, necesitamos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos así a esperar a que suceda y acabe con todo lo que hemos logrado construir, no entiendo ¿Cómo el destino se ha empeñado en hacernos pasar por todo esto?

-Me temo que esta vez no fue el destino, sino el odio de alguien…-dijo Endymion

-El odio… ¿a que te refieres?

-Recuerdas… el incidente aquí en el jardín… recuerdas… que tu hermana tenía un último ataque… bueno, estas son las consecuencias, pensamos que ella, lanzó su planeta entero en contra de la tierra, desafortunadamente no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y ahora sufrimos las consecuencias… -el rostro de Endymion reflejaba toda la angustia del momento

-No te mortifiques ni te culpes, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que ella sería capaz de hacer algo así? Aún después de muerta, ella se empeña en destruir mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad; no importa lo que sacrifique, pero, yo detendré ese planeta, por mi hija… por ti…

-No, no pensarás en sacrificar tu vida nuevamente… no otra vez…

-lo siento, pero alguien debe velar por el bien de Rini…

-No te has puesto a pensar que quizás yo pueda detenerlo…

-Lo siento Endymion, pero te amo tanto como para que sacrifiques tu vida, no soportaría cargar con ese peso… creo que lo que hago es un acto de cobardía, perdóname, pero creo que tu eres más fuerte que yo como para soportar mi ausencia, yo no podría soportar una vida sin ti…

-No, es justo por eso que yo no quería decirte lo que sucedía, sabía lo que harías, ni siquiera lo pienses, no pienses en dejarme de nuevo… por favor…

-Chicos, no se precipiten, aún no sabemos si podemos ser capaces de detenerlo, tenemos varias opciones, podemos pedir ayuda a los demás príncipes o solicitar asilo en algún planeta en el que estemos seguros…-dijo Luna

-No Luna, no podemos dejar que toda la gente inocente muera por nuestra culpa, en cierto modo, somos culpables de la suerte que corre el planeta- dijo Serenity

-Luna, me temo, que huir no es una opción… necesitamos varios días de preparación como para salir del radio de peligro, al menos un mes, y el tiempo que tenemos es muy poco, no lograríamos escapar, creo… que estamos destinados a correr la suerte del planeta…-Dijo Artemis

-Pero es que no hay otra salida… -dijo con desconsuelo Luna

-Lo siento- dijo Artemis bajando la mirada al suelo

Ellos regresaron, contaron a las chicas lo ocurrido, la preocupación se apoderó de todas y cada una de ellas, en la sala de la casa de Serena y Darien ahora se podían apreciar catorce rostros desconsolados dieciséis incluyendo a los dos gatos…

-¿En verdad estamos condenados a morir?-preguntó Mina

-Me temo que sí… a menos que encontremos una forma de salvarnos…-Respondió Anthony

-Nunca imaginé que el odio de una persona fuera tan grande como para hacer ese tipo de cosas…-dijo Lita

-¿Artemis, estás seguro que aún usando todo nuestro poder combinado no podríamos destruirlo?-preguntó Rei

-No, bueno talvez lograríamos desacelerarlo o moverlo un poco, la verdad es que esta situación es demasiado impredecible…-Contestó Artemis

-¿Y si colocamos un campo de energía? combinando nuestros poderes podríamos formar una barrera que detendría el planeta- dijo Michiru

-ya lo había pensado, pero corremos el riesgo de que cuando la barrera desaparezca, el planeta de nuevo retome su curso y se estrelle, no podemos mantener una barrera eterna…-Contestó Artemis de nuevo

-Esa sería una posibilidad…-manifestó Josh

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea…

-Chicos –les detuvo Artemis- les advierto que si nos inclinamos por este plan, lo más probable es que sus mismas vidas corran peligro… la energía que deberán utilizar será demasiada y llevan las de perderla toda en la construcción y mantenimiento de la barrera…

-Lo sabemos, Artemis, pero es nuestra única opción…-contestó Mina

-Bueno, pues estaremos listos con la barrera… la prepararemos por lo menos medio día antes de que llegue la hora 0…-dijo Serena

-Sí, pero hay algo, que yo quiero pedirte Serena…-dijo Haruka- y creo que la mayoría estará de acuerdo con mi petición…

-Dime Haruka…-contestó Serena

-Quiero que te mantengas al margen de esto… no quiero que malgastes tu energía en la barrera, si el plan no funciona, estoy segura de que al ser solo ustedes tres y los gatos, podrán escapar del planeta, no se necesita de tanta energía para llevar a un grupo pequeño…

-Es cierto, Haruka tiene razón -dijo Michiru- prométenos, que si el plan no funciona, ustedes escaparán de aquí… y vivirán felices por todos nosotros…

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo ante esta petición… ellos merecían ser felices, ya habían tenido suficiente con todo lo que les había pasado…

-Pero, no puedo dejarlos sacrificarse así… -dijo Serena

-Sí, si puedes y lo harás, promételo, promete que escaparán si nosotros no logramos detener el planeta…-dijo Setsuna

-Pero chicos, es responsabilidad de todos…-dijo Darien

-Si, pero nos damos cuenta que siempre han sido ustedes quienes siempre terminan salvándonos a todos aún a costa de su felicidad, ya es hora que vivan por y para ustedes…-contestó Anthony

-Pero…-dijo Serena y fue interrumpida por Rei

-Nada de nada, promételo Serena, por favor…

Serena no quería, pero aún así ella aceptó…

Pasaron aproximadamente, quince días, como dijo Artemis la aceleración del planeta era cada vez más así que llegó antes, para el día dieciséis el planeta estaba cerca, se estrellaría a la madia noche…

La hora llegó, todos se transformaron, los príncipes, los guardianes y las scouts, todos listos, solo faltaban doce horas…

Serena recordó que meses antes de la guerra contra su hermanastra, ella había mandado a preparar la futura ciudad de Tokio para su protección, así que sería buena idea activar los cristales de aquella ocasión, si quiera para un poco de protección, doce horas antes, ellas y ellos estaban listos, invocaron sus poderes desde lo más profundo de su ser, proyectaron una barrera protectora alrededor de la tierra, lo suficientemente grande como para proteger en su interior a la luna también…

La barrera se mantuvo firme, pasaron seis horas, cada vez más cerca la hora, Serenity sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña bebé, mientras observaba como los demás mantenían la barrera alrededor de la tierra, a escondidas ella los mantenía a salvo dentro de la barrera que ella había formado protegiendo el área donde se hallaba Tokio, la futura ciudad de cristal estaba totalmente segura…

Pasaron las últimas seis horas, finalmente el momento de la verdad…

El planeta chocó en la berrera, todos los que la sostenían, sintieron en sus cuerpos la presión, como si el enorme objeto estuviera directamente sobre ellos, la barrera lo detuvo, por unos instantes la esperanza invadió a todos, de pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar, la presión era demasiada, la opresión de un objeto contra otro hacía que la tierra se estremeciera, las personas que se encontraban descansando salieron alarmadas a las calles, al ver el enorme objeto sobre sus cabezas el pánico los invadió, causando gritos y carreras por resguardarse, pero era inútil, los edificios se estremecían y pronto se empezaron a derrumbar…

El inevitable fin estaba cerca…


	30. Reino de la Luna Dorada

_Hola!!! bueno he aquí el último capitulo de mi fic El Poema del Destino... después de estar mucho tiempo sin inspiración, por fin lo he terminado, ahora trabajo en un Fic de bleachTE AMÉ DOS VECES ANTES DE HOY, y prometo que pronto escribiré sobre Sailor Moon, como ya se dieron cuenta me encanta el drama, y espero que al igual que con este fic, muchos de ustedes lean los que seguiré escribiendo, por medio de este fic, he conocido a muchas personas y he hecho varias amigas, agradezco todos sus comentarios, sus ánimos, y críticas... de todo corazón estoy muy agradecida, gracias por su tiempo, espero poder leer los comentarios a cerca de este capitulo y del fic en general. me despido temporalmente de ustedes y espero verlos en otro fanfic, cuidence mucho!!!! y disfruten el último capitulo del POEMA DEL DESTINO, espero que sea de su agrado..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El suelo se estremecía, el viento soplaba fuertemente, la oscuridad era tal que cubría cada pequeña parte de la ciudad, las luces artificiales estaban apagadas, el ambiente era sobrecogedor, el fuerte zumbido del viento era casi aterrador. En un parque justo al centro de la gran ciudad de Tokio, se hallaban las sailor scouts y los guardianes de los cielos, se mantenían firmes ante la presión, pero sus rostros reflejaban lo que sus labios eran incapaces de expresar, esa sensación de temor e impotencia...

A pocos metros se encontraba la soberana de la luna, Serenity, en cuyos brazos yacía su pequeña hija dormida y a unos metros de ella, observando con asombro, su esposo, el Príncipe de la Tierra Endymion, a sus pies, los tres gatos acompañantes observaban junto con ellos la gran bola negra que se precipitaba sobre la ciudad, las personas corrían y gritaban... La tierra temblaba... los altos edificios comenzaban a derrumbarse, el cielo estaba más negro que de costumbre...

-Luna... cuida unos momentos de la pequeña... –dijo Serenity y dejó a la bebé en una pequeña cuna junto a los gatos...

-Princesa... ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Serenity solo se limitó a mirarla y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, extendió los brazos y un extraño resplandor salió disparado en todas partes, de inmediato, las personas que se encontraban gritando desesperadas cayeron al suelo, todos... -¿Acaso te volviste loca? No puedes ponerlos a dormir a todos... sabes que eso consumirá tu energía.

-Lo sé, pero... si no puedo salvarlos, por lo menos quiero evitarles el dolor que sufrirán si no detenemos esa cosa...-respondió Serenity con melancolía

-Princesa...-susurró Luna

La presión era inmensa, los humanos estaban bajo un sueño profundo inducido por los poderes de Serenity haciendo que ignoraran los hechos; mientras tanto, por su cabeza la idea huir era cada vez más posible, pero, el remordimiento de dejar atrás a todos sus seres queridos era cada vez mas grande, pero también, esta su felicidad y la de sus dos grandes amores, si hija y su esposo...

Entre sus indecisiones, había olvidado que había dejado a su hija en una pequeña cuna a la sombra de un edificio, Luna se hallaba junto a ella, y su esposo, igual de petrificado que ella, como a cien metros, ninguno de los dos ponía demasiada atención...

La presión era cada vez más fuerte, el viento soplaba, imponente, las chicas daban todo de sí, pero, era imposible, ola gran bola de energía oprimía más y más, el viento, la presión, la destrucción, todo era demasiado...

-Esto es demasiado, chicas ya no resisto...-dijo Júpiter

-Debemos hacerlo, por la tierra, por nuestros amigos, por toda la humanidad, por nuestros príncipes...-animó Venus

-Resistan chicas, no podemos darnos por vencidas, debemos salvar la tierra...-respondió Uranus

Detrás, ella solo observaba con espanto, lo que sus guardianas y amigas sufrían, en sus rostros se reflejaba el dolor ejercido por la presión de la inmensa bola, ellas, paradas en círculo proyectando su poder hacia el exterior, tratando de detener o destruir la bola que las amenazaba a ellas y a todo lo que ellas amaban, junto con ellas, sus parejas, los guardianes del Príncipe de la Tierra... todos ellos dispuestos a dar su vida, por ella, por su familia, por su felicidad...

Por la mente de Serena pasaron todas las imágenes de su vida, sus recuerdos, sus luchas, sus aventuras y desventuras, las tardes con sus amigas, ¿Cómo era posible que eso llegara hasta allí? Sintió una punzada terrible en corazón.

La presión la hizo recordar, que aún protegía la ciudad, aún, pero sus poderes estaban débiles, su barrera protectora de la ciudad no resistiría mucho, si eso le pasaba a ella, ¿Cómo se sentirían las chicas cuyos poderes eran los que detenían directamente el monstruoso objeto?

¿Cómo era posible que aún en esa situación, ellas estuvieran dispuestas a sacrificar su vida por ella? La confusión reinaba su corazón y mente, ¿era acaso tan egoísta como para abandonar todo y huir con su familia y ser feliz? ¿o por el contrario, sacrificaría a su familia y moriría con aquellos a quienes apreciaba y privaría de su derecho a vivir a su esposo y su hija?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Princesa, por favor, recuerde que lo prometió...-la voz de Uranus sonó en tono de exigencia, su rostro por el contrario, tenía la expresión de impotencia y tristeza, Serenity no respondió.

Unos metros más lejos, el Príncipe de la tierra, observaba aterrado lo que estaba sobre la tierra, ¿como había sido tan idiota como para creer que él solo podría resolverlo? Durante su vida, había cometido muchos errores, sin duda había aprendido de ellos, pero ninguna experiencia lo había preparado para algo como esto...

Por su mente la idea de destrucción era segura... ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo? Esa era una pregunta que ya no daba lugar ahora... todo, la tierra, las personas, sus amigos, su hija y... la mujer que amaba... todos reducidos a polvo...

Ambos sabían que quedaba una posibilidad por probar, pero no sabían si daría resultado... la última esperanza, la cual cambiaría radicalmente la vida de todos, en especial la de ellos dos...

Era de una gran ayuda que las personas estuvieran en un sueño profundo... as+i no serían testigos de la aterradora escena que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Princesa que espera para huir!-se escuchó la voz de Venus

-¡Princesa, deben irse ahora...! –gritó Uranus

Serenity no reaccionaba, ella estaba en shock, nunca pensó que debería tomar ese tipo de decisiones en su vida, y más aún que esas decisiones afectaran el destino de la tierra y sus habitantes...

Finalmente, en medio del caos, la gran bola negra terminó de chocar contra la barrera que mantenía a salvo la tierra, una vez mas, la presión aumentó drásticamente, a pesar de estar doblemente protegida, la ciudad de Tokio comenzó a derrumbarse poco, a poco...

Los edificios más altos se derrumbaban desde la punta, las casas, los árboles eran arrancados desde sus raíces, el viento resopló fuertemente, el estruendo y mezcla de sonidos era tal que sería capaz de dejar sorda a una persona normal, aún así, en medio del caos, el grupo de guerreros permanecía de pie, esperando que ellos se marchasen, que todo acabara, que la tierra se destruyera o que por algún milagro todos se salvaran.

Ellos, los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra solo observaban, su decisión debía ser tomada ya, o huían y se salvaban o se quedaban y morían con los que ellos querían...

La oscuridad reinaba en la normalmente iluminada ciudad, aún en medio de las sombras, ella, la poderosa Princesa de la Luna divisó la cuna en la que se hallaba su hija a los pies de un edificio a punto de derrumbarse...

Con horror observó como la punta del alto edificio se quebraba debido a la presión, aquellos estruendos ensordecedores se volvieron nada, el silencio reinó en su cabeza, corrió desesperadamente hacia donde se hallaba su hija, pero, era como correr en cámara lenta, nunca en su vida ella se había sentido tan impotente... solo pudo emitir un único grito, -¡Rini!- pero, en medio de tanto ruido, fue imposible distinguirlo...

Endymion, se volteó al observar que su esposa desaparecía rápidamente del lugar donde estaba, observó aquella escena, una madre que corre por la vida de su hija... no supo como, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se hallaba corriendo en dirección de la cuna en que se hallaba su hija...

Ambos corrían en la misma dirección, sabían que debían llegar, pero... ¿Qué harían cuando llegaran? Se irían o se quedarían...

Una parte del edificio se desprendió, cayó al suelo, los escombros eran demasiados como para lograr ver algo, la nube de polvo volvió nula la posibilidad de ver algo, aún así, ellos continuaron corriendo...

Finalmente, todo el edificio se empezó a derrumbar, Serenity sintió algo que la halaba hacia atrás, algo la quería alejar del lugar al que se dirigía, no podía ver que era, pero era muy fuerte, ella lucho desesperada, tenía que tomar a su hija y protegerla, no podía dejarla allí, de pronto... oyó como el edificio terminaba de derrumbarse... era muy tarde... Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, lloraba desesperada, no logró llegar a tiempo, el edificio había caído y no la logró salvar...

-No te preocupes, ella está bien...-escuchó, como un susurro en su oído, pudo vislumbrar entre la espesa nube de polvo el perfecto rostro de su amado, de pronto se dio cuenta que la fuerza que antes la arrastraba lejos del edificio era el brazo de Endymion, logró ver que en el otro brazo tenía a su pequeña hija... Inexplicablemente, él había llegado antes que ella y había logrado ponerlas a ambas fuera de peligro...

-Donde están los gatos...- preguntó Serenity al ver que su hija estaba a salvo

-No te preocupes, ellos también están a salvo, son más pequeños y rápidos, así que lograron correr a un lugar seguro, están por allá- dijo mientras señalaba a un lugar cercano a donde se encontraban las guerreras...

Los escombros producidos por la caída del edificio empezaron a despejarse, Serenity observaba el rostro de Endymion, algo había cambiado en él, lo notaba un poco distinto, no sabía si era su imaginación o de verdad estaba viento lo que veía...

Notó que su ropa había cambiado, su traje era blanco con líneas doradas, una hermosa capa blanco poro cubría el bello traje blanco... lo que más le llamó la atención, fue aquella insignia del Sol Dorado en el nudo de su corbata... no solo su ropa había cambiado, todo él era diferente... ahora sentía como si estuviera en presencia... de un dios...

Serenity lo observaba, efectivamente había adivinado... no podía estar equivocada, ¿o sí? No, en definitiva... él había aceptado...

-¿acaso tú...?- dijo Serenity, aún incrédula, Endymion sonrió de manera tan celestial que se quedó muda y ya no pudo terminar lo que le iba a preguntar

-Ha sido la única forma... –dijo Endymion- perdóname, pero considero que es la única forma que tengo de salvar la tierra, por favor mi princesa... vete ahora, yo... intentaré salvar la tierra, sé que tengo el poder, pero, si algo sale mal, no quiero que estés aquí, te prometo que cuando esto termina te buscaré, y te encontraré, ahora vete... y cuida de nuestra hija, hasta que te encuentre y estemos juntos de nuevo... como una familia... –fueron esas sus palabras, puso a la bebé en los brazos de Serenity y luego en un rayo de luz desapareció... fue tan rápido que ni si quiera ella, la más poderosa de los príncipes del universo pudo verlo... él era un dios... el dios del Sol Endymion...

Endymion se dirigió a un lugar alto en donde pudiera usar su poder... Un edificio fue su objetivo, allí, sostuvo un cetro dorado un poco más alto que su cintura, y en cuya punta descansaba el Cristal Dorado, su piedra guardiana, con su poder, el poder de un dios, intentó detener el objeto que amenazaba a la tierra, pero, aún así, fue inútil, su poder solo no bastaba para detenerlo, él solo no podía... poco a poco, fue perdiendo la esperanza de salvar la tierra el sólo...

-¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y si... ¿y si no logra salvarlos a todos? Me voy... o... me quedo... Siempre he huido a mi destino... pero ahora no puedo escapar... Sí he tomado una desición... –Serenity comenzó a recitar versos salidos de su mente en ese momento... sentía la necesidad de expresar lo que sentía, su mirada era firme, sin vacilación-

Finalmente el momento al que he temido siempre...

Debo enfrentar mi Destino

Con el pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta

Que no importa el destino

Yo, tengo el poder de controlar mi vida

Temí a mi destino ya escrito...

Pero, aún así, aquí estoy

He cambiado mi destino...

Mis palabras vuelan con el viento

Mi destino se ha hecho un poema

El poema del Destino

El poema de mí destino

Hoy... vuelve a cambiar...

Serenity dirigió su vista a su bebé, -lo haré por ti- dijo, observó el cielo y lejos de esa gran bola que amenazaba con destruir su amado planeta pudo imaginar un hermoso cielo estrellado... cerró sus ojos y, una sola lágrima rodó a lo largo su mejilla cayó y finalmente se evaporó en el suelo...

Líneas de luz blanca cruzaban por todo Tokio dibujando una estrella en la inmensa ciudad al tiempo que Serenity decía:- Yo Serenity, Princesa heredera al trono del Milenio de Plata, Guardiana de la Región Central del Universo, poseedora del poderoso Cristal de Plata, acepto convertirme en la sucesora de mi madre y ser llamada diosa de la Luna Serena...

Los edificios se cristalizaron, la ciudad cambió de forma, los guerreros se sorprendieron de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaban confundidos, de pronto, justo al centro, un enorme cristal emergió, en su interior se resguardaba un hermoso palacio tipo griego antiguo, estaba todo cubierto del cristal así como el resto de la ciudad, para sorpresa de los guerreros, en la punta del palacio, se hallaba una hermosa mujer, cuyos cabellos rubios flotaban con el viento, vestida con un atuendo estilo griego atado al cuello y lazos plateados que lo ceñían a su cuerpo perfecto y una capa de seda blanca adornaba su atuendo, en su mano derecha un cetro alto como ella de plata pura y en cuya punta descansaba el poderoso cristal de plata en su forma más perfecta, una flor plateada.

-Serena...-dijeron todos los guerreros al unísono...

Extendió su cetro en dirección al objeto y un brillo bajo se disolver en la tinieblas, con este movimiento los guerreros sintieron como la presión disminuyó un poco... pero no lo suficiente, aunque era una diosa ella sola no pudo hacer que la bola negra se retirara o se destruyera...

-No... aún con todo este poder... no puedo evitar que la tierra sea destruida- dijo Serena con frustración...

-Tal vez... no debes hacerlo tú sola...-escuchó a su lado, volteó y allí estaba él

-Endymion... –dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba alegría y alivio- perdóname por no huir... pero, no podía dejarte aquí, te amo demasiado como para irme y dejarte atrás, a ti y a mis amigos...

-Lo sé, te entiendo... perdóname tú a mí por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos... –dijo él mientras se acercaba a sus labios...

-Juntos salvaremos la tierra...-dijo Serena, Endymion le sonrió y asintió, ambos proyectaron sus poderes hacia la gigantesca bola negra... pero, ésta no se detuvo...

-Creo... que él poder de dos dioses no es suficiente...-dijo Luna mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ellos lo lograrán...- dijo Artemis para consolarla...

-Mamá, tengo miedo...- dijo Diana mientras se acurrucaba bajo las patas de sus padres...

-No te preocupes mi pequeña, verás que todo saldrá bien...-le dijo Luna, aunque en su interior sabía que no estaba segura de sus palabras...

-Serena... creo que... nuestro poder no es suficiente...- dijo Endymion

-Lo sé... yo... creo que... no podemos hacer más...- nuevamente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- te amo- dijo y acarició con su mano izquierda el rostro de Endymion

Las esperanzas estaban agotadas... ni él, ni ella, tenían la esperanza de que lo lograrían, que todo estaría bien, ellos se habían dado por vencidos...

-Serena... te amo... y te amaré por siempre, aunque el universo explote y se termine, mi amor traspasará el tiempo y el espacio y siempre será tuyo mi corazón...

-Yo también te amo... desde que te ví mi corazón te ha pertenecido, te he perdido y te he recuperado, tu y yo siempre seremos uno mismo y nada logrará separarnos...

En ese momento los dos cristales brillaron con una intensidad que nunca había visto nadie... éste era el último intento, en medio de los dos brillos, un tercer logró ocupar lugar en el cielo... un pequeño brillo rosa suave... su pequeña bebé participaba junto con ellos en sus esfuerzos por salvar el planeta que ella consideraba su hogar, ambos se sorprendieron, pero Serena entendió que así como ella amaba la Tierra también su hija había heredado ese amor, la tomó en sus brazos, y así, con el poder de tres cristales la gran bola negra comenzó a retroceder...

El asombro de las sailors de la luna y los guardianes de los cuatro cielos pudo reflejarse en sus rostros, finalmente proyectaron su poder hacia la gran bola negra...

-Poder de Venus

-Poder de Marte

-Poder de Mercurio

-Poder de Júpiter

-Poder de Urano

-Poder de Neptuno

-Poder de Plutón

-Poder de Saturno

-Poder del Viento

-Poder del Fuego

-Poder del Agua

-Poder de Tierra

Doce luces se unieron en un solo rayo de luz dirigido a la bola negra, un rayo color rosa se le unió, luego un fuerte rayo de luz dorada incrementó el poder y, finalmente un poderoso rayo de luz plateada, todos se volvieron uno solo... una vez más la bola negra retrocedió y finalmente explotó en miles de diminutos pedazos incapaces de dañar la tierra....

Las miradas de Endymion y Serena se cruzaron, sus ojos expresaban toda la felicidad que sentían en ese momento...

La ciudad ahora de cristal resplandecía...

-Lo lograron...- dijo Luna desde el suelo...

-Ellos... han aceptado... su puesto entre los dioses... ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora?-dijo Uranus con un tono de melancolía en su voz

-Creo que ya no somos útiles ahora... protegemos a príncipes, no a dioses, creo, que ya no nos necesitan...-dijo Neptune

-Chicas... espéren... –dijo El Guerrero del viento Gabriel...-no pueden irse así...

-Para que nos quedamos... ellos son dioses, y nosotros simples guerreras...-respondió Uranus

-Nada de eso... –dijo Serena, mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Endymion y Rini en sus brazos- no son simples guerreras, ustedes son mis guerreras, mis guardianas y más que eso... son mis amigas... el que ahora tenga más poder no significa que no necesite de su protección, y más importante aún, de su amistad...

-Pero ahora ya no somos de utilidad... –dijo Venus

-Nada de eso... sin ustedes, nosotros tres no habríamos podido destruir esa esfera negra, fue gracias a sus esperanzas que nosotros pudimos destruirla...-dijo endymion

-Desde ahora... ustedes serán los guerreros del Sol y la Luna, Guardianes de la Ciudad de la Luna Dorada y desde ahora éste... será nuestro hogar, así que como nuestro hogar, estamos obligados a defenderlo con nuestras vidas... ya lo hicimos en el pasado, y lo haremos en el futuro, aunque sea incierto, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, luchando por los que queremos...-dijo Serena

-Sí alteza... –Dijeron los guerreros

Serena y Endymion extendieron sus cetros al cielo estrellado la ciudad resplandeció como nunca lo había hecho, recibiendo a sus nuevos gobernantes, los chicos se colocaron alrededor de ellos, las personas despertaron y se sorprendieron, recordaban aquellas imágenes aterradoras, pero ahora era diferente, Serena y Endymion dijeron al unísono: Nosotros, somos los dioses del Sol y la Luna, Guardianes y Protectores de la Tierra, Señores del Reino de la Luna Dorada, poseedores del cristal Dorado y el cristal de Plata, y éste es nuestro reino el cual defenderemos con nuestras vidas, éste es nuestro hogar... ésta es nuestra Tierra...


	31. Epilogo

Hola!!! bueno finalmente decidí y escribí el epilogo, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a todo por leer mi fic, gracias a todas y todos los que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar mientras lo escribía, a quienes me dieron su apoyo y dejaron reviews, los quiero mucho!!!!! ahora si me despido definitivamente de este fic, claro lo dejo aqui para que lo lean, mientras me pongo a escribir otros, por cierto los invito a que lean Te Amé dos Veces antes que Hoy, el fic que estoy escribiendo ahora, admito que me siento satisfecha y orgulloza por escribir El Poema del Destino, pero aùn mas por todos ustedes que leen y comentan, muchas muchas muchas gracias!!!! cuidence y saludos a todas!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serenity**

Despierto cada mañana, con la esperanza renovada, felicidad y gozo; el sonido de las aves es reconfortante, escuchar como su dulce sonido llena completamente cada rincón de la habitación de armonía, mientras siento la calidez de los primeros rayos del sol que entran sigilosamente por la ventana como un ladrón junto al suave viento que mece las cortinas de seda colgantes del balcón, junto a mí siento la maravillosa calidez de su cuerpo descansando junto al mío, aún no despierta, aprovecho para escaparme y subir a la punta del destellante cristal que recubre el palacio, desde lo alto, puedo apreciar el despertar de la ciudad, mí ciudad…

Con cada minuto que transcurre, los rayos de sol avanzan lentamente produciendo suaves destellos dorados de cada uno de los edificios que aún permanecen en la sombra, poco a poco, los preciosos rayos dorados alcanzan a cubrir toda la ciudad de resplandeciente cristal indicando a cada ciudadano que ha llegado un nuevo día, poco a poco, la ciudad revive del letargo que produce la oscuridad de la noche…

Sé que después de tres años de presenciar el mismo espectáculo, ya debería acostumbrarme, pero admito que aún me sigue sorprendiendo el amanecer, apreciar como el cielo oscuro cede ante los rayos de luz tornándose de tonalidades naranjas y celestes, despidiéndose de la luna y las estrellas; observo maravillada el espectáculo que el cielo me ofrece… auque, admito, no es el único espectáculo que me maravilla…

En las noches de luna llena, el cristal de la ciudad resplandece color plata, todo se torna de color blanco y negro, como en las películas antiguas, de vez en cuando me escapo por las noches para apreciar el entretenimiento que el cielo y la ciudad me ofrece, cuando el cielo está completamente negro, la luna llega con su blanco rostro iluminando, vertiendo gentilmente sus rayos de plata sobre la pacifica ciudad nocturna, cada calle, edificio, callejón, casa, parque, cada fuente, cada pequeña roca queda perfectamente iluminada por los rayos plateados, es entonces cuando admiro lo preciosa que es mi ciudad, y es cuando agradezco al destino, por permitirme vivir mi vida.

Desde hace tres años mi vida cambió, no niego que al principio temiera a mi nueva vida, pero hoy, me siento satisfecha de lo que he logrado, mi felicidad va más allá de lo que jamás hubiese imaginad, vivo junto a mi amado, la razón de mi existir, mi complemento, la mitad mi alma y mi ser, y la razón por la que aún esté en este mundo; vivo junto a mi pequeña hija, un pedazo de mí misma, mi sucesora, vivo junto a mis guardianas y guerreros, mis amigos, debería decir, porque mas que protectores ellos son mis amigos, sin quienes hoy quizás no estuviera presente.

Aprovecho el amanecer y el anochecer para estar sola conmigo misma, el resto del día siempre lo paso en audiencias, reuniones, fiestas, y otras actividades, por la tarde, aprovecho para estar con él, con mi amado Endymion, sin el cual no podría vivir, paso tiempo con mi hija, y unos momentos con mis amigas, trato de mantener mi vida equilibrada, pero es difícil.

Me siento un poco culpable de despertarme y dejar a Endymion para que despierte solo, pero el sabe que me encanta ver el amanecer… sé que el me sigue y me observa desde abajo, pero casi siempre estoy tan abstraída por el encanto del sol que me olvido de que el está ahí. Un par de veces he visto como también le gusta el amanecer, en esos momentos pude apreciar como el sol le alumbraba directamente, el no me vio, pero yo vi como su oscuro cabello destellaba con la luz solar, sus ojos veían con cierto recelo al sol, pero su mirada intensa era cautivante, como la primera vez que lo vi… Una vez me dijo bromeando "estoy celoso del sol, a pesar de que lo ves siempre, cada día logra deslumbrarte" yo le respondí: "tu eres mi sol, tu eres quien me deslumbra y me hace feliz todos los días" no le dije que no es el sol lo que me deslumbra sino el escenario del que forma parte, ¿como podría él estar celoso del sol?, Endymion no forma parte de ningún escenario, él es mi centro, alrededor de él gira toda mi vida.

Hoy reflexiono sobre lo que el destino me hizo vivir, soy conciente que rechacé los designios que tenía para mí, pero hoy le agradezco, por hacerme fuerte, ahora nada me hace desfallecer, nada puede tumbar mi fortaleza, sé que en el futuro cosas peores me esperan, situaciones que pondrán a prueba mi fe y esperanza, pero sé que podré superarlas, lo haré y mantendré la paz en el universo hasta que llegue a mis límites…

Y cuando ya no pueda más, ahí estarán mis amigos, mi hija, y… ahí estará él, mi amado esposo, esperándome para levantarme…

Hoy se que la felicidad existe, se que la felicidad se puede alcanzar, no es imposible encontrarla, cuando sea el momento adecuado, la felicidad se dejará ser encontrada, no sin antes hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos, sufrir antes para luego ser feliz…

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Endymion**

Cada mañana, los rayos de sol alumbran la habitación llenándola de su exquisito color dorado, despierto con al canto de las aves y la frescura que produce el viento en mi cuerpo, por unos momentos mi corazón deja de latir al no sentir su presencia, me muevo sobre la cama, aún puedo sentir las sábanas tibias sobre las cuales hace unos instantes su cuerpo descansaba, es entonces cuando recapacito y me doy cuenta que no hay nada que temer, seguramente estará en el lugar que siempre, observando el amanecer.

Después de tres años, ya debería de haberme acostumbrado a despertar solo la mayoría de las mañanas, pero admito que el no sentirla cerca de mí me produce el mayor de los temores. Entiendo que ver el amanecer sea una de sus actividades favoritas, de hecho también es una mía, cada mañana luego de que despierto, salgo en búsqueda del amanecer, desde abajo puedo apreciarla a ella, justo en la punta, observa fascinada el acto en el que el sol se hace presente en el horizonte, no se si ella sabe que la sigo o no, pero, no me importa, siempre lo haré con tal de ver lo feliz que es en ese momento.

Una vez le dije "estoy celoso del sol, a pesar de que lo ves siempre, cada día logra deslumbrarte" ella me respondió "tu eres mi sol, tu eres quien me deslumbra y me hace feliz todos los días" su respuesta me gustó, claro que yo jugaba cuando le dije eso, pero escucharla fue reconfortante…

El resto del día siempre transcurre rápido, reuniones, viajes, fiestas, pero lo que adoro es estar con ella y mi hija por las tardes, pasamos rato con las chicas, y los chicos, el tiempo con nuestros amigos también es bueno, algunas charlas con mi hermano, con los chicos y luego cuando el sol se esconde, llega la noche, admito que más que el amanecer me gusta el anochecer, la ciudad se torna plateada bajo los suaves rayos que la luna vierte sobre ella, si a Serenity le gusta el sol a mi la luna, que mejor que nuestros astros protectores, a la diosa de la Luna le gusta el sol, y al dios del sol le gusta la luna, no habría mejor combinación, definitivamente, estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

No importa cuento tiempo pase, siempre estaré a su lado, no importan que nuevas guerras, que nuevas pruebas, que nuevos obstáculos el destino nos pueda poner, agradezco todo lo que me ha hecho vivir pues gracias a ello hoy soy mas fuerte, y hoy puedo estar a su lado y permanecer ahí para ella, para levantarle si hace falta, ayudarla y acompañarla, siempre…


End file.
